Hero
by Sarah K.R
Summary: Sequel to Someday: Kat, now an Ex-SOLDIER, has been a civilian for two years and all is as it should be...but when the new war hits a little closer to home than anticipated, will she return to fight or will all be lost?
1. An ExSOLDIER

**Welcome to Hero! The sequel to Someday and my latest project! I'm your hostess/authoress Sarah K.R., but you lovely people can call me Kat! ;)**

**So, I have to admit, I've been sitting on my ass, thinking about posting this at all. Mostly because I've actually been working on this since January…and it hasn't moved at all since March and it's only on Chapter Four, but I figure if I've got some lovely reviewers that will motivate me some and get the ball rolling again. :) I've also been trying to complete two other stories, one for Supernatural and one for Kingdom Hearts, but alas they are stuck as well. Writing Someday took a lot out of me, considering I wrote it in under a month, but I'm trying to get on tracks and now I'm going to try and stop rambling, but as some of you know I ramble when I've had too much sugar! (Has had four coca-colas, three bags of Rice Krispies Crunch Mix Treats, and lots of Easter candies since she's been home in thirty minutes.)**

**Oh, you've got no idea what you're getting yourselves into. :)**

**Regardless! Kat and her girls are back in this, hopefully, exciting sequel and I hope you enjoy!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I think I made it pretty apparent in Someday that I don't own Cloud or Final Fantasy VII. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**An Ex-SOLDIER**

* * *

><p><em>Out of the corner of my eye I see something flash from within the darkness. I lift my head warily, metal cuffs hold my arms above my head as I try to move and see what is coming, but I'm tired and weak. It's no longer within my ability to control my body. I lift my eyes slowly as a soft jangling reaches my ears and I know who has come.<em>

_It's him._

_The one person that could end my suffering and simply do away with me, but he won't. I know because he never does; he takes no mercy on me for I am the enemy; I am the one that ended his precious war with Shin-Ra. I take in his clean, healthy appearance and can only think that I look like the garbage that should have been taken out months ago. There is no end in sight to this torture and I let my head drop again._

_"Come to play with the broken toy some more?" I hiss, eyes glaring at the ground in front of me. My knees move slightly against the dirt, but that only makes the scrapes there burn more. I finally look up once I realize he isn't saying anything._

_He would have been handsome anywhere else, to anyone else, but his eyes held a murderous glint. Tall, tan, lean, with dark eyes and dark hair tied into a pony tail. He wore silver and black, the uniform that symbolized the leader of the Silver Crescent, and had two daggers attached to his belt-I could see the gun he had concealed under his shirt. _

_Delarus Leviathan, leaned against the wall of my cell, and I knew what he was going to say, "I'll ask you again, General Sarah Kathleen Davis. The offer remains and I'll continue to give you the options until you…cooperate."_

_I was already preparing myself for the onslaught that would begin the moment I voiced my answer. He came closer, his face hovering right above my own bruised and tattered one, "Will you leave Shin-Ra and become my Queen?"_

_"Never!" I spat furiously, feeling the back of his hand collide with my face._

_I hung my head, tasting blood, and laughed humorlessly, "We've been through this routine…for three years…aren't you going to give up…?"_

_His hand gripped my face, turning it so I was forced to stare into his dark, endless eyes, and whispered with a passion, "You will lose everything, Sarah Kathleen Davis of SOLDIER, and I will be there to witness your great fall. I swear that to you-"_

* * *

><p>Drenched in sweat, unable to control my breathing, I sat up too quickly with my hands clasped at my throat. My eyes stared sightlessly into the darkness of my bedroom as I searched for a sign that my dream had been just a dream. The cool sheets beneath me and the slow whirling of the ceiling fan above me brought me back to where I was.<p>

I was in my house outside of Kalm and Midgar, in my room, attempting to get some rest for the first time in what seemed like ages. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to pry it off my face, and sighed heavily. It had been too long since I'd had one of those dreams…I thought it'd been over…and then I heard the groan beside me. Guilt immediately swamped me.

The person lying next to me rolled over, his eyes open as he looked at me sleepily. His bright Mako blue eyes bore into my emerald gaze as he grumbled, "Kat…? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I whispered, letting my hands fall into my lap, silently praying this poor man would go back to sleep, "Cloud, just go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

My words had the opposite effect.

The spiky, blond haired man sat up and took my hands in his, "Kat, don't do that. Don't pull away from me."

I looked up at him, surprised once again by his proximity, and sighed, "I'm not…I just want you to rest for once. You never get any sleep…"

Cloud's pale face was visible to me in the moonlight, even the dark circles under his eyes, but he hugged me against him, "You had a nightmare again…didn't you?"

I tensed, not saying anything, but it was all the confirmation he needed, "So you did…You don't have to be strong and silent all the time, you know."

I buried my face against his neck and sighed, "It's so hard trying to settle down into this ho-hum life…"

He ran a hand up and down my back, nodding, "I know…but this is what you chose, Kat."

"I know," I whispered, trying to hold back tears, "I know I did."

Cloud pulled back from me slightly, looking down at my face and murmured, "Are you sure…this is the life you wanted?"

I hugged myself against him again, murmuring, "I have you and that's all I want."

He laughed, kissing my forehead gently, "I would hope so, Mrs. Strife. Else wise, that'd make for a pretty awkward conversation."

I chuckled, letting him hold onto me as he lay back down again. I peered up at his face, serene with his eyes closed, and asked, "You're just going to hold onto me like this for the rest of the night?"

He opened one eye with a devilish grin, "I sleep better when I've got you in my arms."

There was no arguing with that as I blushed terribly, causing him to laugh. I relaxed against him and soon enough I was asleep again…

I didn't have another nightmare that night.

* * *

><p>I was outside just hours later, staring at Midgar from afar as the sun began to rise and thought back on the last two years of my life. It was hard for me to believe that I'd only been in Midgar just over two years, married to Cloud less than that, and had resigned from Shin-Ra Electric Company. I thought about Cloud then; he'd been promoted up along with Angeal and Zack as Generals after agreeing to stay at their regular pay. Of course being a General meant loads of extra work and most of the time Cloud didn't get to sleep or come home, which was why I was always instant on his resting when he <em>was<em> home.

I looked down the small dirt road, spotting a few houses down the way from ours. I could spot both the Crescent and Fair homes from here and smiled to myself, the knowledge that they'd be making appearances here soon only made me realize how much we'd been through together. Many things had changed and were going to change in the future, but we were prepared this time compared to the last incident. There had been a slight scare for Sarah shortly after Cloud and I had returned from Wutai where she had thought she was pregnant, but to her relief, she wasn't. Ever since then Zack and Sarah had been arguing about kids. Rosa and Sephiroth had assumed the 'if it happens, it happens' attitude, and I just didn't care.

Everyone else still assumed their roles as 1st Class SOLDIERs at Shin-Ra while I had retired. They'd all gotten today off, a rarity in itself, and were all coming over today. I had a hand on my face as I frowned suddenly, _'They're all going to be taking off soon…and I'll be alone again…'_

Cloud's words from before drifted through my mind, _'Are you sure this is the life you wanted?'_

It was…to a point. I had everything I wanted, but being left behind constantly…? I was losing confidence in myself. If there ever came a day where I would need to fight again…then I'd fail. But, that was one of the perks of being under 'Shin-Ra Protective Custody'. I was still publicly known as _'General Sarah Kathleen Davis of SOLDIER'_, but my files had been sealed, people had been led to believe I was dead, and no one could locate me. I was now Kat Strife and had been for at least two years.

The world was at peace, I was restless, and things were as they _should_ be.

Hands suddenly fell on my shoulders, causing me to gasp and turn, looking up at Cloud, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Wondering where you went," he replied, giving me a look that stated that it was the most obvious thing in the whole planet. Cloud tilted his head, "What are _you_ doing up so early?"

I smirked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Uh…yeah," he said, rolling his eyes, "or I wouldn't have asked."

I tilted my head back so I could see him clearly and scoffed, "Our best friends are coming over here in an hour and will no doubt want food of some sort. I kind of have to start on something or we'll only be hearing whining today."

Cloud made a face, one that made me clap a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh, and said, "I'm not going to have you to myself at all today, am I?"

I leaned up on my tiptoes, hands on his shoulders, and kissed him once, "When do you _ever_ get me to yourself, love?"

He grimaced, "Point made."

I laughed quietly as he pulled me back to him, mouth just inches from my own, "One more before you leave me again."

I rolled my eyes, allowing him his 'final kiss' of sorts and then pulled away. As I walked back inside I called over my shoulder, "You're the one that leaves me, you know!"

I turned, seeing his sad expression, and sighed, "Come on, Cloud. Help me before your team of goofballs devours my house."

And in a split second he was back, standing at my side in the kitchen, "_Your_ house?"

We looked at each other…and then burst out laughing.

It was definitely going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>"How the hell you managed to convince the company to let you keep a <em>panda<em> is beyond me," Sarah scoffed, crossing her arms and sitting back in one of the living room chairs. Her dark blue eyes stared at Rosa and then looked at me; I was unused to the blue in her eyes even now, but it was something I'd get used to eventually. She gestured to our friend, her long, brown, nearly black, hair falling behind her, "How do we put up with this?"

I laughed, looking at Rosa and the miniature panda on her shoulder, "You deal with it more than I do. Where did a panda come from anyway?"

"Wutai," Rosa responded, "We were boarding the helicopter and I found him in my bag! Isn't he so cute!"

Rosa grabbed the panda and cuddled with it. Her tan face, hazel eyes, and dark hair contrasting with the black and white panda. She stood up and twirled around, "I don't know what to call him!"

I sighed, brushing my bronze hair from my face, "Rosa…You realize most, normal people get a dog, right?"

"So? Since when have we _ever_ fallen under normal?" Rosa scoffed, holding the panda close to her and walking back into my kitchen where the others were.

Sarah looked at me, "She's got you there."

I snorted and stood up as well, she joined me, but grabbed my arm at the doorway. I glanced at her, eyebrows arched, and asked, "What's up?"

She was looking at me oddly, and I knew what she was about to say again. I shook my head, "No."

"If you really wanted to come back, Kat, they'd let you," Sarah said suddenly, "You don't have to stay here and be the sitting duck."

"I chose this path," I replied, moving out from under her grip, "and I'll walk it. I can't go back."

She sighed, shaking her head, "Fine. I won't pursue this today."

I nodded, "Not today."

We walked into the kitchen where an entire plate of food when whirling through the air. Six heads turned to see Sarah and I as soon as the plate exploded against the wall. I had a hand over my face, sighing heavily, as Sarah roared, "ZACK!"

"Sephiroth started it!" The spiky, raven haired man shouted, his Mako blue eyes pleading with his wife, "Sarah, you've got to believe me!"

I let my hand fall, looking at the 1st Classes sitting around the table staring at me. Angeal leaned over to Zack and whispered, "You pissed off the Mrs., Zack…"

Sephiroth was glaring at Zack, "You are the one who reacted with violence, Puppy."

I pointed at the mess and said in the calmest tone I could muster, "Someone…pick this up…now."

Zack immediately scrambled out of his chair and started picking up broken glass and food. The other men and Rosa were snickering as they watched. Genesis stood next to me and sighed, "He's a hopeless case, isn't he?"

Sarah and I both chuckled, she only said, "He is, but he's my hopeless case."

"Goddess bless you with the strength," Genesis said with a grin and went to properly dispose of his plate.

Cloud was standing at the counter, leaning against it, watching the others with a soft smile on his face as he looked over at me. I winked at him, showing I wasn't mad at all, and he shook with silent laughter. I joined him at the counter, letting him wrap an arm around my waist and pull me against his side, before saying, "Having an eventful morning, dear?"

"As always," he replied, eyes twinkling with mischief, "…They've missed you, you know."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "It shows."

Suddenly, after cleaning the mess, Zack shot up and exclaimed, "Let's have a sparring match! Please, Kat? Can we!"

I sighed as everyone looked at me, "Why not? Just don't destroy anything beyond repair?"

There was a cheer from Zack, Rosa, and Genesis as the three ran out the backdoor. Sephiroth and Angeal trailed out after them, the silver haired General glanced at me, "I have a feeling you're going to regret allowing this."

"Me, too," I grimaced as the rest of us followed them out.

I'd only given the go ahead seconds before a chair went flying across the yard as Rosa screamed at Zack. Cloud looked at me, holding his hands up, "Hey, don't look at me! You're the one that said okay."

I put both of my hands over my face, "I'm such an idiot."

Sarah and Cloud both laughed as everyone got more and more into their sparring matches, deciding to have a tournament of sorts. About two hours later, Sephiroth emerged as the victor and Rosa had reduced herself to a cheerleader as Zack pouted in defeated. He pointed at the Crescents and yelled to Sarah, "Sarah! Make them stop rubbing my loss in my face!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You're the one that challenged Sephiroth! There's no way I'm defending you!"

"But Sarah!" Zack whined, stomping his feet like a five year old.

I snorted as Sarah sighed, "Rosa, Seph! Come on! Ease up on him a little?"

Rosa gave her a thumbs up and shouted at Zack, "It's okay, Zack! Puppies aren't meant to win!"

I exploded in laughter, so did Sarah, as Zack gaped openly, "THAT'S NOT EASING UP!"

Things were starting to calm down when I did something stupid, "I want to spar."

Everything stopped in a sudden silence. Cloud looked at me, "You're joking, right?"

I glared up at him, "Why shouldn't I be able to participate, too?"

Sarah gave me a dumbfounded look, "Uh…because you're a civilian and you haven't actually fought in like three years?"

"Almost four!" Rosa said, giving me a look like I was nuts as she walked closer.

I crossed my arms, "Fight me."

Sarah and Rosa traded looks as I lost my temper. I put my hands on my hips, glaring, "I couldn't have gotten _that_ slow. Just spar with me. No weapons."

Cloud's frown was deepening as Angeal came over, trying to talk me down, "Kat, listen. You've been out of this business almost four years. There isn't anyway you can spar with any of us and not get hurt, even in hand to hand combat-"

Something surged through me, I could feel that untapped power just waiting to be used after so long, and it gave me a sudden attitude. I snapped at him for the first time in our long friendship, "Prove it. Prove that I can't fight anymore."

Everyone was looking at each other uncomfortably when Rosa suddenly shrugged, "All right. Let's do it."

"What!" Sarah exclaimed, turning to her.

Zack's eyes widened at that same moment, "You're crazy!"

Rosa and I exchanged looks, but all she said was, "The moment you get hurt, you call it quits. All right?"

I scoffed as we walked to opposite ends of the yard, everyone standing back. I let my body take over as my fists came up and one foot automatically slid behind me, "I think you'll be the one calling it."

She didn't even say 'go' as she blurred across the yard, kicking her foot up at my face. I felt a strange smile cross my face as adrenaline coursed through me. I ducked and grabbed her foot, twisting it so she spun in the air. She landed on one knee and a foot, grinning up at me, "Awesome. This might be more fun than I thought!"

"I told you I wasn't _that_ out of practice!" I replied, faking a blow to the left and coming up with a kick to her ribs. She winced and jumped back, I tilted my head and put my hands on my hips again, "What? Not having fun anymore?"

"No way!" She retorted, flying at me again as I evaded, "I'm just getting started!"

The fight went on for what seemed like hours, but was probably only thirty minutes or so, and then we stared at each other from our opposite sides. She was drenched in sweat, looking exhausted, and I knew I did as well. I moved as if to make another blow, but she waved a hand in defeat, "I'm calling it! I think you'd go on forever just to prove your point!"

I laughed as the others stared in disbelief. I had won against Rosa, our best hand to hand fighter, and I wasn't a SOLDIER. Sephiroth went over and helped Rosa stay on her feet as she wobbled, only chuckling, "Seems like you need more training."

"Seems like you need to shut your mouth, sweetheart," she said with a sickeningly sweet smile, "She _is_ the first female General, you know. She didn't get there with her pretty looks."

"Even though she probably could have, " Zack said under his breath, but we all heard it, and Sarah slapped him on the back of the head.

Cloud walked over and put his hands on my shoulders, "I knew you could do it."

I arched an eyebrow at him, "You did not. You were just as worried as Angeal and even _he_ looks like he's about to pass out."

It was true. Ang had collapsed into a chair the moment Rosa had called it quits. He glared at me, "Forgive me if I fear for your life, Kat. You're like a little sister and I really don't want to witness your death."

I turned around, leaning against Cloud's chest as he looped his arms around my waist loosely. I sighed heavily, weariness beginning to set in now that my weird rush of power was fading. My spiky haired goofball pressed his lips to my forehead, "I knew you'd wear yourself out somehow."

I felt my eyes droop, but I shook my head, "I'm fine. It's just been awhile."

He rested his chin on my head, smiling, "You proved your point, babe. I'm proud of you."

I smiled, tilting my head back to see him, "Thanks, love. Now, let's get these guys out of our house. I'd like to be alone with you for a couple hours before you go marching off again."

He arched an eyebrow at me, a suggestive look on his face. I snorted with laughter and raised an eyebrow back at him. He released me, clapping his hands together loudly as he exclaimed, "Okay! Time for everyone to go back to their own homes now!"

Everyone looked confused, but I only laughed harder.

_That_ was definitely one of the reasons I loved Cloud.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Zack swung their intertwined hands between them. The raven haired man glanced at his wife with a frown, "Why'd they kick us out?"<p>

Sarah gave him a dumbfounded look, "Uh…because they haven't seen each other in months? Because they need alone time? Do I really need to go on?"

He grinned at her, "Why, dear, your mind shocks me."

"What? It's true," she defended.

Zack snorted with laughter, pulling her against him and kissing her softly, "Goddess, I love you."

Sarah smiled up at her husband of three years and kissed him back, "I love you, too."

"Now," Zack started, "Let's talk about kids."

Sarah groaned and pulled away from him, walking ahead and down the road. She called over her shoulder, "I'll give you one guess as to who is sleeping on the couch tonight, dear!"

Zack scowled, watching her walk away with more interest than was normal. A slow smile slid onto his face as ran after her, thinking, _'Somehow, I can live that!'_

* * *

><p>Rosa twirled around in circles as she and Sephiroth walked home. She had her arms in the air as she sang, "Did you <em>see<em> Kat? She was amazing in our match!"

Sephiroth chuckled, "Not as amazing as you, my dear."

Rosa started walking backwards, looking at Sephiroth as she did, "Hehe…Thanks, but seriously, it's like she's still a SOLDIER. If anything, she was better today than she was before. Kat _never_ stops that first move I did, Seph!"

Sephiroth's silver brows creased, "How is she getting _better_ without Mako?"

Rosa shrugged, not really caring, "Maybe it's the experiments Hojo did on her as a kid? We don't know what happened then, you know?"

A troubled look crossed the General's face, but Rosa grinned, "It's okay. Maybe it's a fluke."

Sephiroth shared his special, rare smile with her, "Yeah…That has to be it."

But in the back of his mind, Sephiroth suspected something sinister was coming. Something so life altering that they would all lose the happiness they had found at long last…

He prayed he was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>I roared in fury, my scream felt like it was ripping my throat out. I jerked angrily against the chains binding me as Delarus stared at me. His threat hit home-the fury after three years unleashed from me in a single moment, "YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SHIN-RA! DON'T YOU <em>DARE_ TOUCH THEM! NEVER!"_

_He laughed loudly, eyes wide with amusement, "General! I've never seen you wear such beauty as this!"_

_He grinned, "So that the key, is it? Threaten Neil, Saldivar, Strife, and the others, and suddenly you're a canary, willing and ready to sing! Fantastic!"_

_Delarus turned his back, waving over his shoulder, "It's just a matter of time until your entire world comes crashing down…"_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes in a panic, not moving my body, and stared at the blackness in front of me. It took me a second to realize I was staring at Cloud's shirt before I relaxed. I let my eyes wander up to Cloud's face and sighed in relief. He was asleep, snoring softly for once, a sign he was in a deep sleep…<p>

The world was at peace…but I couldn't shake the feeling that something very wrong was happening. I had beaten Rosa yesterday-a physically impossible feat. Was I over thinking it? No, I'd felt the alien power rushing through my veins during the fight. I had struggled to reign it in, but it only exhausted me…

_**'One day we shall call upon your powers…"**_

No…Surely not now, not when everything seemed to be calm…What could possibly happen? I shrugged it off and snuggled deeper into the embrace that Cloud held me in. I had fought against everything and I would continue to do so, even the power of Minerva and the Cetra. I would not lose my mind to any cause.

I refused to.

Then out of the silence, the stillness, the phone rang. I jerked violently in surprise, which woke Cloud. He sat up, a hand on his face as he slurred sleepily, "Wha's happenin'…?"

I suppressed a giggle as I pointed to the phone. He nodded and picked it up, asking slowly, "…Hello…?" A serious look crossed his face, bringing him to full attention, "Director?"

We looked at each other as his face drained of all color, "When did this happen…? Yes, Sir…Yes, we'll be there shortly, Sir…"

Cloud put the phone down, looking confused, bewildered, and hurt all at once. I took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me, "Cloud, what's happened…?"

His Mako blue eyes looked into my emerald gaze, never wavering. What he would say would change me forever, as well of the others. The events about to unfold would begin because of this one moment…and all he said was:

"President Shin-Ra has been murdered."

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO not happy with the way the first chapter turned out, but this was like the eightieth time I'd written it and I was just getting bored. I hope it's okay. :) So, I know this is bloody random, but I've been listening to a lot of Sleeping With Sirens lately and I just wanted to put that out there cause I'm totally psyched for their new album coming out in eight days! :D And who else is super excited for Season Seven of Supernatural! I AM! AND it's also Sam Winchester's birthday! 3<strong>

**ANYWAY, now that I'm back on track...Ahahaha, yes, review and Chapter Two shall be yours!**

**~Sarah~**

_First Post 5/2/2011_


	2. Lazard's Warning

**Well! It seems like everyone liked Chapter One much more than I did! :) This makes me very happy! I pretty much feel the same way about the chapters I've written so far, but...Eh. I felt that way about Someday a lot of the time too. Anyway, we're now moving into uncharted territory because Sarah and Rosa haven't even read these chapters from this point on! :) So, onto reviews:**

**Myloveispurity8, thank you for your support! I'm so glad you liked Chapter One! And you're very welcome for the posting, my friend. Thank you for the review!**

**Silverdragon98, I have to say when I read that little comment, 'dandadada', I thought about The Legend of Zelda and I don't know why. :) Anyway, yes! More evil! So exciting! Lol! Thank you for the review!**

**Evilly-innocent, Rosa actually bugged me for a long time about having a panda in the sequel, I was actually pretty adamant about it NOT being there...but then she did the pouty face...and I just couldn't say no! Yes, I thought Cloud comforting Kat was quite adorable myself! As for Kat's strength, I'm sure we'll get an explanation on that very soon! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Axelxroxie, so, how does it feel not knowing what's coming next? :) I bet it's going to kill you and Sarah. Regardless, m'dear, here's another chapter and you don't get anymore animals—not even if you do the pouty face! Thanks for reviewing!**

**YoungReckless, ahahaha! Such high praise! I'm blushing! Of course we'll be your sisters! We're quite fond of our reviewers, after all. Thank you so much for reading Someday, and I'm so glad you liked it! I really do adore Angeal and Genesis, and I wish I could work them into the main story more often than I do...Maybe we'll see them more often in Hero? Who knows! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like the rest of Hero!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Can I say that I own Hero and Someday, but not the characters within them? No? Why not? Oh. Because I don't own those songs either? Well...damn. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Lazard's Warning**

I stared at him, a coldness settled over me, "That's impossible…President…Shin-Ra…He can't be dead! The company, SOLDIER, Lazard, Rufus, Tseng-!" I stopped, my eyes wide, "Tseng…What happened to him?"

Cloud shook his head slowly, "Lazard…didn't say…"

Tears stung my eyes, hands over my mouth as my mind raced. Tseng and I had had our problems, but in the past few years we had come to a comfortable stand still as friends. Tseng and Elena had come together and I had married Cloud, there wasn't any need to fight anymore seeing as we were both better off and happy. But to hear that he could possibly be dead…To hear that any of the Turks, my friends, could be dead…it was too much on top of the President…

Cloud and I could only stare at each other for a long moment before he stood and whispered, "I…I have to call the others…We're to…assemble at HQ. Lazard wants you to come with us…"

My gaze shot to his again, "What?"

He shook his head as he put another shirt on, "He didn't say much. All he said was what had happened and what he needed…"

I nodded slowly, "I…Okay…Call them and I'll be down in a few…"

Cloud stood next to me, kissing me once as he murmured, "Kat…He's fine. Tseng is too stubborn to die…"

I nodded again, but my heart was grieving already, "Y-Yeah…"

Cloud stared at me for a moment longer, but a look of realization passed over his face. We both knew there was nothing he could do for me in the moment. He simply touched my face with the back of his hand lightly and said, "I'm here if you need me."

I looked at him sadly, "I know."

He nodded and left, leaving me to stare blankly at the spot he'd been standing. I stood, thinking back to Minerva and her words three years ago…Was now the time? Is this what she had been talking about? Would I be forced into a position that would make me feel everything she had said? I shook my head slowly as I reached the dresser and pulled out clothes, staring at my reflection, "…I won't lose myself…I've come too far…"

I put on the red v-neck shirt and my black pants, putting on my black slip on shoes, before walking downstairs. Zack was standing next to Cloud in the kitchen, his tan face held a pale tinge to it as he spoke. Sarah was sitting in a chair, hands over her face and elbows on the table, as she looked at me. She joined me at the base of the stairs, "Kat, what the hell is going on?"

"I wish I knew," I murmured softly, "I really do."

"Rosa's going to be a wreck when she finds out," Sarah said just as quietly, "The President…"

"I know," I said, looking at her with a sense of hopelessness, "I know."

The door opened suddenly and we all turned to see Rosa and Sephiroth standing in the doorway. My heart clenched again as Rosa ran over to us, throwing herself in my arms as she sobbed heavily, "The President c-can't b-be dead! He's d-done s-so much for us!"

I patted her back and let her lean against me as she cried, Sarah and Sephiroth both looked at us silently. There was something odd in Sephiroth's expression as our eyes met though, but I couldn't place what...something almost cruel and angry... Suddenly he walked over to Cloud and Zack, Rosa's sobs distracting me once again. Genesis and Angeal showed up soon, and we were all off to Midgar.

Even from the distance though, I could feel something evil radiating off the city. Cloud walked beside me, his hand in mine and his eyes on Midgar, but his posture was too tense. He suddenly glanced down at me, his forced smile proved everything I feared. He felt it too, I wasn't imagining things, and something very wrong was going on here. His hand tightened around mine and I looked back at the city, but by that point we were already at the entrance to the city.

The streets were empty and dark, an unsettling scene for the city considering Shin-Ra's HQ was lit up spectacularly in the night. The reds and blues coming from the building's top floors made my heart clench for the hundredth time that morning. Who was dead? Was there anyone alive? Who had killed the President? How had they killed the President?

There were too many questions and not nearly enough answers…Answers that I planned on getting when I came face to face with Lazard for the first time in three years. Cloud stopped for a second, looking at me as we neared HQ's entrance, "…You don't have to go in if you really don't want to."

I looked at him, watching the others go through the doors of the place I once called home, "…No, I have to do this. Something is threatening everything we know by doing this…and I want to stop it now. If Lazard thinks I can help somehow then I'll do it."

He sighed, "I knew you'd say that."

I smiled, "Nice try."

We walked inside the building where, many of the workers were still present, suddenly came to a halt to stare. I cringed and felt my hand tighten on Cloud's, he leaned over and whispered, "Ignore them. You're not here for them, remember?"

I nodded, "It's just strange, being back in the midst of this…"

He gave me a tiny smile as we reached the elevator and all got in. I suddenly felt trapped, like someone was watching me, and then I felt sick. My dreams hit me like a ton of bricks and I sagged against Cloud weakly. Both he and Sarah were the only ones to notice and shot me looks, but I ignored it and nearly ran once the doors opened. Rosa gave me a long look when they caught up to me, "Are you…all right?"

"Yeah," I gasped, "I just…panicked…"

Angeal frowned, "You're not claustrophobic though."

I shook my head slowly, "Forget it. We need to keep going."

"And there she is," Genesis said with a solemn smile, "The General returns in our dire moment of need."

I rolled my eyes as Zack walked forward, standing at the entrance to the President's secretary's desk. The spiky haired man turned to us, "Medics are in there. Looks like some people are on gurneys…"

Cloud had a hand on my shoulder as I jerked forward, but I calmed myself down and said, "We should see Lazard first…Estimate the damage and all that."

Sarah nodded, agreeing with me, "Yeah."

We walked down the hall, avoiding the larger room where the medic teams were and entered the smaller office of Director Lazard. The blond man had his back to us when we entered, his hands were covered by their usual white gloves and clasped behind his back, but he didn't even turn as he greeted us, only staring out the large window, "…I'm sorry to call you all here at such an hour…"

He turned, eyes instantly finding mine, "Kat…it is good to see you again."

"I wish we were meeting under different circumstances though," I admitted quietly, letting my gaze drop.

Lazard nodded, "Yes…I couldn't agree with you more…but please, sit down everyone."

We all took the order and sat. The Director looked like he'd aged a thousand years since I'd seen him last. He was in his late thirties, but silver had taken hold in his golden mane, and there were wrinkles starting to form around his eyes and mouth-whatever had happened to the great Director I'd once known had taken a toll on him, that was for sure.

Finally he looked up and said, "This morning's events…disturb me more than I can express…so, along with the President's death…I have to inform you that Rufus has gone missing."

"Missing?" Sarah asked, sounding more than surprised, "But he was under the Turks protection! The President as well!"

Lazard nodded, "Whoever did this planned it far in advanced. Many of the food items that were served in the cafeteria tonight contained sleeping drugs and such. After we found Tseng passed out-"

"He's alive?" I asked, interrupting him, "Tseng?"

Lazard nodded, "Yes, he's very much so alive and very angry at himself. It was not his fault that this happened, but as the President's main guard…well, you can see where he'd get the impression that it was his fault. Now, with all the Turks out of the way the paths to both the President and Rufus were open. Unfortunately…I can not prove that Rufus had nothing to do with this incident."

"What?" Zack and Genesis both exclaimed suddenly.

Cloud's eyes were icy, "You're accusing Rufus of murdering his own father?"

Lazard shook his head, "_I_ am not. However…there is a person of…interest in the building that may be insinuating that Rufus led this conquest against his father and has now fled."

A dark expression crossed Rosa's face, "Are we being watched?"

"…Possibly," Lazard replied, barely moving his lips as he spoke.

I froze in my seat, but it was Cloud who hissed, "You do realize what calling Kat here may have done? Whatever is going on here-"

"Definitely involves Kat," Lazard replied, his eyes watching the windows behind us, "Listen to me…there is a man here and he has allies. This man appeared a few days ago to speak to the President, asking questions about you, Kat, and the rest of you. Now the President is dead, Rufus is missing, and he's here right now? It's too suspicious and I'm being followed everywhere I go."

I glanced at the girls, but both were gaping in horror at Lazard. Angeal had a hand over his face, "Two of the three people involved in this are dead or missing…and you called Kat here where your main suspect is?"

My eyes lifted, realization dawning on me, "Because there isn't any other way he can speak to me."

Lazard started to nod, but Zack said, "What about the phone? He called Cloud, didn't he?"

"Tapped," I replied easily, "E-mail could be watched, too. No one knows who I am as far as my name goes anymore. 'Bring Kat along' could mean anything during a conversation," I explained, "Lazard needs me here for something…but what?"

Lazard looked at me, "Get out of Midgar. Everyone connected to the cases within the Silver Crescent, your being Director, and…Delarus Leviathan are disappearing. You and I are the only two people left that could be seriously injured."

That had everyone's attention, Sephiroth spoke up, "If you're advising Kat to flee then what are you planning, Sir?"

"…Cloud, I need you to temporarily take my place as Director," Lazard admitted, causing everyone to have a reaction of surprise.

Cloud immediately protested, "Sir! You can't be serious-"

"I am dead serious," he replied, standing, "And my time here has ended for the moment. Please, take care of yourselves…and the best advice I can give you…is to trust no one."

Lazard held a hand out to me, I stared at him before taking his hand, "Get as far away as you can, Lazard…but I'm not running. When this is over you'll come back, won't you?"

He smiled, "Yes…I will. I knew you wouldn't run…but I had to try. Good luck, to all of you."

Lazard went to the door and looked back at all of us before disappearing. Rosa was the one to break the silence, "…Holy shit…Lazard just left Shin-Ra…We are in some _serious_ trouble…aren't we?"

Cloud and I exchanged a long look before I said, "Yeah…We are."

We all slowly trickled out of Lazard's office and went back in the direction of the main room. The medic teams were getting ready to leave as I caught sight of a familiar face, he looked exhausted. I left the others at the door way as I saw Tseng, "You're all right!"

He looked up, "Kat?"

I hugged him, "Oh, thank the Goddess! I'm so glad…I was worried that you'd…"

Tseng stepped back from my hold, looking at me seriously, "What are you doing here, Kat?"

"Lazard needed me," I said as I glanced around the room, "But what happened, Tseng? Nothing ever gets past you when it comes to your job…"

He shook his head, long hair falling from its ponytail and into his dark eyes, "One minutes I felt sick and drowsy…the next thing I know someone is hitting me over the head with something…"

I noticed the bandage around his head then and gasped lightly, "And you have no idea who could have done this?"

A fire lit in his eyes, "It was _not_ Rufus. I won't believe that."

"Neither will we," Cloud said as he walked up beside me, the others were talking to the people left in the room for information. Cloud and Tseng shook hands as Cloud said, "I'm glad to hear you're all right."

Tseng smirked, knowing he only said what he had for my benefit, "Pleasantries were never your forte, Strife."

Cloud smirked slightly, "I had to try."

Tseng shook his head, "We're going to check security cameras, but I need to tell you about the men lingering around since I woke. There are three of them and-"

"And who is this?" A feminine sounding voice asked from behind us. Tseng's face transformed to one of fear and fury as we turned to see the person. The man standing there was pale, his green catlike eyes stared at me, and his long silver hair flowed down his back. He held a hand out to me in a dainty way, "Yazoo, my lady."

I cringed mentally as I shook his hand, "…Kat."

"Just 'Kat'?" He asked, arching an eyebrow almost suggestively.

I pulled my hand away instantly, trying not to say something rude and vomit at the same time, "Yes, just Kat."

"Well, Kat, this is a crime scene unfortunately and as a civilian you cannot be here-" he started, but Cloud interrupted.

"She's here with friends," he said giving the man a cold stare, "She's fine where she is. Ask Director Lazard when you get the chance."

Tseng nodded in agreement which got them both a long, cold stare from this Yazoo, before the creepy man said, "Very well then. I will take this up with the Director tomorrow then…It was a true…_pleasure_ meeting you, Miss Kat."

Then he disappeared around the corner. I shivered visibly, "What a freaking creep."

Cloud put an arm around my waist as he watched the room, "I think we should get out of here before anyone else notices you…"

Tseng scoffed, "She's already going to be all over the news. There were like three reporters watching that little scene just now."

I sighed, "Awesome."

Sarah suddenly appeared at our side, looking absolutely freaked out, "I'm ready to go home."

Cloud frowned, "What happened?"

"This big, creepy guy just started following me around when Zack went to the restroom," she said quickly looking over her shoulder, "Called himself Loz or something. I don't even know, I'm just ready to go. _Please_?"

I looked at Tseng, "I've got a feeling I'm going to be seeing you a lot more often for awhile."

"Why do I get the feeling that's a bad thing?" He asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Later, Tseng."

He nodded his farewell as the three of us walked away, Rosa met us at the elevators, looking pale, "It's bad…so bad…They just took the President out…Guys, there was blood _everywhere_…I haven't seen anything like that since…"

The three of us were all thinking it, _'Since our parents.'_, but none of us said it. I hadn't been there when it happened like they had, but I'd been the one to clean up everything before our departure…It had been…brutal…

I shook my head slowly, "What the hell is going on…?"

Zack and the others reappeared, coming to stand with us in the doorway until everyone had returned. We began our departure from the building after deciding we'd get nothing done in the dark or as tired as we all were. I leaned against Cloud during the elevator ride down, trying not to think of my dreams, and then we were out. The flashing light at the front of the building indicated the press that was already out, but we weren't going that way. We went out the side door and avoiding it all, finally heading home.

The entire walk back, I kept thinking of Lazard's warning before he fled…Run? Why on Gaia would I run? And what did this stranger want to do with me that had him snooping through the Leviathan case…? Where was Rufus? Why had they taken him and killed the President? Nothing made sense…

We split up and began heading our separate ways. Cloud and I entered our home that morning just as the sun was beginning to rise. I locked the door behind us, but I had noticed the one thing Cloud hadn't. The scrap of paper attached to the outside of the door that I held tightly in my hand. I had waved Cloud on, letting him know it was fine for him to go upstairs without me, before I opened the note…reading the single line of script on it:

_'I know where you are now. ~K.L.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Who on Gaia is this K.L.? I think I'll have to kick their butt soon! Anyway, another chapter I'm really not happy with, but things are going to start picking up pretty soon once Kat gets the idea she should be back in the fight! What will Kat do next?<strong>

**Review to find out! ;)**

**~Sarah~**


	3. New Power

**So for everyone's enjoyment, Sarah and Rosa have joined us as reviewers and they now have no idea what's coming in this story! :) Sarah is Nakurai and Rosa is Axelxroxie! Love you girls! So, my awesome avatar was drawn by none other than Sarah herself and she has a couple of other drawings for Someday that are amazing! If you're interested then ask her where you can see those drawings! **

**So, I have some bad news. Updates on this story are going to be once every couple of weeks or so because I had a panic attack of sorts from stress. I hope you guys understand. :) But I can assure you, I won't be quitting on this story. I hate it when you love, love, love a story and then the author just kind of…wanders off…and the story never gets finished. Anyway, just stick with me and we'll see this to the end! :D **

**Onto reviews, my loves:**

**Silverdragon98, things aren't looking good for Kat at all, but I think things are just getting started for our lovely hero! But she's a tough girl, I'm sure she'll make it through! :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, one of my favorite reviewers has returned! :D The letter, we won't find out about till much later, so it could be Kadaj…but then it might not be! :) Who knows what evil things are lurking in my mind waiting to find Kat? Yes, I pictured Angeal's face as the sparing match was going on and all I could do was giggle. I'm pretty sure anyone who was in class with me when I wrote that thought I was nuts. Lol. Thank you for reviewing, m'dear!**

**Myloveispurity8, Sephiroth and Kat are going to be quite an interesting pair during Hero, so the look of unease should have you worried. We'll find out exactly what's going on there in Chapter Four, I believe! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Fourth Remnant, another good guess as to who K.L. could be, but again we'll have to wait and find out! Thank you so much for the praise and for taking the time to review! :)**

**Young Reckless, well, you'd have to taken the written exam to get into SOLDIER, but I think it could be arranged! :) Yes, the thought of someone watching me like that creeps me out too, but I think we'll see some ass kicking in the near future! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Evilly-innocent, oh yes, things are going to get interesting very soon! Especially with Cloud as Director, no less. As for K.L…well, we'll just have to wait and see. I'm planning to throw everyone for a loop with that one! :) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Spells Odoru-Kaen, yes, sadly I'm known for those horrific cliffhangers! Well, you'll have to wait to find out exactly who K.L. is, but the wait for Chapter Three is over! Here you go! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Russcull, as far as I know, yes, every writer/artist hates some part of their works. Sarah is very critical of her own art work and I find something wrong in everything I write. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! **

**My girls! Nakurai, I'm so glad you finally have an account! I'd better see a review from you every chapter! ;) Just kidding, or am I? Yeah, I laughed when I wrote the bit with you and Loz, too! I was like, 'Oh my God, what is it with her and guys who act like puppies?' XD Thanks for reviewing, kiddo!**

**And of course, Axelxroxie, you'll have to wait to find out about K.L. just like the rest of the people, dear. Don't pout! I'm a sucker when it comes to the pout from you and Sarah! :( Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the rest of the story!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Square owns, but I kind of wish they'd go back and put the girls in the game. That'd be so cool. :D**

**I apologize ahead of time, this chapter isn't my best work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**New Power**

I woke up that next morning feeling like I'd woken from the longest nightmare of my life…only to find that it hadn't been a nightmare at all. Cloud held me tighter against him than ever before that morning when we finally drifted to sleep. When Cloud awoke and I was permitted to move again, we both sat down to talk in the living room.

We sat in the two armchairs closest to one another. Cloud stared at me for a long time, not saying anything, so I took the initiative, "I'm not leaving."

He scoffed, "Well, I knew that. You never do the sensible thing."

I arched an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"Someone says that there's a person out to possibly kill you and all you and think is, 'Hell yeah! Let's get this bastard!'. Don't you get it? This is serious! The President is _dead_, the Turks have been undermined, Rufus is _gone_, Lazard has _fled_! Kat, you're in serious danger and you won't go!" He said, trying to convey to me his fears, but I started shaking my head half way through. Cloud sighed in exasperation, "I _knew_ you weren't going to listen to me."

"I _am_ listening, Cloud, but it's not in my nature to run from a fight. Even if…Even if I don't have the power to fight," I replied, looking at him sadly, "We don't know what is going happen with this next…You all go off without me and I don't see any of you for weeks, months at a time…This time it involves me directly and you want me to go off on my own to hide while you all fight for me? I'm sorry, but that's just not do-able. I'm staying here and I'm going to do what I can in this fight."

He opened his mouth, but I leaned forward and put my hands on his face, "Do you realize what it would do to me…if I went into hiding…and word got out that you die while fighting for me when there was a chance I could have stopped it?"

Cloud's blue eyes met mine, "Do you realize what it would do to me if you die when sending you away could have prevented it?"

We stared at one another again, his forehead pressed to mine as he whispered, "Please, just this once…realize you don't have to be the one fighting…"

I shook my head slowly, "…Don't you realize…you don't always have to be my knight in shining armor?"

We only continued to stare at one another, neither able to make the other budge…

This was going to be one long argument…

* * *

><p>Sarah stared at Zack as he slept, he seemed so peaceful despite what had happened earlier…She thought of her friends and Kat, not even able to imagine what must be going through her mind, yet knowing nothing good could come out of her silence. She pressed her face against Zack's chest, closing her eyes and willing that the previous morning would simply fade away…<p>

She could feel it now…the calm before the storm…and there was something about this fight that had them all on edge…

A soft groan from above her made her look up right into blue eyes. She smiled, murmuring, "Hey there, handsome."

"Hey yourself, beautiful," he whispered back, a goofy grin on his face, "How did I land you?"

"I know, you're totally unworthy," Sarah laughed, kissing his jaw.

Zack grinned at her, "Thanks, babe. It's nice to know how much you love me."

She laughed again, both fell into silence as their reality hit them. Zack sighed, "You know…they're probably fighting with each other right now."

"Cloud and Kat? Yeah, probably," she replied, nodding in agreement, "She won't go. I know it."

Zack held Sarah closer to him as he exhaled, "I wish they would get along when it came to things like this."

Sarah looked up at him, "If it were us…would you want me to go?"

He had a pained expression on his face, "I…would be torn, honestly. I think that's where Cloud's at right now. I mean, who wants to send the person they love off to Goddess knows where instead of having that person with them? He wants her to go for her own safety, but wants her to stay with him so he knows she okay for sure…or, that's what I'd be feeling."

She laughed, "You totally forgot the question half way through, didn't you?"

He grinned at her, "I love you?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, sitting up, "C'mon, we better go over there and intervene before they kill each other."

He mock saluted her, "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Rosa frowned as she watched Sephiroth training in the backyard with Genesis, Angeal was acting as referee. She noticed a long, thin mark along his back right as they were fixing to begin. She could have sworn it hadn't been there before, but she decided not to nag about it. The tan woman thought about the past twenty four hours and frowned.<p>

Kat had beaten her in hand to hand combat…they had gone home…and then what? Sephiroth had woken her, saying Cloud had called about the President…but what had happened between the time she'd gotten home and Seph waking her? She couldn't really remember…

With another shrug she turned back to the fight going on outside, knowing that Sarah and Zack would handle the obvious argument that Cloud and Kat were going to have. Rosa simply wanted to stay in the house for that moment, watching Sephiroth in his element with his best friends…

A smile on her face she turned to the kitchen, "Man, I'm hungry!"

* * *

><p>I threw my arms in the air, "Goddess, Cloud! I'm not going through this with you again! I'm not going and that's that! If you've got a problem with me being here then I'll go to Rosa's or Sarah's! I'd even go to Tifa's if I had to!"<p>

"How can this be so difficult for you to see that if you stay here you're going to _die_?" He exclaimed at me just as someone knocked on the front door. We both turned, looking at the door, and shouted, "Just come in already!"

Zack peeked in, "Oh? Is it starting already? Sarah, I told you we'd miss the start of it!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, "Sit down, both of you."

Cloud and I glared at each other from opposite sides of the room. Sarah made a hand gesture between us, "Now, look at me, neither of you want Kat to leave deep down. You're scared for her, Cloud, I get that, but she's going to be in danger anywhere. She used to be the Director in Wutai, she helped end the Wutai War, she's a target no matter where she is. In the end, she's probably right. Kat would be safer here with all of us to protect her."

I smirked at him, but Sarah held up a hand, "Wait a second, Kat. Cloud's right, too, you know," my smile instantly fell and Cloud was suddenly the one smirking at me, "He wants you to be safe. It would kill us if something happened to you, but for him…It'd probably be devastating. That in mind, if you went deep underground to hide then no one would find you. You'd be out of the way and probably safe."

Sarah sighed, "But that's the problem, isn't it? Either way, she's only_ probably_ safe."

Cloud and I stared at her and then each other, thinking over what she was saying. Then Cloud sighed heavily, "I guess…I understand…"

But being the stubborn ass that I was I said, "Oh, I get it, I just don't care. I want to be here."

Cloud threw his hands in the air before placing them over his face as Sarah and Zack both groaned. I shook my head, "I'm going to be screwed no matter what I do…If I'm going to die then I want to be with the people I care about for as long as I can be. I already took enough time away from everyone as it is…"

A pained expression crossed Sarah and Cloud's faces as they remembered my five year disappearance. Zack, however, was nodding in approval, "Ouch! That was definitely an underhanded blow! I'm giving you ten points for that one, Kat!"

Cloud glared, Sarah rolled her eyes, and I snorted in laughter, "Goddess, I love you, Zack."

Cloud went to snap a retort at his best friend when his phone went off. He looked at it, confusion etched on his face, and I said, "You're not going to answer it?"

He blinked slowly before opening the phone and saying, "Hello…? Yes, it is…"

Zack leaned over, "Probably the Turks calling to tell him he's been promoted."

"But the Turks don't handle that," Sarah murmured, looking just as confused as I felt, "I wonder…"

"Yes…of course…Yes, Sir," Cloud was frowning deeply, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Goodbye, Sir."

Zack grinned, "What's up?"

Cloud's blue eyes were troubled, "That was…a man named Kadaj. Apparently he wants to meet with Tseng and I about Lazard's letter of resignation."

"Kadaj? Who the hell is that?" Sarah asked.

He shook his head slowly, "I've never heard of him…but he's the new President, starting today."

I stood suddenly, "What? So soon?"

Cloud rose as well, nodding at the other two, "I'm going to head over to the building. Get the team over there as soon as you can."

They both nodded as Cloud came over to me, kissing me hard, "Please…take care of yourself while I'm gone."

I rolled my eyes, kissing him back, "Always. Call me tonight?"

"Always," he smiled before walking out the door.

I felt like a piece of me left with him as the door shut behind him, but Sarah was hugging me, "We'll be back soon. Cloud is going to need us if they do a formal announcement."

I smiled, feeling that familiar pang of loneliness, "Yeah."

Zack hugged me next, "Take care, little sister!"

I rolled my eyes, "Bye, big brother."

Sarah laughed and they left as well…and then I went upstairs to change. I pulled on my black jacket and boots over my dark pants and red shirt, I looked in the mirror and sighed. _There_ was the old Director of Wutai, I grinned to myself. I threw on some sunglasses, making sure to tuck all of my hair into a hat, and headed into the city myself.

I made my way down to Sector 5 where Aerith's church lay. It was the only place I knew of that I could talk to Minerva on my own terms and I needed to do so now. I walked through the destroyed streets and into the fairly flawless church. The sparkling pond that lay in the center showed promise as I slipped my shoes off and headed over. I sat on the edge and put my feet in, calling, "Minerva? Come on! I think we need to have a chat."

_**"Even the people of old dared not to call upon me like that."**_

I smirked to myself, "Well, I'm not the people of old."

_**"That much is evident. What is it you need, Daughter of the Planet?"**_

The smirk slipped from my face as true panic set in, "…Is this it? Is this the time you were talking about then? Has the time finally come for me to rejoin my fight?"

_**"You were never meant to leave the fight, young one. You made your own choices and weakened yourself. But, if you must know, yes. The time is coming for you to take up arms in my name once more."**_

"…My enemy…This person already knows who and where I am," I said quietly, "Where do I start in order to protect myself?"

_**"Call upon those with connections to the underground city of Midgar. Find as much information as you can on the man calling himself 'Kadaj'. Seek out Gast when the time comes. I cannot stay any longer. The rest is up to you…'**_

I cursed, "No! Come back, Minerva!"

Telling a Goddess what to do is about as useful as telling a fly to get the hell out of your house, by the way. It's just not going to work.

I thought about what she'd said, _'The underground world…The Slums, clearly, but who…'_

I blinked, getting up to put my shoes on and running out of the building, one thought on my mind, _'Tifa!'_

* * *

><p>Cloud walked over to Tseng, who was standing outside the President's office, "What the hell is going on, Tseng?"<p>

The tan skinned man shook his head, "I have no idea. I got the call just a moment ago. I was trying to tell you last night. Kadaj is one of the three that were snooping around here last night with those other men, Yazoo and Loz."

Cloud's mouth became a firm line, "Wonderful."

Tseng looked over at his old rival, worry etched onto his face, "Kadaj has been going through files all morning."

"What kind of files?" Cloud asked, tilting his head.

The Turk made a gesture, "He's digging into the top SOLDIERs records and a lot of the Turks so far. He keeps trying to unseal Kat's files."

"But he can't? Why not?" The blond inquired.

Tseng shook his head, "Only the President had the code for her files. If Kadaj finds out the code somehow, then I'm worried about what will happen next."

Cloud and Tseng both looked up as Kadaj's secretary waved them in, the blond grumbled, "I'm already worried."

The two men walked into the office that once gave them a purpose and saw the two silver haired men, Yazoo and Loz, standing behind another silver headed figure sitting in the President's chair. He had the same features as the other two, but he was more muscle and shorter that Loz. Cloud and Tseng exchanged a look before Kadaj addressed them, "Cloud Strife and Tseng of the Turks, it _is_ an honor! Please, have a seat!"

Tseng looked uncomfortable with the request, but both did as they were asked.

Kadaj smiled and said, "I have a few things to tell you and some questions of my own. First of all, as I told you both, I will be the new President. Secondly, Cloud, Lazard left our company last night and requested you be promoted to Director of SOLDIER. I am agreeing to this. Thirdly, Professor Gast is being demoted and Professor Hojo will be rejoining the company-"

"What?" Cloud asked, unable to hold the outburst in, "But he was let go for a reason!"

"Well, I happen to think he has a usefulness still in him," Kadaj replied, his green eyes flat and dangerous, "He will be returning."

Cloud was speechless, _'Who does this guy think he is?'_

Tseng, however, wanted to know what else this man had on his mind, "What else, Sir?"

"My questions, I want to know about the period of time General Kathleen was with SOLDIER and her disappearance," Kadaj answered swiftly, "It is of the utmost importance and we cannot seem to get into the files."

Cloud and Tseng both stiffened, but Cloud ground out, "What would you like to know?"

"How was the best fighter at Shin-Ra allowed to walk away?"

"She didn't," Tseng answered, falling back on the story they'd told so many years ago, "She disappeared on her way back to Wutai. Her helicopter crashed."

Kadaj tilted his head, "Really? So a helicopter crash killed a General?"

"You said she disappeared," Cloud replied, completely deadpan.

Tseng nodded, "You did say that, Sir."

Yazoo stepped forward, seeing his hand slide toward his gun, "You will answer the President with respect!"

Tseng arched an eyebrow, as Cloud answered, "What else?"

"...That is all for now, I believe," the President replied, a small smirk on his face, "But I will find out, I can promise you that. Dismissed."

Cloud and Tseng retreated from the office, the dark haired man said nothing, but Cloud cursed, "This is going to be impossible!"

Tseng sighed, "And it's only going to get worse."

The new Director of SOLDIER exhaled, "Awesome."

* * *

><p>The moment I entered the 7th Heaven down the street from Shin-Ra Inc., I knew I'd made the right choice in coming here.<p>

Tifa flung herself at me the moment I took the hat off, squeezing me tightly, "Ah! Kat! I haven't seen you in a while! Where are the others?"

I shook my head slowly, "They don't know I'm here. I actually…needed to see if you could help me with some information."

The brunette sat me down at the bar, handing me a glass of water, "What do you need to know?"

I frowned deeply, "...There is a new guy who has taken over Shin-Ra, Kadaj something...I need to know everything about him and anything he's already doing. Do you have any connections to get that kind of info?"

She bit her lip, looking thoughtful, "It'll be hard to convince him...but I think I can do it. Yeah, come back by tomorrow and I should have something."

I grinned, standing up and hugging her, "You're the best, Teef!"

She laughed, "Yeah, yeah."

I waved as I departed, turning to look back at Shin-Ra...

"_**The time is coming for you to take up arms in my name once more.**__**"**_

I frowned deeply, "Fight in your name, huh? Yeah...We'll see about that."

Then I turned, heading back to the house...

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I'm too tired to write anything else right now...<strong>

**~Kat~**


	4. Hurricane Hell

**Okay, so I got a couple of questions about Minerva. I know in Someday I referred to the Goddess as Gaia, but one of my lovely and favorite reviewers pointed out to me that the Goddess Gaia was _actually_ called Minerva. As for Kat _randomly_ going to see her...I'm an idiot and didn't realize till much later that I'd accidentally cut out the piece where Kat actually decides to go talk to Minerva. So, I'll give the briefest version I can without rambling: **

**Kat realizes that no one, not even Cloud, is going to give her the answers she's seeking. So, after Sarah, Zack, and Cloud leave to go back to Shin-Ra, Kat decides to go see Minerva in the Sector 5 Church— the only place she's been able to hear Minerva so far, hoping to get answers, which she doesn't really get. **

**I hope that explains things? If not, then send me another message or a review and I'll try to explain better. (: Also, I've had way too much sugar, I'm not supposed to be working right now, and I'm on a rambling streak. Forgive me? So, onto reviews now:**

**Evilly-innocent, yes, Kadaj is president and I wonder what insanity he'll cause for our lovely hero? Yeah, I love Zack and Sarah, and I love the way they're always trying to keep the peace between the two Strife's. You should see the couple of outtake chapters I've written where Cloud and Kat are fighting, Sarah and Zack are always interfering! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Silverdragon98, thank you, but you are awesome, not I! :) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, unfortunately, the stress has not lessened, only increased, but I'm so determined to write this story that it's actually getting me in trouble. :) Oh well! Anyway, I'm so glad to see you return! And thank you for reviewing!**

**Russcull, thank you so much for your support! :) I'm doing my best to not have panic attacks, but no promises on not having anymore, unfortunately. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!**

**YoungReckless, well, how about this? Send me a message or an email and I'll create an OC that can help Kat a little later on in her adventure? And it's a good thing you don't trust Kadaj, because, and excuse me for the language, but he's a bastard! Don't be fearful of sounding like a kid, either, cause I'm 18, went to Disney World last summer, and almost passed out when I got to meet Mickey Mouse. It's a true story and you can ask Rosa. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Spells Odoru-Kaen, I'm sorry about the confusion! Hopefully the explanation above helped? If not just let me know and I'll try to explain better! But yes, the troublesome trio have appeared in Midgar, so that can't be good for Kat! As for Sephy...well...read on, my friend! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Nakurai, oh, I know how much you love your puppy, Sarah! I'm going to be writing more of Zack and Sarah the first chance I get! You guys are adorable! :) But, yes, Kadaj is president and only ill things bode for us now! I'm doing my best to relax, but stories keep me so wound up! Thanks for reviewing, love!**

**Axelxroxie, worry not, my dear! Rosa is about to get a very large part in this story! She may not be around much at the moment, but once Kat gets her issues off the ground we'll be seeing more of Rosa and Sarah, versus Kat, I believe. :) Love you, dear! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own you or anything related to you, but if you ever decide you want to REALLY be mine in the real world, I shall be waiting, Cloud! ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Hurricane Hell**

Cloud's laughter made me smile as I held the phone up to my ear the next day, "It's good to hear your voice, Kat."

I grimaced, "Are things that bad?"

"I can't even believe we're working right now," he admitted, "It's almost impossible with everyone so confused. The President's only been buried twenty four hours, his son-the rightful President-is missing, and now this kid shows up, claiming he's Shin-Ra's illegitimate heir? I'm not buying that crap for second."

"I've seen the President and his wife, there's no way he'd have an illegitimate heir," I replied, pulling my boots on as quietly as possible, "So have you met with Kadaj recently?"

"No, not after yesterday and all he wanted to do was talk about you really," he replied, sounding distracted.

"And Hojo," I said darkly, thoughts on the past I couldn't completely remember.

He agreed, "And Hojo…That guy gives me the creeps. You know they've got surveillance on _Gast_ while Hojo walks around like he owns the place?"

I scoffed in disgust, "That pisses me off."

"Kat…You aren't planning anything, are you?" Cloud asked, sounding suspicious.

I froze, my hand on the doorknob to our room, "…No, why would you think that?"

"Kadaj…I don't know why he's interested in your past, but he is," he murmured, I could practically see the tension on his face as I heard a door close on his end, "He's going to be looking everywhere for you-well, rather, he's going to be looking for General Sarah Davis, but it's the same thing."

I rolled my eyes, "You think I'm going to get myself into some kind of trouble, don't you?"

He chuckled, "Never, love. Why would I have any reason to think that?"

I laughed as well, changing the subject quickly before he could figure out my plan, "Not busy today?"

He sighed heavily, "Actually, Zack and I are supposed to go to Junon to check on the Underwater Reactor. Apparently some of the Reactors have been spawning monsters in the last week and no one can figure out why."

"So they send the big, bad Director of SOLDIER to find out why?" I asked, opening the door and heading downstairs. I stood next to a table where the phone cradle sat, waiting to end the conversation.

"Well, I'm really restless actually. Kadaj gives me the creeps…but his body guards or whatever the hell they are, Loz and that Yazoo guy? Yeah, they're a totally different ball game. If I had to choose between Junon and them? Sorry, babe, but we'd be moving to Junon," he replied, causing me to snicker.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"About two hours actually," he answered quietly.

I sighed, he quickly spoke, "I know…I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "I knew what I was walking into when I agreed to marry you. This isn't a surprise, so don't apologize."

He was silent a long moment and then said, "I love you, Kat. You know that, right?"

I froze, frowning, "What's wrong, Cloud?"

"Nothing," he replied too quickly, "I just…I just want you to know."

"I _do_ know, Cloud, but you scare me when you say things like that…" I mumbled, a hand over my heart.

"Sorry," he said, sounding sincere, "I didn't mean to scare you. Things have just been…crazy…I feel like I haven't told you enough."

I sighed heavily, "I love you, too, Cloud. Please, be careful."

"I always am, doll," he replied, I could tell he was smiling, "I'll see you soon."

"Soon," I whispered and hung up.

I put the phone down and stared at it, _'Whatever Tifa tells me today…could change a lot of things…I hope I don't lose you on the way to the truth…'_

I shook my head as I headed out the door and looked around. That note the other night had set me on edge, but I hadn't told the others just yet. But as my mind wandered over my thoughts I realized how determined I was _not_ to lose my family again. Last time it had been over my own stupidity, but this time the danger was very real. This wasn't in my control.

I made my way to the 7th Heaven and frowned, the lights were dimmed inside on a Friday? Something was very wrong…I opened the door and looked around, "Tifa?"

"Oh good! You're here!" She nearly screamed right beside me, thoroughly scaring the crap out of me.

I clasped a hand over my mouth to halt the screech in my throat, but then roared, "WHAT THE HELL, TIFA!"

She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. I just can't let up what's going on here."

"What _is_ going on here?" I asked, confused as hell.

Tifa sighed, "Okay, so my information on Shin-Ra is coming from a…suspicious source."

I arched my eyebrows, "Meaning?"

"You can't tell anyone that you know who is here," she replied, "These guys are family, just like the SOLDIER crew. I don't want them hurt in anyway and I trust you, Kat."

I nodded, "It's fine, Tifa. Your secret is safe with me."

She exhaled and then called over her shoulder, "Hey, Barret! Come on out!"

"Who's Barret?" I started to ask, but upon seeing a large, black man walking out of the back room I paused. I'd seen him somewhere before…but I couldn't recall where. I took in his appearance, pretty ragged clothes, like he'd been fighting, brown eyes, stern expression, gun for an arm-Wait. What?

I looked at the arm for second, but then let my gaze return to his face. I definitely didn't want to piss this guy off. Tifa bounced on the heels of her feet nervously, gesturing in between us, "Kat, this is Barret Wallace…He's the leader of the underground group, AVALANCHE."

I arched an eyebrow, AVALANCHE was notorious for destroying big companies like Shin-Ra when things got out of hand. I crossed my arms and looked at him again as Tifa introduced me, "Barret, this is my friend I told you about, the ex-SOLDIER."

Barret looked me over and then sneered, "This kid ain't no ex-SOLDIER!"

I felt the shock on my face and saw the embarrassment on Tifa's, "Excuse me?"

He glared at me now, "You ain't no SOLDIER! I'da known if another girl joined and there ain't been no more of 'em since that General years ago!"

I sighed in exasperation, getting ready to break _the_ rule on my identity. Tifa grabbed my arm, "You don't have to do this if you don't want. I can try to find you a different source…"

Barret looked offended, _'Hmph. Good,'_ but I glared up at the towering man, "No, I'll handle this. For your information, Mr. Wallace, I was placed under protection by the previous President of Shin-Ra so no one could find me. I used to be General and Director Sarah Kathleen Davis of SOLDIER, if you must know. Now, care to share the information you're in possession of with me?"

The moment my name left my lips Barret took a step back, but that arrogant look was on his face again, "You ain't no General! You jus' a kid!"

I looked over at Tifa, but she shook her head, "Barret, stop it!"

"Tifa, you jus' trust too easy! She could be anyone!" Barret exclaimed, gesturing at me with his good hand, "Ain't gonna 'ccept you till you fight me!"

Tifa looked alarmed, trying to interrupt, but like an idiot I charged right in, "Fine. Fight me, get your ass kicked, and _then_ give me the info I want."

Barret grinned like a madman, adjusting his gun arm, "You're on."

* * *

><p>Cloud sighed heavily as he, Zack, and Sarah were all called into Kadaj's office for the umpteenth time that day instead of going on their missions. Zack scowled deeply, "I swear he's just making up stuff to question us about until we tell him about <em>her<em>."

Sarah shrugged, "Doesn't matter. We can't tell."

Suddenly Tseng ran over to them, stopping them from heading up the stairs to Kadaj's office, "Guys…We've got serious trouble. I finally managed to get the _actual_ surveillance tapes from that night…and you're not going to believe it."

Cloud frowned, "I'll go to Kadaj, he only specifically asked for me. You two go with him, tell me what you found?"

Zack nodded, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder, "No problem man!"

Cloud watched his friends walk away and then turned to go up the stairs. Once he was there he saw Kadaj sitting at the desk with a bizarre grin on his face. Cloud came to a halt a few feet from him and his two goons, "Is there something I can help you with, Sir?"

"Yes, actually," Kadaj replied, standing up and holding out a stack of papers, "I need these sent to every television station, newspaper, anything related to the media."

Cloud's brow furrowed, "What is it?"

"We're on a manhunt," Loz replied from the right side of the desk, "There's a dangerous criminal running around Midgar and we've got to find her."

Cloud's entire face paled, taking the papers and then looking back up at Kadaj, "What's the meaning of this?"

"We were finally able to crack the code on some of the company's top secret files and it seems like your missing General has been here the entire time. Once we capture ex-General Sarah Kathleen Davis we should have more than enough evidence to put her away," Kadaj said calmly, but Cloud became more enraged.

"On what charges?"

Kadaj had a wicked smile on his face, "…for assisting in the murder of President Shin-Ra, of course."

* * *

><p>Zack and Sarah followed Tseng almost silently, but noise erupted out of the Turks office suddenly. There were flurries of movement as Reno came running by, yelling in frustration, "I can't believe Vincent just <em>left us<em>!"

Sarah arched an eyebrow, but Tseng said, "I don't know. He came charging in here this morning, _yelling_ that he wanted to resign from Shin-Ra."

He gestured for them to enter his office and shut the door, making all the sounds outside to stop. Tseng pointed at the large flat screen television on the screen, where it was frozen from a downward angle of the President's office, and then said, "Be prepared for what you're about to see. It may not make anymore sense to you than it did to me."

He picked up a remote and the frozen screen began to move…Sarah watched closely as the President sat at his desk, looking at something as Rufus entered, _"Father, you really shouldn't be here this late. You know mother worries about you."_

_"Yes, well, I'm considering assigning Strife to watch Kat," _the President said, _"Something doesn't set right with me. That man and his lackeys coming in here, asking questions about her like that…"_

_"Sir?"_

Sarah blinked in surprise, _now_ nothing was making sense. She looked at Zack, who's mouth had dropped open, but returned to the video soon. They watched as a familiar, tall man, with long silver hair appeared on screen-Sephiroth.

The President nodded, _"Sephiroth, what are you doing here? I thought you returned home with Rosa and the others yesterday."_

_"I did, but it seems I had two things to take care of first…" _Sephiroth replied, sounding…odd. Then like something from a horror movie, Sephiroth had his sword in hand and then the film cut off.

Zack had gone pale as Tseng spoke, turning the television off, "…It cuts off about two or three seconds in. It's been tampered with."

Sarah stood suddenly, "Oh, Goddess, where is Rosa?"

Zack rose as well, "I think the more serious question here is, where is Sephiroth?"

The three exchanged a look, but then there was a huge explosion from outside. Sarah's eyes widened, "…That's near Tifa's…"

Zack cursed, making sure he had Materia and his sword on him, "I'll check it out. I'll call if I need help."

Sarah kissed him, "Be careful."

"Always," he breathed, kissing her back and disappearing.

Then Tseng looked at Sarah, "What do we do?"

Sarah sighed heavily, "…I find Rosa…and tell her the truth."

* * *

><p>Tifa turned to me in the back room, "This is ridiculous, Kat. Let me just see if there is anyone else who can get the information. I only asked AVALANCHE for help because they're the quickest when it comes to this stuff. When I told Barret what I needed he insisted on seeing you…I didn't know-"<p>

I held a hand up, stopping her, "Teef, it doesn't matter. I'm pissed now, so I'm going to show him what I'm made of. What I need right now though is my sword. I trust you still have it hidden for me?"

She brushed her long hair back, frowning at me, "Of course. It's right here in the safe."

It took a few seconds, but she moved a huge filing cabinet and revealed the safe, opening it and lifted a huge cloth covered object. I smiled, lifting if from her hands, "Ah, here's my baby."

I tore the cloth from my blade and took a good long look at her. The crystal blade sparkled slightly beneath the lights, showing the blue-green color of the sharp weapon. Its handle was nearly made specifically for my hand, wrapping around my wrist when held correctly, and I stepped back slightly, swinging it in a motion.

I looked over at Tifa, "Thank you for keeping her safe."

Tifa nodded, "Yeah, of course…But can I ask why you keep referring to it as 'her'?"

I smiled, remembering how my lovely sword came into being, "I don't really know...I remember my Mom used to carry it around, actually...She never said where she got it...My Mom is the one that called it a 'she'...It's title is Setora."

Tifa blinked, "Wow…I never would have guessed you left something so valuable in my possession…"

I looked at my sword once more, "It's actually funny…Setora and I have been together for a long time and she's never been chipped, broken, or anything…It's only right she be by my side when I begin my next journey."

"K-Kat!" Tifa said, sounding surprised, "What do you mean 'next journey'? Are you going somewhere?"

I smirked, "We'll see, won't we?"

I stalked from the room, heading into the back alley where Barret Wallace awaited me. The man glared at me as I took up a stance across from him, "Yo! You ready to do this or wha'?"

I felt my entire body relax suddenly, lifting Setora at eye-level with one hand, "Bring it."

Unfortunately, I wasn't prepared for the onslaught of bullets suddenly raining down on me. I rolled behind a wall, cursing myself for my stupidity. I inhaled sharply realizing how completely _screwed _I was. I hadn't actually fought anyone in _years_. Yeah, I'd beaten Rosa in that hand to hand fight a couple days back, but it had to have been a fluke, and if it _had_ been the power of the Cetra then they certainly weren't helping me now!

I held Setora up, seeing my reflection in the crystal blade and ground my teeth. I had to do this. AVALANCHE was my only hope of finding out anything! Adrenaline coursed through me, I shot out of my hiding place, dodging bullets and got close enough that I could hit him with the dull side of my blade in the shins. He whipped around quickly, trying his best to shoot me, but I rolled again and ended up behind him. In a swift moment I raised Setora above me, hitting him in the back of the head with my hilt. Barret Wallace fell at my feet like a ton of bricks.

Tifa gaped at me from the doorway, I turned, "What?"

"Um…You just took out a guy that's bigger, probably stronger, and a hell of a lot heavier than you in two seconds flat," she said, pointing at Barret's still form.

I sighed, shrugging, "I don't know. I beat Rosa the other day in hand to hand combat the other day, too."

I expected Tifa to protest or something, but instead she was staring down the alley, past me. I gave her a look before going to look at what she was seeing, then I grinned, waving to the person approaching me, not even thinking that I was trying to avoid my friends, "Hey, Seph! What are you doing here?"

A dark look crossed my friend's face, "I think the better question…is what are _you_ doing here, Kat?"

I felt alarm spring within my mind, but this was_ Sephiroth_, he wasn't going to hurt me. I looked him over once, he looked disheveled, almost as if he'd been asleep moments ago, and his eyes were slightly glassy. I let my sword arm and Setora rest against my side, "Seph, are you okay?"

His eyes suddenly shot to mine, "Kat…Kadaj has ordered your arrest."

Tifa made herself known again, "What? On what grounds?"

Sephiroth's hand went for his sword and I knew then that something was truly wrong here. Sephiroth would _never _attack me unless something had happened, if only for the reason I was Rosa's friend. I looked at Tifa, "Get Barret and go inside. Run if you have to."

She complied and then it was just us. I took a step back, "Sephiroth, what is wrong with you?"

His long sword was pointed at me then, "Silence, traitor."

I felt my eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Traitor?"

He lunged at me without warning. I gasped, jumping back just in time to avoid the tip of his blade. I gritted my teeth together, "Sephiroth! What the hell are you doing!"

He wasn't listening anymore. Sephiroth lunged at me again, his sword moving in several quick movements flawlessly, and I was doing okay-until the last one. The biting sting in my shoulder was the warning in my mind as I stumbled back. The only chance I had at escaping him now was to run-and that was only _if_ I could get the hell away from him. It was a last resort, but I had to try.

I turned and started running at break neck speed-but I heard a loud _whoosh_ above my head and then the building to my left exploded in flames.

_'Crap, he's using Materia against me, too!'_

Debris began falling, some bits and pieces striking me harshly. I hit my knees as a large bit of rubble struck me in the head, gasping as my shoulder continued to bleed. Sephiroth walked over, his sword still in hand, but close enough that as I stared at the ground I found myself looking at his shoes instead.

He chuckled, he actually _laughed_, "Great General Kathleen, better than Sephiroth, they all said. Look at you now."

In a last ditch effort, I gripped Setora tightly and slashed upwards at him. I fell back on my behind and stared up at Sephiroth as he began bleeding as well, the long cut from his left hip to his right shoulder was the only proof I'd fought back…and now he was going to kill me…He snarled, raising his sword quickly, but then a loud _clang_ caused me to look up…

I felt my eyes widen in alarm, seeing a spiky raven haired fool coming to my rescue, "Zack! Get the hell out of here!"

"No way! Sarah would kill me if I left you here!" He answered, placing himself between myself and the crazed Sephiroth, "What are you doing, Seph! First the President and Rufus, now Kat!"

I looked at Zack's back, "What?"

Zack only shook his head, "I'll tell you later! Do you think you could lend me a hand?"

I staggered to my feet, "W-What do you need?"

Sephiroth was now watching us both warily, but Zack murmured, "We've got to knock him out or something. In your current state, there's no way we can actually beat him."

I nodded, "You need a distraction."

He grimaced, "If you can't handle it, get out."

"Got it," I replied taking unsteady steps forward, "Come get me, Seph!"

I knew he'd be wary if I came out and confronted him after the beating I'd just taken, so when he went for Zack instead I knew we were probably in the clear. Zack defended, turning just enough for me to get around and prepare my attack. Seph turned at the last second though and stabbed my leg. I bit back a scream and dropped my own blade, holding onto the blade currently stuck in my leg to keep him there-and then he fell to the ground in a heap.

I fell back again, my back against the building behind me as I watched my rescuer. Zack was on me in seconds after confirming Sephiroth was out for the count and casting a Sleep spell on him. He yanked Sephiroth's weapon out of my leg and began bandaging it, while pulling his phone out, "Angeal? I need you in the alley behind Tifa's ASAP with some Cure Materia. Kat's here and so is Sephiroth, they're both hurt pretty bad…Thanks."

He hung up and looked at me, my eyes were drooping as sleep gnawed at the back of my mind. He shook my slightly, "Kat, stay with me, okay? Help is on the way."

I shook my head slowly, "Don't…Don't tell Cloud…"

"Kat, he has to know," Zack said sadly, "This is bigger than you just being in Midgar now."

I couldn't think straight anymore, things were blurring together, "…am I…in trouble…?"

I heard Angeal's voice from somewhere, "Goddess, what the hell happened here!"

I felt the stinging sensation of the Cure Materia starting on my leg, but I knew it was going to be pointless. I focused my vision, pushing on Angeal's shoulder, "Stop it…Help…You have to help Seph…"

Zack scoffed, looking at me, "Kat, he's got Mako in him. He'll heal. You won't."

I sighed heavily and let them work. It was Angeal that said, "Zack, we have to get her out of the streets. Cloud is freaking out. He can't get a hold of her and Kadaj just issued a warrant for her arrest-dead or alive."

Zack suddenly lifted me up in his arms, "Let's get her back to the bar then. Do something with him, would you?"

"You've got Sleep on him?" Angeal asked, lifting Sephiroth so his arm was around his shoulders. Zack nodded and Angeal shrugged, "Let's bring him with us. He'll be out till you take it off then."

We made our way back to the bar where Tifa's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull, "What. The. HELL?"

Barret was now awake as well, watching from the shadows and only noticed by me as we all filed in. Zack looked at me as Tifa brought him potions, "Kat, this is going to sting really bad, but I need you to drink one of these while I pour the other on your leg."

I nodded, grabbing one of the bottles, "Ready?"

Zack only agreed, "Ready."

I chugged it down, the bitter taste remained in my mouth, but I hissed through my teeth as the other potion began cleaning out the wound on my leg. I closed my eyes, resisting the tears that were beginning, "Holy hell, this is so much worse than I ever remember it…"

Angeal laughed quietly, "She's back."

He started using Cure on my leg again as Zack went to work on my arm, "What the heck happened back there, Kat? And what are you doing in town?"

I shook my head slowly, "I…I was bored. I wanted to see Tifa and I thought I'd see how my old sword felt so I went in the alley. Then Seph showed up and started calling me a traitor, saying I was to be arrested, I don't know…He just attacked…"

Then I remembered, "Zack…Did Sephiroth kill the President?"

Angeal's eyebrows rose as we both looked at the spiky haired man. He sighed sadly, "Yeah…It looks that way."

I shook my head, "No way…There has to be more going on here…Seph…He isn't like this…"

Angeal nodded, "We know that, Kat. We're going to do our best to find out exactly what happened to him. You've got to hide or something. That explosion had to alert Kadaj and neither one of us have reported back. They'll be sending someone to check the situation."

Tifa shuffled back and forth, "I've got somewhere I can hide her until she can move again. Just leave her there and I'll move her in a second."

Zack nodded, "Thanks, Teef."

Angeal lifted Sephiroth again and looked at me, "…Cloud is going to be pissed when he finds out about this…"

I sighed heavily, most of the pain already gone as Zack backed away from me, "Yeah, I know."

Zack joined Angeal by the door as they were fixing to leave and said, "If the pain persists then take some aspirin or something…Be careful, Kat. Things are getting dangerous."

I inhaled sharply, "Zack? Could you do one thing for me?"

He nodded, "Anything."

"Can you get Gast out here to see me? I have something I want to ask him," I said, thinking about my visit to Minerva and her advice. I had no idea what I needed to ask, but I'd figure it out.

Zack frowned, "It'll be difficult…but yeah, I'll get him here. Later, guys."

Tifa and I bid them farewell, the brunette locked the door behind them and turned to me, "Okay, now to move you."

I frowned at her, "Teef, there are only two or three rooms in here. You can't hide me here."

She smiled and then turned, "Barret, no more whining! She beat you fair and square, now help me get her to the base."

Barret walked over from the corner he'd been sitting in and lifted me up effortlessly, "Y'know, for some'un like you, you's pretty light."

I scowled, "Thanks."

Barret walked over to the arcade machine that Tifa kept in the corner for some reason even though it always had a 'Out of Order' sign on it. I looked over at Tifa, "What the hell?"

She hit a button on the side of the machine and the floor lurched-a hidden elevator. I arched my eyebrows in surprise as it came to a halt and a long hallway was revealed. Barret walked all the way down the hall, kicking a door open, and shouting, "Yo, fools! We've got comp'ny!"

I was stunned into silence as I realized I was in the hiding place of AVALANCHE and that _this_ was how Tifa planned to keep me hidden. I was even more surprised by the people staring back at me-many of whom I knew. I blinked, "…Yuffie…Vincent…_Uncle Cid_?"

"Hey, kid!" Cid shouted, moving his toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other.

Yuffie jumped up and down excitedly, "Ah! I didn't know you were joining us!"

Vincent only nodded with a short, "Kat."

I recognized Reeve from Shin-Ra and his doll thing that I'd never understood, Cait Sith, but the one that surprised me the most was a dog like creature staring at me with its tail on _fire_. It blinked and opened its mouth, _talking_ in a deep voice, "A pleasure to meet you, I'm Red XIII, but my closest friends call me Nanaki."

I raised my eyebrows, "It's nice to meet you…Red XIII…"

There were three other people in the room; they introduced themselves as Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse, but no one seemed to mind them any attention really.

I looked at them all as Barret set me down on a couch next to Yuffie, "So…this is it?"

Tifa appeared in the doorway, "Well, we like to consider ourselves the 'main conspirators', but we've got loads of people ready to fight for the good of the planet. It's a good size army, really."

I hand a hand over my face and then I sighed, "Okay, now, I need you to tell me…What the hell is going on?"

Cid grinned at me, "I'm glad ya asked, kid!"

I grimaced, "Wonderful."

* * *

><p>Sarah made her way to the SOLDIER floor of the building, hoping she could locate Rosa soon. She went over to their door and knocked. She was surprised when the tan woman opened the door, a red Materia orb in her hand a distressed look on her face. Sarah was taken off guard, "What's wrong?"<p>

"Lulu!" She cried in despair.

Sarah was officially confused now, "…Lulu?"

"That's what I decided to call my panda, but-but he…Wah!" She exclaimed dramatically, letting the other woman enter the room and shutting the door behind her, "Lulu was a summon Materia! He just morphed back now!"

Sarah sighed, "Rosa, if he's a Materia then you can summon him anytime you want to."

The tan girl's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah!"

Sarah fidgeted and then tried, "I actually have something to tell you, Rosa. It's about the President. The old President-"

Sarah's phone went off, she scowled, but answered it, "Hello?"

"Sarah? Oh, thank Goddess…Have you told Rosa yet?" Zack's voice came from the speaker.

"No, I was trying to-" Suddenly Rosa's phone went off and the other girl went pale, Sarah frowned, "What, Rosa?"

"Sephiroth! He's in the infirmary!" She shouted, running out the door, leaving Sarah.

"…Zack…?" Sarah asked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"…Do you know where Sephiroth is?" She murmured almost silently.

Zack sounded confused, "That's what I'm trying to tell you. Kat was in Midgar, Sarah, and Sephiroth _tracked her down to kill her_. I just dropped him off at the infirmary where someone can keep an eye on him…Why?"

Sarah's mouth went dry, "…Where are you now?"

"Outside our door?" He said, sounding even more confused, "What's going on?"

Sarah left Sephiroth and Rosa's room, standing out in the hallway where she could see him. Zack noticed her and walked over, hanging up the phone, "Sarah?"

The Fairs looked at each other before Sarah whispered, "Rosa went to him just now."

Zack cursed and they ran down the hall…

* * *

><p>Rosa stared in horror at her husband as he slept. There was blood everywhere as nurse hooked him up to an IV with healing remedies in it to speed up the healing process. Then the man they were all serving now appeared next to her, she looked President Kadaj, her eyes showing her vulnerability, "Do you know who did this to him?"<p>

"If I told you…what will you do?" Kadaj asked curiously.

Rosa's eyes flashed with anger, "I'd find that person and tear them limb from limb. Revenge."

Kadaj's smirk went unnoticed, "What would you say…if I told you someone close to you did this?"

Rosa's anger faded, fear replaced it, "What do you mean?"

"What if I told you Kat Strife did this?" Kadaj asked, his silver eyebrows raised.

Rosa's entire body went slack for a moment, but as she gazed at Sephiroth's battered body she looked at Kadaj, saying, "What happened?"

"I am so glad you asked," Kadaj started, "…so I will tell you nothing but the _truth_."

The events to come from that fateful conversation…could never be undone…

* * *

><p><strong>So much excitement, eh? Anyway, it'll be a couple weeks before Chapter Five rears its head. <strong>

**Review? They make me feel better!**

**~Kat~**


	5. Kat's Choice

**Ah, I'm having so many issues with this story! :( I'm sorry, I don't mean to confuse anyone! Sigh. Oh well, all I can do it continue to try and do better, I suppose. To be honest, I'm freaked out right now because there was a HUGE bug on the desk just now. And I'm kind of excited for Supernatural season finale on Friday! :D To answer a question from the last chapter, the Turks, well most of them are off on duty somewhere (in other words, I forgot about them completely) or they are in the story. Tseng _was_ going to step down to Adrian, but he decided to stick around for the duration of Hero. :)**

**Anyway...onto reviews:**

**Silverdragon98, aha! I wish Kat would get the chance to slap Kadaj in the face with a frying pan! Bravo, my dear! And no, no, no! I'm not awesomer (Is that a word...? Oh, who cares!), you are because you love this story and keep reviewing! :D Thank you, by the way!**

**Myloveispurity8, short review or not, a review is a review! :D And I agree! Many things are headed their way! Thank you for reviewing!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, one of the first things I wanted to do when I set out to write Hero was to add Barret and AVALANCHE. So, I'm glad someone enjoyed that! :) And while things aren't looking good for our heroine, I'm sure she'll be back on her feet soon and figuring out a way to help Rosa, and maybe even Seph! Thank you for caring and for your review! :)**

**Randomchick300, ahaha, I can't tell you how upset Rosa was when she read that review. Her immediate reaction was to contact me on PS3 and say, 'YOU'RE KILLING ZACK?' I was very confused, lol! But as for if I'll actually do that or not...we'll have to wait and see! (Please let Sarah skip this part when she reads...?) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Spells Odoru-Kaen, hopefully the message I sent you sorted things out? :) If not then just let me know! So, I hope this chapter isn't as confusing as the others and if it is then I surely need to be slapped in the face! You may have the honors, of course. Anyway, thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Evilly-innocent, ah, but the unexpected can bring interesting and great things sometimes, no? The situation does suck, but we'll get things together and be on our way soon, I hope! Thank you for reviewing!**

**YoungReckless, oh, yes I did! It'd been my dream for years after playing Kingdom Hearts to go to Disney World and meet Mickey Mouse! Blame Sarah for getting me into KH! Congratulations and happy belated birthday, by the way! And I assure you, I would create an OC just for you! Just get the info to me soon though, because I'm doing my best to write as quickly as possible! :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Axelxroxie, you did go dark side! I'm so hurt, Rosa! How could you do this to me? -faints- Lol. Anyway, ready to see what comes next? Thanks for reviewing, love!**

**Nakurai, I have no doubt that you and Red would be the best of friends! I always imagined putting something like that in the story actually...Anyway, yes! Seph has _finally_ lost his marbles! I think Hojo just might be caught up in all this, too! And Rosa...poor Rosa...Anyway, thanks for your review, dear!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again? No. I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Axelxroxie AKA Rosa, and YoungReckless. Happy birthday, you two! (Even if it is a bit late, Young...)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Kat's Choice **

"So, Kadaj…wants to…destroy the world? Why?" I asked frowning as I tried to move my injured leg.

Vincent shook his head, "He is researching The Promised Land, Black Materia, WEAPON, and Jenova's Vessel."

I arched my eyebrows curiously, "Jenova's vessel?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "The two major powers of our time-The Goddess, Minerva, and The Calamity, Jenova-there's a prophecy stating that one day they'll choose vessels in human form for their final battle. Word is that Kadaj thinks he knows who Jenova's vessel is."

"What happens when this battle takes place?" I inquired, a sinking feeling settling in my stomach.

Cid shrugged, "What else? The end of the world! Meteor is summoned by the Black Materia-that's Jenova's ultimate weapon-while the WEAPONs destroy the planet and Kadaj tracks down the last Cetra-Minerva's supposed vessel? It's one blow and adios!"

"But…why? It doesn't make any sense," I murmured.

"When does _anyone_ with a Goddess-Complex make sense?" Red XIII asked, still spooking me a bit.

"Because," Reeve interrupted, "Jenova's vessel will roam the cosmos for all eternity. Take out a world and gain eternal life? Why wouldn't he choose to do that?"

There was a long pause, before I looked at the Ex-Turk, "…Vincent…Do you really think Kadaj will go after the last Cetra?"

The crimson eyed man frowned at me, "I don't think-I _know_ he is. That's why he brought back Hojo. Apparently that idiot had the last Cetra in his hands once before."

I felt sick. _Hojo knew…_He'd known exactly who I was…_what_ I was…and didn't care. Then I realized it and for a moment I stopped breathing-_Kadaj knew exactly who to look for._ I dropped my head into my hands, murmuring quietly, "…Then there's only one thing for me to do then…"

I peered up at them slowly, only to see everyone was waiting…They were waiting for _my_ command. I felt overwhelmed in that instant, I was a General again for a split second and smiled despite the horrid feeling rising in my stomach, "…I have to get out of this city…"

Tifa looked perplexed, "What? Why would you do that?"

I lowered my gaze, thinking carefully about how to phrase what I was going to say next. I looked around the room, seeing many old faces that I trusted and many others that I knew I could trust already. My eyes settled on the wall before me, a mirror sat there and I gazed at myself a moment. _'If I can get out…I can stop Kadaj…I can find a way…It's up to me.'_

I shook my head, looking at my hands in my lap, "…Kadaj won't find what he's seeking…Not until he finds me…because I'm the last Cetra."

There was a simultaneous gasp, but then the air seemed tense. I looked up, seeing Tifa as she stood a few feet away from me. I frowned at her as she seemed to be staring at me in horror. I was fixing to snap at her when I realized she wasn't looking at me at all, neither were the others…No, my eyes flitted over to the mirror just behind Tifa, giving me a view of the now open door and the intruder that stood there:

_"Cloud."_

* * *

><p>Tseng, Sarah, and Zack searched the building frantically for Rosa. They'd gone to the infirmary, but much to their dismay Sephiroth had disappeared as well. After splitting up the three returned to the Turks' office and shared what they knew…which was nothing.<p>

Sarah shoved herself into a chair, furious with herself, "Rosa was _right there_. Right _there_…and I let her walk away. Now that Sephiroth is missing, too? How are we supposed to…?"

Zack frowned at her, "Supposed to what?"

Sarah's gaze had locked on Tseng's face though. He was sitting at his desk, face completely pale as he messed with the television and the gadgets sitting there. Sarah went over to join him, messing with everything, but finding….

"The security tapes…They're gone," Tseng muttered hopelessly, his hands over his face.

Sarah looked at Zack, "How are we supposed to prove he did _anything_ without those tapes?"

"Kat…" Zack started, but Tseng was shaking his head.

Tseng sighed, "Kadaj has…created evidence to make Kat seem guilty of the crime instead. She's being hunted by the infantry men as we speak…I've got Reno and Rude out looking for her, but they're all I've got right now. The others are in Wutai."

Genesis stuck his head into the room, "Guys, we've got a slight problem."

The three hopeless Shin-Ra employees looked at the usually chipper SOLDIER as he shut the door behind him. Sarah sighed heavily, hands in the air, "What else can you tell us that could make this worse, Gen? That Meteor is about to rain down on us? Because at this point it would be a welcome catastrophe."

Zack sighed, hands on her shoulders, "Don't say that."

"It's true," she grumbled, scowling deeply.

Genesis coughed, trying to gain their attention again, "Uh…Along with the new ads about 'Kat's ultimate betrayal' and all…there is a new law or two. No one is allowed to leave their homes, mandatory checks by the infantry men and 2nd or 3rd Class SOLDIERs. 1st Classes aren't allowed. They're cutting us off from this."

Tseng sighed in exhaustion, "Because they think we'll interfere. If they can get us to defy their orders directly…"

"Then we're traitors as well," Sarah finished, she leaned against Zack completely, "Where is Cloud…?"

"He went to Tifa's," Zack replied quietly, "He's looking for _her_."

Everyone understood; no more mentioning her by name. But Genesis brought attention to himself once more, "Any luck with Rosa?"

Sarah scowled at him, tearing herself from Zack's grasp and heading out the door, "Don't _even_ start with me!"

The door slammed closed behind her, leaving the two of the three men in bewilderment. Zack shrugged, "She's stressed out. I mean, I know we all are, but…the girls have been together since birth basically. Sarah…It's like losing her family again, y'know? Just give her some space, let us find Rosa, and she'll calm down."

Genesis pointed at Zack, looking at Tseng leisurely, "And _that_ is why I went with Rosa in the beginning instead. I have no patience to understand _any_ woman like that."

Tseng snickered, needing the laugh as Zack rolled his eyes, "Shut up. I love her."

The three broke shortly after, their search for the two missing 1st continuing…

* * *

><p>"You think this is a good idea, Kadaj…?" Loz asked from his corner, a strange grin on his face as he crossed his arms. He was leaning against the glass wall of the President's Office with Yazoo, Kadaj, and their guest. The doors had been locked so no one could get in while they worked.<p>

Kadaj sent his lackey a look that silenced him, walking around the girl sitting in a chair at the center of the room, "I know exactly what I'm doing. These people are the closest to _her_, they'll draw her out. I knew sending that idiot of a General was a bad idea. He didn't even obtain her _and_ she did serious damage to him. Who knows where he's gotten off to?"

Yazoo tilted his head slightly, looking at their leader blankly, "You don't care what he may do under the…influence of our power?"

Kadaj laughed, stopping directly in front of the woman, "Nah, if he does anything stupid then we just reel him in. Besides, he's the key to this perfect tool, isn't he? We need him alive, so who cares where he is?"

The new President touched the necklace at Rosa's throat, the same one she came to Midgar wearing so long ago-her symbol of SOLDIER, the one thing she'd never rid herself of as long as she was loyal to Shin-Ra. A slight glow over took the necklace before fading. The man nodded to himself, _now_ he was ready to take _her_ on.

Kadaj's green eyes flickered brightly, leaning down slightly so his face was a foot or two away from the girl swaying slightly in her seat, "Rosa Crescent, awaken. I have need of you."

Rosa's eyes snapped open, a frown crossed her face for a second as she peered at Kadaj and then his companions, "…Sir? What am I doing here?"

Kadaj widened his eyes slightly, sounding surprised, "You don't remember?"

Rosa gave him a look that clearly said, _'Duh,'_ and answered, "No, Sir."

Kadaj shook his head slightly, "It's no wonder, you were in such a trauma."

Then a look of confusion swept over Rosa's face, "Wait…Sephiroth…Something happened to him! Where is he!"

Kadaj stepped back slightly, giving her a disapproving look as she went to stand up. She frowned up at him, but Yazoo drifted forward slightly, "You'd do best to sit down so the President can explain what has happened."

Rosa sighed heavily, but sat back down. Worry had etched itself onto her young face within the last few hours, "Please, Sir, you have to tell me what's going on with my husband. What's going on with my friends?"

Yazoo peered over at Loz, both nodding in approval as their leader's plan began to work. Kadaj smiled pleasantly, but he made sure there was that hint of worry for her wellbeing as well, "Rosa, this is going to be very hard for you to understand. We know General Sarah relocated and changed her name to Kat Strife, we also know she is here in the city…What you _don't_ know is that it is that very person who betrayed you."

Rosa's eyes widened, confusion making itself known, "Kat wouldn't do that. She wouldn't betray Shin-Ra for anything. She loved this company."

Kadaj smirked to himself mentally, she wasn't even denying the General's existence like the two Directors were. He kept his calm, attentive exterior focused on the female before him, "Loved? As in…past tense?"

Rosa looked surprised at her own slip, "N-No. She still does!"

"You don't sound so sure about that," Kadaj said sadly, "You really don't remember? You saw the tapes, Rosa, remember? You came rushing in here to tell me, my friends, and your husband that you," and he hissed softly, using a power on her while she was unaware, _"saw Kat Strife murder President Shin-Ra and his son."_

Rosa sat back in her chair completely, sounding and looking confused beyond belief, "…I did…?"

"Yes, then Sephiroth took off, remember? He went to arrest her for the wrong doings she committed, but she fought back and was surprisingly strong. She injured Sephiroth rather seriously," Kadaj said, circling her again, he stood behind her as he went on, "You remember? I found you standing by Sephiroth's bedside, you were distraught. You passed out on the way up here."

Rosa's brow furrowed. She _did _remember seeing Sephiroth's pale face as he lay in a bed, blood spattered…Rosa shook her head slowly, but pieces of these exact memories were revealing themselves to her…Kadaj's voice was nearer as he spoke, "Kat Strife tried to kill your husband, Sephiroth Crescent. You said you wanted revenge; for the President, for Rufus, for Sephiroth, for everyone…Are you going back on what you said now?"

Rosa's face held bewilderment once again, but she said, "Revenge…on Kat… I have to talk to her…She'll…If she did this things…then she'll come willingly."

"But she _did_ do these things, Rosa," Kadaj hissed, "_You saw her._"

Rosa's face relaxed slightly, she nodded in a dreary kind of state, "I did see her."

He smiled, coming ever closer behind her, "You want revenge."

"What must I do, Sir?" She asked, hand sliding toward the gun on her waist as if she knew the answer already.

Kadaj put his hands on her shoulders, whispering into her ear, _"You will bring Kat Strife to me…and then kill her."_

Rosa nodded, standing, "I will bring Kat here for her execution."

Kadaj smiled, making it look as if his heart were breaking, "I'm so sorry, Rosa, this is your family…"

"I don't house traitors," Rosa spat furiously, not even sounding like herself, "I'll leave immediately."

The 1st Class disappeared down the stairs and out the door, leaving the three silver haired men standing about to stare at each other.

Loz grinned triumphantly, dabbing his hand at his eyes as he did so, "We did it!"

Yazoo rolled his eyes, "Don't cry, Loz. It's a time of joy, not sadness. We have our first effective pawn after all."

Kadaj nodded, lifting his hand up to show the glowing green flame there, "Kat Strife…will regret her existence for the rest of her miserably short life. I will make sure she suffers dearly before she meets that end…and when I do…I will take out her entire world with it."

Suddenly the phone on his desk went off. Kadaj glared at it as Yazoo stepped over, hitting the speaker button, "Yes?"

The voice of Kadaj's useless secretary answered, "Professor Hojo to see the President, Sir."

Kadaj nodded so Yazoo answered, "Send him in."

"Yes, Sir."

Hojo walked in seconds later, a folder in one of his hands as he pushed his glasses up his nose with the other, "Infuriating, absolutely infuriating! Why is that blasted Gast still around? All he's done since that stupid SOLDIER goon of yours came into the lab is get in my way! Looking at old papers and such! Ridiculous!"

Kadaj gave him an even glare, "Out with it, Hojo. Have you completely developed our troops? If I plan to take this planet by storm then they must be ready."

"Project Deepground is complete and I have at least four soldiers waiting at your command," Hojo replied darkly, handing the folder over to the young President, "Four sections for each of the more important characters."

Kadaj looked through it, "Give me these two 'the Immaculate' and 'the Sable'. We'll see what they can do if my lovely 1st Classes get too out of hand."

Hojo cackled loudly, "I just want to see the child of Elaine and Leon suffer. They thwarted me one too many times in their pitiful lives! If the world must go up in flames as well then so be it!"

Kadaj sat down behind his desk, a hand over his mouth to hide a smirk of predictability, "I knew asking you to join me in this was a marvelous idea. I can't wait to see Deepground in action."

_'Now,' _Kadaj thought to himself darkly, _'I just need to get her here…and exact my own revenge…She doesn't even know I'm coming.'_

* * *

><p><em>"What?"<em>

I froze, all eyes were flickering from my face to my husband's as he stood behind me. Tifa, fortunately, was the first to recover, "How did you get down here, Cloud?"

Of course, he wasn't in the mood for word games, "I found the elevator, Tifa," he hissed in a tone I'd only heard once or twice in my life, and only once had it truly been directed at me: _rage_. His voice was sharp, with a cutting edge, "I don't know what's going on here, but I need to talk to my _wife_."

I winced as Tifa once again went to defend me, "Cloud, I don't think-"

"Now. _Alone_."

I closed my eyes with a solemn nodded. I heard heavy footsteps as everyone left, then the click of the door, signaling we were alone. I didn't open my eyes as I waited, hearing his boots hit the floor as he walked around the couch I sat on. I heard him stop in front of my, but he said nothing.

I looked into the mirror on the wall, seeing his head bent, but his face visible to me. His eyes were closed and his expression broke my heart. The hurt and anger there radiated off of him just like _that_ night. Then he shook his head slowly, opening his blue eyes, but keeping them down on the floor so I couldn't see them, as he finally began.

"I thought they were kidding," he murmured, "'_Kat was nearly murdered by Sephiroth.' _I told myself, _'No, Kat told me nothing was going on.' _Then I couldn't find you…I thought you were _dead_ until Zack called me…" Cloud's hands clenched at his sides, "And now…I find out you've been hiding _this_," he gestured around the room with one hand, "for who knows how long…and the fact you're _the last Cetra_…all that in one blow…What else are you hiding from me, Kat? What else don't I know about?"

I no longer watched him in the mirror, instead focusing on his back as it tensed with each word. I knew there wasn't really anything I could say to repair the trust I'd broken, but I had to explain myself. I had to try something. I clenched my teeth together as I pushed myself to my feet, putting pressure on my bad leg, but willing myself to stay silent. I forced a couple of steps, but something gave away and I hissed loudly in pain. I knew my attempt to reach him had come to a halt as he whirled about, eyes flashing almost angrily, but that pain lingered, "Kat!"

"I…" I tried, starting, not focusing on the throbbing pain in my leg, "I want to fight…to protect you…I want to be with you…not sitting around like some retired moron…I deserve to have that chance-"

I stumbled, the pain lancing through my body. I half expected to crash into the floor, but like any knight in shinning armor, Cloud caught me. He cursed softly, putting me back down on the couch, "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

I frowned at him in confusion as he sat next to me, pulling a Cure Materia out. I looked at my leg to see the work Zack had put into it earlier had come undone. I shook my head slowly as he began working, "I'm sorry…"

He sighed heavily, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I knew he was referring to being the last of my kind, "It wasn't-_ouch!_" I sucked in a tight breath, "It wasn't important."

"Wasn't _important_?" He scoffed, "If it has something to do with you that makes it important. Isn't that what _you_ told _me_?"

I looked away, a blush of embarrassment on my face, "You shouldn't throw other people's words in their faces…"

"You do it all the time," he replied, sitting back, "Your leg is completely healed. Now tell me."

I looked down in shame, grasping at straws for some excuse, "If I'd honestly come out about it…Shin-Ra wouldn't have let me go."

"You could have told me," he persisted, arms crossed.

I looked at him, meeting his gaze, "Fine. I was _scared_, okay? Cloud…When I found out what I was, we weren't exactly _on the best terms_. It was right after…right after Delarus-" I saw Cloud winced, but I went on, "-I wasn't sure who to trust…I eventually let it fade into my memory, I suppose. It never really came up after that."

Silence fell between us after that, but just like I knew he would, Cloud came up with another question. His Mako blue eyes locked onto mine, "What are you even doing here? I thought you were at home."

I hesitated for a brief second, Cloud didn't let it go, "Don't lie to me, Kat."

"I've _never_ lied to you," I snapped.

"You told me this morning you didn't have a plan," he said almost coldly.

I looked at him darkly, "I _didn't_ have a plan! I just came to see Tifa. She told me she could get answers on Kadaj or something, I don't even remember! I was just trying to help!"

"Why were you looking for answers anyway? Why didn't you just ask?" He said quietly, toning his attitude down, which I was thankful for.

I looked away, knowing it was going to sound mental, _'Oh, by the way, I talk to a Goddess in my head when I go to the church where my cousin and your dead friend used to tend flowers!'_

Cloud held my hands, pulling my gaze back to his, "…Kat…" and then he used my first name, "_Sarah_…Don't push me away…Just tell me."

I exhaled heavily and went through the shortened version of the story. How Minerva had summoned me to the pond that day at the church three years ago, her warning, my need to go to her after the President's death, and finally her advice. Cloud's face didn't change once while I explained my bizarre connection to the planet and its Goddess, and for that I was grateful.

Once I was done he exhaled, "…Kat, why didn't you tell me this…? We could have tried to do something before now…"

I laughed humorlessly, "What would we have done? This thing is in my blood. I can't even be _half_ Cetra, I'm full blooded…I can't run away from this…There never was any running away…"

He sighed in defeat, moving onto the next thing he wanted to ask, "What was this meeting here?"

I frowned, it wasn't my secret to tell, "…Tifa…AVALANCHE…"

"AVALANCHE?" Cloud asked, confusion apparent on his handsome, stressed face, "What does that measly group have to do with-"

"You shut yo' god damn mouth, spiky!" Barret's voice roared as the door slammed open. We looked up at him in surprise, but he said, "One o' yo' friends is here! Got some folda' fulla' stuff from some guy name' Gast!"

My eyes widened, but I looked at Cloud, "Is my leg…all right?"

Cloud frowned, "You'd better try it out."

I stood slowly, grabbing onto his arm for slight support, but we eventually made it back upstairs where Angeal stood there with a folder in hand. He turned to us, "You two look a lot better."

I frowned sadly, "We couldn't get Gast to come here himself?"

Angeal shook his head, "It was hard enough getting Zack in the lab to ask him about this let alone sneaking him out. Gast, he left you a note on the inside. He said he knew this day would come and he prepared it for you. I didn't look, so it's all yours."

I smiled at him, "Thank you so much, Ang. Thank Zack for me, too?"

"I will, if I ever get back to the building," he laughed, "There are infantry men everywhere looking for you. This place is surrounded. I would have come to you, but this gentleman," Angeal looked at Barret, who stood in the corner watching them, "wouldn't let me into your little cubbyhole down there till he knew I was a friend."

I shrugged, "It's to be expected."

Cloud shook his head, "Can't believe we're working with AVALANCHE…"

Angeal's eyes widened, "Oh…_Oh_…That's what's going on here?"

I laughed, "It is such a long story."

Angeal gestured behind us at the lift, "Well, there is no time like the present, right? Let's get these explanations out of the way so we can figure out what to do next."

I smiled, looking at my brother like figure to the man I loved, "It's so good to have you with me."

Cloud rolled his eyes once we started walking back to the hidden room, kissing me once, "I told you when I married you, for better or worse, right?"

I leaned against his arm, sighing, "You're right…Thank you for reminding me…"

I opened the folder once I had it back in my hands and then opened it. I arched my eyebrows in surprise, "Oh…Gast…Why didn't you tell me…?"

Angeal's expression was one of concern, "What does _that_ mean?"

"He knew," I whispered to myself, before reading aloud, "_'My niece-I believe it is up to my to explain the details of Hojo's Experiments on you as a child. Also, the extent of your natural talents as the last of your people, the Ancients, or rather as they were called by your parents, the Cetra. Hopefully one day you can forgive me…Your Uncle, Gast Faremis.'_"

There was an unsettling silence…and then Cloud looked at me with a stunned expression as Angeal sat in confusion. Cloud only said, "Wait…Gast _knew the entire time_?"

I closed my eyes, thinking, "My destination is in here, I know it. This is a start. This is where I have to go next."

Cloud's expression darkened, "You're leaving?"

I looked at him sadly, but Angeal snickered, causing us both to simultaneously turn and say, "What?"

Angeal shrugged, "Hey, you finally get what you wanted, Cloud. Kat's leaving Midgar."

Cloud scowled. I couldn't help but smile at Angeal fondly, "I love you, Ang. Why didn't I marry _you_ instead?"

"HEY!"

We just laughed and finally….I felt some hope amidst all the darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Message me?<strong>

**~Kat~**


	6. Flight of the Ancient

**So, it's almost summer and I graduate on Saturday! I'm heading home to spend the summer with Sarah, Rosa, and many of my other friends, but I will not slip up on this story! (I've gotten a fancy new laptop to write on!) I was going to update on Monday, but I ended up in the Hospital with an ulcer and kidney stones. After I was allowed to go home, my lovely flashdrive had it's memory scrambled and I lost _everything_. I cried. So, I've spent the last five or six hours (it is now 5 AM and I have Graduation Rehearsal in a couple hours) fixing and trying my hardest to remember what was _in_ Chapter Six. Forgive me if it's not the best chapter? I'm also disappointed that the number of reviews seem to have gone down. :( More reviews, more chapters, quicker updates. To answer reviews now:**

**Evilly-innocent, yeah, I intended for Cloud to flip out, but I just couldn't do that to Kat right now. She's kind of going through a lot, you know? (: Yes, I love friendly banter and I don't feel there's enough in Hero, so I'll try to fix that! Thank you for reviewing! (:**

**Silverdragon98, yes! I wanna smack Kadaj with a frying pan! You've given me the best gift ever! Nah, I'm not awesome, but if there's one thing I've learned it's this: Never argue with the reviewer. (; Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**YoungReckless, whoa! Information overload! (; Nah, we've talked about your OC privately now and I think we've got that under control. I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for reviewing! **

**Randomchick300, I'm glad you liked the chapter! thank you for your review!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, oh, was the world supposed to end? I guess I didn't notice it with all my FF7 obsessing. Whoopsie! :) Kadaj is using his secret powers to control Rosa at the moment, and we shall find out all about that soon, I hope. But, thank you so much for reviewing! :) It made my day!**

**Nakurai, I am not killing you. I've talked to you about this whole killing yourself thing, love. You'll be fine. (; Anyway, I'm glad you're starting to understand. I was worried it wouldn't make sense. Thank you for reviewing, dear!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I am replaying it again and Sarah thinks I'm nuts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Flight of the Ancient**

A week later I sat on the couch in the hidden room, staring at the letters in my hands. Things didn't make sense…I had to leave…I didn't know where I was going except I had to go north…I looked at the letters again, reading them for the hundredth time in hopes that I'd gain more information somehow…

* * *

><p>'<em>Kat,<em>

_I could lay before you everything of Hojo's experiments, but I won't. Because among the items on the folder I gave Zack to deliver to you, there is something that will explain it all…I can tell you about your family though…and I will tell you how I came to be in this mess. I know, you've told me that you can't remember much of your family and I think it's due to all of your injuries or the experiments, so I'll tell you about the people who were your parents…_

_First of all, your mother, Elaine…She was beautiful, Kat, and unlike any other. Many men hated your father for marrying her. You look so much like her, you know. The hair, the eyes, that snaky attitude… That's all Elaine. She was smart and loyal, but she would just as easily take out someone who threatened her family. She wanted nothing but the best for you and I believe she died trying to give you just that. She swore up and down that you were special, and now I know she was right._

_Your father…Leon…He was a good friend to me from the moment he, Elaine, and Ifalna came to Midgar. He was proud and even a bit arrogant. Academically he was brilliant, in fact, Rufus' grandfather wanted to hire Leon as an employee of Shin-Ra. Fortunately, Elaine talked Leon out of it, but regardless… I think Hojo never got over it completely…Anyway, Leon…He was a tall, well built man, even I have to admit he was handsome, and above all else…he loved you and Elaine._

_It must have been thirty five years ago, now that I think back, when the three of them came barging into our lives. They came to the outside world in hopes that there was something better. They found Shin-Ra and made a deal with the devil. They'd give us information on the Ancients if we took care of them. Elaine, she took to me instantly, thought of me as a little brother and even introduced me to Ifalna. Leon hadn't married your mother just yet, so he was quite irritated with me for a while until he realized my interest was with Elaine's twin…_

_The five years before your birth were good ones…but Hojo was…_

_Hojo was infatuated with Elaine and he hated her when she married Leon. Just after they married they announced that you were to be born, it was just a few months before we found out about our own Aerith, but Hojo took this as a direct shot at him. He married Lucrecia Crescent and took his own child, making him the subject for the JENOVA Project…If you haven't guessed, then I'll tell you…Hojo is Sephiroth's father. _

_Hojo decided he would test the results of the JENOVA Cells on his own son, judge the damage… and then use you as his true sample. Elaine and Leon were quick to gather their resources and ran, they took a few of their friends, the Saldivars and the Neils, before doing so. Ifalna and I fled as well, fearing for Aerith the same way Leon and Elaine feared for you. But somehow Hojo gained possession of you…and well, I believe that isn't my part of the story to tell. I am sorry._

_Your father sent me a few things just before his death and said he knew you would find me one day. He said I was to give these things to you…I didn't believe him until you waltzed through the Shin-Ra doors that day nearly ten years ago…_

_All I can tell you is that I'm sorry…and I hope we can meet face to face once more…when this is over…_

_Your Uncle,_

_Gast Faremis'_

* * *

><p>My next reaction was to pick up the envelope inside the folder with careful, cursive script written across the front…My first and middle name etched onto the yellowed paper. I opened it and three things fell onto the table: a choker, a strange key with symbols, and a photograph. I let my fingers run over these things for a moment before returning to the second letter…the letter from my father:<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Sarah Kathleen,<em>

_My daughter, you've gone off somewhere and I can only pray that Sarah and Rosa have gone with you when the soldiers arrive. They do not deserve to see what is about to happen to us…Alas, this is not the way I wanted my letter to go so I shall get back on track._

_The Goddess, Minerva, has spoken to us and told us what our fate is to be. You will be on your own from here on out, and I know you'll lead the girls well. I have to tell you what has happened to you though and I fear you will hate me for it. If you choose to blame someone, then let it be me though. Your mother tried to tell me…_

_I couldn't protect you because of my own arrogance. Elaine, your mother, told me we were still too close to the city of Midgar, but I did not listen. Hojo kidnapped you and performed…experiments on you. I know that you won't know of your heritage for a long while, but it was Hojo that separated you from your People. His experiments with the Jenova Cells severed your spiritual connection to Minerva and the Cetra. You may be able to hear her at areas where the Lifestream is exposed, but you won't be able to hear her freely like the rest of us can._

_I'm sorry…I can't express my regret in being unable to protect you…_

_Minerva tells us that Ifalna and her daughter, your cousin Aerith, have already returned to the Lifestream and our People. We are being summoned back now…That will leave you, Sarah. You have been chosen to carry on our legacy and there couldn't be a better vessel, a better person to do so._

_Elaine and I have left you three things. First, your mother insisted that she leave her Materia with you. It is embedded in the necklace. We are not sure what it is exactly as it does nothing, but regardless, we felt it was important to leave it with you. Second, we have left you our only family photograph. I…felt it would be proper for you to have it instead of it rotting somewhere. At least now you'll know what we looked like, I suppose. Third, we have left you the Key of the Ancients, you'll know what to do with it once you arrive back at the City. _

_The City of the Ancients, it is the last thing I must tell you. Our City is guarded by magicks that cannot be penetrated by any other than a Cetra. I can't tell you the exact location of the City because I don't know if this will fall into…the wrong hands. Go north, Sarah, past the Grave of the Dead and awaken the Forest that Sleeps. Only then will you be able to return home. Your Weapon rests there. It is the only way to stop the calamity that is heading your way…_

_I know that nothing I've said has made any sense, but I cannot explain any further. You will succeed in your mission. I believe in you…and know that we are always proud of you, Sarah…_

_With Love,_

_Leon and Elaine, Your Parents'_

* * *

><p>I picked up the choker and looked at it. It was about an inch wide, made of some material I'd never seen before, but it was sturdy enough to hold the silver in the middle with a dull colored Materia set in it. I ran my hands over it again until larger ones took it from me. I looked up and saw <em>his<em> Mako colored eyes, I smiled at him, "Come to bid me farewell, eh, Cloud?"

He shook his head, moving my hair to the side and putting the choker on me, "It's apart of your lineage…You shouldn't debate whether to accept it or not. It's just apart of you…and it might be important."

"That's evading the question," I replied, looking up at him until he sat next to me.

He exhaled heavily, taking one of my hands in his, "Yes…I'm going to go ahead with Cid and prepare your 'get away' vehicle."

I leaned against his shoulder and sighed, "Why us?"

"Why not us?" He retorted, "It's just life. Things happen."

I closed my eyes, "I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either," he admitted, squeezing my hand, "But we don't have a choice."

I reached out and picked up the photo and the Key from the table. I looked at the photo and smiled, "Do you think they would have loved me?"

"I know they would," Cloud replied, looking at the picture with me.

They stood together, my parents, and my mother held me as a baby. She really was beautiful. She had my strange, bronze colored hair that fell past her waist, she was short and thin, her skin was like porcelain, and green eyes sparkled with happiness. My father stood next to her, an arm around her back as he smiled-something he didn't seem to do a lot. His hair was dark brown, he was a bit tanner than my mother, he was tall and muscular, and matching green eyes stared at me.

Leon and Elaine.

I sighed, "I don't understand everything, but…I'll find the City and this Weapon. I'll come back and we'll defeat Kadaj. He won't get away with this."

Cloud nodded, "And in the mean time we'll do our best to undermine him and find out where Rufus is-if he's alive."

I nodded again, "Good."

I was so tense though, nothing felt _good_…I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but that was shot to hell once the door opened and Angeal said, "You ready to go?"

I just _knew_ Cloud was shooting Ang a dirty look, so I said, "Stop it. Ang doesn't deserve that look."

Angeal snickered, "Man, she _knows_ you, doesn't she?"

Cloud scoffed, "Shut up, Angeal."

I laughed silently as I opened my eyes, waving Angeal over, "Sit with me a minute."

Cloud grabbed my attention by squeezing my hand again, kissing my forehead, "I've got to go. I'll see you right before you leave."

I stared at him, pulling my hand from his and touching his face, "…I love you, you know."

He smiled sadly, leaning his forehead against mine as he murmured, "I know. I love you, too…"

With a single kiss we parted and he left out the door. I was still watching the door after he left, my heart breaking, when Angeal cleared his throat in an attempt to distract me. It worked momentarily.

Angeal sat on my other side, looking at me oddly, "You ready for this?"

I shrugged, shifting my injured leg slightly, "I have to be, don't I?"

"We could always wait a few days. It looks like your leg is still pretty sore," he replied, sitting back and looking at me.

I opened my mouth to say something when the door busted open, Barret roaring, "Yo! Wha's up, fools?"

I laughed lightly, ignoring Angeal's comment on purpose, "Come with good tidings, Barret?"

"Actu'lly I came to tell ya the troops know yer gonna be they're leada' now!" Barret crowed happily, "You shoulda seen those suckas!"

I shot up from my seat in surprise, "I'm gong to be their _WHAT_?"

Angeal rose to his feet snickering as Barret openly gaped at my fury. I turned on him, "What are you laughing at!"

Angeal pointed at me, "Does your leg hurt?"

I stared, "What kind of stupid…?"

He laughed, "You're standing on your own."

I looked down, blanking for a minute before saying, "Maybe it was from sitting so long…?"

Just then Red XIII came padding into the room. He lifted his head to look at me as he spoke, "You have more visitors, Kathleen. One keeps trying to pet me."

I beamed, knowing exactly which person it was, "Sarah's here."

Barret and Angeal stood off to the side as many of the other people I loved walked through the door just then; Genesis, Zack, Tseng, and Sarah. I immediately flew to Sarah and hugged her tightly, "I missed you all so much!"

She hugged me back just as harshly, "I was so worried…"

"Worried?" I pulled back, giving her a smile as I patted her head, "I used to be a General, you know."

"And now you're a Cetra," she whispered, her blue-ish eyes full of tears, "Who knew Aunt Elaine and Uncle Leon had such a secret…?"

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter now. All that does matter is that we know now, just in time. Don't worry. I'll be back. That's a promise."

Genesis pulled me into an embrace next. I laughed quietly, "I needed you most, Gen."

"Oh, my lovely Goddess, why?" He chuckled.

We parted as I smiled, "I needed your optimism, Gen."

He shook his head, hands on my shoulders, "We shall need your guidance in these dark times."

I only shook my head, "Love you, Gen."

He smiled, "Love you, too, Kat."

I turned to Tseng, feeling nostalgic as I hugged him, "Oh, Tseng…Be careful."

"Only if you will, Kat," he answered releasing me, "And don't act like you're saying goodbye."

I turned away quickly, ignoring the last bit, and looked at Zack. I was trying to avoid questioning gazes, but this was so much worse. The raven, spiky haired Puppy looked like he was about to cry. I hugged him fiercely as my own throat clogged with emotion, "Zack."

His hug was like a vice grip, "Kat."

"Thank you so much…" I whispered to him, so only he could hear, "For being my big brother…For everything you've done for me…"

He just nodded, not speaking. When he let me go, he quickly turned to leave, "S-Sorry…I need a minute."

I watched as he left and my heart clenched again. Zack had been there for me on several occasions when the girls or Cloud couldn't be. I'd never forget any of the good or bad times we'd had together, and I certainly wouldn't forget the time he'd covered for Cloud during our time in Wutai…

I sighed heavily, knowing it was only going to get harder from that point on…That's when I noticed what was off, "Where's Rosa?"

A strangled sound escaped Sarah as she looked at me before fleeing after Zack. I looked at Tseng and Genesis, hoping for an answer to my question and her reaction. Tseng answered me after a long moment, "We…don't know…She's missing. It's possible…Sephiroth may have taken her hostage. They're both gone."

I clenched my fists, looking down, "…Was anyone going to tell me this…?"

Angeal's large hand rested on my shoulder just then, "I was. I hadn't gotten the chance to tell you yet."

I calmed myself down a bit, "Where was she last seen?"

Genesis crossed his arms, "With Sarah. She's blaming herself for letting Rosa go off."

I frowned, "…Find her, okay?"

All three men nodded, giving me the SOLDIER salute as if I were still their General. I smiled sadly, shaking my head, "Go on. I'll be up there in a second."

They marched off and up the stairs, Red following them. Barret stopped at the door, scratching the back of his head, "I needa ask you a favor."

I arched my eyebrows, "What is it?"

"My…" He exhaled heavily, looking nervous and unsure, "My daughter and her friend are in Kalm with a friend. It's gonna get messy 'round here, ya know? Could you take 'em somewhere safe?"

I stared at him, shocked, and he snapped, "You gonna say sumthin'?"

"What's her name?" I asked softly.

"Wha?" Barret retorted.

"Your daughter? I trust she has a name?" I said, smirking slightly.

"Jackass!" He cursed at me, "Actin' like a badass jus' cause you was in SOLDIER…Her name's Marlene, her friend is Denzel. Kid don't talk much, so I figure you can handle 'em."

I nodded, "I'll take them to a safe place. I'll contact you in a week."

He nodded back at me, turning to the door with his back to me, "…You ain't so bad."

Then he left.

I turned back to the room that had been my sanctuary. I made sure I had my letters, the key, and my photo before nodding to myself, "Hide these kids. Find the City. Get the Weapon. Come home…" I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "Seems easy enough."

I then turned and tromped up the stairs, hearing lots of talking and took the elevator up. Once I reached the main bar I took in everything, almost all of my friends were here; Sarah and Zack were talking quietly with Red, Tifa was wiping her eyes and smiling at Angeal, Genesis was giving Reeve and Cait Sith odd looks, Yuffie and Vincent stood off to the side wearing either a smirk or a huge grin, and Barret was grumbling at Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie.

Only a few people were missing from the picture…

I dropped my gaze just as Tifa came over and said, "Cid and Cloud are on the outskirts with your vehicle. The Infantry must be searching for all the 1st Classes by now, so they'll head here soon. We're going to split up, try to confuse them, and you get out of here. We're going to Sector 7 Slums where the old 7th Heaven's building is to hide for awhile. Our troops can hide there until you get back."

I hugged her, "Thank you for everything, Teef."

She smiled, hugging me back, "Anything for you, you know that."

I looked over and saw Angeal staring at us. Smirking, I whispered to Tifa, "You and Reno are over, right?"

"Totally," she answered, trying to pull back, but I wouldn't let her, "Why?"

"I think Angeal might like you," I replied, stepping back to see her pink tinged face. I smiled wickedly, "You like him, too, don't you?"

"I…I…" She stuttered, but was interrupted.

Yuffie yelled, "Infantry men at like…the entire clock! We gotta go, peoples!"

I put my blade, the ever lovely _Setora_, on my back and nodded, "The outskirts. Got it. Good luck, everyone!"

They murmured the sentiment back and I was out the door. I was running as fast as I could, letting my body take over as I did so. I heard gunshots behind me and I stopped, looking up at the Shin-Ra building, "…Please, _please_ be safe, everyone…"

I turned, facing several of the Infantry men that had suddenly appeared. I took out a couple, but there seemed to be two replace everyone I cut down. I cursed under my breath, "Minerva! Now would be a great time to help me out!"

There was a _woosh_ sound behind me, and I felt my heart stop as I locked eyes with Cloud. He finished off the other Infantry men and then grabbed my hand, "We've gotta go!"

I didn't fail to notice he had several Barrier Materias summoned at that moment, protecting us both from any gun fire. He was probably expecting this.

I nodded and ran with him, reaching the gate to the outside world easily after that. Cid stood there, waving us forward. He gave me a quick hug, "All I could get ya is Fenrir. It's a good bike, it'll take ya far if you're not ambushed or nothing'. Good luck, kid."

I nodded, "Thanks, Uncle Cid."

He disappeared as Cloud took me to the motorcycle I'd be riding. He pulled me against him suddenly, mouth crashing into mine in a passionate kiss. I tried to pour all of my feelings into that single kiss, to let him know it was killing me just as much as it was him-but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough, I realized. As we parted, his eyes seemed to sparkle with sadness, and my heart broke all over again.

He closed his eyes, forehead to mine for the second time that day, and whispered, "I love you, Sarah Kathleen Strife."

I exhaled heavily, pressing myself against him as close as possible, murmuring my final words to him, "I love you, too, Cloud…Forever…"

"Always," he murmured, letting me go.

That's when reality hit me: I was alone. I pushed my despair and the overwhelming sadness back as I approached the bike. I had to be able to drive, after all. I threw my leg over the black leather seat and started it up. The thrumming of Fenrir beneath me scared me, but I sucked it up and looked at Cloud one last time.

He wore that heart wrenching smile, "Goodbye."

I shook my head, "See you later."

Then I took off the dirt path. The speed was incredible, but it would still be a bit of a ride to Kalm. I was thinking to myself as I drove, _'Where can I take two kids to safety? I'm a wanted criminal technically-'_

A bullet whizzed past my face, causing the bike to lurch as I dodged it. I cursed loudly, turning to look at the disruption, "What the hell!"

A second bike was racing to catch up with me-it's rider was female. The bike had white and black all along its monstrous looking length…almost like…

I paled, _'Almost like a panda…Rosa.'_

I slowed slightly, but a bullet nearly grazed my arm as she got closer. I turned the bike so I could circle her. Once we were close enough, I roared at her, "What the hell, Rosa! Are you _trying_ to kill me!"

She had a murderous look on her face as she began circling as well. She yelled furiously, "You freaking traitor! You betrayed us all!"

_"Me!" _I asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

She pointed her gun at me, driving with one hand, "You've got them all fooled, don't you? I _know_ who killed the President and Rufus! You tried to kill Sephiroth! How _could_ you!"

I scoffed, "You aren't making any sense! I did _not_ kill the President or Rufus! Seph, he came after me! Zack had to save me! I haven't _betrayed_ anyone! Especially not you!"

"Liar! I saw you!"

"You didn't see anything!" I yelled, trying to understand what she was talking about. I shook my head, "Go home! Help Sarah-!"

"My orders are to bring you in! Preferably alive, but that's not necessary!" She roared, glaring at me, "You're coming back with me-dead or alive!"

A bullet came from nowhere, striking me in the same should I'd been stabbed in just days before. I yelped, spinning the bike toward Kalm and cursing myself, _'Damn it, Kadaj…First Seph…Now Rosa…What is it with the Crescents wanting to kill me?'_

I could see the town up ahead-five minutes, maybe less-and then I flew over the handlebars, but still holding on for dear life. An explosion rang through the air, stealing my hearing and disorienting me. I realized that my tire must have been hit. But now…_now_ I was trapped under the fiery heap that had once been my precious Fenrir.

I heard grass burning, barely feeling the heat of what must have been an intense flame, but realized I wasn't being harmed. I felt it then, in my back pocket, Materia I hadn't packed on myself. _'Cloud…You slipped your Barrier Materia into my pocket…'_

I was safe for now…but I lay there, motionless, as I heard Rosa's bike stop. It helped that I'd bashed my head against the handlebars and was bleeding. It gave the appearance that I was either dead or I would be soon.

My once best friend glared down at me, scoffing, "General, Cetra, Mighty Kathleen…You were nothing."

I remained there even after she returned to her bike and took off…but I was stuck…and I knew eventually the Materia would falter. Then I'd burn alive…the world doomed…and everyone's efforts would go to waste…

I thought of Cloud in that instant and everything I'd failed to do, to say…

The Materia began drawing off of me then…I closed my eyes and resigned myself to my fate…and then a sound barely reached my ears…A voice…

_"Hey! Are you all right? Can you hear me?"_

Blackness engulfed me.

* * *

><p>Sarah paced the floor in the bar of the old 7th Heaven, waiting for some of the others to reappear. Zack was among those that had yet to return and she was worried. Cloud sat on a bar stool, hands over his face as the clock on the wall continued to tick slowly. Both were slowly going crazy and it had only been an hour, almost two. The others were talking to their troops or whatever, but Sarah and Cloud had both resigned themselves to wait for the others as they straggled in, just in case anyone needed help.<p>

Suddenly Sarah slammed her hand on the bar, "I can't _take_ this anymore!"

Cloud looked up at her through his fingers, "Zack is fine."

"You can't know that! He should have been here already!" Sarah exclaimed, sounding more than a bit emotional, "We just lost Kat, we can't lose-!"

Cloud let his hands fall, "I have to believe that we're all going to get out of this okay. Zack is in the city somewhere, making his way back to you as we speak."

Sarah went quiet, "…I'm sorry, Cloud…"

Cloud shook his head, "I wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway. This is her destiny, I guess."

Sarah went to reply, but the door flew open and a battered Zack walked through. Sarah started to head to him, but he shook his head, "There's…There's been an accident."

Cloud looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

Zack looked at his wife and then his best friend, "There was an explosion outside of Kalm…"

Sarah went to Zack, helping him to a stool, "What does that mean, Zack."

He shook his head slowly before looking up at them both, "Tseng and the Turks were sent to investigate…"

He swallowed, "It was Fenrir…but there wasn't anything else. We don't know if Kat made it to Kalm or not."

Cloud closed his eyes, despair raining down on him, "She made it. We'd know if she hadn't…Kadaj wouldn't keep it to himself if he'd…if he'd succeeded…"

Zack and Sarah looked at each other, but Cloud stood and went to the door, "I'll be back later…"

"Cloud-" Sarah started, but the blond walked out, leaving the Fairs in silence.

Zack took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, "We'll fix this. She's fine. Cloud's right, you know…We'd would have already heard if she was dead."

"Yeah," she agreed, but shook her head, "but that doesn't stop the fear…"

Zack held her against him, "No, I guess it doesn't…Now all we can do…is wait and see if she contacts us in a week…"

It was all they could do for then…

* * *

><p><strong>More reviews, quicker updates. Now, it's very late and I need a nap. Review so I can rejoice in the glory of them when I awaken?<strong>

**~Kat~**


	7. The Darkness

**So, Graduation came and went, but it's summer now. Sarah and Rosa graduate tomorrow and I can't wait! But anyway, I don't have a lot to say right now so I'll answer reviews and give you the chapter:**

**Sora'sLover98, I have to admit, your user name threw me for a second! Anyway, thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I am feeling loads better. Hopefully I stay that way, eh? Thanks for reviewing!**

**YoungReckless, yes, the hospital wasn't any fun and I don't wish to repeat the incident any time soon. But I am glad you liked the chapter and hopefully you like this one as well! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Spells Odoru-Kaen, yes, they're evil and Seph has gone darkside. And you're quite welcome to the easing of boredom. Thank you for reviewing!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, yeah, I was just sitting at my computer and I was like, 'Oh, Tifa and Angeal would be so cute!' And Genesis shouldn't be too far behind in the relationship department, I'm working on that as I type. But yes, lots and lots of action, so there's some downtime in this one. Well, I hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Vonsy Poo, tell lots and lots of people then! :) Thank you for your praise and thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Nakurai, I assume you meant Red XIII, lol. Yes, Denzel is so adorable, and I hope Rosa can awaken from her 'trance' soon. Thanks for reviewing, dear!**

**Axelxroxie, ah, a woman of many words it seems. :) I knew you'd like the motorcycle fight. Thanks for reviewing, love!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: No, I own nothing but my own characters, the new character is not mine, and Rosa does own a lovely Sephiroth plushie now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**The Darkness**

"_Hello?"_

I want to call out, I want to say something…Cloud…Sarah…Rosa…everyone…What happened? Where am I? Why am I stuck in this endless abyss of darkness…? I let myself relax as I think, '_Maybe the voice will go away…'_

It doesn't.

"_Hello? Are you all right? Can you hear me?"_

'_Stop it…' _I think, feeling my face frown, '_I'm trying to sleep…'_

"_Oh! She's responding!"_

And just like that, I'm ripped from the darkness and my eyes are hit by light. I wince, closing my eyes immediately before I can get a look at the room or the speaker. For all I knew, Kadaj had found me and I was being held prisoner. But I opened my eyes and looked around the room, purple walls…two twin sized beds, one of which I was laying on…colored pictures…Kids probably lived here.

Then I saw a woman sitting next to me, her eyes were green and her hair brown. She wore a green dress and white apron, a kind smile on her older face. I frowned at her, trying to understand that smile, and ended up asking, "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question, dear," she replied, crossing her arms, "But first, are you all right? Can I get you anything?"

I sat up slowly, looking at my hands as I remembered the fire, "…What happened?"

She chuckled, "Not very concerned about your questions, are you? I'm Elmyra Gainsborough-Faremis."

My eyes shot up, looking at this woman, "Gainsborough? Faremis?"

Her eyebrows arched, "Ah, so that name does mean something to you."

I felt my eyes narrow now, "Who are you to me then?"

"That depends, who are you?"

I gave a cursory glance around the room before sighing, "I'm…not someone you want to shelter. If Shin-Ra finds out you're housing me—"

"Shin-Ra has taken good years from my life at this point, so you're safe," she replied, waving off my protest, "You won't find anyone here that will turn you over."

I stared at her in shock, no one ever opposed Shin-Ra…except me, apparently, but still. Then I glanced down, "I'm Sarah Kathleen Strife, but I used to be a General of SOLDIER."

"All right, Sarah—"

"Kat," I corrected automatically, before scratching the back of my head, "Sorry…Very, very few people can call me Sarah."

"It's all right," she answered, "but you were going to tell me who my name is of interest to you?"

I didn't know why, but I felt I could trust this woman…So I told her the truth, "My cousin…Aerith…and my Uncle Gast…"

Her eyebrows arched even further, going into her bangs, "Oh, my…Gast never said he had a niece."

"Yeah, it's come as a shock to me, too," I grumbled, rubbing the back of my neck, "But what's that got to do with you?"

"Gast…His first wife died when Aerith was just a year or two old, you see. Gast and I became very close and for a long time I was the only care taker for Aerith. She took my last name when she could decide for herself…but she…" Elmyra looked sad and then changed subjects with, "I ended up marrying Gast."

I stared at the woman blankly, "…Thank you…for taking care of Aerith. I just found out about my extended family's existence these past two or three years myself. I'm…sad that I never met her."

Elmyra wore a knowing smile, "I knew you had to be related to her. You look so much like she did. The hair, the eyes…everything…"

I looked away, knowing she was still staring at me, until she cleared her throat, "Anyway, you wanted to know where you were. You're in Kalm, one of the kids staying with me found you in that rubble. You've got a pretty bad burn on your back, but the worst that will do is scar. You're actually pretty lucky the older one found you—"

I blanked, not hearing her anymore, "Are there two kids here? Marlene and Denzel?"

She gave me a weird look, "Yes, but how did you…?"

"Lucky guess. Listen, there's big trouble heading this way and Barret Wallace asked me to take Marlene and her friend somewhere safe," I said in a rush, "But that was before I left…How long have I been here?"

She gave me an uncomfortable stare, "…Two weeks…"

I stared at her…and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Barret was stomping around the basement of the Sector 7 Slums' 7th Heaven and could be heard from the main floor where a few of the 'conspirators' sat, staring at one another. Cloud Strife was not among them, but had returned to the Shin-Ra building against his will to gather more info.<p>

Red XIII sat next to Sarah, who idly petted his head as she stared at the clock, and Zack sat next to her, thinking of a way to broach the subject of Kat's disappearance. Tifa and Angeal were whispering on the other end of the bar, talking about the very subject. And then it happened: Yuffie burst through the door and yelled, "Shin-Ra just released the paper! It says Kat's dead!"

Sarah stared openly at Yuffie, "You're kidding. Tell me you're joking."

"Nope," Yuffie came in, throwing the paper on the bar, "They're saying it was a 'showdown between Sephiroth and Kat.' They're also saying there were no survivors, which is bull. Kadaj is trying to strangle all our hopes, isn't he?"

Sarah didn't say anything, she stared at the paper blankly. Zack took the paper from her, shaking his head, "Does Cloud know about this yet?"

Yuffie shrugged, "I dunno, why would I know that?"

"Yes, I know about it," Cloud's voice answered as the door opened again, "And it's all lies. They don't know where she _or_ Sephiroth are. It's easier to say she's dead, the 'threat' is over. Scarlet was telling Genesis," he chuckled darkly, "that it was all a safety measure. She's really enjoying having Kadaj in office. More destruction for her, I guess."

Sarah glanced at Cloud, "So…she's alive?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod, "and something has probably come up. She hasn't contacted us, but she will. Where are the others?"

"Cid has gone to pick up the Highwind in Junon, Vincent is talking to Tseng and the other Turks, and Barret's little group is off somewhere," Tifa replied, leaning against the bar, "Why? What's up?"

"Kadaj has decided to launch this thing called Deepground," Cloud replied, sitting next to Zack, "It's basically an amped up version of SOLDIER…and it could cause problems for us. I saw one of them today. They're calling him Nero the Sable, and guys, he looks crazy. There's four leaders, but they're making more of these people…things…and it looks like they're trying to crush any resistance with them."

"By resistance, you mean us," Zack clarified.

Cloud nodded, "Exactly."

"Awesome," Sarah scoffed, shaking her head, "Sephiroth, Rosa, _and_ Kat are all missing, and now not only are Kadaj and his goons after us, but now his psychotic new version of SOLDIER are out to kill us, too. Anything else we should know, Cloud?"

Cloud shifted from foot to foot, "…Hojo created Deepgroud."

The female Fair cursed loudly and stomped off into the basement with Barret. The door slammed loudly and everyone winced, except Zack. Cloud looked at Zack then, "You aren't concerned about her?"

"Oh, I am, but with Sarah it's easier in the long run for her to be pissed and blow off steam, versus me trying to calm her down and only making her angrier," Zack shrugged, then pointed at Cloud, "I've learned a thing or two from being married, mind you."

Cloud snickered at his best friend, "Good thing for that, eh?"

Zack rolled his eyes and went to retort, but Red XIII interrupted, "I'm surprised at you, Cloud. Considering all that has happened, I would think you might be more concerned about Kat's whereabouts."

Cloud shook his head, "I am concerned, more than concerned really…but I believe that I would just know if anything seriously happened to her. Plus, Kadaj wouldn't seem so on edge when I'm around. I would just know. I'm…pensive to find out where she is and what's going on…but this is the way Kat is. She'll contact us when she's ready."

Angeal nodded in agreement as he walked over, "I agree. She'll contact us as soon as she follows through on her agreement with Barret. It could be that she's just biding time until she can find a safe place for them to go."

Cloud sighed heavily, "I wish she hadn't agreed to that. I mean, I understand why she did it, but still…"

"You just want her home again," Tifa summed it up, sitting in Sarah's vacant barstool.

The Director of SOLDIER nodded, not saying anything more as Genesis walked through the door. The copper haired SOLDIER, usually calm and collected, had an expression of excitement on his face as he waved his phone around wildly, "Cloud! Cloud, you've gotta…You have to-!"

Cloud took the phone from Genesis as he shoved it in his face, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Answer it!" Genesis shouted.

Cloud gave him a look, but put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

There was a second of silence before an earsplitting grin crossed the blonde's face, "Kat."

* * *

><p>After reawakening from my…brief blackout, I promptly asked Elmyra how long I'd been out again. She seemed amused, but told me I'd only been out a couple minutes, and then asked if I'd like to make a call to anyone since I'd suddenly dropped off the map. That's when I remembered I was supposed to check in a week ago and accepted the telephone.<p>

Of all the numbers to call, I chose Genesis' because that seemed like the strangest number that _I_ would choose. When he picked up on the fifth ring he sounded irritated, "Who is this? If this is another fan I'm going to…How do you people keep getting my phone number? It's not even the company's phone! It's a burn phone! I changed it just—"

I laughed out loud at his rambling and he stopped, sounding awed, "Kat…Is that you?"

I smiled, knowing he couldn't see, "Hey, Gen-gen."

"Oh. My. Goddess," he said in a hushed tone, "I am down the street from the bar, just give me like five minutes!"

I didn't have time to reply as I heard him bellowing at the top of his lungs as a door slammed open. I kept hearing Cloud's name and tried to contain my laughter as I heard Cloud's voice as he said, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Genesis shouted at him, "Answer it!"

And then he did, Cloud's voice was right in my ear, "Hello?"

I put my free hand over my heart, smiling to myself, "Hey, babe."

There was a tiny pause and then when I heard his voice again it was full of joy, "Kat."

"The one and only," I chuckled, looking at my empty hand.

"Where have you _been_?" He asked just before the other end exploded into a chattering of other voices. Among the comments I heard: "Where is she?" "Is she okay?" "Where the hell has that brat been?" "Did she get any souvenirs!"

I knew that last comment was Yuffie and I just laughed, "Oh, it's so good to hear your voices again."

Cloud sighed heavily, "You're not going to answer me, are you?"

"You're not going to put me on speaker phone, are you?" I retorted, only to hear Angeal laugh and say.

"Man, she _does_ know you way too well!"

I snickered, "Hey, Ang!"

"Hey, Kat!" He replied, sounding cheery, which cued me in that Cloud was giving him a dirty look.

"Cloud, stop that glaring. It's unbecoming," I chastised, grinning to myself.

There was more laughter now and when Cloud spoke I noticed there was an air of lightness in his tone, "I'm so relieved, Kat. I've been worried."

"Yeah, me too," I sighed, looking around the purple room some more, "I'm in Kalm, actually."

"What? So close?" Zack said loudly, "Why?"

"I was in an accident—" I started, but was cut off by Sarah yelling loudly.

"What are you all doing? Is that her! WHAT THE HELL, KAT?"

I rolled my eyes, continuing, "Anyway, after the accident I was spared a lot of the damage due to the Materia someone oh-so-sneakily put into my pocket. But near the end it started drawing off of me and I blacked out. I just woke up maybe an hour ago."

There was silence and then Cloud murmured, "You've been unconscious for two weeks?"

I nodded, "Yeah. My head hurts a bit and I've got a burn on my back, but other than that I'm fine. I'm in Elmyra Gainsborough-Faremis' house. I need Barret to speak with her about releasing the kids into my custody."

Cloud said something and then I heard his boots on the floor, he was leaving the others, "I'm taking you off speaker phone. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," I replied, "A lot better off than I should be, thanks to you."

He chuckled darkly, "I knew you'd need it…I just didn't know why. What happened? Official press release stated this morning that you and Seph got into a fight and killed each other."

"Sephiroth?" I scoffed, "Um, no. _Rosa_ tried to kill me this time. Haven't you heard? The Crescents just _love_ me."

"Kat," he scolded, "this is serious. We don't know where either of them are. They could be after you right now."

"Then find them," I suggested, "I just have to hide these kids and find the City. After that it should be easy getting back. I need to avoid big displays until I get the Weapon, that's all."

"You make it sound so easy," he replied dryly, "and you know it won't be. It's never that easy."

I avoided the comment, "Have you found any leads on Rufus? Or why Seph freaked out? Anything?"

"No," he answered softly, "Tseng and I can't get anything out of anyone. The only thing we've gotten is the thing over the paper from Scarlet, and that's only because she was flirting with Genesis."

I snorted, "What? You're kidding!"

"No, I think I had a heart attack when it happened. Genesis promptly ran to the bathroom and became ill afterwards though," Cloud chuckled to himself, "Ah, it was a sight to be seen. Gen was a trooper though."

I smiled, looking at the ceiling, "…I haven't even begun my search and I miss you."

"I'm going to crash and burn without you here on me all the time," he said absently and I laughed. He disapproving tone told me he didn't get the joke, "What's so funny?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, dear. Nothing at all…I don't want to hang up or tell you goodbye, but I know I'll have to soon."

He sighed again and I heard a _thunk_, I smirked, "You shouldn't hit your head against the wall."

"It's a door, but how did you know that?" He said quietly with a small laugh.

"I know you," I whispered, "Better than myself."

I could almost see his smile, "You know me even when I don't."

"I bet that goes both ways," I said, closing my eyes and falling back on the bed behind me.

"True," he answered, "I'm standing outside the basement door, debating if I should give the phone to Barret or not."

"I'll tell him I want to talk to you afterward, okay?" I murmured to him softly.

"Okay," he acquiesced reluctantly.

I could hear a door open and Cloud say, "Barret, Kat's on the phone—"

"Yo, where da hell you been?" Barret yelled into the phone, "How's Marlene!"

"Barret, calm down," I said in a complacent tone, "I haven't even seen Marlene or Denzel yet. I'm in Elmyra's house."

"Damn! What tha' hell you been doin'?" He said loudly, sounding as illiterate as ever.

I sighed, "Well, let's just say I took a two week nap. Anyway, I need you to talk to Elmyra. I don't think she'll let me take off with the kids without talking to you. I know I wouldn't."

Barret seemed to agree, "Yeah, I di'n't think 'bout that."

I walked to the door and peered out, calling into the empty, tan hallway, "Elmyra?"

She appeared from the opposite end of the hallway, "Yes?"

I held the phone out to her, "Barret."

"Ah," she took the phone and had a quick conversation with him, ending with, "Do you really think so? Well, if we are in danger…then I guess that you're right. Sending the children with her is best. Yes, I'll go somewhere else. Barret, please be careful. Marlene would be devastated if anything happened to you."

I heard a boisterous laugh from the phone before Elmyra answered, "Still, be careful. I'll get the kids ready to go. You can talk to your leader again. Bye."

She handed me the phone and Barret said, "Cloud's standin' here givin' me a look, so I'm guessin' you told 'im you'd talk to 'im. Be careful."

"You, too," I replied, but Cloud was back on the phone before he could hear me.

"Kat, Tifa has arranged it so you'll have a dune buggy for your trip," Cloud said quickly, "Where _are_ you going, anyway?"

I thought it over, looking at Elmyra and then it hit me, "Nibelheim."

"What?" Cloud asked, "Why Nibelheim?"

"Your mother is there, Cloud," I answered, "She'll protect them better than anyone. Plus, if anything goes wrong she can contact you and hopefully by that point I'll be back, so I'll be in contact as well."

Cloud was quiet a moment and then agreed, "Okay, Kat. I'll follow your lead on this one."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Elmyra turned and went in a door, talking to someone, but my attention was on Cloud. He was silent for a long time before he said, "It makes me feel better, you know. Even if you aren't saying anything, it makes me feel better to know you're on the other end."

I smiled, "Same here."

He sighed, "Your buggy is outside of Kalm. It's under Tifa's name."

"Okay," I whispered, tears stinging my eyes..

Then he murmured, "I love you, Kat."

I swallowed back the tears and returned the sentiment, "I love you, too, Cloud."

"Later," he answered.

I nodded, "Later."

And then the line went dead and the sadness threatened to overwhelm me again. I took a few deep breaths before I could regain myself, but when I did I found clarity. My mission was more important than my feelings. I understood that…but it didn't make it easier.

I turned around to go back to my room and saw a little boy standing in the hallway, staring at me. His caramel colored hair was slightly wavy and fell across his forehead in a floppy manner, his blue eyes stared at me from a pale face, and he was so tiny I thought he might break at any moment.

I blinked, "Hello…You must be Denzel?"

He nodded, not saying anything, only staring at me. I smiled uncertainly, "I'm Kat."

Denzel frowned at me, I shifted my weight under his stare, "Um…Am I in your way?"

He shook his head, continuing his stare. I couldn't pin point it, but he made me feel uncomfortable. He could only be ten or so, but he seemed to know so much more…

Maybe he made me uncomfortable…because I could relate.

At his age, I knew much more than I should have…but there was nothing I could do about it. It made me wonder where his parents were, why he was here, and how come I seemed to be the object of his attention…Maybe he was uncomfortable with me, too. Who knew?

Then a little girl with dark hair in a braid appeared, she had brown eyes that twinkled with happiness. She stopped and looked at Denzel and then me. Then she said, "You're Miss Kat. You're going to take us somewhere safe?"

I nodded, "You're Marlene, right? Your Daddy told me a lot about you."

She beamed, "My Dad is the best! Thanks for helping us! Denzel's just shy, so give him some time?"

I nodded again, "Of course. I'm kind of shy as well, so it's okay."

Marlene smiled at me, "I like you. You're nice."

I smiled back at her, "Thanks, I like you, too."

The two kids went into the purple room and Elmyra came to me once again, "They're getting ready to go. I want you to meet someone. She's the kid that saved your life and she's probably similar to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, following her downstairs and to the first floor.

She stopped and looked at me, "Well, she is a fighter just like you. She just wandered into town one day and I let her stay here. Anyway, I thought you'd like to meet her."

I nodded in agreement and stood there a moment before I figured the girl was outside. I went out and looked around, spotting the girl immediately. I walked over, seeing the girl staring out at where Midgar was in the horizon.

I cleared my throat, "I hear you saved my life. Thank you."

She turned, her long, black hair blowing in the wind behind her as her bright, nearly Mako blue eyes met my green gaze. She smiled at me, her pale complexion similar to Cloud's, "Yes, I did. How are you?"

"I'm well," I answered, "Might I know the name of my savior?"

She laughed humorlessly, but said, "Kareanna. And you are?"

"Kat," I murmured, "I'm Kat Strife."

Kareanna arched her eyebrows, "Really now? The one that got away from Hojo and Shin-Ra?"

I gave her a look, "How do you know that?"

She smirked, "My past is complicated, but I live with the Faremis family. I was here when Aerith was alive. She told me a lot about you, talked like you were here best friend."

I looked out at the horizon, "I wish I could have met her."

"She wished the same, you know," Kareanna replied, then she shrugged, "But the past is the past. How can I help you today?"

I frowned, not understanding, and then Kareanna said, "I hear there's a fight to be had in Midgar. There's a possibility Hojo will be there."

I gave her a long look before nodding, "All right. If you want in, I think we can arrange that. It'll be up to you to find the hide out and to get into the city though. All I can do is give you the go ahead."

A feral look entered her eye, "If it's a chance at Shin-Ra's throat, I'll find your crew."

"Very well then," I replied, putting my hand in my pocket and finding my old symbol of SOLDIER—my necklace. I handed it to her, nodding once more, "This should get you in. Tell them everything you know and they'll let you in."

I heard Elmyra calling me from behind and I gave this girl one last look, "…Take care…and thank you for your help."

I didn't give her a chance to respond as I walked back inside and shut the door behind me. Elmyra had two backpacks sitting by the door when I entered. She turned to me, "I was wondering if there was anything else I could help you with."

I pondered, tilting my head and crossing my arms. Then I decided to chance it, "I have this kind of riddle I have to solve. What does the 'Yard of the Dead' sound like to you?"

Elmyra's face held a frown for a second and then she said, "Honestly, it sounds like that village to the north, with all the excavation sites. What was it called…? Oh, yes! Bone Village! But there's nothing behind it, just a forest."

'_I'll bet it's the Forest that Sleeps,' _I thought to myself, nodding my thanks, "That helps a lot. Thanks, Elmyra."

"Of course," she replied, waving me off, "The children are ready, by the way. They're just waiting for you to give the go ahead."

I turned to go get the kids when she said, "Oh, wait! We had to take it off of you when we bandaged your back, but I figure you'll need it."

I looked at her as she took my sword _Setora_ from against the wall and gave it to me. She smiled, "It's such a pretty thing despite what it does. Aerith had a dagger just like it, you know. I've never seen a material quite like it…Must be an Ancient thing, I suppose."

I took my blade from her, placing it at its rightful place on my side. She nodded and murmured, "Aerith told me this day would come. She was right, you know."

I peered over my shoulder at her, "What do you mean?"

"You _are_ a hero," Elmyra said more to herself, "You just don't see it yet."

I stared at the stairs in front of me for a second before shaking my head, "I'm no hero. I just screw things up."

The next couple of things happened quickly; the kids and I left, I got the dune buggy, we made it to Junon, and we checked into an inn. Marlene was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement despite yawning in between words. Denzel just stared at me, but I was used to it by that point.

I stared out the window of the room and saw the large ship being prepared to take off. Its departure time was tomorrow…and we would be on it. It would be a couple of days before we would reach Nibelheim…and before I could talk to _them _again…

Before I could talk to Cloud again.

I closed my eyes, letting myself relax before I turned to put both kids to bed. I was supposed to be a fighter, a protector, and a friend…Now I was filling the role of temporary mother…yet I didn't mind…

Once they were out I sat in the arm chair at the small desk and murmured to myself, "What is wrong with me? Now isn't the time to think about things like this…"

I shook my head once more before leaning forward, resting my head against my arms…and drifting into a restless slumber…but as I did the only thought that really came to me was…

'_Aerith…You knew so much about me…and I know so little of you…I wasn't lying when I said I wish I could have met you…I'm so sorry…'_

And then I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Read, review, give Rosa and Sarah congratulations on Graduating?<strong>

**No, but seriously. Review.**

**~Kat~**


	8. Operation Midgar

**So, I am on the go and in San Antonio! We're in a hotel; Rosa, her family, and I; and we're here till Saturday or Sunday. I forgot which one. :) Anyway, I worked long and hard on Chapter Eight, still wasn't happy with it, but eh, I've done what I can. Once I get to where I want to be story wise, then we'll be good to go. I actually went and rambled about Hojo for a long time (I have no idea why, considering I HATE his guts...) but...yeah. It happened. Excuse me for my rambling. Let's get onto reviews:**

**Sora'sLover98, oh, believe me, I know who Sora is. My favorite character of all time is a young man named Riku, perhaps you've heard of him? :D Sora is super awesome though! In my top five favorite Kingdom Hearts characters, definitely. But yes, Hojo and Kadaj are not my favorite people and I know Kat will have her vengeance! Yes, you and I should totally team up and kick their asses! But thank you for reviewing! **

**ShatterTheHeavens, well, we're about to find out what's been keeping Rosa, but as far as Sephiroth goes...We'll have to wait a bit longer to find out! We all thank you for your congratulations! I thought they were both going to be sick when they walked the stage, but thankfully, nothing went wrong and we are all graduates! :) Thank you for the review!**

**YoungReckless, calm down, my friend! Updates are coming as fast as I can write them! :) Yeah, Kareanna came pretty quickly, but she's there and I hope her character was all right! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SerahSinsyres, well, thank you! I'm so glad you liked this story so much that you've read it eight times! And don't worry, it may take me a little while to update, but I'm not quitting this story. One thing I hate above all else is when an author write a great story and then...walks away. It's annoying. Albeit, I've never posted a story without finishing it before now, but I will stick with it. Promise. So thank you for reviewing and I apologize for rambling! :)**

**Ventus4ever, K.L. is still a mystery, but you've got an excellent guess. That will be revealed soon enough, I promise! Thank you for your praise and for reviewing!**

**Evilly-innocent, yeah, graduation was pretty exciting, but that actually night wasn't too exciting. I know I went home and went to sleep after mine, and after Sarah and Rosa's we just went back to Rosa's house, had McDonald's and watched The Hunchback of Notre Dame! Wasn't too excited, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. So, getting back to the story...yes, I've got a thing or two planned for Kareanna and things are about to get interesting starting in the next chapter or so! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Axelxroxie, it is a very real possibility that Kat is thinking about kids now! Though, I think it's more along the lines of wondering what would happen if the Cetra race ran out right now, but we'll find out I suppose. Thanks for reviewing, dear!**

**Nakurai, we shall find out very soon about Rosa and Seph...Well, we'll find out about Rosa. I already talked to you about my Sephiroth dilemma. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it, wish I did, but no. Sigh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

** Operation Midgar**

Kadaj crossed his arms as he looked out the window of the Shin-Ra Building, "Look at these people…They don't even realize the Gift Mother has given them."

"Because it hasn't begun?" Yazoo asked, leaning against the desk leisurely, "Once it sets in…they'll be begging Shin-Ra for the cure."

Loz snickered, "The Stigma is just another part of the plan to finding Mother. Shin-Ra hid her, so we'll find her."

"Kathleen knows where it is, I would bet anything on it," Kadaj said to himself, "I will find her. Both of the pawns failed, we've only recovered one…She is in the laboratory, Hojo is working on her…Once we find her…we'll send her a message. Where is Strife?"

"He is not in the building," Yazoo answered, looking at his leader, "We suspect he has indeed joined this resistance that is building."

"Well, then we find out every person who is in this group within the building," Kadaj said slowly, lifting his hand and creating a fist, "and we crush them."

The trio only laughed…

* * *

><p>Hojo peered at a photograph, a strange look on his face. The photo was old, the edges tattered and it was torn right down the middle. In it sat a woman, her smile large and infectious, and her pretty face full of happiness. Her bronze hair was long, spilling down her back and pooling around her waist as she sat in a chair, her emerald gaze stared out of the picture, and it was very obvious who she was.<p>

"Elaine," Hojo murmured to the photo, "You were stupid for running from me…Now the world has to suffer because of you. You couldn't just give me the answers to the Promise Land. You couldn't just tell me about your race. You couldn't just stop loving _him_. You couldn't just be with me. You stupid, idiotic woman…and now you're dead."

It was almost as if he expected Elaine to talk back to him, but he cursed loudly, "Damn woman. You wouldn't talk with me in life and now you won't in death. How typical of you, Elaine."

He cackled, "It's fine. Your daughter will suffer the consequences. She shall be my test subject and her friends will suffer. I've got one of them in lock up right now. She's itching to kill her, you know. And then there's Sephiroth…Such a failure. But then that's your fault as well, isn't it?"

He stood and walked out of his office, the photo in his pocket as he made his way to the laboratory floor. Hojo walked through several doors till he reached the cells and peered inside the very last one. This would be his latest experiment unless Kathleen was brought back to the building soon. He looked at the platelet outside the door: _Experiment 30C Rosa Saldivar_

The brunette sat on her cot, staring at the wall blankly, murmuring to herself, "…I attacked Kat…Why? Kat's dead? No…She isn't. She can't be…but she has to be…Why does she have to be dead? Where is she? Where is Sarah? Sephiroth? The others? Where is everyone? Where am I? Who am I…?"

The rambling went on and on, but Hojo shook his head and turned from the cell. Kadaj had plans for her as well, send her back to her friends, but keep her under his control. Then Hojo would be allowed to experiment on her. She or the other girl, Sarah, were perfect canidates for his Cetra plan. While Rosa wasn't the girl he'd wanted out of the two, she would do. The other girl had the Jenova Gene from Kathleen in her, so he'd originally wanted her, but once he realized it would be almost impossible…

Well, he'd decided he'd take the last Cetra's DNA and implant it in a Cetra candidate—her friend.

Sephiroth was a failure, Hojo would admit that, but he could at least bring the stupid Cetra back alive. Elaine and her daughter, always causing problems…Not to mention Leon… He scowled as he began walking to the elevator. _Leon_…Hojo had loved Elaine, he had, but Leon… he had been the man who had taken her from him.

And suddenly he was lost in memory lane…

* * *

><p>"<em>Is something wrong, Hojo?"<em>

_The scientist smiled at the beauty standing in his doorway, "Not at all, my dear. Why do you ask?"_

_She seemed to float as she walked, but maybe that was just his imagination. He did tend to set her on a pedestal. When she sat in her chair she stared up at him, as if trying to see through a lie, "You're sure?"_

_Hojo went to open his mouth when Gast appeared in the doorway, "Elaine, Leon is looking for you. He said you both had something to tell me?"_

_She laughed, the sound was like music, "Oh, yes, I'd nearly forgotten! I'll be there in a second, okay Gassy?"_

_Gast chuckled, not even bothering to correct the silly nick name she'd given him, "All right, Ellie, but you know it you take too long Leon will come looking for you."_

_She waved him off, "Oh, go solace him and Ifalna in my absence."_

_Gast shook his head with a smile and left, leaving Hojo alone with Elaine again. The scientist looked at the Cetra with interest as she stared at him, concern on her face. Hojo crossed his arms, __"Elaine, I'm fine. What has you so concerned?"_

_The woman looked away, "You seem so consumed with the Jenova Project. It's rather… unsettling."_

"_Do you want me to quit?" Hojo asked, sounding quite serious—but he was serious. He would do anything for Elaine if only she would ask it._

"_What?" Elaine asked, her eyebrows shooting up, "You can't be serious. I can't ask that of you."_

"_Elaine," Hojo said, standing just a foot from the nearly flawless Cetra, "I would do anything for you."_

_She seemed to go pale at his words, "Hojo, don't do this."_

_Hojo leaned forward, his hand taking one of hers, "Elaine, please, just hear me out. I can give __you the life you want. Just let me—"_

_She pulled her hands from his, shaking her head slowly, "I have to go—"_

"_I love you, Elaine," Hojo said bluntly._

_Elaine looked at him in horror, "You can't."_

"_I do," he answered, looking at her in adoration._

_She stood and went to the door that Gast had left out of, "No. You can't…Hojo, I don't care about you in that way…I…" Elaine looked around the room in despair, trying to find a reason other than the real one and failing, "…Leon asked me to marry him…I said yes. I love him."_

_Hojo's face fell, "You…"_

_Elaine just stood there and then the door opened…Leon stood there, his face handsome as ever, making Hojo sick to his stomach. His longish, dark hair with bangs that fell across his right eye, the dark emerald gaze that brightened upon seeing Elaine, and a smile on his usually blank face._

"_Elaine, Gast said you would be there by now," Leon explained and then saw Hojo across the room. His face darkened as he greeted the scientist, "Hojo."_

_Hojo didn't respond. The man had ruined any hopes he had had for a better future. The scientist picked up his coat, put it on and left. He would begin plotting his revenge against Leon immediately, but he still couldn't get her out of his mind…_

"_Hojo! Please! I'm so sorry!"_

* * *

><p>Sorry didn't cut it. He had to get revenge against Leon…and through him, Elaine. He would find the Promise Land—where he knew the Cetra rested and would <em>take<em> her from Leon. Elaine would be Hojo's, even at the cost of her daughter. His hand rested on the photo in his pocket, she would be his.

He'd make sure of it.

But for now he'd work on the Saldivar girl's experiment for when Kadaj brought her back in…

* * *

><p>Red XIII walked along side Sarah as they looked around the streets, Shin-Ra was out looking for employees suspected of defecting today. The dog like creature looked up at the SOLDIER, "We aren't going to be seen, correct?"<p>

Sarah glanced down at him, "As much as I like you, I really can't stand it when anyone questions me."

"My apologies," he murmured, tail wagging and lighting up the alley.

Sarah saw two of the men coming, clad in skin tight uniforms outlined in bright blue. They had masks on and carried guns, walking and peering around. One turned and said, "I don't get it. We're hunting for Shin-Ra's own people?"

"Shut up," the other snapped, "We're in Deepground. We can't under mind the President. Find the defectors and bring them back."

These guys were almost on them, Red growled, "Now?"

"No, not yet," Sarah replied, listening harder.

"But they've lost the Generals," the first one replied, "And now they're searching for the last female 1st Class who hasn't defected?"

Sarah leaned closer to hear better, the second replied, "Who cares? Kadaj doesn't even care about her! It's Hojo that wants both of the living female SOLDIERs! As far as we know he has one, we find the other so Hojo shuts up."

"Now?" Red growled louder, trying to get Sarah's attention.

"No," Sarah hissed.

"Sarah, they're almost—" Red tried, but she shook her head and listened again.

"I can't believe Weiss agreed to be a part of this…" The first started again, only to have the second cut him off.

"Shut up! Do you feel that? One of them has to be nearby!" The second exclaimed, pointing his gun around.

"Now!" Sarah exclaimed at Red, both lunging out and taking care of the two Deepground Soldiers.

Red XIII looked at Sarah as they started to make their way back to the bar, "They're looking for you."

"Yeah, I'll bet as bait to lure Kat back," Sarah grumbled to herself, entering the bar to see everyone else there…well, almost everyone else.

"Where's Cloud?" Sarah asked, looking around.

Zack put his hands on her shoulders, "Kadaj had him arrested about ten minutes ago."

"…Awesome…" Sarah mumbled, hand over her face, "The Strifes are going to drive me insane…"

"You and me both, babe," Zack laughed, "You and me both."

* * *

><p>"State your crime," Yazoo said to Cloud in an eerily calm voice. They had him in an interrogation room, Yazoo was his interrogator. Cloud sat with his handcuffs on, staring at the silver haired man blankly. Yazoo repeated, "State your crime."<p>

"I didn't commit a crime," Cloud said, teeth clenched together.

"Wrong," Yazoo snapped, "You betrayed the company. You helped Kathleen Davis escape!"

'_Kathleen __**Davis**__?' _Cloud thought in confusion, '_The President…He didn't change her files…It's like he knew this was going to happen…'_

But he kept a straight face and said, "I haven't see Kathleen Davis since she supposedly died in a helicopter crash."

"So you have no idea that Kathleen Davis was killed two weeks ago by one of your own operatives, who is also dead?" Yazoo snapped at him, "Seems like you're not a very good Director."

"I wasn't trained to be Director. It was thrust upon me and I am doing my best. No, I was not informed two of my operatives were dead. I had to read it in the paper, actually," Cloud snapped right back at him, and in a burst his frustration came out of him, "I screwed up all those years ago! I let her go! I thought she was dead and that's my fault! Now she either is dead or you're hiding something! It's my fault! I know that! I don't need the likes of _you_ shoving that in my face!"

Yazoo observed as the blonde man's chest heaved with deep breaths, trying to control himself. His silver eyebrows arched, green eye full of interest, "…Very well…So you don't admit to having anything to do with the resistance building against Shin-Ra?"

Cloud's head dropped, shaking it, "I don't have anything left to live for…Why would I fight you now?"

Yazoo made a face as his cellphone rang, "Hello?"

Kadaj's voice came from the phone and Cloud peered up at his captor through his bangs. Yazoo said something else before hanging up, looking at Cloud, "You're free to go apparently."

Once he was released, Cloud stood and quickly left. He pulled his burn phone out, calling Zack. The Puppy answered on the second ring, "Cloud? What's going on? Where are you?"

"Dude, slow down," Cloud replied, a hand over his face, "I'm going home."

"Wait…Like…Your and Kat's house 'home'?" Zack asked, "…But…have you even been back there since she left? Is that the best decision? Cloud, tell me what happened?"

"They suspect I've defected," Cloud lowered his voice, "and I'm pretty sure they sent someone to follow me. I can't come back to…there…I'm just going to go home. No, it's probably not the best idea to go back right now…but I've got no choice. Plus, it has to look pretty weird that I haven't gone to my own house in almost three weeks and I am in town."

"True, I guess…" Zack murmured, "…If you want we can have someone double back to meet you so you don't have to be alone."

Cloud shook his head, looking over his shoulder and seeing bright blue, "No, someone _is_ following me. I'll just go. Later."

"Be careful," Zack answered just as Cloud hung up.

Cloud made his way out of Midgar and toward the small house on the hill. His eyes locked on it and he sighed heavily, a fresh wave of despair washed over him. It had been a couple of days since he last heard from Kat…It was slowly eating away at him and he knew it. The explosion in the interrogation hadn't been a half assed act, some of his true feelings had leaked through…He was just lucky he hadn't given anything important away.

Cloud was at the door, key in the lock and his hand on the knob…but he was frozen. He stared at the door blankly, remembering when they'd picked out this random house in the middle of nowhere…how excited he'd been…how excited _she_ had been…His forehead hit the door with a soft _thunk_.

Zack had been right…This was a bad idea…To come here alone where the memories could haunt him so openly…When they had all been friends—family…When he knew he could come home and she would be there…When they had been together…

He opened the door and shut it behind him quickly, his back hitting the door.

Cloud closed his eyes…He had let her go…and he didn't know if she was coming back… '_What a failure I am…as a friend and a husband…I couldn't protect her like I promised…'_

And so Cloud sat in his house, alone, and let the misery have at him for once…

* * *

><p>I was driving the buggy, both kids were asleep in the back after a long day of games like 'I Spy' and many bathroom breaks. I was exhausted after the long trek, but we weren't there just yet.<p>

We had managed to get the buggy onto the ship at Junon and had driven it over a couple of shallow rivers and the terrain. Our trip consisted of a quick stop at North Corel, then Gongaga, and while there we saw Zack's parents again for a brief time.

I knew they would let him know they had seen me with two small children, but…it was fine. I almost had them where I needed them…

I was driving through a sandy, cliff like area past Gongaga when the sky began to darken and the sun to set. I saw the observatory and frowned, '_What town is this…?'_

The buggy suddenly came to a halt right outside the town. I stared at the steering wheel in total disgust and disbelief as I tried to start it again. It only died. I got out of the buggy and started looking at the engine, but I couldn't really find anything of importance…

Then a man came out from the town and began walking toward us. I had my hand on the hilt of my weapon, but he raised his hands in a friendly gesture. I didn't relinquish my hold on _Setora_, but I did nod to him.

He was tan and in odd clothes, he gave no name as he said, "The leader of Cosmo Canyon, Bugenhagen, knows you're out here and he'd like to help. He said if you'd let me I could take the children to our inn while you meet with him. Shin-Ra is not allowed inside the Canyon."

I stared at him, "…No, I will take the children with me…but I will meet your leader."

He nodded, "Bugenhagen said you might say that. Very well then, I shall lead you to him. Time is of the essence after all."

I found the strength in myself to carry Marlene and to lead a sleep walking Denzel into Cosmo Canyon. The looks on all of their faces…it was if I was a plague. I kept my gaze down and followed the man up several different ramps until I got to a ladder. I stared up it and then at the two children…

I didn't want to wake them, not if I didn't have to…but then a man came over…or rather _floated_ over to me. He was an older man, a long white beard and bald, with a purple coat. He looked kind, but I was so unsure of everyone these days…

He waved his hands at me, "I thought I told them to watch the children for you!"

I arched my eyebrows at him, "_You_ summoned me?"

"I am Bugenhagen," he confirmed, "I am one who hears the Planet's cries, as well as Minerva. She calls for you, Sarah Kathleen Strife."

I held Marlene closer to me, pulling Denzel behind me, "How can I trust you?"

He smiled at me, a kindness in his eyes, "You already do."

I felt my eyes widen as my body relaxed slightly. Bugenhagen smiled and laughed heartily, "You've already met one that is of kin to me. Nanaki, or he's going by that dreadful name…What was it? Oh, yes! Red XIII."

"Red? How are you related to him?" I asked skeptically, seeing the man that had led me here coming closer.

"I am his grandfather," Bugenhagen replied, "Our People are connected very closely to your own. Although, I must admit our story isn't nearly as exciting as your own. The Cetra are very special after all."

I was close to giving in…I was tired physically, exhausted mentally, and these seemed like good people that could help me. People who would probably fight against Shin-Ra if push came to shove…I looked up at Bugenhagen, nodding, "I'll hear you out…but the kids have to be safe."

He nodded, calling two people out to take the kids from me and then led me up, into his home and observatory…

Bugenhagen turned to me, looking me over, "It has been a very long time since I last laid eyes on you, Kathleen."

I laughed dryly, "It seems like everyone knew my parents these days."

"Elaine got around," he acknowledged, "and Leon was always on her heels. Much, like I hear, you are with Cloud Strife."

I smirked to myself, "So…you hear the Planet…"

"And you do not, which is aggravating Minerva to no end," Bugenhagen said as he went into his kitchen, "Tea?"

I thought of Uncle Cid and shook my head, "No, thanks."

Bugenhagen nodded, making himself a cup before returning to me, "You are close to your first goal, no?"

"I am," I nodded, "I have to hide the kids…and then find my home."

"The City, you mean," he stated.

I nodded again, "I know it is to the north, probably past Bone Village."

"Oh, I can tell you that you have the right area. However, in order to get past the Forest you're going to need one more thing…" He turned, pulling out a small golden trinket, "This is the Lunar Harp. Minerva tells me that you will need it to awaken the Forest, for if you don't you'll be lost within it…forever."

I felt my eyebrows arch again, "Lost within? And she didn't think to tell me this before?"

"Minerva can't exactly speak to you on a daily basis, can she?" He said with a knowing smile, "Besides, if you have any more questions I will be here. For now you should get some rest. You have a long journey ahead of you after Nibelheim."

I nodded and rose, "All right then. I will see you tomorrow then."

He nodded as well, showing me to the inn, where the kids were before leaving for the night.

We'd make it to Nibelheim by the next week at least, and then I would go to the City…

I was returning to where it all began.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Chapter Nine is in the works, you get it soon with lots of reviews! :)<strong>

**~Kat~**


	9. Separation

**So our weekend in San Antonio is over, and the entire time I worked on Chapter Nine. While, again, I'm not entirely pleased with it, it is done. Chapter Ten is already in the works and has made me immensely happy so far. I will say this, such a wonderful authoress as I've been called, is a complete and total KLUTZ. I fell on my face in the mall, hit my head on a shelf, and was stepped on within a span of thirty minutes. I don't know why I decided to rant about that, but I did. So, instead of listening/reading to me talk for the next twenty minutes about how much my life sucks, I'll do the reviews and get on with it:**

**Sora'sLover98, see, I loved Sora, but I have a thing for bad boys with silver hair (I have no idea why) and Riku fit the ticket. I love Sora, but after lots of consideration, he's in my top ten. I personally loved Terra, he's my second favorite. Ah! You are totally in my list of favorite people now! Kingdom Hearts forever! -ahem- I mean, yes, I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for the cookie and thanks for reviewing! I hope to see you around when I finally begin my Kingdom Hearts series!**

**YoungReckless, yes, hard times are ahead for Rosa—and maybe even Seph, but they'll pull through, or so I hope...And yeah, I hate Hojo, too! I swear up and down all the bad stuff in FF7 only happened because of him! I'm so glad you liked Kareanna and I hope she is still your liking in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ventus4ever, why thank you! :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, yeah, when Rosa first found out she freaked. Lol. I laughed. But yeah, I decided with everything that was going on, Cloud needed a little break. I know I'd probably have lost my mind at that point. Anyway, thank you for the review!**

**Serah Sinsyres, thank you so much! I wanted to see if I could get his actual personality in there and it looks like I did! :D As for Seph and Rosa...We'll find out very soon, I think. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Nakurai, defected as in has something is wrong with it. In this case defected from the company, the SOLDIERs are no longer working for the intended use they were created for. Got it? :) Thanks for reviewing, love!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it, wish I did, but no. Sigh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Separation**

It was a week later when Cloud finally found it within himself to check and see if the Deepground soldiers were still following him. They weren't as far as he could tell. The blond made his way back to the Shin-Ra building, running into Tseng on the way in.

Tseng blinked, looking at Cloud in surprise, "You look like hell. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not sleeping that great," Cloud mumbled as they got in the elevator, heading to the floor where their offices were. He ran a hand over his face, "I just want this to be over."

Tseng ran his own hand through his dark hair, "You're really losing it without her, aren't you?"

Cloud gazed out the glass elevator, eyes not really seeing anything, "Yeah…I am…"

"For the record, you know…I'm glad she chose you back then," Tseng said suddenly, "She's happier…Full of life…and I know for a fact…she never would have gone for me the way she has for you."

The elevator doors opened just then and Tseng left, leaving Cloud alone. The blond stared after his old rival, surprised by the sudden confession…But then a small smile touched his lips, Tseng was right…She'd gone for everyone, but she'd told him in the week before she had gone that she was really going for him…and then she'd promised to come back.

Kat always kept her promises.

Cloud sighed, exiting the elevator himself, '_She'll be back. I know it.'_

And that was when Cloud ran right into someone standing in the middle of the hallway. He stepped back, hands automatically flying out to steady the smaller person, "I'm sorry, Miss—_Rosa?_"

Rosa stood there, looking wide eyed and scared. Her hair was a complete mess, her clothes rumpled, and her hands were shaking as she lifted them to cover her face. She shook her head slowly, "Don't…know…I don't know…"

His first instinct was to throttle her—she had tried to kill Kat after all, but one glance at the female SOLDIER told Cloud that something was seriously wrong with her. Cloud looked around quickly, making sure no one had seen her before taking his jacket off and putting it on her, tugging the top up so it covered her face, "C'mon, we have to get you out of here."

Realization seemed to dawn on the tan girl, "Cl…Cloud…? Where am I…?"

"I'm taking you back to my place, okay?" Cloud said, ushering her inside the elevator and slamming his hand down on the button for the basement.

He would use the secret tunnels out, grabbing a bike and taking her out of Midgar.

He knew he should have been suspicious, especially after what Kat had told him, but his instincts were telling him that this was a friend, a sister to Kat, and he had to do something.

He did just that, he took the confused SOLDIER through the tunnels on a bike, and all the way to his own home. Cloud only stopped to text Zack and Sarah, letting them know what he was doing. The phone started to go off instantly, but he ignored it and put it on silence.

He sat her down on the sofa and she stared at the room blankly, not really looking at anything. When he sat down in the chair across from the sofa, she turned to him wide eyes, "I know this place."

"Yes, you do," he stated calmly, observing her closely.

She frowned, tilting her head as she finally began to look around, "…This is Kat and Cloud's home…"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah. Do you know who I am?"

She stared at him, frowning again, "…No."

He blinked, "You don't?"

Rosa only looked at him, leaning forward, "…Are you Cloud?"

He couldn't believe this. Amnesia? Was that even what this was? He had to watch and pay attention, that was for sure. He simply nodded, "Yeah, I'm Cloud. Don't you remember, Rosa?"

She kept staring at him, but then a blank look crossed her face, "Where are they? Where is Sarah? Kat? What happened?"

Cloud frowned, standing up, "Maybe I should take you back to your own house?"

She didn't say anything, only looked confused, but she allowed Cloud to walk her back to her home. She stood in the doorway, looking around, "…This is my home?"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded, standing behind her, "You remember this, right?"

She turned, looking at him, "…The last thing…I remember…is Elaine hiding Sarah and I away…before they died."

Cloud stared at her, '_Holy hell…'_

He watched as she wandered off into the living room of her own house, looking around curiously. He pulled out his cellphone and called Sarah, she answered on the first ring, "Where the hell have you been, Strife?"

He ran a hand over his face, watching Rosa peer at her own photo with bewilderment, "Sarah, I have such a big problem…"

"Uh, Cloud, I can't help you with things like that—" Sarah said, sounding amused when Cloud made a sound of shock. She laughed, "I'm kidding! Goddess! What's wrong?"

He told her about Rosa, everything, and then she hung up on him. Cloud tried calling her back, but was surprised when she actually approached him in the hallway of the Crescent house. She looked out of breath, but there was a light of hope in her eyes again, "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, I think," Cloud answered, but said, "Sarah, she's acting…really weird. She remembered where she was when I took her to mine and Kat's, but didn't have any clue who I was till I told her. She didn't even know this is where she lives. She said the last thing she remembers is Kat's Mother hiding you guys when—"

"When they died," Sarah said with a blank look on her face, "Oh, Goddess…I have to go to her."

Cloud and Sarah went up the stairs, only to find Rosa staring at the wedding photo of herself and Sephiroth in confusion. Sarah stood just in front of Cloud, arms at her sides in shock as she looked at Rosa. Cloud knew that his own shock was nothing compared to Sarah's.

Sarah cleared her throat, regaining her composure, "Rosa."

Rosa turned, eyes wide, "Sarah."

Sarah let the older girl hug her, patting her on the back, "Oh, Rosa, what happened to you?"

Rosa just sobbed, "I-I don't know! I don't know what's going on! I'm scared, Sarah…I'm so scared…"

The three stood there for a long time while Rosa just cried herself out. When she slumped against Sarah slightly, Cloud picked her up, "Do you know where her room is?"

Sarah nodded, leading him to the room where he put her down. Sarah stared at her friend, "…Can you watch her? Just for a little while? I have to figure this out…"

Cloud agreed, "Yeah. I can do that."

Sarah smiled, relaxing slightly, "…You're not so bad, Cloud…I know…I was pretty much an ass to you when Kat left that time…but you've really pulled through for her…For us all, actually…"

Cloud looked at her, stunned, but she made her way to the door, "…I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry…for being a jerk to you…and thank you for helping so much."

"This is my fight, too," he tried to justify.

She shook her head, "It may be, but you're fighting for her. You're fighting for us all…and you don't have to do that. You're a hero, Cloud. I hope you know that."

Then she disappeared, leaving Cloud to his guarding duties…

Cloud looked at Rosa's sleeping form, walking to the door, '_I'm no hero…I fail everyone in the end…You shouldn't be thanking me, Sarah…I'm just…a failure…'_

And the thoughts remained with him for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Sarah and Zack walked around the underground tunnels of the city, making sure they wouldn't be attacked from beneath. They were still patrolling around when a shadowy figure emerged from the tunnels, coming from the outer city.<p>

Zack's hand went to his sword and Sarah pulled the gun she now kept on her at all times. The figure stepped into the light, a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes. Sarah aimed carefully, "Who are you?"

She held up a necklace and barked back, "I'm an ally. Kat sent me."

Sarah eyed her suspiciously, but Zack took the necklace from the girl and handed it to his wife, "What do you think?"

Sarah snatched it from him, eyeing it, and then flipped it over. She ran her fingers over the markings in the silver there. Her eyes flew up to this other girl instantly, "Who are you to her?"

"I saved her life, apparently," she shrugged, "There was an accident with a motorcycle. She told me if I wanted to fight Shin-Ra and Hojo then I should come here, but I had to find you myself. I think my mission was a success."

Sarah frowned deeply, but Zack said, "What's your name?"

"Kareanna," she said, putting her own weapon away. She shrugged, "Kat said she could confirm my story once she reached her safe spot or something. I didn't really understand, just that I'd get a shot at Shin-Ra, like I said."

Sarah crossed her arms, thinking to herself, '_That is so typical of Kat to recruit random kids to fight in our war.'_

Zack looked uncomfortable as Sarah stared Kareanna down, "Well, uh, if Kat sent you…then I guess we don't have any choice…" but the raven haired man glance over at his wife again, "That _is_ legit, right?"

Sarah's eyes were full of sadness, "Yeah, it's legit…Take her back to the hideout, I guess."

"What about you?" Zack asked, hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Give me a second…I'll meet you back there."

He gave her a long look, "Keep your phone on."

She nodded again, watching as Zack directed Kareanna back to the hideout. Then she looked back at the necklace in her hand, the necklace that only had two replicas like it—her own and Rosa's. But on the back of Kat's had a date etched into it, '_January 15__th__, 1993'_

Tears stung Sarah's eyes as she gripped the necklace harder in her hand, "She remembers…She still remembers…"

The last female SOLDIER turned around and began tracking her husband down, the thought completing itself in her mind, '_She still remembers the day our parents died…Are we ever going to get release from this never ending nightmare?'_

* * *

><p>I stared off at the scenery from Bugenhagen's tower, seeing Nibelheim just into the distance. I leaned against the railing and stared as I heard Bugenhagen entertaining the kids in his home. My thoughts floating off to those I had left behind once more…but my concern couldn't be with them. Not right now, anyway.<p>

I had to get to Bone Village, then the Forest, and then find the City of the Ancients. I would obtain the Weapon of my People and return to Midgar. I would return back to them, able to take on Kadaj and to thwart Jenova…and if I had to, I would resist Minerva as well.

Then the most bizarre thing happened. Someone grabbed my hand and held on tightly, to my surprise…it was Denzel. He stared up at me with bright, blue-ish eyes and smiled at me, not saying anything. I smiled back at him, squeezing his hand, too, "You're safe. I promise."

He nodded and then leaned against my side, turning so my arm was around his shoulders. I kept ahold of his hand and smoothed his hair out with the other, still murmuring, "It's okay, Denzel…You've got Marlene, Barret, Elmyra, Gast, and…me. You'll always have me if you need me, okay?"

He nodded again, his head against my stomach and hand squeezing mine even harder. It made my heart clench, and I had to wonder, '_What happened to you, Denzel…? You're such a sweet boy…'_

Marlene came running out just then, jumping up and down, "Bugenhagen says we're going soon!"

I nodded, "Yes, we are. You're going to meet my Mom, Mrs. Strife, and stay with her for a little while, okay?"

Marlene was too excited, she nodded enthusiastically as she said, "We're not very far, are we?"

"Nope," I replied, letting Denzel keep ahold of my hand as we started to move back inside, "In fact, we should be there in about thirty minutes if we leave soon."

Marlene jumped around before running to Bugenhagen, "Miss Kat says we're leaving soon!"

"I know," he laughed, "I told you that just now."

She squealed excitedly and ran outside again. I shook my head and laughed as Bugenhagen said, "She does know you're not sticking around, right?"

I frowned, looking down at Denzel, who had suddenly looked at the floor, "No, they don't…"

Bugenhagen made a face, but he nodded, "The shopkeepers and villagers will give you anything you need. The buggy has been fixed and I have made sure that you will be taken care of in Rocket Town."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Anything for one of Minerva's last chosen ones," he replied, leading us out of the city. Once at the buggy, I put the kids in the back and settled them before turning to Bugenhagen again. I held out a hand to him, "Thank you, Bugenhagen."

"Thank you," he replied back, "and remember…all choices have consequences."

I looked at him in surprise, but nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

I got in the driver's seat and bid him farewell, then took off. It took about fifteen minutes to cross the river and to be in sight of Nibelheim. I left the buggy parked behind the mountains, resulting in a five minute walk. Both kids had their bags on their backs, holding one of my hands each as we walked into the silent town…

Nobody was around, like usual, as I went to the house that was Elizabeth Strife's. I looked around, making sure _Setora_ was in place, and knocked. There was a soft shout from within, stomping of feet on wood, and then the door opened.

Long blond hair, bright blue eyes, kind face…Elizabeth Strife hadn't changed at all since the last time I'd seen her. She smiled at me, but it faltered slightly upon seeing that I had children with me and not Cloud, "Kathleen, what a surprise! Is something wrong?"

"You could say that," I said blankly, begging her to let us in with my eyes.

She nodded, moving out of the way, "Come in, come in!"

The kids wouldn't let me go, so I had to waltz in with them as Elizabeth shut the door, locking it. She showed them to the table in her kitchen, giving them snacks and drinks, before coming back to me in the living room.

Her eyes were filled with worry, "What's going on, Kat? Why isn't Cloud with you and why do you have two kids?"

I ran my hands over my face, "It is such a long story…"

"We have time…don't we?" She asked, looking at me oddly.

I then explained what had happened from beginning to end, taking several hours, and at one point we had to put both kids to sleep. Elizabeth watched me as I handled them both, only shaking her head once they were down, and saying, "I still don't understand why you two don't have kids, you know."

I rolled my eyes and said, "That's not what matters right now. Anyway, when Barret asked me to hide them…I thought Nibelheim would be safest. It's out of the way, no one comes here really, and you're here. I thought if anyone could hide them, it would be you."

Elizabeth laughed quietly, "So, that's why Zack called here yesterday…"

"What?" I asked, eyebrows arching.

She nodded, "Zack Fair called here yesterday, talking like a complete lunatic, talking about my son being arrested and not knowing where you went."

I had been sitting on the sofa, but had shot to my feet, "Cloud was _arrested_!"

"That's what it sounded like," Elizabeth replied, looking worried, "but I couldn't tell really. He was talking really fast and then hung up after I told him you weren't here. So, I suppose I've been expecting you."

I sat back down, putting my face in my hands, "…I need to call him."

She handed me her house phone and left the room, calling the number on the phone. I waited for a few minutes, and then Zack's breathless voice said, "Mrs. Strife?"

"Wrong Mrs. Strife, but yeah," I laughed as he gasped and I finished, "You get the gist."

"Kat! You made it!" He exclaimed, "Dude, I've gotta find Cloud!"

I frowned at the phone, "Where is he, Zack?"

"Well…Cloud may have been arrested on suspicion of defecting from Shin-Ra," Zack started slowly, I could almost see him scratching the back of his head, "…They released him, but I haven't seen him for a while. He's convinced Kadaj has people following him and won't risk it. Oh, and you sent that kid Kareanna, right? From Kalm?"

"Yeah," I said, after thinking a minute, "She saved my life after the accident with Rosa on—"

"Oh, Goddess, I forget you haven't heard…Cloud found Rosa," he sounded like he was picking and choosing words now, "Kat, you really just need to talk to Cloud about this. Here, I'll call him and tell him you're at his Mom's. Later, Kat."

"Later, Zack," I whispered.

The phone went dead, only to ring about two minutes later. I answered and Cloud didn't even let me say hello, "Kat, are you all right?"

I chuckled softly, "I'm fine, babe. I told you I'd get here."

"Still…" He murmured.

"What's going on with Rosa?" I asked, instantly serious.

"Damn it, Zack…" He cursed to himself, "She was just standing there in the hallway, I got her out of there. I brought her back to her house. I'm standing watch outside right now. She just seemed off, Kat. She didn't know who I was or where she was…"

I was quiet, "When she fought me she kept saying crazy stuff. Like I had betrayed you all, that I had you fooled…Weird stuff…Just be careful. I know she's a friend, she's a sister to me, but please be wary…"

"I will be," he promised, "I thought it through before I did anything."

I exhaled heavily, "I know you did. You're always thinking things through…"

"I miss you," he whispered suddenly, "You know that?"

I inhaled sharply, tears threatening to overwhelm me suddenly, whispering back, "I miss you, too."

He laughed darkly, "I've been a complete mess without you this week…Even Tseng said something to me."

"Tseng did?" I asked, amazed, "You must be down if he tried to cheer you up."

He laughed, a short, hoarse sound, "Yeah. Believe me, I know…I half suspected that's why she couldn't recognize me. I barely recognize myself when I look in the mirror lately."

I sighed sadly, "You're taking care of yourself, aren't you?"

"…Which answer would make you happier?" He hedged as I groaned, I heard a soft rustling, probably him shaking his head, "What? I just kind of…let go of things for a couple days, that's all. I'm back on the job, I promise. I'm doing better."

I felt my frown deepen, "Okay, I believe you."

"You don't," he said simply, "I know you don't."

I smiled sadly, "…No, I don't, but that's because you're stubborn."

"So are you and I believe you," he replied, a soft chuckle hidden in his tone, "but I see your point."

"Is this really what we're going to talk about before I go again?" I whisper, trying to distract him, and succeeding.

"No, I guess not," he said, sounding sure of himself, "Where _are_ you going next?"

"North, that's all I really know. I have to get to Bone Village," I said, trailing off, unsure of what I was saying, "…Cloud, when you get the chance ask Barret about Denzel?"

"Denzel?" He asked, "Who is that?"

And so I told him all about the kids, everything I could think of and I found myself sitting there an hour later as he laughed. He chuckled, saying, "Wow, it sounds like you're really enjoying those kids."

"I am," I admitted, "…Maybe one day we'll get our own shot?"

"I hope so," he said quietly, "I hope there will be a lot of things we'll get to do together once you're back."

"Definitely," I promised, "What exactly is going on there?"

So he went through his entire story, only pausing when Elizabeth came to check on me, "Dear, are you staying the night as well?"

"Yeah, Mom," I answered, nodding, "I'll leave first thing in the morning. Cloud will call you soon, he promises."

She waved, "Goodnight, kids!"

"Night," we both replied, even though she couldn't hear Cloud, and then laughed.

He finished his story and I shook my head, "More trouble in the land of perfection? What do they want with Sarah?"

"Beats me," he answered, "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

I sat there for a long time, just hearing him breathing, and murmured, "…Goddess, this sucks so bad…"

"Yeah, tell me about it," he sighed, but he murmured, "It's late there…isn't it?"

"It's past midnight, yeah," I answered back softly. I looked at my wedding ring in the lamp light, "But I don't want to hang up."

"Neither do I," Cloud said just as quietly, "…but you need to get some rest. You can't tell me anything else about where you're going? In case we need to find you?"

"No," I said, feeling assured of my decision, "I can't tell you where I'm going…but I'll be back soon. Within the month, if things go right."

He was quiet for a long time before he said, "Be careful?"

"I will be," I swore to him, "I always am when it concerns you, you know that."

He laughed, "I do."

I thought back to our impromptu wedding at those words, smiling to myself, "I can't believe you married me. Your life has been a complete hell since you met me."

Cloud sighed, "You're so stubborn. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you and my life would be empty without you. It's the trouble we cause that makes us so exciting, you know."

I snorted, "You get that out of a fortune cookie or something?"

"Maybe," he snickered, only to go back to the serious conversation we were having, "So, you're going north."

"North," I repeated, "and beyond…I have to go to the Sleeping Forest…After that, I don't know where I'm going or what I'll find…I just hope this Weapon is enough and that I find it before Kadaj can locate the Black Materia or Jenova's actual body."

"You'll succeed. You always do," Cloud encouraged me, "Besides, you promised me you would. You always keep your promises, don't you?"

I smiled, "Always."

He agreed, "Always."

There was a brief silence where we just listened to one another breathing again, almost basking in the moment of peace, of being together again on some level…but all good things must come to an end. My eyes were getting heavy, and in the back of my mind I knew it was even later where he was due to time zones…

He murmured, "You should get some sleep."

I was laying on my back on the couch, phone pressed to my ear as I lulled in and out of sleep, "No…"

"Kat," he scolded.

"Cloud," I mocked.

I could almost see the face he was probably making at me as he sighed heavily, "How depressing would it be if a _Flan_ killed you because you were _tired_?"

"Shut up," I mumbled, rolling over on my side, "Just…stay on the line with me till I go to sleep?"

He was quiet for a long moment before saying, "Okay. Just relax and go to sleep, I'll be here."

I nodded, trying to stay awake longer, to talk to him just for a second more…but then I murmured, "Good night, Cloud…"

"Night, babe," he said back, sounding so sad, "I love you, Kat."

"Love you, too…" I said sleepily.

Then I was out…and my dreams were filled of nothing except my very own Mr. Cloud Strife…

It seemed life was cruel, even in sleep.

* * *

><p>Outside of Cosmo Canyon, a tall, silver haired figure walked around almost aimlessly. His green eyes glared up at the moon, it was harder to complete his mission in the dark and he hated it. His long coat trailed the ground, the only sound he heard besides his own breathing, and then he threw his head back and laughed.<p>

Kadaj had given him two missions: One, kill Ex-General and SOLDIER Kathleen Davis. And two, find Jenova.

So far he had failed in both, but no for much longer. He would end the Ex-General, because he had found her trail and had been tracking it. She had come this way, he was fairly certain of it.

And as the night stretched on a cruel smile spread over Ex-General Sephiroth Crescent's face, the thought of completing his mission fresh in his deranged and controlled mind.

The end was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that...Review? New chapter soon if you do! :)<strong>

**~Kat~**


	10. Halfway Home

**Ah, so much work has gone into writing the last couple of days and with a flaring temper raging constantly...Well, Chapter Eleven won't be far behind if there are enough reviews, let's leave it at that. Ahem. Sorry, lost my temper for a second there. So, before I blow up and ramble angrily, I will just go ahead to reviews:**

**Ventus4ever, well, Seph and Rosa were really kind of easy targets when I was choosing who would be going dark side. So, there really isn't a reason other than 'you'll find out', I guess. Lol. Yeah, Cloud's by himself, but once Kat reaches the City, he shouldn't be alone much longer. As for Denzel...Well, let's just read on a bit, eh? Thanks for reviewing!**

**YoungReckless, well, I'm glad for you. I'm glad you liked Kareanna and the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Serah Sinsyres, consider the squats back! (I completely forgot about them and was horrified when I realized I had.) Yeah, I've started to think maybe Cloud and Kat should keep Denzel, too, but we'll see...Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, yeah, Sephiroth has been busy being a stalker. Lol. I certainly hope he doesn't massacre Nibelheim! Poor Rosa, but she'll get her moment of sanity soon, I think. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sora'sLover98, oh, yes! I've been working simultaneously on a Kingdom Hearts story called 'Nightfall' while writing this. That's one of the reasons I don't update for days at a time. Anyway, yes, thank you for reviewing!**

**Evilly-innocent, I'm so sorry about your fall! I hope you're okay! Yes, Tseng cheering Cloud up was so random that I forgot I'd written it for a while. And don't worry, my mind was TOTALLY in the gutter when I wrote that joke! Denzel is so cute! I just love him! And I hope you didn't get in trouble in class for 'aww'ing! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nakurai, yeah, Seph's gone NUTS! Hopefully there will be something that can help him soon...Denzel will be taken care of, I promise! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it, wish I did, but no. Sigh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Halfway Home**

"Kat?"

I groaned, rolling over, but bolted up when something beeped loudly in my ear. I looked around quickly, forgetting where I was for a minute, before relaxing. I looked up at my mother-in-law, "Mom…"

She gave me a small smile, "Can you stay for breakfast?"

"Yeah," I said, sitting up. I ran my hands through my hair, putting the phone on the cradle, "Sorry, I think your phone is about to die."

She picked it up, looking surprised, "You know the last call time lasted eight hours?"

I stared at her, before shaking my head, "He stayed on the phone all morning."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "He was never a romantic before he met you. Every time one of you visits, my phone bill goes through the roof."

I snickered, "Sorry, Mrs. S."

She waved her hand, "Join us already."

I walked into the kitchen where Marlene was eating and trying to talk at the same time while Denzel stared at his plate silently. I grabbed a piece of toast and leaned against the counter, staring out the window. Then Marlene suddenly shouted at me, "Miss Kat! What are we doing today?"

I abruptly lost my appetite. I put the toast on a paper towel and looked at her, "Marlene, I can't stay. I have to go somewhere else."

She stared at me, Denzel was now looking at me as well. Marlene shook her head, "No, you're staying with us."

I sighed heavily, "I have more things to do, Marlene. Your Daddy knows you're here and safe. I'm coming back for you both, but I have to go save a lot of people right now."

She was quiet for a long time, "You'll be back, right?"

I nodded, "I promise. And you know something?"

"What?" She asked, looking downtrodden.

I walked over to her, putting my hands on her tiny shoulders, "A promise from me is forever."

Her eyes brightened as she looked up at me, "Really?"

I nodded again, "Really."

Denzel looked down at his plate and began eating, but there was avoidance there. I looked at Elizabeth, "You've got things covered here?"

She nodded at me, "Of course. If I need any help I will call Cloud or Zack. They'll be safe with me, dear, you know that."

I gave a short sigh, "I know…I'm just worried."

"Don't be. You were so sure of yourself yesterday. If this is the path you've chosen, then you must take it to save everyone you care about," Elizabeth reminded me, "Especially my son, who is probably fighting for you as we speak."

The thought made me sick, but I knew it was true. He was probably fighting for his life as we spoke, but that only made my mission even more important. I gave a quick nod, "I'll grab my stuff and be out of here in a few."

She hugged me, "Be careful."

"I will," I promised, before turning to Marlene, "You be good, all right? And take care of Denzel?"

She nodded excitedly, the prospect of me giving her a job all her own making her cheerful again, "I promise!"

"Later, kiddo," I said before ruffling Denzel's hair, "I'll be back for you…Bye."

I went to the living room, strapping my sword to my belt and turning to the door. Then it happened, tiny arms grabbed me from behind. A face was pressed into my back and a small voice I'd never heard before murmured, "Don't go."

I was suddenly overcome by emotion, "Denzel…"

"Don't go," he whispered again, louder this time, "Don't leave me."

I turned, tears burning my eyes and my throat lodging itself with emotion. I kneeled down, hugging him against me, "Denzel, it's okay."

"No," he said, face against my neck, "No, everyone leaves me. Don't leave me, Miss Kat…"

I felt the tiny boy shaking in my arms and I sighed, knowing this was another life affected by my stupidity. I cared too much and now this poor kid was attached to me. I pressed my face against his hair, "I'll come back for you, just for you, okay?"

"But-but you said…" He stuttered, crying softly.

"That I'd come for you both," I whispered, patting his back, "and I will. I'll take Marlene back to her father, but if you want to, Denzel, I'll take you home with me. I'll give you a home if you want it."

He stepped back, staring at me with blue eyes that reminded me so much of Cloud's, "Y-You'd d-do that?"

I smiled, taking one of my hands and touching his nose with the tip of my index finger, "Only for you, Denzel. Cloud and I would love to have you."

He smiled back at me and hugged me, "Thank you so much, Mom."

The word surprised me, making me freeze mentally, but he didn't even seem to realize he'd said it as he hugged me harder. I held him tightly as I got a grip on my emotions, "You're so welcome, Denzel. You're such a special kid and you deserve so much better."

He released me after a few minutes, "You'll come back?"

I had my hand on the door, "I swear it."

Denzel nodded, "Bye…"

I patted his head, "Later."

Then I walked out the door, heading for Mount Nibel. The mountain was odd and treacherous in ways the earth shouldn't have grown, but did. It was a short walk from the mountain to Rocket Town.

The companion I was supposed to find?

It was none other than my Aunt Shera, co-owner of the airplane, the Tiny Bronco.

She hugged me when I knocked on her door, "Bugenhagen told me you'd be coming!"

I smiled at her, "It's so good to see you!"

"Same here," she said with a huge grin, "I've already talked to Cid, and while he wasn't happy about it, he said you could use the Bronco. He only said that you'd better bring it back in the same condition it leaves in or…"

"Or?" I asked, eyebrow arched.

She laughed, "Or he'll pour an entire gallon of tea down your throat."

I burst into laughter right along with her, "That sounds like Uncle Cid!"

She took me out back where the tiny, faded red, but now pink, airplane sat. I shook my head, "I can't believe he still has this thing."

"It's a good thing he does," she said with a smile, "Cid always said it would come in handy and now it has. You know how to fly it still?"

I nodded, climbing into the craft, hands on the controls, "I could never forget Bronco."

She laughed, waving me off, "Well, take care, hon. Visit more often? I'd like to actually meet this husband of yours, you know."

I smiled, starting her up after checking all the dials and things, "I will. I promise."

Shera waved to me as I slowly began to ascend into the sky…

The Northern Continent wouldn't be much farther after that.

* * *

><p>Rosa stared at the wall with that same blank stare she'd had since Cloud had found her. Sarah, Zack, and Cloud all stood there, simply watching her. Zack shook his head, "I mean…How do we help her? She seems like she's gone off the deep end…"<p>

"She hasn't," Sarah snapped, "Something is wrong…Really wrong…Kat would know what to do…"

Cloud shook his head, "She doesn't though. I told her everything I knew and she was pretty much lost. All she said was be careful and be wary."

Sarah crossed her arms, "…It's like huge snips of her memory are gone. She can't remember Sephiroth, but she remembers certain things that happened in this house. She can't really remember you, Cloud, but she knew that was your and Kat's place. She recognized me, but not Zack. She's scared for Kat…like she was when the incident happened…It's like her mind has reset back to that period of time, but she can still access her recent memory to a point."

Cloud ran a hand over his face, "Still, what can we do? There's nothing that _cures_ Amnesia, or whatever this is."

Zack frowned, but then suddenly dropped down into squats repeatedly, "I dunno, but we can't give up!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Squats again?"

Cloud smirked "Haven't seen you do that in a while. It's kind of refreshing actually."

Zack scoffed in between squats, "It helps…me…relax…Okay?"

"It makes you smell," Sarah chuckled, but kissed his forehead in mid-squat, "but if it makes you feel better, then it makes me feel better."

The Puppy grinned at her, "Thanks, babe."

Sarah sighed before walking over and sitting next to Rosa, talking quietly to the brunette. Zack looked at Cloud, "So, you talked to Kat?"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded, "She's going north. The kids are safe and I've already told Barret. My Mom called this morning, apparently the boy…Denzel, he had some freak out when Kat left. He'd never spoken a word until that point. The kid loves Kat…and I think it'd be good for us, for her, if he came and lived with us…What do you think?"

Zack stared at his best friend, "Dude, you're talking about kids."

"Dude," Cloud mocked slightly, "I'm serious. I talked to Barret about Denzel. He's an orphan, his parents were killed in front of him by muggers or something. Marlene was friends with him and brought him home with her. The kid doesn't even have a proper family. Kat loves him, I could tell by the way she talked about him."

Cloud scratched the back of his head, "Kids are a serious subject, I know…but there wasn't really any time for this stuff before. Now that everything is in jeopardy…I guess I'm looking at things differently. Maybe it is time to actually settle down and think about the future, you know?"

Zack sighed, squatting again, "That's what…I keep trying…to tell Sarah! She just…won't listen…to me! She says…kids are…gross!"

Cloud shrugged, "It's different, Zack. Having a _baby_ and adopting a kid that's ten or so."

Zack pouted, "But I want a baby."

Cloud shook his head, "You're not getting one, _I_ can tell you that."

Sarah came over to them just now, glancing at Zack, "You and I get out of this mess alive and I'll let you adopt a kid, okay? He's gotta be out of diapers and all that crap though. I'm talking five or six years old, Zack."

It was clear to Cloud that Sarah didn't think _any_ of them were getting out of this alive, but he didn't say that out loud. Zack was ecstatic, jumping to his feet and twirling her around, "Really!"

"Yeah, I guess," she said grudgingly, but hugged him regardless, "Zack, I wanted to tell Cloud something."

Zack kissed her on the mouth hard anyway, before letting her go. Sarah had blushed a deep, dark red, but turned to Cloud anyway, "I wanted to tell you I'll stay here with Rosa. Zack can go with you if he wants, because Red XIII is downstairs."

Zack and Cloud looked at each other, but Sarah explained, "I want you to take a serious look at the kid Kat sent us. I'm just…wary."

Cloud nodded, "I'll go, but Zack should stay. If we're seen walking around in numbers then we'll appear suspicious."

Sarah shook her head, "Then he'll go another way. I want Zack there with you."

Zack nudged Cloud in the ribs, whispering, "Just say yes, I don't want her pissed at me later."

Cloud gave his friend the benefit of the doubt, nodding, "Fine. We split up and meet at the hideout."

Breaking apart, only to meet back up at the hideout minutes later, Zack and Cloud entered the 7th Heaven to find slight turmoil. Kareanna had her hands on her hips, glaring up at Genesis, "Excuse me? I was sent here to fight for the Ex-General Sarah! You can't stop me, carrot top!"

"What!" Genesis shouted at the shorter girl, glaring openly right back at her.

Angeal and Tifa were sitting at the bar, watching with interest as Angeal put his two cents in, "He's more like a copper-top. Red-ish, brown hair, not red-red, you know?"

Tifa giggled, leaning against his arm, "He's right, Gen."

Genesis glared at them, "NOT helping, guys!"

"I don't understand the problem," Kareanna said, crossing her arms now, "I brought her necklace just like she said, but I'm met with resistance! She said someone would make sure I fought!"

"Yeah, well, he isn't here yet!" Genesis said, his eyebrows lowered and making him look dangerous. Kareanna didn't back down. She was brave, Cloud had to give her that, or…she was incredibly idiotic for challenging a man who was very capable of being a General himself.

Cloud stepped in just as it was about to get violent, "That's enough."

All the AVALANCHE and SOLDIER members looked at him in surprise as the two turned to him. Genesis opened his mouth, fixing to tell Cloud the entire tale of how the girl had constantly been trying to go right at Shin-Ra, but he didn't care. He held a hand up, "Gen, I'm here to see her. You can tell me later."

Everyone went back to what they were doing while Kareanna and Genesis kept glaring at one another. Cloud walked over, holding a hand out to Kareanna, "Cloud Strife. I think my wife may have sent you to see me."

Kareanna stuck her nose up at Genesis, shaking Cloud's hand, "Finally. I was worried I wasn't going to get anywhere with this guy."

Cloud smirked, "You've got quite the mouth on you."

She let go of his hand, "Sorry, sir."

He shook his head while Zack shrugged, "It's just the kind of thing Kat would do. She wants us on our toes all the time, you're the perfect solution."

"Plus," Cloud added, a fingers pressed to his temple as he sighed, "I think she was trying to play match maker."

Kareanna scoffed, "No way is that happening."

Zack shrugged, "Kat gets these ideas and won't let go."

Cloud cleared his throat, "Anyway, let's get you downstairs and I'll do my 'interrogation'. Then you'll be free to move as you please within the plan, of course."

An hour or two later Kareanna was inducted into AVALANCHE officially and placed into a squadron by Barret…Unfortunately nobody got any peace because she was in the same unit as Genesis.

Tifa handed Cloud and Angeal a drink each, "It seems like things are getting more interesting by the day."

"You can say that again," Angeal sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

Tifa smiled at him, almost flirtatiously, and Cloud excused himself from the bar. The blond left the bar, going back to his office in the Shin-Ra building. He sat in the chair that was once Lazard's and sighed heavily. He picked up a photograph frame and stared at it a long time. It was one of two photos taken when he and Kat had gotten married.

She had her hands on his face, laughing with her forehead against his. Her emerald eyes were bright and full of happiness, as were his own blue eyes. Her long bronze hair had been up in an odd bun, with strands curled and falling down her back, while his own had decided to lay flatter than his usual gravity defying hairdo. The tux and dress had been last minute things that they hadn't really cared about, but they had fit the occasion. All that mattered though was the love that clearly radiated between them in this photo.

Cloud sighed heavily again, fingers gripping the wooden frame, "Within the month…I hope we can keep Kadaj at bay until then…"

But the Goddess wasn't hearing his prayers at that time. Tseng walked into his office, shutting the door behind him quickly. Cloud looked up in surprise, putting the photo down, "What's going on?"

"Cloud, we've got a problem," Tseng said, throwing a file on his desk, "It's an outbreak. A _disease_, Cloud! People are coming in by the handfuls with this _stuff_ all over them…Dripping crap everywhere, screaming in pain…No one knows what it is, but they're calling it Geostigma. Kadaj is turning everyone and anyone away that has come asking for help. I've got people coming up sick!"

Cloud cursed loudly, "Damn it! We never get a single moment of peace anymore!"

The two Directors took off down the hall, trying to find the one man that could probably help them—Gast Faremis.

* * *

><p>Kadaj stood in his office, alone for once, and stared out the glass windows. His plan was coming together…He watched as the city of Midgar slowly came undone, as he searched for Jenova, and as he readied himself for his eventual immortality and revenge…<p>

The Stigma was only the next step…True terror would come when they located that measly little resistance. If it was above ground, they'd bomb it. If it was below, they'd crush it. That was one of the many uses Yazoo, Loz, and Rosa would serve him—finding those pathetic wretches and bringing about their end.

And then _she_ would be next…He had already sent his other pawn to do that bidding… Yes, everything would be coming together soon…

Kadaj could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Now...review! :D<strong>

**~Kat~**


	11. Confrontation

**So as I sit here and make faces at the horrific thing that is Chapter Eleven, Rosa is playing Kingdom Hearts. She actually just lost the race against Riku. I laughed. :) We also just decided I'm ten kinds of weird. Anyway, I promise, Chapter Twelve will be loads better. Onto reviews:**

**Serah Sinsyres, yeah, Kat and Cloud are kind of like kids in certain ways. And I even 'aww'ed as I thought of Denzel and Kat. I'm sure I was getting weird looks as I wrote it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ventus4ever, Denzel is so adorable! I just had to give him to Kat and Cloud! Kadaj...He IS evil, but you know something? He's kind of good at it. Hahaha. He's actually going to get his moment in the light soon enough and Kat's going to be _pissed_ after wards. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sora'sLover98, yeah, Cloud can be pretty romantic when he wants to be. (: Thanks for the praise and for reviewing!**

**YoungReckless, yeah, Barret probably figured, but I kind of figure he doesn't care. He's kind of a 'tough love' person, so he figures sticking them together will make them work together easier. Kareanna does not have a gun. If I accidentally gave her one then it will be take from her right away. As for your story, I would be glad to help and talk to you about it, but not it the reviews. You should send me a message for that conversation, okie dokie? Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, yeah, I'd love to have Denzel around as my little brother. He's super adorable! Cid makes me laugh so much. He's so goofy all the time! I'm glad we agree on that. Thanks for the review!**

**Evilly-innocent, well, I'm glad you didn't get in trouble! Hmm...I wonder who _you_ think K.L. is? Genesis and Kareanna...I have a few things in mind for that new dynamic duo. And it usual is the duos that argue that end up together, so...who knows where they may lead? But Kat and Denzel's moment...I loved it when I wrote it and after wards I was concerned because I'd never really written a scene like that. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Amity, consider your update here! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And don't think I didn't notice you didn't review, Sarah and Rosa! Tut, tut, tut. (;**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: …No...I don't own it...-SOB-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Confrontation**

Cloud looked at Gast in distress, "There isn't any way to fix this? People are dying by the second!"

Gast's eyes were rimmed with red, the fatigue was written all over his face from working with Cloud and Tseng all night. He pushed his glasses up his nose, shaking his head, "You've been here with me the entire night, Cloud. You know just as well as I do that we haven't come up with a cure for the Stigma."

Tseng crossed his arms, sitting on a stool and looking at the useless results lying around the table, "This is hopeless. Kat won't be back for a while and she's our only real hope of removing the threat. We're just going to have to find a temporary stop to the Stigma. I have a bad feeling Kadaj is behind this."

"Behind a disease?" Cloud asked, arching his eyebrows, "If he has the power to do that then he may already be a pawn of Jenova."

"No, that isn't possible," Gast interrupted, "We would know if the Goddess or the Calamity had come to Gaia. There would be an insane burst of power, completely unknown to us. Ifalna and Elaine were very adamant about that. We'll know if Kadaj is Jenova's chosen Vessel and when he says 'yes'."

Tseng frowned, turning to Gast, "…What happens if Kat is Minerva's Vessel? What if she says 'yes'?"

Gast's face turned into a mask of sadness, "That kind of power…She'll probably lose her mind, but I don't think she is…Ah, what is the word for it? Pure? What I mean is this: Kat is the last Cetra, but her connection to the Cetra is severed. She isn't a pure Cetra at the moment. Until she can regain the part of herself that Hojo took from her, she can't say 'yes'. That connection isn't there."

Tseng looked at Cloud, "Well, that's something at least."

But Cloud still looked disturbed, "…I guess…"

Gast glanced at his nephew-in-law, "…I know how you feel, Cloud. It's a small piece of protection, but it isn't anything if she can regain that part of herself. Knowing Kathleen…she'll learn how to reconnect with Minerva…"

"Yeah," Cloud said, shaking his head, "She's going to land herself in trouble and I know it…but there isn't anything I can do to stop her. I don't even know where she is."

"Well," Tseng said, shrugging, "There is at least a good piece of news. Nobody actually knows where Jenova was stashed. It'll take forever for Kadaj to find her if we can't find her either."

Gast stood, rubbing his eyes, "I'm going to try and get a power nap. If there are any more revelations, I trust you'll come for me?"

"Yeah," both men said, nodding and standing themselves.

Gast left, looking exhausted, but then the door opened and Hojo entered the room. Everyone froze as he looked them all over, snapping at Gast, "You're allowed to have guests now? How odd."

Gast shook his head, "I don't have time for this."

Hojo just gave him a disgusted look as Gast left, but that changed the moment he peered over at Cloud and Tseng. He scoffed, waving a hand at them, "Get out of my lab, you idiots. You're both fools and have no reason to be here."

Tseng gave Cloud a look that clearly said 'Don't respond', and they were following that plan as they went to the door. Hojo must have had other plans though, because just as Cloud passed him he said, "You are the biggest idiot of all, falling for that stupid girl. She'll be dead soon and then what will you do?"

Cloud turned, enraged, "What?"

Tseng grabbed his arm, "Cloud, come on, let's go—"

Hojo's eyes gleamed with hatred as he met Cloud's gaze, "She's the daughter of a stupid Cetra couple. She's doomed and you know it. I'll kill her with my own hands if I must."

Tseng managed to get the larger man out of the room before he could throttle Hojo. Cloud closed his eyes, fists at his sides, and then took off down the hall, "We have to stop this."

Tseng watched as his old rival walked away, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd have been the same way if Kat hadn't left him all those years ago…

* * *

><p>Barret shook his head, "Nuh uh, no way! I ain't lettin' you go in there!"<p>

Genesis stuck his tongue out at Kareanna, "Told you so!"

"Shut up!" Kareanna snapped, crossing her arms, "I don't get it! Why can't I go in?"

Sarah was sitting at the bar, looking at the powwow, "She's right. Why don't we send her in with someone less recognizable to look around?"

Kareanna nodded, "Thank you!"

Barret frowned, "No! Cloud's got the Shin-Ra Building unda' control—"

Sarah started coughing furiously, a hand over her throat. Tifa came around the corner of the bar, patting her on the back, "Sarah? Are you okay?"

The SOLDIER looked up at Tifa and the others, smiling weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… under the weather. I'll be fine in no time."

Zack entered the room then through the elevator, Rosa with him. Angeal, standing behind the bar, looked surprised, "Is it…okay for her to be here?"

Rosa looked around in bewilderment as Zack nodded, "I don't think it'll be too much trouble. I mean, she's out of it. Plus…I didn't realize she had followed me until I was outside the door just now."

Zack went over to Sarah, giving her a meaningful look that Tifa noticed. Sarah only shrugged, her hand still over her throat, "I'll tell you later."

There were a couple of conversations, more than a few arguments between Kareanna and Genesis, and then everyone split up for their patrols. Zack took Sarah by the hand while Rosa sat at a table off in a corner. He dragged her through a door frame, turning so he could see her and Rosa, but said, "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

Sarah shook her head, keeping her hand on her neck, "It doesn't matter. There isn't a cure for it. I'm not the only one, Zack."

"You're the only one that really matters," Zack said with a serious expression.

"You shouldn't say that," she murmured, looking up at him as he took her hand from her throat. He winced, looking at the dark spots that were beginning to ooze. She glanced up at him, "You don't have to look."

"I need to," Zack replied, "I have to tell Cloud the symptoms or something…They're trying to come up with a temporary cure until Kat can get here."

Stubbornly, she replied, "You're implying I have the Stigma."

"No, I know you do," he said, giving her a dark look, "We have to do something to stop it. I can't lose you, not here…not like this…"

Sarah looked up at him, surprise on her face, "I'll be fine, Zack. I can hold on till she gets here."

He looked unsure, but then spotted Rosa behind her. The tan girl was standing in the window, looking out it blankly. Zack shot Sarah a look as he went for a bandage, putting it on her neck, "We'll talk about this later."

She rolled her eyes, but turned to see Rosa. A brief look of confusion swept over Sarah's face, but she walked over to Rosa. Both looked out the window, one confused and the other stricken with terror, "Zack."

The raven haired man joined them, stunned as they all stared at the man who was looking at them from outside. A wolfish grin covered his face as he suddenly disappeared…

Yazoo had found them.

* * *

><p>Kadaj sat in his chair, looking over all of the files with the name 'Sarah Kathleen Davis'. She had a good track record, always completed her missions, her stats were a bit higher than the Great Sephiroth's, she always had her own team, and then there had been her sudden transfer to Wutai alone…<p>

He looked at her photograph, a snarl set on his face. She was beautiful, he'd give her that, but she wasn't important—not in the long run anyway. He wanted her for his own revenge, it just made it better that she was Minerva's Chosen. Because of that they were already on opposite sides, he would have had to kill her anyway…but after the atrocity she committed against him?

The General would pay.

His door opened and Loz walked in, "Heya! You're lookin' rather down today!"

Kadaj frowned, a hand over his mouth, "The Stigma isn't working the way I wanted it to. I thought it would affect all of the resisting SOLDIERs, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything to those I suspect."

Loz looked sad, but Kadaj waved at him, "Don't cry, Loz. It's unbecoming of you."

Loz stifled tears, only to say, "We'll get her for what's she's done, right, Kadaj?"

Kadaj nodded, "Right."

The door opened and closed again, Yazoo entered with a triumphant smile, "Good news, Kadaj! I have located your enemies at last!"

Kadaj and Loz both turned, surprised by the news, and said, "What?"

Yazoo smiled brilliantly, his arms opened wide as if to give someone a hug, "They are residing in the Sector 7 Slums—right beneath the support plate…I assume our course of action will be…"

Kadaj looked victorious in that moment, "Ready a helicopter and get the codes. We bomb the structure plate before the end of the week."

Loz and Yazoo nodded, going to do their individual jobs, and leaving Kadaj alone once more. He picked up his phone, calling Hojo. The scientist was quick to answer angrily, "What do you want now?"

Kadaj turned his chair, looking out the window pleasantly, "Do you have the Deepground troops ready?"

"A small army is ready, yes," Hojo replied, suspicion in his tone, "Why?"

And as the lights of Midgar slowly turned on one by one, Kadaj let out a full burst of laughter, "Because, my friend, the end is near and we move to crush General Sarah Kathleen's army within the week! Prepare our troops!"

Hojo was quiet for a moment, "And she will come? The General?"

"Yes, she will come running the moment she hears the plate has fallen…and all of her loved ones along with it," Kadaj laughed, unable to keep the madness inside, "At last! The plan has come to full fruition!"

Hojo had to join in the laughter, "At last!"

And the two insane men celebrated at the thought of killing their nemesis…

* * *

><p>If it wasn't bad before, my entire situation, then the plane's engine giving out and crashing into the ocean only made it worse. I now had to tell Cid that his precious baby, the Tiny Bronco, was dead in the middle of the ocean somewhere. After that fiasco, I had to <em>swim<em> to shore nearly a mile and then I had no idea where I was. Once I had gotten my bearings straight, I started the three hour walk to Bone Village.

There was no Inn so I had to keep going…right into the Sleeping Forest.

I walked into the greenery, surprised after the barrenness of the Bone Village. But the moment I went to turn back, all I could see was the Forest's trees. I exhaled heavily, pulling out the tiny harp Bugenhagen had given me, "You'd better have been right about this…"

I couldn't play an instrument for the life of me, but I plucked on the strings and an odd melody floated from it. The Forest seemed to bend at its will and opened the way ahead. I walked forward, continuing my playing and eventually came out to a rocky, empty canyon. I went on, moving into a strange area with rocks, dead trees, and ocean-like figures laying around uselessly.

I inhaled sharply, walking up the stones and through a fallen, hollow tree. I realized how freaked out I was, to actually be here in the city of my people when so many had failed before me?

I shook my head, following the path before me, only stopping once at the top of the hill to peer out and gain my first glance at the city and its entire magnificence.

It was in ruins, I didn't expect anything else, but the coral, almost sea-like structure of the buildings and entrance captivated me. I looked to the faded markings on the wall, finding I could read it, but one word was spelt clearly in the lettering of the Ancients—Setora. I read it aloud to myself in English then, "Setora…It means Cetra…The City of the Ancients."

I let my hand continue to run along the sign in wonder as I headed further into my homeland. The short wall stopped and I continued to follow the path still. That was when I heard it—a strange humming noise, almost sounding like music to me. I saw a light shining from up ahead as the path split off to the right, left, and straight ahead. I took the middle path, following the eerie blue light and then I saw it.

A huge building, shaped like a shell from the ocean, glittering in the strange light at the beginning of a clear lake. The humming grew louder, making my ears ring as I went inside. There was a small spiral walk way, with a clown fish like projection in the center, but nothing else was there. I frowned, heading back the way I came.

Once back on the main path, I took the right-seeing many more buildings shaped like the others one still intact. I went inside, surprised to see a few beds and things at the ready for use. I sat on one bed, unable to shake the feeling I'd been there before. Exhaustion gnawed at me and soon I faded into a light rest…

I jerked awake suddenly, only moments later. The singing was getting louder, my head throbbing painfully now. I thought I was crazy for a split second—'_Singing? In an ancient, abandoned city, Kat?'_—but then I remembered exactly who-and what-I was, before dismissing the thought.

And then she spoke, '_**My last hope, daughter of mine, come to me…I have great need of your presence…'**_

"Minerva?" I asked, surprised to hear her here, "I've never heard you outside of Midgar!"

No response came.

I sighed heavily as a scowl took over my face, "Yeah, yeah...'Come and I shall speak!' I get it…"

I went back to that shell like building at the lake, everything looked so odd in the night light…but instantly, I noticed the fish was gone…and in its place…steps that led below. I gasped quietly as I followed the stairs down, they were opaque, white, and twisted into an 'S' shape far beneath the top city and into another far more beautiful, crystalline city…One that matched my blade _Setora_.

This was the city my people were known for, I realized, and pride swelled within me.

The song intensified yet again, the pounding making my eyes water as I walked down a smaller set of steps through perfect, marble buildings. I saw a few stepping stones elevated in a second lake, with a grand altar of sorts just ahead. I looked up at it and began to walk towards it, even with the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I was missing something…

Once there I realized why as a faint cry reached me, '_**Kathleen! Look out!'**_

I hissed, spinning around so quickly I couldn't really comprehend it-_Setora_ smashed into another, longer blade then. Paler green eyes glared into mine as I growled my attacker's name angrily:

"Sephiroth!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Five or more gets an update before the end of the week.<strong>

**~Kat~**


	12. Failure

**So, I've managed to get a bit ahead in this story! After a couple months of sitting on my butt, I'm actually writing Chapter Fifteen and Sixteen as this goes up! Sarah, Rosa, and I had a long day yesterday after going to the Aquarium, the mall, and then back to her house to play some Metal Gear Solid 4 (I am SO in love with Raiden!), before Rosa and I headed back to her house where we proceeded to buy Assassin's Creed 2—only to discover...the air conditioning is more or less BROKEN upstairs where we sleep. Let's just put it this way, I don't work or sleep well in the heat, so I'm very cranky today and snarkiness is at an all time high. Okay, now with my rant over, we can now move onto the reviews:**

**ShatterTheHeavens, yeah, I hope they get out, too! Kadaj is a mega bastard! As for Rosa, I think she was simply curious and followed Zack, but sadly, fell into another trap by Kadaj—leading Yazoo to their hideout. As for Kat and Aerith's death...read on, my friend! Read on! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sora'sLover98, you go ahead and smack them! They freaking deserve it! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Serah Sinsyres, Hojo really should just die! I hate him loads, but he'll get what's coming to him soon! I'm sure Kat will make sure of it. Oh, not saying that I am, but killing Kat might not be as strange as you'd think. I wrote a story years ago and I killed the main character there, you can ask Rosa. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Amity, I'm glad you loved it and as promised with the total of six reviews, here is the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Evilly-innocent, ah, I have an itching suspicion that you probably know who it is, but like you said, I might decide to throw everyone for a loop. After all, this story isn't done just yet! I finally decided that I'm going to do my best to make this 24 Chapters just like Someday, but there could be more! That means we're at the half way mark right now! Getting back on track, sorry about that, Real Sarah actually loves the idea of having the Stigma in the story. I don't know why though. Haha. And now it's going to be Kat vs. Sephy in the City of Ancients! Read on to find out what happens next! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nakurai, hoo snap, you do have the Stigma! We should've run around screaming that at the mall yesterday! I knew you'd been asking about the Stigma so I was like, 'BAM! Take the Stigma! I bet you'll love that development anyway!' I'm glad you did! And yeah, psycho Sephy is back! Ugh. We have to do something about him soon. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, gorgeous! (;**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I was going to buy a Cloud scroll yesterday at the mall, but that particular store closed. I wanted to cry. But no, I don't actually own anything related to the game.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Failure**

My eyes stared into his as we struggled to gain advantage over the other. I lost my footing and stumbled back, barely dodging as his sword slammed into the stone floor just beside me. I rolled backwards just in time to avoid a second slash from the deadly Masamune, but this time as I rolled I jumped to my feet. I swept _Setora_ up in a defensive manner, blocking anything else he threw at me.

I growled angrily, "How did you find me!"

"You have that stench," Sephiroth spat at me, "You smell like the Lifestream."

I took a step back, staring at him, "What?"

"It's in your blood, Cetra," he hissed, glaring at me with a hidden ferocity.

I stared at him, sadness filling my heart as I stared at him, "Sephiroth…What happened to you? Why do you hate me?"

He blinked, looking at me with confusion, "…Hate you…?"

I only looked at him, unable to understand what he was saying, "You must hate me if you're trying to kill me. I just want to know, Sephiroth. What did I do? I'm a retired SOLDIER, I don't fight anymore…so what could I have done to make you so angry?"

Sephiroth's face was crunched up in confusion, as if he couldn't comprehend the question, "…I don't…hate you?"

"_**Kathleen, you must go to the chamber. You must take your People's Weapon. You must win this fight against a pawn of Jenova."**_

I mentally shouted out at Minerva, "_Shut up! I'm not killing my friend! I have to save him!"_

"_**Then, if you are sure, take my sight. Find the object that is stealing his will from him," **_the Goddess whispered to me, answering my request.

My eyesight went dark for a moment and then it returned. The room sparkled oddly, but then I saw Sephiroth standing before me, still confused. But there was a slight sparkle on Sephiroth's body—around his neck. I squinted, trying to see it and realized it was a symbol of SOLDIER, very similar to the one I'd left with Kareanna back in Kalm.

"_**Everything that has the touch of magic will shine…The Cetra hold power over the Lifestream now. That is the color of Your Power…Jenova's…Her Power is of evil, of Meteor, of blood."**_

The necklace was shining red.

I shook my head, trying to clear my vision, but it didn't work and I panicked slightly. I looked at Sephiroth, "You don't?"

He looked helpless in that instant, total and utter confusion flooding his entire face, "What am I doing here? What's going on?"

I felt pity as I stared at him, '_What is going on?'_

"_**Jenova has her hold on him," **_Minerva whispered faintly, "_**She taints the Cetran City as we speak…He is strong, but he is not strong enough to break free of Her. Take the item tainting his soul, Kathleen…Do it now."**_

I swallowed harshly, "Seph, you're being controlled."

His pale green eyes lifted to mine, "Controlled?"

"You've been missing for ages. Rosa…She's looking for you—" I tried, but that helpless look on his face suddenly vanished as the red spread from the necklace and all over him.

That deadly look returned to his eyes, "I don't know anyone by that name. I am Sephiroth and I have been sent to kill the last Cetra, Sarah Kathleen Davis. That is all I know."

I wasn't quick enough to dodge the sudden blow that rained down on me. His Masamune hit me hard, pain lighting my vision with odd colors as I looked down in shock. The sword cut from my left shoulder down to my right hip, blood splattered everywhere.

Coldness spread throughout my body as I slowly looked up at the feral face so close to mine. That sword glinting in the odd light of my People's City…and he raised it above me…hissing one last time, "You were nothing."

I stumbled back, hitting the rail behind me, and then I smiled at him. His eyebrows lowered slightly, a frown on his face, and I lifted myself over the rail an inch or two so my behind rested on the top of it.

Then I let the grin overcome my face as I answered his remark, "I know."

Then I fell over the rail…and into the lake behind me.

'_I decide when I die…not you.'_

* * *

><p>Cloud stopped in the hallway, a blank expression on his face. Sarah looked back at him, her head tilted to the side, "Cloud?"<p>

He put a hand over his heart, a frown on his face, "…What on Gaia…?"

Zack was standing behind Sarah, gazing at his best friend with concern, "Are you all right, Cloud? You don't look so good."

Cloud put his other hand to his head, "I don't know…I feel like…I kind of feel like I lost something just now."

Sarah crossed her arms, "Well, you've got your wallet and sword, right? What else do you carry with you?"

The blond shook his head, "Nothing really…I just don't know how to describe it…"

Zack put a hand on Cloud's shoulder, making sure Rosa was in his eyesight the whole time, "Dude, we'll think about it later, okay? We've got to get the army ready. If what Tseng said is true, then they could be here anywhere between the next two or three days. Our army needs to know."

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

The four continued down the 7th Heaven's underground passage, but Cloud was still thinking, '_Kat…wherever you are…please be safe…'_

* * *

><p>The crew of AVALANCHE conspirators stood there with the SOLDIERs, looking out at the sea of people that made up their army of at least a thousand men and women. They had all been housed in a huge underground cavern beneath Midgar, and connected to Tifa's old establishment. Barret told them what was going on and they all cheered loudly, knowing this was it—there chance to win back their city from Kadaj.<p>

Their only question was why was Kat, their leader, missing?

Cloud looked unsure of himself as he told them she would be coming back soon, probably in time to join the fight…

But suddenly he wasn't sure at all. He wasn't sure that Kat would be coming back…and he couldn't put his finger on why. Regardless, their talk put everyone on edge as they prepared for the battle that would come.

Two days later the AVALANCHE-SOLDIER army was ready and had set camp up within the edge of Sector 7 Slums. It was another day before Yazoo and Loz appeared with several of the soldiers in bright blue uniforms.

Yazoo locked gazes with Cloud, standing across the large street from him, "You will not turn over the traitor?"

Barret loaded his gun, "Pfft! As if, fool! We ain't surrenderin' to you suckas!"

Cloud nodded, "We're not going to hand anyone over."

"Then you welcome war with us?" Yazoo sneered, his own hand going to his gun.

Cloud gave him a dark look, "Gladly. We want our city back and that means getting rid of you."

And then seconds later a bullet came flying from the Deepground ranks, nearly striking the blond commander in the shoulder. Fortunately, he side stepped and it went gliding past, hitting the wall of shields behind him, harming no one. He smirked slightly at Yazoo's pale face, "Bring it."

Then the war began. People from both sides rushed forward, guns blaring and swords clashed. Everyone was in the midst of the battle, not really having a second to think, and then a helicopter went flying ahead. Zack was back to back with Sarah, just on the edge of the fighting perimeter and had spotted it. Cloud emerged from the battle in a daze, looking disoriented and blood spattered.

Zack threw a hand up, pointing at the helicopter, "They're going to crush us all! That thing is headed for the plate's support beam!"

Sarah turned, cutting down one of the last few standing near her, "You two go! I'll try and get this fight to move out of here!"

Zack looked at Sarah, turning to block a soldier behind her, "No way! You're in no condition to be fighting _with_ me, let alone without me!"

"Oh, shut up, Zack! I've been fighting," she turned, slicing someone else behind him as Cloud blocked another behind her, "long before I met you! I'll be fine! Just go or we're all going to die anyway!"

There was a brief pause in the fighting where Cloud put a hand on Zack's arm, "Dude, she's right! Let's go!"

Zack looked at Sarah in despair, "You'd better keep yourself alive!"

"Same to you!" She called back, turning, searching for the girl that had disappeared just before the fighting began.

She disappeared into the crowd, leaving Zack and Cloud alone amidst the bloodshed. They took off for the stairs, they had to stop the helicopter or they would all be screwed. The two spiky haired men ran as fast as they could, knowing they had to stall until Kat could get there…

But the question was, could they?

* * *

><p>Sarah searched almost uselessly, Rosa was gone and that worried her. She suddenly clutched at her throat, hacking harshly. A soldier came before her, aiming his weapon at her, but Angeal stepped in and saved the day, "Geez, Sarah! What are you trying to do! Get yourself killed?"<p>

"Ahahaha," Sarah hissed sarcastically. She looked up at the large protector, "What are you doing?"

"Saving you! What's it look like?" He retorted, looking around quickly, "Rosa, she's—"

Sarah turned, standing ramrod straight when the soft laughing reached her ears. Both SOLDIERs turned to see the girl who had been so out of it before, standing there with a gun and a huge smile on her face. She lifted it to eyelevel, looking from Angeal to Sarah, "Which one of you will I kill first?"

Sarah froze, "You…You've been against us the whole time?"

Rosa's eyebrows arched, "The entire time? No, you let Kat get away! She tried to take everything from me! From us! She killed the President and Rufus!"

"Rosa, you have no idea what you're saying!" Sarah started to shout, but was overcome by fits of coughing again.

Angeal turned slightly toward Sarah, but Rosa smirked at them, cocking the gun, "Move and I'll kill you anyway."

He stopped, but Sarah was bent over hacking, ooze coming from the bandage. Rosa laughed insanely, "See! Only people in alignment with Kat have been affected by the Stigma! There is still hope for you, Angeal! Sarah, there is a cure! Come back to our side and we'll fix you!"

Sarah scoffed, wheezing, "Y-Yeah…f-for what…pr-price…?"

"Kat's location," Rosa said simply.

Sarah made a sound of disgust, "Kadaj…h-he brain washed y-you…didn't he?"

Rosa rolled her eyes, "Now you're catching on, aren't you? Yes, this stupid little girl is trapped in her own mind. She doesn't even know where she is right now. Both her and that stupid General, they were easy targets. Once the General succumbed to his jealousy, it was only a matter of time until the wife went following him."

Rosa's hand became firmer on the handle of her gun, "Now, I'll have her kill you both if you don't tell me where the bitch is now."

"No need to do that," Genesis said as he appeared at their side, staring at Rosa, "…I'm sure you'll figure things out soon enough."

Kareanna materialized behind Rosa, her sword sweeping down toward the tan girl, but Rosa turned and managed to block the long blade with her gun. She gave Kareanna a strange look, "A new toy? How interesting. Was it so easy to replace Rosa in your hearts? She'll be so hurt to hear that."

Kareanna's eyes widened upon seeing the gun, but she backed off slightly, "Give it up! Your friends don't want to fight you. Isn't Kat your friend, too?"

Rosa threw her head back and laughed again, "What a stupid kid. I thought AVALANCHE and SOLDIERs picked their recruits better. Apparently I knocked some sense _out_ of Kat when I nearly killed her. I thought I had, you know. I was quite pleased."

Kareanna stared at her, backing up again, but Sarah barked, "Rosa! Your fight is with me!"

The two female SOLDIERs suddenly lunged at each other. Sarah dropped her sword, Rosa put her gun away, and fists started flying. More Deepground soldiers started advancing on the small group once again, consuming their attention.

Rosa hit Sarah in the face, "Take that!"

Sarah dropped and rolled, swinging her leg out to strike Rosa harshly. The other woman growled angrily, punching at Sarah again. Sarah jumped backwards, dodging the blow, and twisted Rosa's arm behind her back, "I will save her from you, Kadaj. I know you're the one in there."

"Ha, you're smarter than Kathleen was," Rosa murmured at her, "Too bad your last hope was exterminated three days ago."

Sarah scoffed, "You're an idiot. Kat isn't—"

"I'm sure your friend felt it. He must have felt something when she died. It was a glorious death, really. I never expected her to take her own life," she whispered loudly at Sarah, voice full of hate, "It was the death of a hero, but we both know she was anything but."

"Kat is more of a hero than you'll ever be!" Sarah snapped, pulling on her arm harder.

"Ah, ah, ah. You'll break poor Rosa's arm if you pull any harder," Kadaj hissed at her in Rosa's voice, "Besides, you speak of the little brat as if she were still alive. She's gone and even Strife knows it."

"If she's gone then why are you still looking for her!" Sarah snapped.

"Even if death," he snickered, "her pathetic body holds power. The pawn left her behind, now I need to find it."

The Stigma struck again, but this time Rosa tore her arm from Sarah's grasp and took her gun in hand. She struck Sarah in the side of the face, causing her to hit the ground with her knees. Rosa positioned it above her sister's head, "Poor Rosa…What will she think when she discovers she is the one that killed you? What will she think when she learns the sister she always looked up to killed herself instead of dying at the hands of a friend?"

Rosa leaned forward, her face eerily close to Sarah's as she hissed, "She'll follow you both to the grave."

Sarah's eyes widened, blood trickling down her face, "No."

"Yes," she said calmly, "She will."

Sarah snarled angrily, preparing to hit Rosa just as she aimed the barrel at her and then a burst of blinding light stopped everything. Every single person that had been fighting came to a halt…and moments later one side started cheering. Rosa looked around in confusion as the light began to recede and then a deadly look crossed her face, "No."

Sarah reached up, grabbing for Rosa, but snagged her necklace instead and pulled it off. The abrupt change in her facial features was almost frightening. Rosa dropped the gun, looking slightly confused, "…Where the hell am I? Sarah! What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

Sarah looked up at her friend, "Is...t-that really you?"

Rosa frowned, "What the hell are you talking about? Of course it's me."

Sarah launched a fist at Rosa's face, giving her friend a black eye. Rosa yelped, "What the hell is your problem!"

Sarah laughed breathlessly, slumping against Rosa, "T-That's…for scaring the cr-crap out of m-me…"

The cheers increased, soon Angeal stumbled into view, glaring at Rosa for a moment before realizing something was off. He let his face relax, "It's you, right?"

Rosa made a face, looking at Sarah, "Has someone cloned me and pretended to be me or something? Why is everyone asking me that?"

Sarah burst out laughing, but the laughter died as a second flare of light filled the area. Rosa squinted trying to see what it was as fighting slowly began again, "What is that?"

"Only one thing could have stopped this fight…" Angeal said to himself softly, staring out at the direction the light was coming from.

Sarah nodded, a small smile on her lips, "Kat."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, so how many of you want the next chapter? Five reviews allows you to have it very, very soon! More than that...and who knows? <strong>

**Review, my friends!**

**~Kat~**


	13. Revival

**So, this chapter isn't the best, and while I really loved the way Chapter Twelve came out, apparently there was some confusion. Okay, Kat...Well, for Kat's part of the explanation you'll just need to read Chapter Thirteen, but as for Rosa's bit, as I suspected there would be, the confusion there seemed to be reoccurring. Rosa was being controlled by Kadaj, he had a good enough grip on her that he could actually control her movements and speak through her. However, he was controlling her with the necklace she wore and Sarah pulled it off—severing the connection. Hope that helps some! And we're only half way there, but we hit 100 reviews! I want to thank everyone up to this point! I never though Someday and Hero would do so well! :D**

**Anyway, onto the reviews:**

**First of all, I'm going to address a review I got for Chapter One. Run4life, I was so excited when I saw your review! I love your story and I am so honored that you read Someday and now Hero! Yeah, we have loads of jokes about these stories and we tend to get odd looks. I don't have everything planned out, but I try to stay ahead or have my story finished before I post it. Hero is actually the first story I've posted without it being completed ahead of time. I agree about the OC's, they have to have some kind of flaw or they wouldn't be interesting, right? Anyway, I'll stop rambling now! I have a bad habit of getting carried away, hahaha. Thank you so, so much for reviewing and I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Sora'sLover98, yes! Hooray for another hot guy with silver hair! Raiden is so cool! And I love your new word! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Ventus4ever, I may write a third, but Hero has been increasingly more difficult compared to Someday, so it just depends on if I can figure out a couple of main points for a third plot or not. I'd love to do a story with the gang and their kiddos. I will announce whether or not a third story will be done before Hero is over, I promise. Thanks for the review!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, the answers to all your questions and more lie within this chapter, my dear! Believe me when I say Kat isn't the one you should be worried about. (: Thanks for reviewing and the wait is over! Here is your next chapter!**

**YoungReckless, oh, Kat is like an actual cat. This girl has nine lives or something, I swear! And the fight is finally starting! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Serah Sinsyres, hopefully my explanation at the top and this chapter will erase the confusion! The update is here, regardless! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Cin, I'm notorious for horrible, horrible cliffhangers! I'm sorry! But regardless, here is the update and thank you for the review!**

**Axelxroxie, yes, back to normal at last! I hope you liked the chapter, love! Thanks for reviewing, darling!**

**Nakurai, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing, dear!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it and almost forgot the disclaimer. Whoops.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Revival**

I stared up at the ceiling as I fell through the water…

I thought sadly about the people I was leaving behind…failing everyone…Death though…It was suddenly a peaceful feeling…I had failed the world, but my suffering was over. I vaguely wondered if they would be disappointed in me for ending it myself versus letting Sephiroth just finish me off.

Would they ever know? Would they realize I was dead when Kadaj finally gained the Black Materia _and_ Jenova? Would they ever forgive me?

But I thought in my final moments about Cloud…and little Denzel…What would happen to them when I was gone? Would Denzel think I left him, just like everyone else had? Would Cloud ever move on? Would he be able to love again? Would Cloud still take Denzel?

I didn't know.

So many things I didn't know…So many things I would never experience…

'_I'm sorry.'_

But then a blinding light stole my vision from me, the glittering of magic disappeared, and I was on my feet. I closed my eyes, fearing what I would see if I opened them. Heaven? Hell? Where ever the heck the Cetra go? I was scared, I told myself, even after professing to be afraid of nothing—not even death.

"_**Open your eyes, Kathleen. You are not dead, however, you are very close."**_

I frowned, still not opening my eyes, "Minerva."

"_**Your task is not yet completed, child. Only your will to live will save you now. I can only do so much for the mortal wounds on your body…but if your will is broken then all is lost."**_

"My will…isn't broken," I whispered more to myself than to her, "I…I don't know what to do…"

A felt hands on my shoulders, that voice now sounding kinder than ever before was now in my ear, "_**Think of those you love. Of those you wish to save. What of your husband? What of the boy who now calls you 'Mother'? What of your sisters? Your brothers? Friends? Kathleen, your world is in jeopardy and you wish to rest."**_

"Is that so bad?" I said in a hushed tone, clenching my eyes closed, "To want to rest after everything? Is that a bad thing?"

"_**Of course not, child, but when there are still tasks left to you it can be. The world rests upon you and I, Kathleen. But I cannot move without you, my vessel. If you die…all is lost…" **_Minerva said sadly, "_**You will have the rest you crave, but for the sake of all, live on!"**_

I shook my head slowly, "No. I don't want to go back."

"You have to," a familiar voice said, ripping me from the warm, nearly happy feeling of death.

I felt any possible color in my face drain as I asked quietly, fearing the answer I would get, "…Mom?"

"Open your eyes, Sarah," she snapped at me, "You're being ridiculous. The entire world is out there, depending, waiting on you…and here you are, ready to give up. Why? Because it's too hard? Because nobody is there to hold your hand?"

My eyes tore themselves open, glaring into bright green eyes, "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"I know more about you than you do, Kathleen," my mother, Elaine, said, staring at me strangely, "You are in the Promised Land. All of our People rest within this place, we live here in this place within the Lifestream beside Minerva. She tells us all what we are to know."

I didn't look at her, I couldn't. So I peered around my surroundings and frowned, "I've been here before."

"Yes," Elaine nodded, "Almost ten years ago when you nearly sacrificed your life for a friend's. A surgery, I believe."

The area was bathed in white light, I was barely able to make out anything, but I guess that was the point. She smirked at me, and it pissed me off, but I realized that it was probably because she was just like me—that I was looking at my own face more or less. Then she said, "You can't see anything else because it isn't your time. You do realize that, don't you?"

I let my gaze meet hers, "So you're saying I don't belong here?"

"You're the last of the Cetra, but you haven't recovered the part that Hojo stole from you," she explained, "You have to—"

"Elaine."

We both froze, the new voice was male, but I didn't recognize it. My Mother however smiled at the direction the voice came from, "What took you so long?"

"Minerva had to come fetch me," the voice replied, "because you failed to tell me where you ran off to."

She grimaced, "Sorry, dear."

Then the person emerged, I stared openly at him as he looked at me. He tilted his head and crossed his arms, making a quiet huffing sound. My mother looked at the tall, handsome man and said, "Talk to her."

His green eyes flashed from my mother's to mine, "Sarah."

I knew who this was, considering I had only seen him once in my memory, and I replied almost in awe, "Dad."

Leon stared at me the same way I stared at him, and then my Mom said, "Stop acting like idiots! This is serious! We can only keep you here for so long, Kat, you have to go back."

I frowned at her, "Go back only to die again?"

Leon shifted slightly, looking at Elaine, "She doesn't want to go back."

Elaine's eyes widened turning on my Dad, "So you want her to let everything go to hell?"

Dad looked at Mom, "Elaine, we can't make her do anything. This has to be her choice. Do I want her to 'let everything go to hell'? No. Can I choose for her though? No. Minerva said it has to be her…If she's finished with it all…then she's done."

I stared at them, "…You'd let me walk away?"

Leon turned to me, "I can't let you do anything. You're an adult, you have been since we left. You know right from wrong. I trust you'll do the right thing."

A smaller girl appeared beside them, brownish colored hair, bright green eyes, and wearing a pink dress. I knew suddenly that this was Aerith, and she knew I was aware of her.

She smiled at me, "Just for the record, I wanted to meet you, too. You have so many people who are counting on you, Kat. You have to realize staying would mean heartache for them all. What about your friends? Sarah and Rosa? Zack and Angeal? Genesis and Sephiroth? AVALANCHE? The Turks? What about Cloud and Denzel? What will they do if you leave?"

I looked down at my hands, "…They need me…"

Aerith came over, taking my hands in hers, smiling, "You're so much stronger than I could have ever been. It's why you were chosen and I wasn't. You'll go back. I know you will. Cloud…he's more of a dependent type, you know. He'll be lost without you."

I looked at my cousin, "I may be strong…but you're so much smarter."

"Smarts don't mean anything if you can't act on it," she shrugged, "C'mon, you're a direct descendant of Minerva. You can do this."

I looked over her shoulder at my parents, Mom smiled and nodded to what Aerith was saying, but Dad just looked at me quietly. Then I saw _her_. Walking toward me in queenly looking clothes, blond hair and green eyes, taller than my father, and insanely beautiful…was Minerva.

She stopped behind them, "_**What will you choose?"**_

Thoughts of everyone flooded my mind, they needed me. What the hell was I doing here? I closed my eyes, "_I am such a freaking idiot. Who knows how long I've been here? I'm wasting time!"_

My eyes flew open, I squeezed Aerith's hands, "I'll come back one day and we'll catch up. I promise."

She beamed at me, "You're returning?"

"I have to," I said simply, looking at Minerva then, "I never had a choice, did I?"

"_**You have a kind heart and soul," **_She replied, nodding, "_**There was a choice technically, but for you morally, no. There was no choice. I knew you would return."**_

I looked at my Mother as she said, "We'll be waiting, but don't hurry back too soon."

Then I met my Father's gaze. He nodded at me, a small smile played at the corner of his lips, "We're proud of you, no matter what happens."

Elaine gasped softly, looking at him, before turning back to me with tears in hers eyes and nodding. I released Aerith and turned to Minerva, "What do I do?"

"_**Come with me," **_Minerva said, walking into the light, "_**I shall take you to the opposite side of the Weapon."**_

I gave one glance over my shoulder, looking at my family one last time for at least a few years, and then followed her. She paused at an odd looking stone about ten minutes later, waving a large hand at it, "_**This will take you back to the Chamber…but you must insert the Key that Leon gave you decades ago."**_

I held it tightly in my hand after fishing it from my pocket, "…Minerva…What is this Weapon?"

"_**The Cetra were a powerful race, but they knew how to use their powers correctly. If even one had gone corrupt then they would still be alive today, eternally living, but they knew that was not **__**the will of Gaia or myself. They stayed on their paths, because I knew this day would come. The Weapon is all of the Cetran Souls. You must take them into yourself and use their abilities for the greater good—to destroy Jenova…and if it comes to it, become my Vessel there on Gaia itself," **_she explained, looking concerned.

I peered at the stone, seeing the place I would insert the Key, "…You'll take over my body…"

"_**Yes."**_

I nodded slowly, "…What happens to me?"

She gave me a look of interest and wonder, "_**Do you want the truth?"**_

"That would be nice, yeah," I said sarcastically.

Minerva seemed to exhale heavily, she put a large hand on my shoulder, "_**Kathleen, you were never meant to exist beyond these purposes. You will be lost within your own mind, if your body lives through the battle."**_

I smiled darkly, knowing it in my heart, "I'm going to die."

"_**In all probability…yes," **_she replied, still watching me.

I closed my eyes nodding slowly before giving her a piercing look, "…Make sure my friends and family live through this or I swear I'll come after you myself, Minerva."

She arched her own silver looking eyebrows, "_**Standing before me in person and yet you still threaten me? I chose well, it seems. Yes, no matter the outcome with you, I will do my best to keep your loved ones safe."**_

I slammed the Key into the stone, "Then we have a deal."

Light consumed my vision as Minerva went to say something else, but darkness overcame my vision and I was lost. I looked around in vain, seeing only darkness until what looked like a hall of mirrors appeared before me.

I walked forward slowly, seeing a wall there…and my reflection.

I stared at myself, but then the reflection moved…and I didn't.

I took a huge step back, my hand flying to where _Setora_ should have been, but I had nothing. My reflection laughed at me, "Calm down, you idiot, or are you afraid of yourself? This is the final test of sorts. You've gotta beat me to get the prize."

"I beat you…and I get the Weapon?" I asked, arching my eyebrow in confusion, "What? I'm my own worst nightmare or something?"

The reflection took a step toward me, coming _out_ of the mirror, "I am what it means to be a Cetra. I have been locked in this _hell_ for almost thirty years. I am taking over that body, not you and not Minerva. It will be me."

She had a black colored version of _Setora _in her grasp, swinging it at me. I jumped back, looking around desperately for anything to defend myself. I found my own sword stuck in the mirror like floor of the room and yanked it out. I held it at the ready, brandishing it at her, "Come and get me then."

She did just that as she swung her blade down at me, going for my shoulder, but I rolled behind her. She expected that, turning to block my strike, "You're going to have to do better than that, _Sarah_!"

I hissed at her, "Jealous because you aren't the real deal?"

"As if!" She snapped, swinging her blade down at my neck, but failed as I blocked and pushed at her, "Why would I be jealous of a weakling!"

The fight went on for what seemed like ages; swing, block, duck, repeat. But then I realized something, I dropped _Setora _as she went to strike me and dropped my head. I heard her blade whistling through the air, but it stopped—never hitting me. I looked up at her as she gave me an odd look, "You forfeit?"

"Some fights you can't win," I said simply, gazing up at her, "This is one I can't…"

She lowered her sword, peering at me oddly, "…Then you have passed. Your mission is to fight, but as a Cetra you must listen to the Planet and Minerva. You must know compassion."

I watched as she walked right at me—and then into me. She simply immaterialized and a huge explosion like sound roared through my ears. I slammed _Setora _into the ground and held onto the hilt for dear life as a huge gust of wind blew through the room, tearing glass panels from the floor.

And then everything was dark, silent, and cold.

I opened my eyes, finding myself on the ground with my back against something and water pouring down from the ceiling all around me. My entire abdomen began burning at that moment. I looked down to see green and blue sparkling along the area Sephiroth had cut me, only to realize I was being healed. I let my head his the stone behind me and I sighed heavily, taking deep breaths as the new power in my veins burned through me.

"_**Kathleen?" **_Minerva murmured to me, "_**Did you make it through?"**_

I clenched my teeth together, shoving my head against whatever was behind me as the burning intensified, "Y-Yeah. I made it through…"

"_**Can you stand?"**_

"N-Not at the m-moment…Ah!" I hissed, clutching my arm, "Kind of…of busy becoming your…p-puppet…"

"_**You're rejecting it, Kathleen. Let it take over. You're going to kill yourself if you don't."**_ Minerva said calmly, "_**Kathleen, calm yourself. The Lifestream is trying to help you heal. You had a fatal wound."**_

"I'm not stupid," I grumbled, "It hurts!"

But I tried anyway, I calmed myself and instead of a painful burn it became a low thrum, just beneath my skin. I slowly rose to my feet, seeing my sword stuck in the ground and pulling it free. With _Setora _back at my side and my body back in my control, I asked, "How long have I been out, Minerva?"

"_**Time moves differently in the realms, child. You've been gone nearly a day and a half."**_

My eyes widened as I gazed at the waterfall in front of me, the thin catwalk leading the way out. I murmured, "I have to get back home…I can feel it. Something is about to happen."

"_**Explore the powers at your disposal, your fight is near."**_

I walked through the water, but emerged dry. I continued out of the building and went to the exit, limping slightly. I turned, looking back at the city, the gentle breeze giving me a slight sense of hope and nodded, "I won't be back here…will I?"

"_**Well…," **_Minerva said, finally succeeding in speaking to me outside areas affected by the Lifestream, "_**If you return…it will be when your task is over."**_

I jutted my chin out, staring at the City, "…So…I'll be back soon."

"_**Yes."**_

I nodded to myself, turning my back, "I've got to get to Midgar…Now."

I slowly made my way back through the Forest and into Bone Village. From there I went straight for the shore, where the Tiny Bronco had floated to. I walked right over to it, seeing the destroyed plane as the perfect transportation.

I stood in the pilot's seat, looking at the ocean with uncertainty, "…Minerva, the ocean is connected to the Planet and through it the Lifestream, right?"

"_**Yes…Why do you ask?"**_

I grinned, "Watch this."

I summoned my power from within the Lifestream, causing a slight tremor in the ocean beneath. The ocean reared up beneath the Tiny Bronco and I laughed out loud, turning the Bronco around with my willpower. I made the ocean beneath the plane move the way I wanted, causing it to go faster and in the direction of Midgar.

"_**You're learning fast." **_Minerva commented.

I nodded, "Yeah. I know…but I have to. My family is in danger."

"_**On that, you are correct. Hurry, Kathleen. I cannot save them on my own."**_

I did hurry. I used my new power relentlessly for a day and a half. I stopped on the nearest shore, getting out of the plane and collapsing…I think I slept for a few hours, until I could hear yelling and screaming coming from somewhere I nearby. I stumbled to my feet, trying to get my bearings straight.

"_**Kathleen, you are not strong enough to fight right now."**_

"No…" I mumbled, dragging myself forward with each step, "…but I can cause a distraction…The noise is close…so it's in the Slums…Sectors 6 & 7…I can do this…"

I reached the fight, looking down at it all in near horror…It was like the original Wutai War. I panicked slightly, seeing a few of my friends fixing to be harmed and then a huge burst of light came from nowhere—I realized later that it was what little power I had left.

The light flared and as I realized _I_ was the one doing it, I walked forward, entering the battle zone. People stopped fighting as I walked by, their staring unsettled me, but I didn't let it show. I saw Kareanna and Genesis standing near each other as they stared, my hopes fulfilled there, and I nodded at them. I saw Genesis turn and head into the crowd of people staring, the girl followed him.

I continued to walk by, pulsating with light, and almost feeling like a disco ball. However I was distracting them, walking toward Sector 6 and away from the hideout. Fighting was starting again in a few places, but I made a huge wave of light engulf the area again and things slowly stopped again. But then I heard the whirling above us all and looked up, only to see there was a helicopter up above the Slums…at the support beam!

I stopped, letting the light fade slightly and people began fighting all around me. A large hand landed on my shoulder from behind me, but I was too tired to fight. I only turned, and thanked Minerva silently, as I saw Angeal staring at me, "Kat! You've got to get out of here! You look like hell!"

I nodded slowly, seeing Sarah and Rosa just behind him. I couldn't bring myself to really do anything else except lean against him. He started dragging me farther into Sector 6, when I went to ask why a loud scream erupted from Sarah, "NO! THE PLATE!"

We all turned, seeing the explosion at the top of the beam. People from both sides were running past us, into Sector 6. I watched as Sarah dropped to her knees, screaming unintelligible things…and then I could see why.

Up at the top of the support beam, where the actual device was located, stood Zack…and right behind him…Cloud.

"_**Kathleen, don't-!"**_

"Kat, what are you-!" Angeal started, but I let out a scream, not realizing I was the one that had done it. I fought and thrashed against him, but I was tired and weak…I could fight against him, but as he tightened his grip on me I couldn't do anything…

I sobbed loudly at the same time as I screamed, it sounded like a horrible choking noise. Angeal was yelling something to Rosa as I fought him. He turned, pulling me toward the other Sector, "Kat! We have to get out of the danger zone!"

I lunged the other way, trying to get out of his hold, "NO! LET ME GO! CLOUD! _CLOUD!_"

"Rosa! I need your help!" Angeal shouted over my shoulder as my screams increased in volume, the despair and devastation was building into hysteria and I couldn't come down. Then I felt a sharp sting in my neck, the world tilted at an odd angle as sudden exhaustion swept over me.

I let out another feeble cry for Cloud, feeling like I was drowning…

And the last thing I registered was the plate crashing to the ground…seeing my own outstretched hand in the light of the fire…

Then I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**~Kat~**


	14. Her Despair

**So...I was a bit disappointed in the number of reviews, but I almost expected that. That's why I waited so long to see if anyone else was going to review, but alas... -sad face- Oh well...I'm sitting here at four in the morning looking this over as I listen to Sleeping With Sirens, watching Supernatural, and working on a new Final Fantasy VIII concept. But for now I'll just answer reviews and be on my way:**

**Sora'sLover98, oh yes, I have a major thing for guys with silver hair and aqua/blue eyes, Cloud just got lucky that I kinda love him. (: Anyway, Kat...she isn't in any immediate danger, I believe. But Cloud and Zack...Hmm...Thanks for the review! **

**Serah Sinsyres, I don't know that I _can_ kill Kat, honestly. Back in Someday, when she left, I had actually been planning to kill her there...but I couldn't do it for some odd reason. I've actually tried to off her a couple of time in Hero, but she just won't _die_. So, I think it's safe to assume she's safe. (: I'm glad you consider her a 'great' character though! That makes me so happy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ventus4ever, no, I wouldn't kill Zack. -evil smile- Thanks for the review! Read on, my friend!**

**Cin, whoa, whoa, whoa! Grabby hands! Ahhhhh! Nah, just kidding! (: -pats on head- Here's the next chapter, hopefully the ending isn't too bad? Thanks for reviewing!**

**YoungReckless, yeah, some of the gentlemen should be all right, but I wonder who? (: Indeed, even if you forget reviewing one chapter, there is always another that could use reviews! Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Totally just a forewarning: There is IMPLIED sexual themes in this chapter, but I believe I'm still within the regulations for Rater T, if you're not comfortable with that then just skip down to the end. That's really the only part that you _really_ need to know. Thanks! (:**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I remembered my disclaimer this time! Ah, so proud of myself. :) Don't own it though. I don't get the point of the disclaimer, though. I'm writing a fanfiction...isn't it KIND OF obvious that I don't own it...?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Her Despair **

Three days after the first fight…I still couldn't come to terms with what had happened. He had been there…He had been _right there_…and I couldn't save him…

I stared at the wall in front of me blankly, hands over my mouth as I sat on weird beanbag like sofas. We'd been taken in by the Sector 6 Leader, Don Corneo, and despite his dumbass attempts at all the women, we had to accept. We weren't in any condition to move…and I honestly didn't care if the Sector 6 Plate fell either.

I felt the tear tracks on my face, still wet from my endless tears. Everyone had come in every now and then to report to me, even a zombified Sarah. But I didn't care, not really. Was I glad Rosa was back to herself? Yeah, I was, but in light of the loss…of…

I just couldn't care.

Genesis wandered in at one point, sitting down in front of me, "Kat."

I looked at him blankly, not saying anything and keeping my hands over my mouth. He looked at me sadly, his blue eyes reminding me of _him_. My heart clenched in my chest and tears sprung to my eyes again. Genesis looked at me in despair, seeing my reaction, "…Kat…We're worried about you."

I blinked.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair, "We don't know what to say, Kat. We know it hurts and we can't fix it."

Mentally I recoiled, '_You don't know _**how** _this feels! Go away and leave me alone!'_

"We…want to be happy that you're back," he said slowly, trying to choose better words, "But there is still a war to fight. The world is going to go up in flames if you don't—"

"Then let it burn," I whispered, staring at him with a dark look on my face.

He physically recoiled, "You don't mean that."

I only looked at him, he shook his head, "You do mean it, don't you?"

I lowered my gaze, signaling that I was done with this discussion and he left. I shook violently the moment he was out of sight, hugging myself and rocking back and forth. Sobs wracked through me and I lost myself for what seemed like the hundredth time since it had happened…

When I had finished my episode I found myself sitting in the same position I'd been in earlier. Sitting with my elbows on my knees, hands over my mouth, and shaking like a damn dog. I was pathetic, I knew it, but my entire life had been centered on _him_ for so many years…I loved him so much…I didn't know what to do or how to cope.

I was dying.

A few hours later there was a slight commotion outside my room, but I didn't care. If something happened, let it rot. If Kadaj was here to kill me, then kill me. I cursed Minerva, she had said she'd save him and she didn't. I cursed myself, because even as the wielder of the Weapon and the last Cetra, I couldn't do anything to save the one I loved.

Rosa burst through the door, coming over to me, "Zack made it back! He's beat up pretty bad, but he's here!"

I looked at her dully, "…And?"

Her happy expression faltered, "…I thought you'd want to know."

I nodded once and turned back to my wall, "That's good."

"_But…how will I look Zack in the face…when all I can think of is that Cloud should be here with me?"_

I heard the door open again and Zack stumbled in with Sarah supporting him. He _did_ look like he'd been through hell. I let my eyes lift blankly as Sarah sat him down, tears of joy on her face. He had soot all over him, his hair was even singed in places, his uniform torn, and large cuts everywhere.

He hissed in pain as he said, "K-Kat…You're b-back…"

"Clearly," I deadpanned.

He looked at me sadly, "I-I don't know what h-happened to Cloud…He…He didn't come back…did he?"

I snapped, rising to my feet and causing an eerie glow to fill the room, "Does it _look_ like he came back!"

Zack's eyes widened as Angeal and Genesis rushed into the room, forcing me to sit down again. Angeal stood between Zack and I, "You can hear his report later. You can't do this right now."

I glared up at him, but he gave me a stern look as he directed the others, "Everyone out. The General is no condition to conduct reports right now."

I crossed my arms, watching as they left and the glow receded. Angeal turned to me, fury on his face, "Enough is enough, Kat. We've let you have your tantrum."

"Tantrum?" I whispered, "I've lost everything and you expect me to keep going!"

"You think he would have wanted this?" Angeal yelled back, throwing his hands in a gesture at me, "You think he would have wanted you to throw everything away because he made a bad judgment call? He wasn't like that and once upon a time you weren't either!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, "You don't know anything!"

"I know you're giving up on all of us! We need you and you're quitting!" Angeal said with venom in his voice.

"You can't understand how I feel, Angeal," I spat at him, "You'll never be able to understand this. I'm _alone_. I'm the last of my kind and now I'm supposed to live without…without…"

Tears stung my eyes again, shaking my head, "Just leave me alone. Find someone else. I'm through."

Angeal knelt next to me, hands taking mine from my face and squeezing them, "You know Cloud wanted you to live, he wanted us to save the world. We've all lost a dear friend, you more than anyone, but we still have to keep going. We have to be thankful that Zack came back at least."

I burst into tears upon hearing his name, leaning against his shoulder. He held me gently as I sobbed, "Kat, I'm so sorry…"

"I c-can't do i-it!" I wailed, slamming a fist on his chest, "I can't go on without him!"

He patted my back as I took my anger out on him, "Do what you have to, Kat. Everything will be all right…"

It was a few hours later when Angeal left me to myself again, but I didn't do anything. I returned to my previous seating and stared at the wall. Zack returned the next day, telling me how Cloud had demanded he take the split cable cord and use it as a rope to swing into Sector 6.

I dismissed him shortly after.

I spent a week in that miserable room, staring at the wall with no sleep or food. Genesis walked in that last day, a huge smile on his face, "I have someone who wishes to see you, General."

I looked at him silently, not doing anything.

He sat down in front of me, looking at me with a frown, "Do you not want see him?"

I gave him a cutting look, "There is only one person I want to see."

Genesis sighed, standing up and walking to the door, "Very well then…"

He opened the door and my eyes went to it, seeing a person standing there. Genesis smiled again, "I think this is someone you'll want to see, Kat."

I stood slowly, turning to the door completely, and let my hands fall to my sides limply. My heart lodged itself in my throat as I peered at the person standing there. I was half expecting Zack or Angeal, even Sephiroth seemed more likely to appear at this point, but instead someone covered in black, even his face, stood there.

What got me were the eyes.

My hands flew over my mouth, staring at the man before me. Genesis did a half bow, "I'll take my leave now."

We stood there, staring at one another, and then I whispered, "Cloud."

He shut the door behind him, locking it, and came to my side, pulling me into a kiss. I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. I kissed him harshly, not caring about the black dust all over his mouth, "Dear Goddess, tell me it's you. Tell me you're really here."

His kisses became more urgent, "Only if," another kiss, "you tell me you're really here."

"I thought you were dead," I whispered, tears trailing down my face as I rubbed the dirt from his face. I let my fingers wind into his hair, pulling him closer so I could kiss him again, "I thought you were gone."

"I thought you weren't coming back," he murmured, lips moving from my mouth to my neck, "I was so afraid…"

"I saw the plate crash," I murmured as his hands roamed, lifting me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I kissed his jaw, leaving butterfly kisses all over his face, "I was so scared. Then Zack came back and you weren't…you weren't with him…"

"We're together now," he whispered, setting me down on the sofa, "I'll never let you out of my sight…Never again."

I nodded, agreeing as I pulled him down to me, "Never again."

We wouldn't be disturbed for quite some time…and I was glad for that.

* * *

><p>I laid there in his arms, eyes closed, and relaxed for the first time since my return to Midgar. His grip tightened around me, pulling me closer as I sighed against his neck. His lips were pressed to my hair, murmuring, "I love you, so much…"<p>

"The feeling is mutual," I whispered softly, kissing his neck, "I love you, too, Cloud."

He ran his hand down my back, a soothing gesture, "Genesis nearly had a heart attack when I found my way here. I thought someone had died…little did I know everyone thought _I_ was dead. Then he told me you were here…and I had to come to you. I knew you needed me…"

I buried my face against his chest, "I wanted to die."

"Don't say that," he told me.

"It's true," I said softly, "I didn't care what happened. I told Angeal as much…He jumped down my throat."

There was a knock on the door and then Angeal said, "Kat? Are you…um…decent?"

"Not exactly," I grumbled, "What do you want?"

Cloud laughed in my ear as Angeal answered, "You've got a second guest out here. It's kind of important."

I sighed heavily as Cloud called, "Give us a few minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," Angeal said back, "I don't want to know about your…_lives_. I'll be back when you open the door."

We both laughed as we heard him leaving. I leaned up, kissing him once, "Ugh. Dressing to talk to Angeal…"

He smiled, a glorious sight, and kissed me back, "I know, right?"

About ten minutes later we were decent and allowed Angeal in along with his guest that I almost didn't recognize. He had long, shaggy hair now and a beard, his clothes were torn and shredded in places. I stared openly at him, Cloud's mouth dropped open, and Angeal said, "Welcome back, Ex-Director Lazard."

Lazard looked at us and nodded, "You two look good."

Cloud and I glanced at each other and smirked, he put an arm around me and pulled me closer to his side, "We're better now."

I nodded enthusiastically, "_Much_ better."

Angeal made a face, "Guys, seriously."

Cloud gave him a look, "We're entitled to innuendoes. We just had the biggest scares of our lives. Ease up, Mr. Honor."

Angeal rolled his eyes as Lazard laughed, I turned my gaze to Lazard though, "I thought you fled the country."

"I did…but then I came across a rumor and I went to investigate it. It panned out and I tracked you down, Cloud. Oddly, people were saying you were dead or missing, Kat. Even out of work, it seems like you're still doing big things," Lazard chuckled as Cloud and I snickered, both of us thinking, "_That's what she said!"_

Angeal sighed, "Mind telling us what it was while the chuckle twins over there laugh it up?"

Lazard smirked, "Give them their time. They deserve it from what I hear."

Cloud and I burst into laughter for a few seconds before redirecting our attention. I had a hand over my heart, the other around Cloud's waist, "Okay, what happened?"

"Rufus Shin-Ra is what happened," Lazard replied, causing all of us to pay attention closely now, "I snuck back into the building and found out that Rufus is very much so alive. They hid him in the Northern Crater. That's all I got though."

"That's more than enough," Cloud said, turning to Angeal, "Can you get a team together and have them head that way?"

Angeal nodded, walking out the door, "Already on it."

Lazard looked at us then, nodding, "I'm glad you're both okay. I was worried about you all, but you two have a knack for being right in the center of things, you know."

I smiled, "Oh, believe us. We know."

Lazard crossed his arms, "You two are strong. I expect to see you when this is all over."

I paled, thinking about Minerva as Cloud answered, "We've come this far, we'll make it to the end."

I gave a weak grin, "Y-Yeah."

Lazard looked at me oddly, but said nothing as Angeal came back, "Rosa, Sarah, and Zack said they'd go."

Cloud nodded, "We'll send them in a few hours."

Angeal agreed and I said, "Would you like the medics to treat your wounds? You look like you could use a new set of clothes as well."

Lazard bobbed his head in agreement, "Yes. That would be greatly appreciated."

Angeal and Lazard left the room, Cloud turned to me and held my hands, kissing my knuckles, "Shall we go greet our friends before they leave?"

I pressed my lips to his hands, "Yes. I haven't been the best company since I arrived."

He shrugged, "They'll forgive you. I wasn't the best company when you weren't around either."

I leaned up on my tiptoes, kissing his lips once, "I love you so much."

He grinned, kissing me back, "I love you, too…with everything I am."

Then we walked to the room where everyone waited, hand in hand. Every one of the main conspirators stood around the room, the SOLDIERs and AVALANCHE, and the clapping started as we walked in. I looked around with a huge smile on my face.

Sarah was hugging Zack's arm, holding him close to her side. Rosa nodded, talking to Kareanna, who stood side by side with Genesis. Genesis was listening to Tifa as she explained something to Vincent and Yuffie. Red XIII padded across the room with Cait Sith on his back, to stand next to Sarah. Cid was yelling at Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse. Barret was saying something to Angeal as the SOLDIER returned to the room.

Everyone was so full of life, I smiled, hearing Minerva whisper to me, "_**Rescued, just as I promised. You may take your threats and curses back now, you know."**_

I leaned my head on Cloud's arm, "_Thank you so much…"_

Sarah and I shared a look as we stood near each other, both of us wearing a look of relief. We were both feeling that rush that came with knowing our husbands were alive—and then simultaneously looked at Rosa. She looked sad, but then she glanced at me and walked over. She ducked her head, "I'm sorry about…what happened…Sarah told me everything."

I used my free hand and put it on her shoulder, "It's fine. I heard what everyone had to say, Rosa. It wasn't you. It was that bastard."

"But Sephiroth…He attacked you, too…and more than once," she muttered, then looked up at me, "What if Kadaj has a hold on him too?"

"Then I save him," I replied seriously, "That's what I'm here to do. It's my job."

She looked at me with hopeful eyes, "You're serious? You'll forgive us, just like that?"

I smiled, "You're family, Rosa. You _and_ Seph…just try not to kill me again?"

She laughed, hugging me, "Thank you so much!"

I grinned back, "Of course. Remember what I said all those years ago? I'm here till you tell me to go away."

Sarah nodded at us, "Yeah, always."

Barret noticed us then, "Yo! You both got ou' awright! Wha' the hell happened!"

Cloud looked at me, "You first."

I scowled at him, but told my long and lengthy story—cutting out the parts where my own reflection nearly killed me and other things like that. They stared at me in wonder, and I finished.

Vincent was actually the first to speak, "So you absorbed the souls of an entire race?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I'm a freak, right?"

Vincent shook his head, but Yuffie yelled, "Who cares! You're our friend and that's all that matters!"

Zack nodded, "Yeah, Kat! She's right!"

I smiled at them all, "Thanks, everyone."

Then I looked at Cloud, "Your turn now."

He gave me a look, but said, "You really want to hear this?"

I frowned at him, he sighed, "All right, all right…"

* * *

><p>Cloud turned to Zack as they reached the top, "Take care of the detonator!"<p>

Zack nodded, running to the machine, "Cloud! It's already—Look out!"

Cloud ducked, swing his sword around to block another coming at him. The white hair and shirtless man was someone he recognized, "Weiss!"

"Ah, so you've heard of me," he said with a cruel smile, "Then you'll know I'm the leader of the Deepground army and that there is no other option other than victory for me. The detonator has been set already, Strife!"

Cloud blocked another hit from the dual sword wielding man as Zack began fighting with the second in command, Nero. Then a man leaned out of the helicopter, "Ten minutes! Let's go!"

Weiss turned to Nero, "Take out the exit! Let's get rid of these nuisances!"

Nero kicked the rail to the stairs, jarring them loose, and they fell. Both jumped into the helicopter and it started taking off. Weiss waved at Cloud, "See you never, second rate!"

Cloud and Zack both looked around as the screen flashed with red numbers, both on the verge of panicking. Then Cloud saw it, he took his sword and cut the cable hanging from the top of the plate. He handed it to Zack, "You take it and go!"

Zack stared at him in horror, "I can't do that! There's only one cable! You'll never make it out alive!"

Cloud looked at Zack seriously, "Kat's probably dead. You and I both know that. There aren't enough soldiers down there for this to be a real fight. She's either dead or Kadaj really thinks she is…If she's gone then there's nothing left for me. Go! For Sarah and the others!"

Zack stared at his best friend, "You can't do this."

Cloud checked to make sure he was holding onto the cable securely…and then shoved him off, "You don't have a choice!"

Zack swung down, holding on for dear life as Cloud watched.

The numbers turned black as they hit zero…and the explosion engulfed him…

But then a bright light seemed to speed toward him…and the next thing he knew he woke up, laying on the ground. He peered around and saw he was resting on wooden planks…then the pond near by…Whatever it had been near the end…had left him in the Sector 5 Slums Church…

Then an almost familiar voice whispered to him, "_**Sector 6…Find her…She needs you."**_

Cloud's eyes widened, "…Aerith?"

There seemed to be a light laugh, but then nothing. Cloud shook his head in confusion, but headed that way anyway…

And he was glad that he had.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Cloud now, but I squeezed his hand, "She saved you."<p>

Cloud looked at me, slightly surprised, "You believe me? I hardly believe it myself."

I smiled, "You believe my story and it sounds far more insane…"

After that it was hugs and lots of congratulations to Cloud, Zack, and I—mostly for coming back alive, but Cloud was appreciated the most. I think because I'd been a total nightmare to deal with since thinking he was…I shook my head, unable to fathom the thought ever again.

He seemed to sense how I was feeling and squeezed my hand back, "It's all right. I'm here now."

I nodded, "I know, I know…"

Then Sarah and Rosa hugged us again, followed by Zack. He embraced me and then said, "We'll find Rufus. Once he's back here he can bring Kadaj to justice in the least."

"He won't have the chance," I swore, "I'll kill him the first chance I get."

Zack tilted his head, "Oh, shut up, Kat. You know you haven't had any real rest since you got back. You're shot as far as magic goes. Sit still for a bit and grab some shuteye."

Zack looked at Cloud, "Take care of your wife, man."

Cloud nodded, "I plan on it."

Sarah glanced at me, "Make sure this crew sticks together."

"Count on it," I replied, putting a hand out face down.

She smirked, putting her hand on mine, and we both looked at Rosa. She looked at us, frowning at us, "…You're sure you want me back?"

"Dude," I said, giving her a dull look, "if we weren't sure, we would have kicked your ass already."

"Seriously," Sarah laughed, "C'mon. Are you with us or not?"

Rosa scoffed, putting her hand on ours, "I'm with you guys all the way!"

We all chuckled, feeling like sisters once more and then had a group hug. To both mine and Rosa's surprise, it was Sarah who got emotional, "…I missed this…The three of us, you know?"

I heard her sniff and then I saw it—the bandage.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, taking a huge step back.

Zack made a face as everyone whipped around to see what I was gaping at. Cloud's face darkened, "No one thought to tell me about this?"

Sarah became defensive, "There wasn't really _time_, Cloud."

I looked at them in confusion, but Cloud said, "They told you about Geostigma."

I nodded, "Why?"

"…Do you want to tell her or should I?" Cloud said, giving Sarah a look.

Sarah shot him a dirty look, but turned to me, "I have the Stigma…and a rather advanced case of it, too."

I stared at her, tears burning my eyes once more, "…You're going to die…? After everything…?"

Sarah shook her head, "Gast…He's trying to find a cure—"

I grabbed her by the shoulders, "Trying isn't good enough!"

But as I shouted the room flared with light and then faded. Sarah and I stared at each other, before she looked surprised, "…It doesn't hurt anymore?"

I pulled the bandage off quickly, seeing her wince, but when I looked at the skin there…I saw nothing. Zack's eyes were huge, causing Sarah to say, "What? What's wrong?"

Zack shook his head, "Nothing…It's gone!"

"What?" She whispered, looking at me.

I opened my mouth a few times, before giving up, "I panicked…"

She hugged me again, "Thank you…so much…"

I hugged her back, "Y-Yeah."

Rosa joined in as well, "Hey! You can't leave me out!"

"Wouldn't think of it," we both chorused, laughing.

Then they left, going to find Rufus…and I turned to Cloud, sensing something, "Lazard wants to tell us something else."

Cloud looked at me, "What?"

"I just…sense it," I shrugged, "Is that weird?"

He smirked, "A little, but I'll get used to it."

"_Oh, Cloud…If only you knew what my fate was to be…"_

I smiled at him weakly, "Yeah."

Arriving at Lazard's room moments later led to a shocking discovery though…We both trailed in and shut the door. Lazard, looking a bit like his old self now, shook his head, "I should have known you were aware I had more information."

"Tell us," I urged him, "We have to know."

Lazard made a face, "They've located and taken the Black Materia…"

I gave him an odd look, "What else are you keeping from me?"

He sighed heavily, "…They know where Jenova is…"

Cloud had a look of dread on his face, "Where?"

Lazard looked at me, "…Nibelheim."

My heart stopped, "Denzel…Marlene…Elizabeth…"

Cloud stood, "We have to go there—"

"Cloud, I don't think that is such a good idea…" Lazard started to say as he gazed at my pale face, but it was too late for me.

I slumped against Cloud, hand against my forehead and whispered, "It's all my fault."

Exhaustion finally poured over me and darkness swamped me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? It really only takes like thirty seconds to make up a name for the anonymous review and type 'good job' or something. Five or more reviews to get the chapter within the week. It'll make me happy and I won't kill anyone in the story? Deal?<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**~Kat~**


	15. Reflecting

**Oh my Goddess! You guys definitely pulled through with the reviews this time, didn't you? :D You know what'd be even better? If we could keep that up for the next couple of chapters! Anyway, slight rambling here, oh my gosh, I beat Assassin's Creed and what kind of ending was that? Ugh, good thing I bought the second one at the same time, because that would've driven me bonkers! Ah, Ezio and Altair... (: Anyway for my upcoming Final Fantasy VIII Project, I can't decide on a title! I have two picked out, but I can't decide which! So, if you've got an opinion let me know? It's either Camisado or Lions Roar—or if you think you've got a better suggestion, just shout it out! So, onto reviews now:**

**Ventus4ever, ahaha! I knew something like that would be said! But I'm not a horrible person just yet, right? Anyway, glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Infantassumed, yeah, it's okay to tear up a little. I think I even teared up a bit when I wrote it. Haha! Thanks for the review!**

**Sora'sLover98, yeah, I had to do something with the Stigma or I was going to forget it again. -.-' Hopefully we didn't scare you too badly! Thanks for the review!**

**Randomchick300, I'm glad you love the story! I am also glad to see you're still with us! I appreciate you saying I write this well, because right before I post chapters I'm usually like, 'Ugh...this is really bad...' Thanks for reviewing!**

**Evilly-innocent, yes, the boys are okay! :) I couldn't REALLY do anything to them, now could I? And as for your reviews, it's quite all right, my dear. I had trouble with my own computer and couldn't post for a few days. Just as long as you keep the reviews coming, eh? Lol! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, oh, believe me, he could die, I've read an awful story where that happened, but fortunately for Cloud I love him. Haha! Yeah, I don't care that much for Rufus, but I need him in the end, so...yeah. XD Yep, Psycho Seph is on the move and I'm sure we'll be seeing him _very_ soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Trinaechelon, thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story and I'll definitely try to keep things going! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cin, haha, I laughed when I noticed you wrote 'more' two different ways. Oh? You want more, do you? Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy and thanks for the review!**

**Axelxroxie, give Seph a couple more chapters and he'll make his big reappearance...hopefully as normal Seph? Who knows what's within Chapters 16 and 17 though? LOL! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nakurai, oh my God, I can't believe you said that in your review! LOL! Anyway, yeah! I'm trying to put Red in there more, but...I keep forgetting about him! :( If you can come up with an idea to incorporate him more, that'd be awesome. Thanks for the review!**

**For some reason my laptop is deciding to be a complete and total ass, so I can't copy and paste my 'usual blathering' thing. Whatever. Disclaimer, is I don't own it. Moving on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**Reflecting**

I woke days later, Cloud at my side as he held my hands in his. I peered over at him, seeing his pale face against the blanket as he slept. I took one of my hands from his, running my fingers through his hair. I looked at him sadly, watching as his lips pulled into a soft smile, murmuring my name.

I couldn't let him go with me to stop Kadaj from obtaining Jenova…because odds were…that I would have to turn over my will to live over to Minerva. I would totally and completely lose my mind. I closed my eyes for a second before returning to my staring.

He couldn't see me like that. I wouldn't allow it.

I leaned forward slightly, pressing my lips to his forehead in a gentle kiss, "Oh, I love you, Cloud…but you can't go with me. AVALANCHE, SOLDIER, everyone…They need you so much more than your silly little wife…"

His voice scared me terribly, causing me to jerk back slightly, "Kat, you're not silly and no one needs me more than you do right now. By the way, you can't leave me again, remember? You swore you wouldn't."

I scowled at him, "That was before I knew the end of the world had been discovered."

"They have the Black Materia, so what? We can still take them, babe," he whispered, turning to lock gazes with me, "We're a better team together and you know it."

I stared at him openly, "…You can't come with me…"

He gripped my hand tightly, "Why not?"

"I don't want you to see me…as a monster," I whispered, pleading with him to let me go alone…but Cloud was protective, and that was one of the reasons I loved him.

"You could never be a monster in my eyes," he murmured, eyes staring at me with an emotion I couldn't describe. He shook his head, "It's useless anyway. I already arranged a team to go to Nibelheim with us."

I stared at him blankly, "…But the army—"

"They have Angeal and Barret," Cloud said, letting his eyes fall to our hands, "I have to go with you…or you have to stay. I can't just let you walk away again. It almost killed me the last time."

I choked back tears, "I know."

"Then why even make the suggestion," he asked, that adorable look of confusion on his face, "when it just hurts us both?"

"Because…" I said softly, pulling on his hands so he was closer to me, "I don't want you to suffer with me when it comes time to…" I stopped, staring into his eyes as I finished the thought mentally, "…_give over to Minerva…and die."_

"Comes time to what?" He asked, looking at me in bewilderment.

I swallowed, shaking my head with a small smile, "It doesn't matter…You'd just follow me anyway, wouldn't you?"

He leaned forward, kissing me gently, "You know me too well, Mrs. Strife."

I kissed him back, "That is very true. I love you, you know…"

"As I love you," he murmured back, brushing my hair from my face with his free hand.

"_I just can't tell him…I can't tell him when he looks so happy, so relieved…I can't do that to him…I'll tell him…goodbye…soon…"_

Cloud and I just looked at one another for a long time, not saying anything…

Words weren't really needed in that moment.

* * *

><p>I had managed to climb this wire outside Corneo's Mansion, standing on the wall that separated Sectors 6 and 7…The destruction was…I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts, but I kept thinking about the people that had died in the falling of the plate. How many of them died fighting for our cause? How many of their deaths had been my fault?<p>

I closed my eyes, hand tightening on the wire I'd climbed up on, "I'm so sorry…"

We had lost hundreds of men and women against Kadaj's ragtag army he'd put together…and all I could wonder was how strong their leaders were. The two men Zack and Cloud had told me about, Nero and Weiss, seemed to have only played around with the two SOLDIERs.

I frowned, thinking about the man Cloud had described as Weiss…It sounded familiar, as if I'd seen or heard of him at some point in time…but I couldn't put my finger on it. Like many things from my past, I thought to myself. But if there was some connection between the leader of Deepground and myself, I would find it. I promised that much to myself. I would figure out exactly what happened to me before I died.

I could cope with things I'd done in my life, people I'd had to kill to protect those I loved, things I'd done to my friends, things I had done to myself emotionally…I was trained in a world where killing was the way to survive. In a world where emotions got you killed…and I guess to a point it was true…but I couldn't be like that. I hadn't been for a long time—if ever.

Kadaj was a cold, heartless bastard that had killed the President, kidnapped Rufus, had nearly killed my friends, my husband, and myself, and now was going after everything else…But why? What had I done to him specifically that had to deal with the Wutai War that made him angry enough to do this?

I couldn't figure it out.

I stared off into the rubble once more and then saw a small doll sticking up from the debris…I swallowed back tears as I shook my head, "This isn't fair, Kadaj…You've gone too far this time."

"Kat! Come on!" Genesis shouted at me from below.

I looked down at the very bottom and saw the team, getting ready to leave. I sucked it up and shimmied down the wire. I hit the ground with a soft '_thunk' _, I straightened my clothes before walking to stand next to the others, "Okay, so who is going to Nibelheim?"

"Well, the team leader is you," Genesis said, waving a hand at me, "I'm going, Kareanna, and Cloud. Four of us should be enough."

I crossed my arms, "I just worry about who they're going to send to retrieve the Calamity from her slumber."

"If that Weiss guy is there, I'm going to get some payback," Cloud scoffed, hands in his pockets as he sneered, "Second rate…I'll show him."

I gave him a look, "Don't overdo it."

"Says the woman who claims she'll save the world," Cloud retorted, looking right back at me.

Genesis peered down at his partner, who shook her own head, "You think Hojo will be there?"

I leaned against Cloud's side, "I wouldn't doubt it. He was always going on and on about the end and how he'd destroy me. I would think he'd go to Nibelheim to see Jenova smite me."

Cloud grunted his disapproval, but we ignored him. Angeal had his hands on his hips, looking at all of us, "I'll be glad once this is over. We're moving the army onto the top plate soon—where the old 7th Heaven used to be. That way when you get back we can finally storm the building."

"He's going to attack us again soon," I concluded, strategizing mentally, "He doesn't realize we have Lazard's information, so he's going to try and distract us with an attack. He'll think we're all out here in the fighting while the Nibelheim Team is getting rid of Jenova's body."

Cloud nodded, "Then we return and proceed with the final storm."

I gave one short bob of approval, "Right. Well…let's go. There's no time to lose."

Cid came walking out of the mansion, handing me the keys to something, "Here. I ain't happy with ya cause you killed my baby—"

"Cid! I didn't mean to—" I started, but he lifted a hand.

"Kid," Cid said, shaking his head, "take my other baby, but if she goes down…I'm so takin' it outta your ass!"

I stared at him, unable to believe what he was telling me, "…Cid…Are you telling me to take the Highwind?"

"Shit, kid! You gonna make me say it? Yeah! I'm tellin' ya to take the Highwind!" Cid growled at me, looking at the others from AVALANCHE.

Barret nodded, "Yo, you gotta take it an' go, fools. We ain't got no time to be sittin' aroun'! Go ge' that spook!"

I smiled at him as Cloud put an arm around my shoulders, "We will. Thanks, Cid…Everyone. We'll be back soon to finish this."

Everyone bid us good luck as we checked our gear and headed toward Junon, less than a day's walk, and boarded the ship. Cid's pilots and crew readied everything as we all stood on the deck. I walked over to the tip of the deck, holding onto the rail as we lifted into the air.

I watched as the ground fell away beneath us, I felt that familiar adrenaline rush as my stomach seemed to fall out of my feet. But then hands fell on my shoulders, a mouth near my ear, "We're going to get through this. I promise you."

I leaned back against his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist, the breeze making things seem so serene despite the urgency of our leaving. I smiled, closing my eyes, "You're not going to get sick on me, are you?"

He laughed dryly, "Ahahaha, so funny. I'll probably go in soon, but for now I just want to stay here with you, you know?"

I nodded, just reveling in the feeling of him and I, "Yeah, I do…I just want to enjoy this a little longer…before it all comes crashing down…"

"It won't," he said defiantly.

"It will," I murmured, letting him pull me as close as possible into his embrace, "Hard as we try… being normal…being us…something always happens…" I was quiet for a long moment, he said nothing either, and I whispered, "I'm scared, Cloud."

He pressed his lips to my hair, "…So am I…"

We just stood there for a long time, ignoring everyone else for a long while…

The sun began setting as we flew over North Coral when Cloud finally spoke again, "It's getting late…We should probably join the others soon…"

"You're only saying that because we're almost there," I mumbled, turning my face slightly so I could look up at him. I turned in his hold so I could put my arms around his neck, staring into those flawless, Mako blue eyes, "…How on Gaia did I ever land you?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "I tend to think it's my good looks and witty, charismatic charm."

"Oh, yes," I murmured, tilting my head back to get a better view of him, "You are all those things and more, Mr. Strife…but you're right. We should have a meeting or something before landing," I hesitated, "…I have a feeling of where Jenova is…and I want to go alone."

His face hardened, "No."

I glared at him, "I'm going alone. They probably are going to be searching the town. But…I think Jenova isn't in the _town_."

Cloud's expression turned into one of wonder, "…If not the town…"

Together we said, "The reactor."

He eyed me carefully, "…Are you sure…you can handle it alone…?"

I concentrated slightly, giving myself a faint glow, and said, "I'm very sure."

Cloud shook his head, leaning his forehead against mine, "Damn it, Kat…Why can I never say no to you? It's going to get us killed…"

I leaned up on my tiptoes, making it so our lips were just a hairsbreadth away from each other, "I would never put you in danger."

"I know," he whispered back, "but it's because of that…that you'll get yourself killed. That in turn will destroy me."

A pang ran through me as I stared up at him, silently this time. I ran a hand through his soft spikes and gave him a chaste kiss, "…Genesis and Kareanna need to know the plan…"

He stared at me now, a knowing look in his eyes, but he only said, "Okay."

We untangled ourselves from one another, only taking each other's hand and walking into the airship. The conversation was short, they understood, but didn't seem happy about it. Neither did Cloud, if I have to be honest, but I wouldn't be discouraged.

I soon returned to the spot I'd been standing in all day and watched as Nibelheim and Mount Nibel came into view…

And as we neared ever closer I saw a helicopter landed there…men getting out of it…

Jenova was here…

And so was Hojo.

* * *

><p>Rosa, Sarah, and Zack had managed to find Tseng in an area of the upper plate—the man was a genius, all three of them would admit it now. He had managed to make it appear like Kat had been seen running from Midgar to Fort Condor and needed a helicopter. This would be the very same helicopter they would use to go to the Northern Crater.<p>

Rosa and Zack both nodded at the Turk, giving them their approval, but Sarah turned and looked at him just as she went to shut the door, "Tseng…"

Tseng nodded at the controls, "You know how to do this?"

Sarah agreed, "I do…but thanks. Thank you for everything—"

Tseng gave her a look, "You're welcome, Sarah, but I think if you stopped hating me now, then I'd have to believe the world was ending…So just…stay the way you are…and take care of these two. Find Rufus and get back here."

She nodded at his words, "Later."

Tseng shut the door to the chopper just as she went to the pilot's seat. She cranked the machine up, checked the dials, and said, "All right! Let's go find the rightful President!"

Zack crowed happily in the back, "You're talkin' now, babe!"

"Sarah, I didn't know you could fly helicopters!" Rosa exclaimed, staring at her sister in wonder.

Sarah winked at them, steering the machine out of the city and headed north, "Kiddo, there are still loads of things you don't know about me. This is just one of them."

Rosa laughed loudly, "Man! You and Kat with your secrets!"

Sarah had a look on her face, but laughed anyway, "Yeah…They just eat us alive though…It's better to be open…like you, Rosa."

Rosa's eyes widened, staring at Sarah, "Don't talk like that! Geez!"

Zack frowned at his wife, "She's right, Sarah. You should stop."

Sarah shook her head, slowly, staring as they passed over the ocean, "We've always told Kat we didn't know what happened to her during those experiments…but I think we knew deep down…and now Hojo and his Deepground crew are out to get her…With Weiss leading them though…they'll be impossible to stop…"

Rosa inched forward, "Sarah…You've never _seen_ Weiss…right?"

Zack was now looking at Sarah in confusion as well, "Or have you? What are you keeping from us, Sarah?"

Sarah sighed heavily, "When we rescued Kat from Hojo all those years ago…there were other children there…remember?"

Rosa and Zack both nodded, knowing this part of the story, "Yeah."

She kept her gaze on the window, "…I left Weiss there…I saw him, but I didn't even bother with him. I was so focused on getting Kat free and making sure you got out all right, Rosa, that I didn't even stop to help that little boy…"

Zack made a noise, "Sarah, you can't know that it's the same kid. This guy was _huge_!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "How often are things just coincidence in our lives? Weiss isn't a common name…and I'll bet you more than anything that Weiss blames Kat for leaving him behind…when it's actually my fault."

"We were kids," Rosa tried to reason, "You couldn't have known any better. We thought they were all goners…"

Sarah didn't say anything more on the subject, only making sure they arrived in the Northern Crater safely. The three decided to split up into two teams, Sarah and then Rosa and Zack. Mostly because Sarah was the fastest of the three and Rosa wanted someone to watch her in case something odd happened with her again.

Rosa hopped with every step she took, looking at all the twists and turns, remembering how they'd found the exposed Lifestream here all those years ago. She frowned, looking at the spiky, raven haired man, "You don't think Kadaj tainted the Lifestream…do you?"

Zack shrugged, not having any actual answers and said, "We'll have to find out. We had better keep moving or Sarah's going to get worried—"

Just then the ground fell out from beneath the SOLDIERs…trapping them in a small canyon like area…without any way out.

Rosa held her cellphone up in the air, groaning, "There's no reception out here…"

Zack put a hand on his face, "All we can do is call for help."

Rosa instantly began screaming, "SARAH! GET YOU ASS OVER HERE OR I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Zack sat down on a rock, shaking his head, "Awesome…This is just awesome…Find Rufus, go home. That easy…and we manage to botch the job."

Rosa shrugged, "Anything related to Kat, Sarah, and I usually goes askew…and you're actually _surprised_ this time?"

Zack smirked, running a hand through his dark hair, "Yeah, I'm a dork."

Rosa only snickered.

* * *

><p>Sarah was walking on the other side of the crater, searching for anything or anywhere someone could hide a body…because Sarah feared that Rufus was a lost cause. She climbed through the rocky terrain, looking around desperately so she could meet back up with the others soon. She checked her gloved hands, gripping the cliffs as she climbed up to the next level of the crater.<p>

She was walking along the strange formations of rocks, things that looked like paths, when she heard a slight shuffling noise. Sarah turned, looking around for the source, but failed. She went on in silence, stopping every time she heard it…

And then the floor fell away beneath her—but she jumped back in time to avoid falling in, "Holy hell, that was close…"

She leapt over the hole, going to continue on, but then she heard a voice.

"Hello? I-Is anyone up there?"

Sarah stopped, standing ramrod straight, and turned to look back in the hole, "Where are you?"

There was silence and then a shocked, "…Sarah? Agent Sarah Fair of SOLDIER?"

Sarah looked at her belt, seeing her gun and then her flashlight. She pointed it down the hole and saw a person, flinching with their hand raised to block the light out. Then she got a good look at him, a huge scab on his forehead, where blood had dried on his face, blue eyes that fluttered open and closed, dirt and grime in his blond hair, and everything else over his destroyed outfit…

Sarah gaped, "…_Rufus Shin-Ra_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, because there is quite possibly the big Kat vs. Sephiroth fight coming up! Don't you want to see it? LOL!<strong>

**No, but seriously, five reviews gets the next chapter. Ten reviews will get it to you the next day. That's my new rule.**

**~Kat~**


	16. Guilt

**Ahahaha, so...I lied. The Sephiroth and Kat fight wasn't until Chapter Seventeen. I got the two chapters mixed up. I'm so sorry! With everything going on here, family problems and getting things ready for college, I totally haven't been focused or writing. In fact, I keep freaking out because now, of all times, I have writer's block and haven't finished Chapter Eighteen...The chapter I've been working on for _two weeks_. Yeah, it's bad. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me, but Seph does make an itty bitty appearance in any case! Maybe that'll make it up to you? Onto reviews, then:**

**Serah Sinsyres, I'm really trying to avoid the Nibelheim Incident, but it may or may not happen. It depends on how I feel when I review Chapter Seventeen. The Nibelheim Incident actually makes me really, really sad. Glad you liked the chapter and thank you for reviewing! (:**

**Ventus4ever, haha! Hopefully you're not angry at me for the slight mix up I described above...It will happen and soon, I actually have to go back and rewrite the fight...Sigh. Yeah, I'm pretty sure not telling Cloud is going to come back and bite Kat in the ass. It usually does. (: Thanks for the review!**

**YoungReckless, glad to see you back! Kat and Cloud talking about the 'plan' was in reference to Kat going to the Reactor alone. Haha. (: But Gen and Kareanna are definitely getting closer and everyone has pretty much noticed except them. Glad you liked the chapters though and thanks for the review!**

**Infantassumed, yeah...about the Turks...See, in Someday I tried to use them a lot, but I'd forget about them...and that's kind of what happened here, again. I'll definitely be working on trying to use them a bit more, it's just difficult to remember all the characters when you've got a cast of like...forty. XD I'm not excluding them on purpose though, I promise. Thanks for the review!**

**Sora'sLover98, -flailing around-, ahhh! Don't cry! I don't do good with tears! Kat won't be dying any time soon, not if Cloud can help it, anyway! Besides, something tells me Cloud knows what Kat is up to...or at least he suspects! Thanks for the review!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, oddly, Kat reminds me a lot of Cloud in Advent Children most of the time, even though I try to change her. Yeah, Kat's going to have to fess up about Minerva soon though, or it's just going to get worse. Too bad she doesn't know that though, eh? Oh, our heroine is just going about things the more difficult way...And you're right, getting Rufus out probably won't be _that_ easy. Haha! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Trinaechelon, haha! Yes, I'm notoriously quick in my updates, but everyone seems to enjoy my quick updates so I try to stay constant! I think the longest I went without updating was a week, almost two. So, if you happen to read any of my future stories then you can always count on relatively quick updates. (: I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Nakurai, yeah, can you imagine being stuck in a hole for like four months with no shower? That'd suck. LOL. You shall get an epic fight...if I can find that document... :/ My computer ate the separate file I had of the fight...Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**(Oh look, the computer stopped being an ass and my usual thing is here! :D) Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I personally think I should get paid for this, because no one really knows how much research actually goes into a Final Fantasy Fanfiction, but I don't own it so...you got lucky. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**Guilt**

I stared at the town, watching as several soldiers from Deepground as they go from door to door. I felt my throat seize itself in fear, almost choking as I thought of Elizabeth, Marlene, and Denzel. I saw Genesis and Kareanna gearing up, but then I turned to Cloud, "You have to make sure they get out all right. I…I promised Denzel I'd come back for him."

Cloud gave me a strange look, touching my face gently, "I thought as much. I promise you, nothing will happen to him as long as I'm there."

I looked down, "Tell him I'm here…I don't want him to be scared."

Cloud smiled, thumb running over my cheekbone, "You're a good person, you know."

I couldn't keep the sadness out of my gaze, he just didn't know how wrong he was. Soon he'd lose everything because I couldn't bring myself to tell him about Minerva…but I had to believe he would take care of Denzel. I swallowed, nodding to make him happy, "If you say so."

He sighed anyway, "Come back to me soon."

I nodded again, "Always."

Cloud looked at me, a sad and lonely look on his face, "…You'd tell me if something was wrong… wouldn't you?"

I felt my mouth pop open slightly, but I never got the chance to respond as Genesis came over, "Um, it looks like they're heading toward your Mom's place."

We all turned, staring hopelessly as the white haired Weiss marched over to the door…and I took off like a bat out of hell. I made sure _Setora_ was at my side as I bolted through the city, making sure I got to Elizabeth's door before Weiss and the others.

I held my sword at a defensive angle, glaring at the shocked white haired man as he looked at me. Then his shock disappeared, a wicked smile graced his face, "Sarah Kathleen Davis, what an honor it is to be in your presence again."

I frowned, not understanding…but then it hit me.

I stared at him with pity in my eyes, "Weiss."

* * *

><p><em>I groaned in pain, seeing all the other kids laying around and hooked up to machines as well.<em>

_A man kept coming in and out of sight, he wore a white jacket and had dark hair with glasses..._

_I would see him and then he would disappear into the darkness before I lost consciousness again…I forced myself to stay awake this time though as he left the room. The machine I was attached to kept forcing something into my body through the IV. I frowned at it before sitting up and looking around…_

_All the other kids were…gone…All of them except one…_

_He was a little boy, just a little younger than me, it seemed. He had shockingly white, spiky hair, his eyes were closed, but his face was so sweet. He was pale and sickly looking, probably the same as me. But then he opened his eyes, they were strangely entrancing as they were a soft blue, with yellow around the irises…_

_He smiled at me, "You're awake for once."_

_I blinked, staring at him, "Who are you?"_

_He sat up as well, never breaking eye contact…almost as if it were a lifeline for him, "I'm Weiss. Who are you?"_

_I hesitated, "…Sarah. I'm Sarah Kathleen, but everyone just calls me Kat."_

"_Kat," he repeated, as if it were foreign, "…You should stop looking for a way out…There isn't one, you know."_

_I shook my head, "There has to be a way out. I'll get you out, too."_

_Weiss looked at me, a strange spark in his eye, "…You believe that, don't you?"_

_I nodded this time, "I have to."_

_He smiled, nodding, "Then I believe you. They all say you're special…That you're different from the rest of us…well, from me. I'm the only one left."_

_I was getting sleepy now, "…They'll come…and we'll both leave here. I promise."_

"_Promise…"_

* * *

><p>He looked at me with those blue eyes, the yellow around his irises flashing oddly in the sunlight, "And she remembers! You left me there to rot, you broke your promise! Now I'll take you back to Hojo and Kadaj, then they can do whatever they want with you."<p>

I knew deep down that it wasn't my fault, but it just seemed right to take the blame. If I had been stronger then I could have saved Weiss. I let my gaze drop slightly, but said, "…I'm sorry. I know it doesn't change anything, but I am."

"You're right! It doesn't change a damn thing, because you know who became Hojo's next victim? My brother! He came looking for me and Hojo tricked him into the project! A little boy!" Weiss hollered at me, but the slightly smaller man behind him put a hand on his arm.

"Weiss," the man said, "No talking. It's how she distracts people, remember?"

"You're right, Nero," Weiss replied, "but I want you to take a good, long look at the woman who ruined our lives, brother."

I looked down, but then running footsteps made me look up—the others were here. Cloud stood before me, "Do what you must! We'll be here!"

"Hey, second rate!" Weiss sneered at my husband.

"Go, Kat," Kareanna said, giving me a look, "We'll take care of Hojo and his minions."

Genesis nodded, "She's right! Get going!"

I sucked in a deep breath and then went into Elizabeth's house unannounced. She was walking through the living room when I turned, shutting the door and bolting it. She exclaimed, "Kat! What the he—crap are you doing here!"

I slammed my back against the door, "Cloud and two of our friends are here! There are soldiers outside searching for something and me. You have to get the kids out of here!"

Elizabeth's blue eyes were wide, "All right, I understand. I'll go get them!"

We both ran to the kitchen where they were sitting, eating. Denzel rose to his feet quickly, hugging me tightly, "Miss Kat…"

I patted his head, "Hey, kiddo. I've got a job for both of you. I can't stay just yet, but you guys are in some more trouble. Elizabeth is going to take you somewhere safe until the war is over. I need you to be brave for me. I'll be back for you really soon, okay?"

Denzel nodded, "I promise. Just like you promised me."

I ran my fingers through his hair once, "Okay, let's go."

We went out the backdoor, but they went the other way while I headed toward Mount Nibel. I ran as fast as I could, coming upon the Reactor sooner than I thought possible. I ran up the steps where large, thick red tubes with the words 'Jenova' written on them lead into a sealed room. I heard something behind me as I reached the top step and turned…

I smirked dangerously as my eyes met my opponent's, "…We end this now…Sephiroth."

The silver haired ex-General gave me a wicked smile, looking completely trashed with dirt and grime all over himself, "…Indeed, we shall."

But this time…I wouldn't fail.

* * *

><p>Cloud brandished his sword at Weiss, "You're not coming after my wife."<p>

"Oh? The little liar found someone after all? How nice," Weiss scoffed, swinging his weapons around, "I thought I'd killed you though."

"Can't kill me that easily," Cloud hissed, "Especially when I have someone to protect."

Nero was cornering Genesis at the same moment, "What a pathetic soul. You will die the easiest, I believe."

Genesis sneered at him, "You'll never find out!"

Nero lunged at him and their fight began while Hojo appeared, walking over and spotting Kareanna. He snickered at her, "Ah, the throw away project! I never expected to see you here, but then Kat was always good at recruiting homeless dogs."

Kareanna snapped at him, revealing her motive in all this, "You used me as an experiment!"

"Stupid girl," Hojo cackled, "After I lost Kathleen to her Mother, I searched for girls who had the same genetic structure as her. It became Project K—Project Kiyasurin. You were supposed to be the replacement and you were too weak! You didn't have what it took to be better than the original Kiyasurin."

"Kiyasurin…" Kareanna repeated softly, looking horrified.

Hojo continued to cackle, "Kathleen! You were one of the Kathleen Clones! Just as there are Sephiroth Clones! Just as everyone one of the Projects: S, G, J, and K, have clones! But we only made one official clone after it was deemed a total and utter failure…Until we created the Deepground Army, that is."

Kareanna roared in fury, "A CLONE! You turned me into a CLONE!"

"Not a very good one, though," Hojo shrugged, watching as the two Deepground members fought with the SOLDIERs, "The Deepground soldiers seemed to be doing much better than you though. Perhaps I should end you?"

Hojo held a gun up at her, "Oh, but I bet you remember me shooting you?"

Kareanna swung her sword up to eyelevel, "I'm going to kill you, Hojo! For myself and all the other lives you have destroyed!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Hojo hollered back at her, firing at her.

The three battles went on simultaneously, but a greater fight was about to occur just on top of the mountain…

* * *

><p>"Home, home on the range! Where the deer and the antelope play!" Rosa sang as she sat on a rock, staring up at the top of the cavern. She had her elbows on her knees, just thinking of ways to get out of their predicament, "This really sucks!"<p>

Zack, who had a migraine from hell, slammed his face against the rocky wall again, "I want to die…"

"You shouldn't say that," Rosa chided him, glaring at Zack, "So, shut up."

He stood in the small space, doing squats, "This was supposed to be a quick mission. We didn't bring anything to eat!"

Rosa deadpanned, "…You're worried about food when Kadaj has the Black Materia…?"

Zack shrugged, "The others are safe, Kat's not gonna let him use it. We'll be fine."

Rosa frowned, looking over at Zack, "…Was I bad…when Kadaj had control over me, Zack? I…I know the girls won't tell me the truth. They're too over protective for that. But the way they keep looking at each other…I know they can't forgive me."

Zack stopped mid-squat, staring at the girl he considered family, "…Rosa, that's not true at all. Kat is protective of everyone. If she really thought you were a source of danger…well, we both know what the course of action would have been. Sarah would have been on her side, too. If they didn't forgive you…You wouldn't be sitting here with me."

Rosa looked sad, "You didn't answer my question."

Zack exhaled heavily, "From the stories I heard…it was bad. I mean, you tried to kill Kat and Sarah. Kat was…She kept saying she had to save you, so I think she knew all along that it wasn't you, you know? Sarah was warned ahead of time that something was off…so I think she was expecting it, but they both knew you wouldn't do that on your own. We all did. We knew that whatever was going on would show its colors soon enough and then we could help you. We're just glad we were able to help in time, Rosa."

The tan girl looked up at the canyon hopelessly, "…Do you think they really forgive me?"

"They blame Kadaj, not you," he said, sounding sure of himself, "Same goes for Seph. They're going to do everything they can to bring him back to you in one piece."

Rosa smiled at him, "You know, I always knew you were a good thing for Sarah…but I didn't realize how good you were till just now. You're the best, Zack…Thanks."

Zack looked surprised, scratching the back of his head, "No problem, I guess…"

The two went back to their hobbies as they waited, singing and squats…

It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p>Sarah stared at Rufus Shin-Ra, "Holy crap…You're still alive…"<p>

Rufus blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the light, "They sent help…?"

"No, Kat sent us," Sarah said, only confusing the young Vice President, "You see…Kadaj took over after he had Sephiroth…dispose of the President."

Rufus looked even more bewildered, so Sarah helped Rufus out of his makeshift prison before explaining the last two or three months to him. Rufus sighed heavily, stretching, once she was done, "A lot has happened then. Kadaj is responsible for my Father's murder, the falling of my company, and trying to kill several of my good friends…He won't get away with this."

"Kat's hoping that once she takes out Kadaj, you'll be able to step in and fix the company—even the city," Sarah said, looking at Rufus with suspicion.

Rufus nodded though, smiling to himself, "That sounds like Kat, doesn't it? Always trying to save the world…She's right though. I'm the only one that can save Shin-Ra Inc. now…"

"Kat's smart with politics and stuff, she just doesn't care for it," Sarah shrugged, then she turned her head, hearing shouting. She sighed heavily, "Come on, Sir. I believe the other half of the rescue team has met an odd demise."

Rufus gave his rescuer a look, but followed her all the same.

Sarah sighed when she came upon the two SOLDIERs sitting in a hole, singing and doing squats, "Oh Goddess…You two always screw something up, don't you?"

Zack winked at his wife, "Ah, you love me and you know it."

"Yeah, I do," she said, helping Rosa out, "but sometimes I really do wonder why."

Zack gaped as she and Rosa pulled him out next, "That was so mean, Sarah!"

She scoffed, kissing him once on the mouth, "Oh, hush. You know I was kidding."

He smiled, "Yeah, I just wanted a kiss, cause you left us—Rufus! You're alive!"

"So it would seem," the young man replied dryly.

Rosa danced happily, pulling Sarah from him and hugging her, "We've got everything now! All we have to do is get back to Midgar and end this bastard!"

Sarah nodded in agreement, looking over as Zack helped Rufus walk better, "Let's get back."

The four companions then sped up, knowing time wasn't on their side…unfortunately, they didn't realize that the Northern Crater was known for one thing: monsters. Zack was holding Rufus up as Rosa scouted up ahead and Sarah tailed the back of the group. Rosa suddenly came sprinting back toward them, a strange look on her face.

Zack made a face now as well, "What's wrong?"

Sarah called to them, "Why are we stopping?"

Rosa pointed, "Um, uh, well…there may or may not be a…um…a dragon up there?"

Zack stared at her, "…A dragon?"

Sarah walked over, "What's going on?"

Rosa turned to her, "The entire exit is filled with monsters…and dragons."

Sarah exhaled, cursing softly, "We should have known it wouldn't be that easy…Kadaj would have wanted to makes sure just in case someone came looking…"

Rufus looked at his allies, "Kadaj must have set a trap of some kind so that when I was released…"

Rosa could only repeat one word, "Dragons…"

Zack shook his head, "We are so screwed."

The four stood there, contemplating how to destroy the monsters. They had to come up with something and fast, because time was of the essence and today, it wasn't on their side.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how things stand. Now seriously, I checked this time and the Sephiroth vs. Kat fight IS in Chapter Seventeen. (I am so, so, so sorry about that...) But I'd like to point something out, everyone! We're at 125 reviews! Now, not only did I not think we'd get past 100 reviews, but we're about to break Someday's record of 127! I'm sure I'd cry if we get to 150, so can we see if we can make it happen? <strong>

**Oh, and I just wanted to take like a poll on how many would like to see a third story to Someday and Hero? Just leave it in the reviews if you'd like another story, but if I do a third one then know that it will definitely be the last. Some characters just need to be put to rest after awhile. (: Also, if you're in favor of a third story, put some suggestions for what you'd like to see in it as well? (Characters, plots, humor, etc?)**

**Anyway, I'm going to go listen to my renewed obsession that is Marianas Trench, and await your answers!**

**Remember, five reviews to get an update soon—ten gets the update the next day.**

**Review!**

**~Kat~**


	17. Short Comings

**And I'm back, after having a lot of time to rethink and plan my strategy for Chapter Nineteen—possibly my favorite chapter of any from Hero that I've written, simply because we get to see a couple of different characters in a different light, but, oh, yes! We're here for Seventeen! I'm just giving a slight warning, the fight with Sephiroth was...less than satisfactory to me, but I really couldn't figure out how to change it, so it's going up as is. I want to thank everyone for their support so far and I hope you'll keep going with me for the next seven or so chapters! Now, for reviews:**

**Infantassumed, I love the Turks and I promise I am going to try and work them in a lot more towards the end here! In fact, the few that have read 18 and 19 already can vouch for me that the Turks are making appearances as you read! I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you enjoy this one as well! Thanks for the review!**

**Aliasmidnight, haha! I considered that title and 'One Last Run', not so much for the song, but the title sounded nice. (: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ventus4ever, I was actually going to do Hero about something like that, but one thing led to another and the kids were too young at parts, so they got in the way...So, I am definitely looking into that story line, I just have to figure it all out first! (: I hope I don't disappoint you too badly with the Kat and Sephiroth scene, because I really let myself down this time. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cin, it's all right, calm down. I hope your kitchen gets fixed, regardless, and I'm glad you liked the chapters! (: Enjoy the next one and thank you for the review!**

**YoungReckless, yeah, if I had to be honest I didn't even know Kareanna was going to be a clone until it happened. I hope that's all right? (: As for a third story, I will definitely be thinking about it, but this time I'll have the chapters written before I start posting them! Haha! Thank you so much for your review!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, oh, we have an on-going joke about Pyscho-Sephy. Haha! So I'm sure he's used to be called that by this point. -smiles evilly at Sephiroth- Anyway, yes, Kadaj is quite the little bugger, isn't he? With his awesome traps, but no, no Bahamut this time... (Because I may have forgotten I wanted to do that again...) But definitely next time! (If there is a next time!) I loved the little icon you did there and thank you so much for your support! Thank you for reviewing, too! :)**

**Trinaechelon, awww, that may have made be tear up a bit. I'm definitely no star, you guys are for keeping this going! I never in my life thought Someday would get the response it did, let alone call for a sequel! Thank you so much for all the encouraging things you had to say, it really helps! But if you ever have any suggestions for a third story, be sure to shoot them my way! I listen to all suggestions and usually tend to use them! Thank you so much for the review!**

**AdrianT, haha, thank you! And thanks for the review as well!**

**Evilly-innocent, I have no idea why, but when I went to write that I actually thought of the 'Train Song' from FF8 with Selphie, unfortunately, I couldn't remember the words to that...I had always imagined the song would go to the tune of 'Home on the Range' though, so I used it instead. Haha! I think I'd be bashing my head against the closest surface possible if I had to listen to _anyone_ sing any song for as long as Zack had to listen! Anyway, thank you so much for the review!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Ah, this again? I'm running out of witty things to say about you, disclaimer. I just don't own the games I'm writing about. You should know that by now, you know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Short Comings**

Sephiroth's dangerous smirk was like a billboard of happiness, it clearly stated that he thought I'd go down easily. He clearly didn't realize how wrong he was. Pawn of Jenova or not, he wasn't getting through the door behind me.

He tilted his head back slightly, "How is it that you just don't seem to die?"

"Why don't you shove it, Kadaj?" I sneered at him, staring at the poor, possessed man before me, "You're controlling him, aren't you, you sick bastard?"

"Ah, so she finally gets it!" Sephiroth's voice said, but I knew in my heart this was Kadaj, my enemy. He seemed to lean toward me, waving a hand at me, "You think you can keep me away from Mother? Not even. I've almost killed you a couple of times, the only thing that's stopped me from doing it are these stupid pawns. They just can't do it for some reason. I thought if I poked at the jealousy in Sephiroth or the despair in Rosa, then one of them would give away, but no. They are exceptionally strong emotionally. It's rather odd."

I shook my head, "If you're going to try and kill me then do it yourself!"

"Why would I do that when I could just toy around with you and your friends?" He laughed, shrugging and saying, "Maybe I'll have Weiss kill those vermin back in the town, that way you can all die together?"

I thought of Cloud, Genesis, and Kareanna, roaring in fury, "Who are you after, Kadaj! There has to be a reason you did all of this!"

Sephiroth's face turned into a look of slight shock, as if unable to understand my confusion, "…Why…I want you, of course."

I felt the unbearable rage in my heart unleash, screaming, "You threaten my friends, my family, and the world…all for a shot at me! No! If you wanted me then you come after me! No one else needs to be a part of this!"

Kadaj's only reply was, "I am done here…Sephiroth's new personality may take over now."

Sephiroth's face went blank for a moment and then he opened his eyes again. Sephiroth laughed at me as I stood between him and Jenova, "I nearly killed you last time. Did you not learn your lesson?"

I let a cruel smirk overcome my face as something new rose within me…self-preservation, "Ex-SOLDIERs, ex-Generals, both traitors of Shin-Ra...You and I have so much in common these days, Seph."

"Those ignorant fools deserve whatever Mother deems appropriate for them," he answered, watching my every move, "You've changed since our last encounter, Kathleen. Shall I test you?"

I tried one final thing, still trying to avoid the inevitable fight between us, "Seph! What about Rosa? Does she not matter!"

A flicker of confusion crossed his face, he pressed a hand over his face, "Rosa...? Why...does that seem...familiar...?"

I tried to turn on my 'magic detector' vision next, stalling, "Yes! Rosa! Your wife! She's in trouble, Seph, and she needs you!"

Sephiroth began shaking his head, his other hand tightening on his Masamune, "What's wrong with me?"

I was shocked when the magic appeared in my sight with a flash, letting me see the source. I caught the glimmer of magic around his neck, _'It's still the SOLDIER necklace!'_ I took a step toward him, but his eyes snapped to me and his internal struggle seemed to come to a halt.

An eerie smile crossed his face, "Nice try, Kathleen. I don't know of any Rosa though."

"Kadaj is controlling you, Seph!" I pleaded, knowing if I couldn't stop this now then I'd end up killing him or being killed, "Fight it!"

It was too late though and I knew it.

It seemed like I was finally going to get my match against the 'Great Sephiroth' that I'd wanted nearly ten years ago...only now...

I didn't want it.

* * *

><p>Cloud was like lightning in his movements as he fought Weiss, he had to be or he'd be dead quicker than he realized. Weiss was bigger, taller, and more muscular than Cloud. With every swing of those blades, Cloud realized with a stunning despair that this was what Kat was supposed to have been—and she was still far more dangerous than he.<p>

Cloud had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he wasn't going to be able to defeat Weiss, but he continued to do his best. After all, he'd promised Kat he would.

"Come on, second rate! Show me what you big, bad SOLDIERs can do! Show me what my 'superior' is made of!" Weiss snarled, slamming one his blades against Cloud's with an unbelievable force, "Or is she all talk and no game? Like…you for instance?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed, "You have no idea what SOLDIERs can do—because you weren't good enough to make the cut!"

Weiss roared in fury, shoving Cloud back, "I'll kill you and your little whore!"

Cloud was full on rage, side stepping at an almost unbelievable angle and rounding on Weiss from behind. His voice was a tone of glee as he hissed at Weiss, "Second rate, my ass."

Then he slammed his sword through Weiss' back—thoroughly ending what was once the leader of Deepground. The white haired man fell back against Cloud, staring up at the blond with unseeing eyes, "…She…was supposed to be…like me…She is a…monster…too…"

Cloud lowered the Immaculate to the ground, "No, she isn't anything like you."

Weiss' eyes seemed to fade as he looked at Cloud, "…Maybe…you're right…"

And then, the leader of Deepground faded into the Lifestream…Almost simultaneously, Genesis barely finished Nero off, bleeding profusely as Cloud went over to help him. But Kareanna and Hojo carried on with their fight, almost seeming never ending.

Then it happened, Hojo ran out of bullets to fire at the young woman and in burst of speed…she easily decapitated him.

It was scary and almost sickening to watch, but Cloud was glad she'd done it.

He'd heard the entire story about the Clones while they'd fought and all Cloud could say was good riddance. The poor kid though, once she'd registered exactly what she'd done…she became violently sick. Cloud turned to Genesis, but the copper haired man was already at her side, pulling her hair from her face and murmuring soft words.

Cloud smiled to himself, nodding, "_Kat, you were right about those two…I think…they'll definitely end up together in the long run…You always do see things like that better than most…"_

Then the blond went after his wife, after all…she should have been back by now if things had gone as planned…

* * *

><p>"That is disgusting," Rosa said, flinging what looked like green goo off her hands, "I can't believe I just killed a dragon. I should die!"<p>

Sarah and Zack were also covered in unknown substances, but the female was absolutely horrified, "We have to get back, like now. I want a shower."

"You fought in a war, Sarah," Zack said giving her a look, "Tell me you weren't this finicky then."

Rosa looked at Zack, "And you've been married to her how long? Every time she had to kill someone in Wutai, she wanted a shower. It was ridiculous, really."

"Says the woman who cried every time she had to kill anything with _wings_!" Sarah snapped, but then Rufus cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we should be getting back to Midgar…?" He suggested, but both women rounded on him.

"Shut up, Rufus!"

Zack put a hand on Rufus' shoulder, "Dude, just stay out of it. Unless you're looking for a death wish, I mean. Then, you know, go ahead."

After a long time though, the women, both still irritated, came to the conclusion that they were indeed needed back in Midgar. They helped Rufus onto the helicopter and made their way back in a few hours…

Sarah and Zack helped Rufus into the newer 7th Heaven above the plate, where everyone had relocated for the final fight against Kadaj. Rosa opened the door for them and then Angeal and Lazard took over. Lazard carried the dead looking man to one of the infirmary rooms where they were all told a rather unknown fact.

Rufus looked at Lazard in surprise, "You…came back?"

Lazard nodded, "I had some important information. How did they get you?"

Rosa pointed between the two men, "Wait. I thought you two didn't care for each other that much?"

Rufus snorted, waving a hand at the other man, "Yeah, well, maybe someone was jealous of someone else."

"What?" Lazard asked, looking at him incredulously, "Why on Gaia would _you_ be jealous of _me_? If things had gone as planned _you_ would have inherited the company, not me."

"Who wants that kind of responsibility?" Rufus fired back, "I didn't want it then."

Sarah held up her hands, "Okay, okay, back up. Why would you even have a possibility of inheriting the company, Lazard?"

Rufus and Lazard looked at each other, but then shrugged, "We're half-brothers."

Zack's eyes were huge, "Um…Come again?"

Lazard explained, "The President…Err…Dad…He met my mother before he married Rufus' mother. My mother never told him about me till Rufus was born about three or four years later. Dad took care of me on the condition that I never try to take the company from Rufus. I was fine with that."

Rufus nodded, "We were told not to hide it, but don't make it public info…One thing led to another and I guess it became a rather…severe case of sibling rivalry."

Sarah had a hand over her face, "So, we're now harboring the last Cetra and both of the last heirs to Shin-Ra Company…It's really no wonder that Kadaj wants to crush us."

Rosa frowned, looking thoughtful, "…but there has to be a reason he did all of this…Kadaj…I mean, he's been after Kat from the start…hasn't he?"

The other men and Sarah all glanced over at her, the older woman saying, "…This all started when you wouldn't give Kadaj the files on the Wutai War, right? When Kat left for those years on her own?"

Lazard nodded, "Yes, what about it?"

"What if…" Rosa started slowly, "…What if she killed someone important to Kadaj while she was there?"

Sarah's eyes widened slightly, "Holy crap…What the hell is Kadaj's last name?"

Lazard shook his head, glancing at his brother. Rufus made a face, "I…don't remember…I think it started with an 'L'?"

Sarah and Rosa looked at each other, eyes wide with terror as Angeal said, "You have to be freaking kidding me…"

Lazard had his face in his hands, "That would explain it all, wouldn't it?"

Zack was the only one confused, "What? I don't get it! Someone explain it to me! Baby, tell me what they're talking about!"

Sarah turned, looking sick to her stomach, "…Kadaj…He's Delarus Leviathan's…son."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" I shouted in frustration as the tip of Masamune struck my leg again. Sephiroth only stood at the bottom of the stairs, smiling up at me while laughing cruelly.<p>

"Not having fun, General?" He chastised, looking at me with exhilaration.

It was impossible to beat—let alone fight—Sephiroth from the top of the stairs. His sword had more reach than mine and even with magic, I could only do so much from where I stood. The cuts on my legs and the one on my face burned like wild fire, but I had to stay focused. He couldn't get to Jenova…not till I got rid of that damned necklace…

But then I blinked and in a split second I was tumbling down the stairs, with Sephiroth on top of me. I struggled with the taller, stronger man until we hit the floor and he threw me against one of the odd pods. I hit it with a sickening crack, tasting blood in my mouth, as his sword slammed into my left shoulder and lifted me up in the air.

Sephiroth's face was a mask of hatred, "This will be the last time I ever fight you."

In the reflection of one of the pods…I saw Cloud…I smirked down at him, grasping Masamune with both of my gloved hands, "Oh, believe me…I know it is."

Cloud tackled Sephiroth as I tore the blade from my shoulder. I hissed in pain, but rolled away from them regardless. I saw Cloud struggling with Sephiroth, trying to hold him down until I could crawl over and finish this. So I did, pushing back the mind numbing pain, I crawled over to them and tore the necklace off of him…

I collapsed on the ground, panting, rolling over on my back and stared at the ceiling, "T-Tell me…it's…over?"

Sephiroth was on the ground next to me, looking dazed and confused, as Cloud nodded, "Y-Yeah, I think…it's over…"

Sephiroth blinked, turning to look at us, "What is going on here? Where are we?"

I couldn't stop the hysteria that bubbled to my lips, laughing out loud as Cloud started chuckling as well. Sephiroth pushed Cloud off of him, frowning, "Seriously, guys, what the hell?"

I sat up as well, going to tell him all the crazy shit he'd pulled since the start of the 'war', but then a woman in red came waltzing in. She smiled at us, two of which were too injured to move and the third exhausted, "Good job, you lot. You've found her."

Sephiroth looked at us, "Her?"

I tried to get to my feet, but the blood loss took its toll. I fell back to my knees, looking up at her hopelessly as she waltzed right into the chamber where Jenova rested. I growled angrily, getting to my feet—this wasn't going to happen! Not while I was right here!

Cloud grabbed my arm, "Don't…Don't…She's one of the Generals…Rosso the Crimson…"

"Rosso the fucking Crimson is not bringing on the end of the world," I hissed at him, holding myself against the wall as I made my way back up the stairs. Sephiroth stared at us, confusion etched across his face for once, and I said, "Seph…Just…Relax, okay? Rosa needs you…so stay safe from this point on…Cloud, I'm leaving it to you."

I used a lot of power to heal my legs and then walked up the steps. Rosso had already broken the case, chopping off the head of the deity, and turned to look at me. I hit the lovely self-destruct button, glaring at her weakly, "…You won't escape…"

"Or perhaps," she said with a smile, "you won't."

Something came down on my head and blackness overwhelmed my vision…

* * *

><p>I woke in the back of a truck, bound by my hands and feet. I went to scream, but there was a gag in my mouth. I felt the angry tears stinging my eyes, "<em>Minerva, what the fuck is going on!"<em>

"_**I do not know…I turned my sight from you to watch your loved ones…I cannot see you, **__**child…"**_

I slammed my head back in frustration, but hit the cold metal and instantly regretted it. All I could think was, "…_How the hell did this happen…? Where are the others? What happened to Cloud and Sephiroth? Someone…anyone…help me!"_

* * *

><p>Kareanna and Genesis raced to the Reactor on top of Mount Nibel, seeing the explosions and fire. Genesis watched his partner carefully, making sure she was all right after exacting her revenge. But they never expected to see a small airship loading a truck onboard from out of the flames. A woman in red and a larger man in blue walked out, throwing two people onto the ground like sack dolls.<p>

Once the airship was gone they raced over to see the people lying on the ground.

The fire made things feel far more intense, the heat radiating off of everything. Kareanna tied her long hair back, stealthily crawling over to the two motionless people—she could now tell they were men. Then her face became a sheet of alarm, she turned back, "GEN!"

Genesis made his way over, looking in equal shock, shaking the blond man awake, "Cloud! You have to wake up!"

The blond stirred, "G-Gen?"

Genesis turned to Kareanna, "Wake up Sephiroth?"

She nodded, going to work, as Cloud grabbed onto Genesis' arm, "Where…Where is she? Where is Kat?"

Genesis looked around, calling to his companion, "You don't see Kat, do you?"

She waved a hand in front of Sephiroth's blurred eyes, "No! Do you?"

He shook his head, "Cloud, she isn't here…"

The blond let his head hit the ground in despair, eyes closing, "They've got her…Kadaj wouldn't leave her here…He's taken her."

Genesis and Kareanna managed to get the two back to the airship…and they were on their way back to Midgar.

They were giving the chase so they could find their missing leader.

* * *

><p>The morale was low once more with Kat missing.<p>

Cloud sat there with hands on his face, staring at the others in the room, "_She'll say 'yes' to Minerva before she dies…Her main goal from the beginning has been to kill Kadaj…and now that everyone has figured out the connection…Does she know? Goddess, Kat…Stay alive…I will find you…Just keep moving forward till I can get there…"_

Angeal walked over, leaving Tifa to talk to Yuffie, and said, "She's got to be in the building. Let's just send someone in there—"

"Kadaj has her where he wants her," Cloud said softly, looking up at the taller man, "…We can't just rush in there…He'll kill her…especially if our theory is true…"

Angeal nodded in agreement, but saw that Cloud was really on the edge, "Cloud, calm down. This is Kat we're talking about. Someone just got the slip on her, she'll fight back the moment she's able. Kadaj will never know what hit him…It's like the day we all met her."

Cloud laughed quietly, "…Yeah, that was one hell of a whirlwind."

"Whirlwind?" Angeal scoffed, "More like a tornado."

Cloud only shook his head, "It almost seems like yesterday…"

* * *

><p><em>She laughed, it was the first time Cloud really noticed anyone's laugh, but it sounded like chimes, "Might I know the name of my so said rescuer?"<em>

_He couldn't help but grin, "I'm Cloud Strife, 2nd Class SOLDIER."_

_She nodded, her bronze hair catching the sunlight, her green eyes almost staring into his soul, "I'm Sarah Davis, 1st Class SOLDIER, but everyone calls me Kathleen."_

_Cloud stared at her openly, "No way."_

_The beautiful woman frowned at him, "What?"_

_"They don't let women in SOLDIER," Cloud said, frowning at her, but he could almost believe it._

_She held up her necklace and dug through her bag, grabbing some papers and handing them off to him, "Signed by the Director himself."_

_He looked at them, realizing she was very much so serious, and then handed them back. He let his eyes rake over her again, taking in her appearance once more, "Huh. Who would've thought? Female SOLDIERs…"_

_She smirked, a slightly crooked thing that made him curious, "I can guarantee you that however hard you worked to get to 2nd Class, it was about six times harder for me and my girls. Just because we're women doesn't mean they go easy on us. It makes them get even tougher, they don't want weaklings so they make us stronger than the average SOLDIER 1st Class. Especially a General, such as myself."_

_He was surprised to hear that her ranking was the highest, "Just like Sephiroth. Awesome."_

_She went to say something, but Angeal entered and loads of sounds came into the room and quickly locked the door behind him. He looked at Cloud and then at the girl, almost in relief, "G-General Kathleen?"_

_She nodded slowly, looking at the blond. The spiky haired man frowned at the Angeal, "Angeal? What's wrong?"_

_Angeal slumped against the door and slid to the floor, "P-People a-are driving me c-crazy…"_

_Kathleen stood up, a look of pure rage on her face, "…Is this about my team?"_

_The man nodded silently as he tried to take a breath, and then Kathleen asked, "Is that what the screaming is about?"_

_Angeal nodded again, "Yeah."_

_She made a face as she helped him up, "Sorry about this."_

_Angeal and Cloud both stared as the young woman flung the door open and stood in the middle of the hallway, "NEIL! SALDIVAR!"_

* * *

><p>The two men laughed, reminiscing over that first fateful meeting that truly counted. Angeal only patted the younger man on the shoulder, "Like I said, she's a firecracker and a fighter, Cloud. She'll come back to you."<p>

Cloud's laughter died softly, "Yeah…Yeah, I know…"

Then they both got up and headed to the main bar area so they could meet with the other conspirators…and get their General back.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have a lot to say...<strong>

**So...five reviews for a soon-ish update, ten for the next day.**

**Review?**

**~Kat~**


	18. Taken

**Whoa, guys. What the heck happened with the reviews? We went from ten a chapter to four? Totally depressing...but hopefully we can fix that? :) Anyway, I'm on the busy side this week, so I'm posting this today. Onto the reviews:**

**Ventus4ever, haha, I was totally going to go a different way with the whole K.L. thing, but with time winding down with this story...I just couldn't pull it together. So, yep, you were right! I'll give you a cookie! Thought of Cloud like Lightning, eh? I love Lightning so I'm taking that as a slight compliment! And I love Seph's moment there in the end! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sora'sLover98, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! While Seph was being an ass, I'm sure he'll make up for it in the end. :) Thank you so much for your review!**

**YoungReckless, haha, of course then! I will continue doing what I'm doing as long as you continue reading it! :) But yeah, I thought Kareanna deserved a bit of justice for what Hojo had done for her. She just wasn't ready to do what she'd done. A completely normal reaction, I think. Thank you for the review!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, yes, Sephiroth is back and Nibelheim is okay for now. Haha! I loved the thumbs up sign, so thanks for all your hard work! Thank you for your review as well! :)**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**Taken**

While Cloud and Angeal had their reminiscing moments there was a different kind of reunion going on downstairs in one of the hidden rooms. It was one of the hidden infirmary rooms and in its confines rested a weary, beaten, and downtrodden…Sephiroth Crescent.

Rosa sat next to his side, holding his hands as he slept and only watched him.

He had been controlled, she knew it, but he wouldn't see it that way. He'd see it as a weakness and try to get stronger…That was how he was…but she didn't care just then. He was back and safe, she would always owe Kat and Cloud for that…She knew Sephiroth wouldn't be in any shape to fight any time soon, but she also knew Kat was in trouble.

She'd been kidnapped by Kadaj…

Rosa knew in her heart that it was probably her and Sephiroth's faults…Kat was strong and if she hadn't fought off Sephiroth, trying to save him, then she probably would have had the strength to fight off Rosso. She would have been able to stop them from taking Jenova like she'd wanted…

But Kat had failed…because of them…

Now the world was screwed…or Kat was.

Rosa knew there was something seriously wrong with Kat, too. Rosa always tried to seem cheerful and upbeat, but because of that people seemed to mistaken her as an airhead. Sure, she missed a lot of things, but she wasn't stupid. She put things together a lot quicker than Kat or Sarah, she just got distracted a lot and didn't point things out till it was almost or completely too late.

But there was one thing Rosa knew for sure, and that was that Kat was definitely hiding something…Rosa had a bad feeling of what it was about too.

Kat had gone to Minerva, had seen the Goddess face to face, and had returned seemingly the same…but glowing. She didn't even think Kat noticed it, but she glowed all the time. When she was completely energized, that was when she was stunningly bright and when she'd first shown up in the fight for Sector 7 Slums she had been very dim, but the light had still been there…

Kat had come back completely different.

However, the prophecy still loomed in back of Rosa's mind. Kat, if pushed to it, would say 'yes' to Minerva and hand over her body—and mind—to the Goddess. But…didn't that mean almost certain death for Kat? Cloud and the others kept saying Kat would be around when it was all over…but Rosa had seen the look on her sister's face when they first began saying that.

It was the look of someone who was going to let everyone down and knew it.

Sephiroth's larger hand flexed in hers just then, snapping her out of her thoughts and pulling her back into the real world. Rosa's hazel eyes widened, her voice coming out as a whisper as she stared at Sephiroth's face, "Seph? Are you…Are you really awake?"

Sephiroth's green, catlike eyes opened in a flash, staring at Rosa's face with silent wonder. Then he blinked once, his deep voice was almost childlike as he murmured, "What happened? Why does my head hurt so much? Are you okay, Rosa…?"

Rosa's bottom lip trembled as she tried to push tears back, nodding far too enthusiastically, "I'm fine, everything is just fine."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he repeated, "What happened?"

Instead of answering him though, Rosa flung herself at him, holding him to her tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder, "You've been gone so long…Please, just…just give me a minute…"

The injured ex-General let his wife hold onto him as he tried to soothe her, "Rosa…You have to tell me what happened? Why can't I remember how I got here?"

Rosa sat back after a long time, wiping at her eyes, "S-Seph…It is such a long story…and you're going to be so mad…"

Sephiroth only stared at her, knowing that waiting was best when it came to the woman sitting next to him. Finally, just as he knew she would, she began talking and telling him everything. Just as she said, he was furious with himself. Sure, he'd always been jealous of Kat and her ease to fly through the ranks like it was nothing, how everyone had suddenly turned their attention from him to her simply because she was a woman, but he could scarcely believe that it had almost lost him everything…and to top it off he'd nearly killed her numerous times…

What really made him mad, however, was that Rosa had fallen victim because of him.

Rosa stared at him for a long time, trying to gauge his reaction to all of it, and then she exhaled heavily, "You really are angry…"

Sephiroth's entire demeanor changed instantly, taking her hands and showing her his more caring side, "Yeah, I'm mad, but not at you, Rosa."

"I figured that…" She mumbled, squeezing his hands and looking up at his face, "…You're mad at yourself…but it wasn't your fault, can't you see that? I think everyone is a little jealous of Kat. I mean, c'mon, she gets to save the world every five years and be a hero all over again…but Kadaj just pushed your buttons. You, the real you, wouldn't have hurt any of us if you could have helped it."

Sephiroth didn't want to upset her any more than she was already, so he only lowered his gaze, "I can't promise that I'll forgive myself…but I can try. I won't put this behind me until I come face to face with Kat again."

Rosa smiled at him, kissing his cheek with feeling, "That's all I can ask for. It's what I did."

Sephiroth took the initiative and pulled her to him, kissing her firmly, "I missed you."

A soft gasp emitted from the tan woman as he kissed her again, bringing their reunion full circle…

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting around the bar, discussing what to do about Kat's abduction when someone began knocking on the door furiously. Tifa made a face, leaving Angeal's side and looked out the door's peep hole. She frowned, asking the person, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"DOES IT MATTER!" A voice nearly everyone recognized, "TIFA, WE AIN'T GOT TIME FOR THIS! JUST OPEN THE DOOR OR WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Angeal snickered, "Teef, let Reno in."

Tifa made another face at her new beau, "Fine."

When she opened the door a few of the Turks came in, not saying anything till she shut and locked the door again. Reno, Rude, Elena, and Cissnei stood there, but Reno was leading the operation it seemed. He was using quick, panicky movements as he spoke, "Okay, um, I don't have time so I have to just say it. Kadaj has figured out how to use Meteor _without_ Jenova! It's heading this way! It's moving really slow because he isn't the actual user-person-guy, but it's still coming and apparently someone is bringing a piece of Jenova to him to complete his 'transformation' or something!"

Everyone stared, but Yuffie gaped, "Dude, you said that in like five seconds!"

Vincent sighed, "Yuffie…"

A couple of people snickered at her, but Cloud frowned, "This is serious…We have to find Kat—"

"Um, yeah…" Cissnei started, scratching her head, "…They've already quarantined her within the building. Tseng is working on that as we speak, but Kadaj has pretty much locked us all out of the database. We can't get in her cell so far."

"Then let me go."

Everyone turned in surprise to see Rosa helping Sephiroth out of the basement. Cloud gave him a look, "What?"

Sephiroth leaned against Rosa heavily, until she set him down in a chair carefully, "Kadaj won't notice the difference if I go in with someone else's SOLDIER tag. I just have to act like an asshole, right? Well, it's the least I could do after all the trouble I've caused…We need Kat to beat Kadaj, so let me get her out."

There was a silence, a nearly uncomfortable one as Cloud seemed to think this idea over. Cid wasn't as forgiving as Cloud was appearing to be though, "What the hell? Ain't no way we sendin' you after ya tried to _kill_ her! Might as well let Kadaj have 'er if you send 'im!"

Barret was in agreement with Cid, "Yo, we ain't no fools! Cid's right! We can't sen' 'im!"

Sarah crossed her arms, standing next to Lazard and Red XIII, "…We all know what really happened with Sephiroth _and_ Rosa. We've all seen that Rosa is fine—"

"But there is always the possibility that one or both of them are faking their recoveries," Vincent pointed out coolly, trying to show a level headed opinion, but only getting a glare from Sarah.

"Yeah, Vincent, shut up, I wasn't done talking," she said while making a threatening hand gesture, "Anyway, Cloud even told us that Kat gave Seph the go ahead after freeing him. I say if Kat was okay to leave Seph behind then he's all right."

Red XIII agreed, sitting on his hind legs, "Yes, Sarah is right. If Kat was fine with it then we should respect her opinion."

"Kat's been wrong before though," Angeal said, frowning.

"And how often is that?" Genesis retorted.

Cloud only sat there, hands on his face as he thought things over, but a fight was starting to get out of hand. It was when the really weird comments started flying through the air that Cloud began to come to a final decision…

"Oh yeah? Well, you were born a girl and got a gender change, Genesis!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ANGEAL—!"

Cloud stood, gaining everyone's attention, but he was only looking at Sephiroth, "You're sure you can get her out of there safely?"

"I think if anyone has anything to worry about, it's me. Kat will probably try to punch me in the face," Sephiroth said humorously, making Cloud crack a smile, "Yes, Cloud, I think I can get her out in one piece. It's the least I could do."

Cid and Barret went to protest, but Cloud had already turned to Reno, "How soon can we get this moving?"

Reno looked at Elena and Rude, "Well?"

Rude crossed his arms, "Tseng is working on something right now."

Elena's face brightened, "Here, you can use my phone and call him."

She dialed the number and handed it to Cloud. Tseng came on the line, sounding irritated, "You guys delivered the message to Cloud and the others?"

"Well, hello to you, too, Tseng," Cloud said, rolling his eyes.

"Cloud," Tseng said, not sounding too surprised, "To what do I owe this phone call?"

"I want to send Sephiroth in to help you get Kat out," Cloud said simply, looking over at the Crescents as they waited, "When can we put this into effect?"

There was an odd silence, "Sephiroth? You're sure about that, Cloud? I mean…I know he was being controlled and all…but still…You want to risk it with Kat?"

"If we don't then we risk losing her anyway," Cloud reasoned, "Besides, before they took her, Kat more or less said he was fine. I'm going with Kat on this one."

"Okay then," Tseng said, still sounding unsure, "I have to get one more code, but I think that creep, Yazoo, has it…Once I get the code then we should be good to go. Send Sephiroth with the guys and we'll get this on the road."

Cloud was quiet, turning his back to the others, "…Have you seen her?"

"Yeah," Tseng replied, "She's pissed, but she's still kicking."

Cloud smiled to himself, "That sounds like her…Hey…They're giving her food, right?"

"Why?" Tseng asked, sounding curious.

"Give her a message for me?" Cloud inquired, "You know, slip it under the tray or something?"

Tseng laughed for a second, "Yeah, go ahead."

"I'll send it with your guys then," Cloud said, "They'll be back within the hour."

"Seems good," Tseng murmured, sounding distracted, "Got to go, Strife."

"Later," Cloud answered, hanging the phone up and handing it back to Elena, "Give me a second. I have something you need to take to Tseng and then you guys can head back."

They agreed to the request as Cloud did as he wished, coming back moments later, handing the note to Elena, "It's for Kat's eyes only."

She nodded, "We've got this covered, Cloud."

"Good," Cloud answered, turning to Sephiroth and handing him his own necklace with SOLDIERs symbol, "I'm trusting you with this, with Kat."

"I'll bring her back," the General swore, "You can believe that."

And like that Sephiroth and the Turks were gone, leaving Cloud and Rosa both exceptionally gloomy…

Cloud ran a hand over his face, "Let's get the troops ready, I guess. This is going to go down any day now."

Then AVLANCHE and the SOLDIERs got to moving.

They were all anticipating the day they would all be free once more.

* * *

><p>My first course of action the moment I was able to see again was to take the stupid bindings on my wrists and ankles off. I broke the trunk of the automobile I was in and crawled out. I hit a wooden floor with silence.<p>

I made my way over to the rail and looked over, seeing the ground moving beneath us with an insane amount of speed.

Midgar was ahead…

Kadaj had managed to kidnap me, but I wasn't going out _that_ easily. If that's what he thought then he was sorely mistaken. Had I not proven myself a challenge before this? What had I done that made myself look like such an easy target? And why the hell was he after me specifically?

I glanced around the bridge curiously, seeing that freaking Rosso and a huge man in blue. There were the usual grunts, but other than that…no one. It had to be a trap…or they really were underestimating me. Well, that only pissed me off more.

I snuck around in the shadows, getting closer so I could hear Rosso and the larger man arguing.

"I'm telling you, Rosso," the man began, "You need to have more security on her! Just because we managed to get her by surprise once doesn't mean we'll be able to do it again. She's got the freaking _Planet_ on her side! We can't be too careful!"

Rosso turned, glaring at him, "Azul, I am aware of who and what that brat is. But it was made very clear by Kadaj and the Professor that we are the superior model in comparison."

"She's the original," the large blue man, Azul, said, "We can't kill our original source! That would be…"

"Next to blasphemy, yes, but that is why _we_ aren't killing her. Kadaj wants that honor all to himself," Rosso snapped at him, waving a long fingered hand around, "It will be just as the prophecy foretold, Kadaj and Kathleen—Jenova and Minerva—the final battle of the world! We have played our parts, now we deliver the actress."

I made a face, looking at them with curiosity, '_Original? What the hell are they talking about?"_

"The Kiyasurin Clones are all assembling for the final fight to see her," Rosso went on, an odd look on her face as she stared out at the sky, "Kathleen…The Original…It's hard to believe she went down so easily…"

"She's been moving constantly since Kadaj attacked. Right now I could probably wipe the floor with her if she's not concentrating," Azul said, sounding more concerned than before, "…With rest…she'll probably be unstoppable."

I frowned, '_What the hell is this original crap?'_

"I don't even think she's aware that there are Clones of her running around. Hojo made sure she was in the dark about a lot of things," Rosso said, crossing her arms. The red head chuckled, "Everyone chalks her up to be some hero, but she isn't anything in comparison to the ones that were created in her image."

Azul was quick to reprimand her, "That's what Hojo said, too, and look at what happened to him. Hojo, Weiss, and Nero are all dead!"

'_Hojo was dead?' _I thought to myself, '_Minerva…What are they talking about?'_

"_**When Hojo kidnapped you and cut you off from me," **_Minerva began, "_**he used your genes and created an army with them. He created the Kiyasurin Clones in your image in an attempt to recreate the Cetra, but instead he got what would become even greater SOLDIERs."**_

'_You mean Deepground,' _I finished, the idea disturbing me, '_So…I was supposed to be one of these freaks?'_

"_**This is what Hojo wanted for you, yes," **_She replied.

I closed my eyes, '_Who killed him?'_

"_**The first of your Clones, actually killed him. She was quite magnificent in the deed, actually. Poor child, she became very ill, but I suppose she isn't as used to bloodshed like you have been exposed to…"**_

'_Minerva,' _I thought, wanting the answer already.

"_**Fine, it was that comrade of yours that you picked up in Kalm. Kareanna? Yes, your first Clone killed Hojo."**_

'_What…? Kareanna was a Clone…?'_

"_**Not directly, not the way you're thinking. They took these children from their homes and genetically altered them with your genes. They are supposed to be you in a sense, fighting and such, along with the Cetran abilities. That was the only part of Hojo's plan that failed though."**_

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings though, talking to Minerva, and was shocked when two Deepground guards grabbed me by the arms. It was an instant reflex, and I honestly didn't mean to, when I punched both of my fists out and hit them in the noses—killing them on accident. Rosso and Azul were alerted to my presence then.

Azul shot her a look, "I _told _you that we should've doubled her security."

"Shut up and get her!" Rosso snapped.

'_Bigger is slower, my ass!' _I shouted mentally as the man charged at me like a freaking rhino. I did some kind of cartwheel and got out of the way, turning with my fists up, "Come on! You think I'm going to go easy?"

"No, you're the Original! You're supposed to be the best of the best, so show me what you've got!" Azul yelled at me, charging again, but I simply dodged once more.

I was in big trouble and I knew it. I wasn't a hand to hand fighter, sure I could do some damage against an opponent that was _my size_, but against this guy? He was nearly as big as a freaking mountain! I had no magic left in me, I was tapped out, and I had no weapon. They had taken _Setora_ from me and it was the only weapon I could use effectively for some reason.

In short, I was completely and totally screwed, but that didn't stop me and my big mouth from making taunts now, had it?

Of course not.

"What? I thought you were going to wipe the floor with me!" I yelled at him, "Or was that all talk?"

That time he managed to grab my ankle, effectively breaking it with a sickening crack. I sucked in a scream of agony as I hopped backwards, away from him. But adrenaline was rushing through me, I set pressure on the bone anyway, causing sharp, electric like pains to shoot up my leg. I stepped closer to him, "Even the playing field, Azul. Hand me an actual weapon!"

"Yeah, right!" He shouted back at me, "We know about the connection of the sword to you!"

'_What connection?'_

"_**When I roamed Gaia long ago…Setora was my own blade. You are a direct descendant of mine, Kathleen. You have inherited my sword."**_

My eyes widened, but Rosso shouted, "Knock her out! She's conversing with the Goddess!"

I turned, not even thinking like the complete and total retard that I was, and then Azul grabbed me. I flailed, kicking in the air while his huge hands pinned my arms to my sides and lifted me in the air, "Let me down, you idiot!"

Azul chuckled, setting me lower to the ground, but so my feet wouldn't touch. I was too busy getting pissed off to notice Rosso coming up behind me and sticking me with a freaking needle.

Within seconds I was out.

* * *

><p>And that was how I got locked in Hojo's old laboratory.<p>

I sat on the cot, chains binding my feet to the bed, but they were a bit more careful with my bindings this time. They made sure my chains sapped my magic from me. So, in a very literal sense I was screwed beyond belief, and it was all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut and focus at the same time.

I knew what was wrong with me, of course. All the slip ups, not sleeping, throwing myself into any fight I could get my hands into…I was scared out of my mind. The fight that was coming between Minerva and Jenova would kill Kadaj and I both, but he kept pushing for it. Did he have nothing left to live for?

I had many things to live for and I was going to have to throw it all away…

I closed my eyes, crossing my arms, "…How the hell am I supposed to say goodbye without them knowing?"

The door opened for the second time that day. I expected one of the soldiers to have returned with food, it was lunch time apparently…but instead Tseng stood there. I gave him a look, "…I'm dreaming, aren't I? That stupid needle knocked me out big time, right?"

Tseng carried my tray over and put it on the bed beside me, his back to the camera, "You have a message from someone. He left it on your tray. I just need one more code and we'll get you out."

Then he left, just like that, leaving me completely bewildered. But I hadn't missed the main part of his message. I grabbed the tray, tossing the stupid sandwich to the side and snatching the paper there in my hand. I let my eyes run over a few times. A smile on my face as I shoved the tray in the floor and laid back on the cot, arms under my head.

'_Help is on the way. Always. –C.'_

I closed my eyes, knowing the most I could do now was to wait. It still couldn't erase my happiness that he was coming through as he promised. I relaxed, trying to ease myself into slumber until I could get out of here…

"Always…"

* * *

><p><strong>So...Review. Five to get a chapter within the week, ten for the next day. <strong>

**Review!**

**~Kat~**


	19. An Unwavering Trust

**So it is four in the morning as I type this intro and I've got the migraine from hell. I have spent thirty three hours of the last three days playing a new game I have acquired, Tales of the Abyss, even though I decided about two hours into it that I was bored out of my mind. I only keep playing for Guy and Jade. (: They make me laugh with their sarcasm. I'm going to ramble here, so you can skip to the part that says 'Chapter Nineteen' now if you want. I feel like I haven't updated in FOREVER. Turns out it's only been five days, that's how obsessive I am over this story. This chapter is probably the longest in the story to be posted—the exception being Chapter Twenty-three, it hit thirty pages and I had to cut it off—but now...I'm stuck on the last chapter of the story, Twenty-four. Writer's block strikes again! So, in this chapter, which is my favorite for some reason, we get to meet a lovely lady called 'Ms. Kat Strife-who-is-extremely-bipolar'. I hope you enjoy her as much as I did. To the reviews:**

**Ventus4ever, I will definitely try to keep it up as we near the end. Can you believe there are only like five chapters left? I can't believe Someday started in December and now we're at the end of it's _sequel_ in the middle of July! Anyway, yeah, Seph didn't know what was going on, but I think he's okay now. (: After some self nagging (and some from one of my lovely friends) I decided it was time to get Seph back in the game. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and thank you so much for your review!**

**YoungReckless, okay, short to the point answers. Kareanna doesn't have a lot of experience, but she's a clone of Kat to a point—she's good at fighting naturally. I'm sure at some point she had a teacher. Plus she's probably got Mako in her, like SOLDIERs, if she was an experiment and survived. Hope that cleared it up. Thanks for the review!**

**Sora'sLover98, your review made me genuinely laugh for the first time in a couple days. Haha! I will forever hate Hojo with a passion, I actually got into an argument with a Hojo _fan_ in the store the other day. I was like, 'Wait...there are people who LIKE Hojo?' But, yes, Seph is back to normal! :D Thank you for reviewing!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, yeah, Kat's plans have this horrible tendency to simply go...bad. XD Yeah... scratches head I have no idea why I put the gender change thing in there now that I read it again. I apparently thought it'd be hillarious. LMAO. But it would explain his girlish tendencies, wouldn't it? Ah, gotta love Genesis! I am glad you liked the chapter and thank you so much for reviewing, like always! (Ah, I love the little thumbs up signs!)**

**Blank review, well, I'm glad you love the story and I hope you're pleased with Hero! Thank you for reviewing!**

**DokiFailed, oh, I wouldn't say it's amazing, but I am rather proud of Someday and Hero. Considering how they actually started, they've turned out rather well. :) Anyway, I'm glad you like the story and thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Trinaechelon, you lost me? D: I'm a bit sad, I must confess! Ah, but you've found me again so all is right once more, eh? Haha! Yeah, usually I think Kat would be all, 'Let's get the heck out of here!' but considering her predicament at the moment, she's probably thinking in the very, _very_ back of her mind, 'It's about damn time someone rescued me instead!' XD Or maybe that's all the sugar that I've consumed in the last thirty minutes talking, who knows? :D Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters in anyway, but if I did... Well, you don't _really_ want to know what I'd do to them, do you? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**An Unwavering Trust**

* * *

><p><em>I could see the light filtering in through different cracks in the underground cavern where they kept me, it was brighter so it had to be day time…I couldn't remember the last time I had been outside anymore…All I could remember were regrets…<em>

_Sarah…Rosa…Zack…Angeal…Genesis…Sephiroth…Tseng…The Turks…Tifa…My Friends…_

_Cloud._

_I pulled on the chains keeping my hands held above me uselessly for the thousandth time, but like always it did no good…There was no escaping this. I had always been doomed to die a bloody death, I knew that from the moment I joined SOLDIER, but this…This was far too cruel, even for one like myself._

_I slumped again, letting the chains keep me uplifted instead of standing on my own. The cuffs cut into my skin, biting harshly, but at this point my arms were devoid of feeling. It didn't matter._

_I wondered if anyone would come, but then I remembered the order I had given my troops—'Don't follow me—ever.'_

_Yeah, what a dumb ass I was._

_I tried to relax my body, but when you're a hostage of a mentally deranged man who has an entire army at his disposal…? Relaxing isn't exactly a part of the plan._

_The darkness in front of me…the cell bars that kept me locked in here even if I got free of my chains…It was all cutting me off from making amends with anyone…_

_And all I could really think was that I had done it to myself._

_If I had just stayed in Midgar…If I had just faced Cloud…If I had tried to move on…_

_If, if, if…It seemed that was all my life consisted of in the past._

_What a failure I was…_

_The Great General Kathleen…chained in a cave…like some animal…_

_Was that what they would say if they had a funeral for me? After they had given up on me? Would they call me a deserter or would there be an investigation? Was there no hope?_

_No…Hope existed for those who lived in the light._

_I heard footsteps and cringed, knowing the daily question was coming for me…Knowing that Delarus would be just around the corner…waiting for me to say 'yes' to him…But I wouldn't. I would __never be his to control. I was the master of my own fate._

_I guess that was when I decided to break free._

_The guard came in with food, which surprised me more because Delarus was the kind of asshole that liked to feed me himself, that way he could keep me drugged, I guess. That and it was his way of 'showing his affection'._

_I scoffed mentally._

_The guard came in, looking at me oddly, as if he were frightened and then I realized what was really wrong with him. This was the one guard that had argued with Delarus one time for my release. Delarus had tried to strike him down, but the other guards came to his defense and only told the man to shut up. _

_I looked at him from beneath my lashes, "…Please…Please…help me…"_

_He looked stricken, "I-I can't…I-I h-have your f-f-food…"_

"_All I want…" I whispered, hoping it didn't sound as mental to him as it did to me, "…is to see the sun…That's all I want…"_

_He swallowed, a visible sign he was freaked out of his mind, "…Okay…If you don't run…I'll take you outside…"_

_He reached into his coat and produced the key, unlocking my shackles…I fell to the ground, unable to hold myself up for the moment and nearly cried at the sensation of being able to use my arms once more. Three years I had been Delarus' captive…_

_But no longer…_

_When I had full motion skills at my disposal again, I fake stumbled pretty well to my feet. I had him escort me to the exit of the dungeon and then turned to him, having made sure to keep the lock of the chains with me. He looked more at ease, but that had been a huge mistake._

"_I'm sorry," I said to him._

_He looked confused until I brought the huge lock down on his head…and took off like a bat out of hell._

_I had no weapons, I had nothing, and I ran through the tunnels. I felt the rocks beneath my feet cutting deeply, but it didn't matter. If I didn't get out of here now then I was doomed. I would be forced to live with Delarus for the rest of my life…and honestly, I would have killed myself before it came to __that._

_I heard gunfire behind me and thankfully they missed me…_

_Until I got to the exit._

_Once there, I could see the sunlight in all its glory and the intensity stunned me. I skid to a halt, but that had been my mistake. A felt a bullet strike me in the leg somewhere, but I couldn't tell where as I clamored out of the tunnel, cutting my hands as I did so._

_That was when I heard more gunfire from outside. _

_I was running blindly, the sun too bright for my eyes that had only seen darkness for so long…and then I heard a voice…_

"_Kathleen! KATHLEEN! We're here, we've got you…You're safe now…"_

_And the only thing that passed my lips was the name of the one person I wanted to see, the one I wanted to fix everything with…but couldn't…_

"_Cloud…"_

* * *

><p>I woke with a jerk, startled and sweating, my mouth was parted as if I had been speaking. I sat up, running my hands through my hair, trying to do something—anything that would calm me down after the nightmare…but nothing was working…<p>

"_**You must let go of the past, Kathleen."**_

"Shut up, Minerva," I spat, "You didn't live through it…You weren't some freak's hostage for three years, spending the next two running from or after him…You can't even begin to know what I have to do!"

"_**I do not know how that feels, no, but you were put through these trials so that you would be made stronger. If you have not face what happened to you during those years…then you cannot be the Vessel…"**_

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" I roared, looking insane to anyone watching, "Not the Vessel! Then what the hell was it all for, Minerva! What was all the suffering, the pain, the blood for! Why have my friends, my family suffered? You're telling me that because I'm fucking emotionally unstable that you can't use me!"

I heard someone slam on the door, "Shut up in there!"

I threw the tray of food at the door, "Bite me, asshole! You're the one working for the fucking devil!"

There wasn't any response.

I turned my rage back to Minerva, "You sick bastard, you can't do this to me! To them!"

"_**Then fight it! Fight what you have become in your heart! Fight against Delarus and the things he put you through! Don't make it all for nothing! You want to fight for your friends and family, don't you? Then live up to who you are supposed to be!"**_

I did want to fight for my friends! My family! For Sarah and Rosa, for their families, for Cloud and Denzel, for everyone! But…and the thought hit me with such a harsh clarity that it frightened me, '_But what about me? When do I start to matter to me?'_

"_**Exactly…You have put 'Kat' on the back burner, don't you see? You have simply become a knight in shining armor for those you love, Kathleen…You have to become you before I can help you…"**_

"Become…me?" I whispered as if the thought was foreign, "I have to…care about me?"

"_**Yes."**_

I stared down at my hands, "I matter?"

I meant for it to come out as a statement, but I had never really thought about it as an actual concept. I had never fought for myself before, only for others…Was there a difference? Self-preservation?

Why did I even matter?

All I had done my whole life was protect others…but what did I want? Want? Why did it matter what I wanted? I stared at the wall now, how was this possible? Had I really let myself go completely? I was happy the way I had been. I had been happy, free, and in love…

But now I was fighting again…

Fighting for what? To save the world? Why did I want to save the world? For others?

But…what about me?

I mattered, I changed the world, I changed Shin-Ra…Things had gotten better since the girls and I came here, everyone said so…Did I really change things for the better? For people in general? Yes, for the people I care about…

For the people I care about…

Was that all I did? Fight for others? Again, what about me? When did I start to matter?

That had to be it.

"Minerva…" I said slowly, with determination, "…You're saying I won't face what happened with Delarus…because I think I don't matter. That everything that happened then doesn't matter."

"_**You do see it then."**_

I took a deep breath, a firm decision dawned upon me, "Then I change that with this final battle. From this point on it isn't all about them…From now on I fight for myself…because I am human, too. I matter and I can make a difference."

"_**Then you have completed your task…When the time comes, Kathleen…You will be ready."**_

I clenched my fists, "Now I wait."

"_**Now we wait…"**_

I sat back down, crossing my arms and holding the note I'd stuffed under my pillow. I sighed heavily, "I'm waiting, Cloud…You'd better hurry it up."

And so I waited.

* * *

><p>Tseng sat in his office, staring at the camera footage as Kat exploded in anger at seemingly nothing. It was the first sign he'd ever witnessed that she was what everyone claimed. She screamed loudly at Minerva, throwing her food against the wall before becoming very still and saying things to herself. Then she seemed to come to some sort of conclusion and began glowing brightly, despite the chains holding her, before sitting down.<p>

Tseng stared openly, unable to believe the events that had unfolded around the girl he had once loved. He thought about how he had lost her, fought for her, and still pined away for her at times. Yes, he loved Elena with his entire heart, but to have said he was once with Kat? Many people gave him a look like he was insane when they learned of how he'd treated her.

The Turk was full of regrets when it came to himself and the people he cared about. He thought then of his odd cooperation with Cloud Strife, the man that had stolen Kat from him. Deep down, Tseng knew he was only cooperating with Strife because he wanted to make everything up to Kat.

Then the door opened and Reno walked in with Sephiroth, "You got the code, boss?"

Tseng was quick to turn the TV off, but Sephiroth gave him a weird stare, "Were you just…?"

"No," Tseng replied, "I mean, yes, I got the code. Here," the Turk said in exasperation, handing a Deepground uniform to Sephiroth, "The codes are written on a paper inside the uniform. They switch patrols in ten minutes and I had Rude hack into the mainframe. He's switched your number and the guard that was supposed to be there. You have to get down there pronto."

Sephiroth nodded and did as Tseng instructed, having to put his hair in an odd bun kind of thing so the helmet would go on. The SOLDIER walked to the door, standing there, and saw Cissnei walk by the other end of the hallway. That was Seph's signal that they had looped the surveillance footage so they wouldn't be caught escaping.

Seph entered the codes and the door slid open, causing Kat to look up in surprise. Of course, she couldn't see his face so she only sneered, "What do you want this time? Come to poke at me some more or are you actually going to take me to Kadaj?"

Sephiroth didn't say anything, walking over and undoing the chains on her feet. Of course, Kat couldn't make it easy on him though. The moment she was free she tried to slam her knee into his face, but he was quick and stopped her, "Kat, it's me."

She froze, "…Sephiroth?"

He nodded, "Cloud sent me."

It was strange, seeing the transformation that info caused on her face, but then she beamed, "You're back to yourself then, like I thought. You saw Rosa, I take it?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Thank you for bringing me back to her…and I'm sorry—"

Kat held up a hand, shaking it at him once, "Dude, no chick flick moments. All is forgiven and all that shit, let's just get out of here."

Sephiroth agreed, helping the fellow General out of the cell and shut the door behind him. They were half way down the hallway when the entire building shook with a tremor, causing Sephiroth to grab Kat's arm so she wouldn't fall. Both Generals looked around in bewilderment as Tseng and his three or four followers came running toward them, a fearful look on his face.

"Come on, we've got to get out of the building! Kadaj just opened the bottom floors so all the Deepground soldiers would be freed!"

Sephiroth frowned at him, "I thought you were making sure this didn't happen!"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't counting on Azul coming to the surveillance room either," Tseng snapped at the General, "We have to go, _now_."

The small group did manage to escape, running down the street and close to 7th Heaven when Kat ran right into Cloud coming around a corner.

Cloud's eyes widened as he realized who had just run into him. He quickly took hold of his wife and looked at the small group, "What the hell happened? All of a sudden the alarms started and…" he glanced at Kat, "Are you okay?"

Kat nodded, "Yeah, but…my sword…"

Rude cleared his throat and finally revealed what he'd had on him the whole time, a long, thin case he'd been able to carry that was almost invisible. He handed it to Kat, "Your weapon."

She beamed at the Turk, "Thanks," she turned back to Cloud though, "We've really got out of the street, though."

He nodded and the lot took off for 7th Heaven, hiding from the searching troops. Now, everyone was together once more…

Now they had a chance.

* * *

><p>I had eventually made my way back to the house, the one Cloud and I had moved into three years ago…The one that had made my return seem more lifelike than a fairytale…It was a surreal moment for me. I had gone alone, telling only Sarah where I was going in case I was needed…and I was almost glad I had.<p>

I exhaled heavily, getting a grip on myself as I opened the door and simply stared. Everything was in the same place as when I had left, the thought was nearly nostalgic. I stood there, simply looking the living room over and then went to the fireplace, to see the mantel. I smiled to myself, picking up a photo sitting on the ledge and just looked at it.

It was the first photo we had all taken together after we had moved back, at Rosa's wedding of all things. Rosa stood there with her arms hooked around Sephiroth's neck, kissing the daylights out of him as they stood in the middle of the group. Next to them was Sarah, giving Zack an odd look as he crossed his eyes at her. What made me smirk was Angeal standing just next to Rosa, blushing as he stood next to Tifa, who was looking at something happening inside the church. Genesis was in the corner, brandishing a book at someone off screen. And then there was Cloud and I, both leaning against each other as we laughed, faces both red.

After so many long months of getting back into my old lifestyle; the fighting, the gore, the traveling, being alone so often…I found myself in an odd position. I had to think of myself as an actual person, but I didn't know how to reach out to others. I was going to accept Minerva and no one would know the after effects.

I scoffed at myself, '_I'm going to become like every other fairytale princess you read about in books? That stupid little girl who was always supposed to be perfect and fulfill the needs of everyone she meets?'_

I caught my reflection in a mirror on the wall and realized that _that_ was exactly what I had let myself become. The others were fine, but _I_ had been the weak link up this point. Was it because I had stopped thinking of myself as a person and only as a tool for the world to use? Then I closed my eyes, '_What happened to that snarky, upfront kid I used to be?'_

I put the photo back down and frowned at myself in the mirror, "It's time to find myself again."

"It's about damn time."

I turned, shocked that I hadn't picked up on the footsteps of anyone, but relaxed the moment I saw Cloud. I crossed my arms and sighed, "Sarah told you where I went."

"Yeah," he answered, standing in the doorway, "…Do you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" I asked, trying to avoid it again. I almost thought I heard a soft '_Tsk, tsk_', but I pushed it out of my mind and decided to be upfront, "I'm going to try. I don't know what happened over these past few years…but I don't know who I am anymore. I have to find that person that used to be me."

Cloud's Mako blue eyes lingered on me, he didn't say anything, but his presence made me feel a bit more sane. I turned my back to him, thinking through what I was about to say, "You're aware that I am going to have to say 'yes' to Minerva, aren't you?"

His answer didn't surprise me, "Yes."

I hesitated, but charged on anyway, "It's going to kill me, you know."

"Whoa, wait a second," Cloud said, his hand on my arm as he turned me to look at him. I stared up at him as he continued, "It's going to _kill_ you? No, you can't do that."

"I have to," I insisted.

"I won't _let_ you," he replied defiantly.

I let my shoulders slump, "I don't want to fight with you, Cloud."

"And I don't want to fight with you, but this is _not_ okay," he said, sounding angry, "Wait…You were going to go off and not tell me about this, weren't you?"

I blinked once, "Yes."

He walked away from me, putting distance between us as he cursed softly. I didn't know what to expect, I hadn't planned for this…I wasn't perfect, I couldn't _be_ perfect. I was human, not some divine entity like some people made me out to be. I had my flaws, lying just happened to be the biggest one of all when it came to protecting the people I cared about. But that ended today, like so many other things.

I straightened my posture, looking at him as he kept his back to me, "You were so happy when I came back, that I didn't want to ruin that for you—"

"So you were going to just let me find you _dead_ after everything was said and done?" Cloud snapped at me, the rage making me flinch slightly. Hearing how it sounded out loud…I realized what a huge mistake that would have been, "What the hell is wrong with you? You learn you're the Last Cetra or whatever and you instantly think you have to be this hero or something? We can find a different way, Kat. We _will_ find another way, because you are _not_ walking off to some freaking death sentence!"

Then it bubbled over, all of my emotions in one go as I lashed out, "You think I wanted this? That I wanted to find out I'm the source of all this bullshit! That I wanted to go play hero and leave everything behind? Damn it, Cloud! I can't do this? You can't control me!"

"I didn't say you wanted this, but you know something? Every time there is danger, every time someone needs to be saved, you go running! Don't you see? You can't handle it all! You are _human_! And you're acting like an idiot, to be honest! Control you? I'm not trying to control you! I'm trying to make you see how stupid you're acting!" He yelled back, his face livid, "You act all serene, like you're okay with the fact that you're going to die, but what about us! What about Denzel, who you promised to go back for! What about…" his face fell as he shook his head, shoulders heaving, "What about me? What the hell am I supposed to do if you die? Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Of course it matters!" I hissed at him, "I can't tell you how many times I've gone over it in my head! When I was at the City and I thought it was over for me, do you know what I was thinking about? You! What would you do when I was gone? Would you ever move on? Would you ever forgive me? Everyone wants something from me and I can't just twitch my nose to make things happen! I'm just—!"

I stopped, the rage leaving me as he glanced up at me, waiting to see what I would say next. It was different, figuring out what was wrong with me and putting it into actual perspective, but that was what had happened in my rant. I had begun to think of myself.

I whispered softly, "…I'm just a person…"

We stood on opposite sides of the living room, just staring at one another as the tension and anger slowly began to dissipate. I exhaled heavily, shaking my head, "But that doesn't change the fact that Kadaj has all the tools necessary to summon Jenova's consciousness to Gaia. When that happens, and it will happen, then Minerva is going to need me."

Cloud's eyes smoldered as he looked at me once more, "You're going to do it anyway."

"I don't want to be the reason why there isn't an _earth_ anymore, Cloud!" I said in exasperation, "I want you to grow old, I want Rosa and Sephiroth to be able to have kids, I want Zack to finally con Sarah into adopting, I want Angeal and Tifa to get married, I want to see Genesis finally grow the balls to ask Kareanna out! I want to be able to live with you in a world that is at peace, but I can't do that if the world is gone because I didn't say 'yes' to Minerva! Yeah, things aren't looking good for me! Minerva said it's a pretty good chance that my brains will be so fried that I'll be better off dead, but you know, at least you'll be alive! That's all I've cared about since day one!"

I shook my head slowly, "I've defied the odds every single time…I'm just betting big time on this one. You have to give me the benefit of the doubt."

Cloud turned his face away from me, shaking his head now, "I can't deal with this right now."

I stared at him, "You're actually going to walk away."

He went to the door, "…What do you want me to say, Kat? I've taken everything you've thrown at me, from Tseng to being the Goddess' Chosen One, but this is too much. I need time. I'm taking a walk."

I clenched my teeth, but turned my back to his, "Fine…I'll be waiting."

He didn't say anything else, but I heard the door open and close. I sighed in frustration, swinging my arm out and smashing a vase off a table stand, "Damn it! Why does everything have to be so fucked up!"

I cursed once more before moving to pick up the broken glass on the floor, seeing it as a metaphor of sorts. My life had been picked apart and I hadn't really done anything to stop it…I had only provoked it. It was time to pick up the pieces and move on, forgive and forget, and all that sunshine and rainbows crap.

And now Cloud was angry at me.

I didn't pick up the pieces of the glass, instead I sat down in the floor with my knees bent so my arms could rest of them. I sighed heavily, looking around the room, knowing it could very well be the last time I would ever come here. I got up after a short time and went upstairs to the spare room we always kept closed. I found the box I had put in the top of the closet there three years ago with a huge padlock on it.

I broke it with a very minimal amount of magic and opened the box, staring down at my 1st Class Uniform that we had designed for the girls so long ago…I pulled the black material out and looked it over, "Well, if I'm going to go out…then I'm going in style, at least."

I changed into the black outfit, the pants clinging to my legs and the black tank top looking thing was heavier than I remembered, but it was still the same. I pulled the long, black coat that went with it after remembering it was nearing winter and the air had had a bite to it on my way here. I put it on, brushing my hair back over the coat's collar and looked at myself in the mirror…

General Kat Strife…of AVALANCHE and SOLDIER…The Last Cetra…

I heard a creak behind me at the door and sighed, just having a feeling of who would be there…and I was right. I looked at Rosa and Sarah as they glanced at me, both looking worried.

I turned from the mirror, "The way I look won't matter…It's just symbolism, I guess."

Sarah started out slowly, "What's going to happen, Kat? Cloud is in the back, pacing a freaking hole into the ground."

Rosa stared at me with knowing eyes, "She's going to die, Sarah…That's why she hasn't talked about the final battle, not really anyway."

Sarah's eyes widened, glaring at me, "What the…? You were going to…?"

I waved a hand nonchalantly, "Yeah, I've already had the lecture, so spare me? I fessed up to Cloud and he's pissed, that's all."

"Pissed?" Sarah scoffed, "You have no will to live at all, do you?"

I scowled, "Just because I know how this is going to end, doesn't mean I've given up on life," I prayed just then that Minerva wasn't listening as I said, "I have a plan…I'm not going down that easily, guys."

Sarah looked at me, surprised, as Rosa said, "What are you going to do?"

"I figure it this way," I said, actually thinking it through as I said it, "In the end it's going to be a battle of minds. You know, her mind over powering mine…but what if I fought back? What if I really tried to control my mind when I absorbed Minerva?"

Sarah and Rosa exchanged looks, one was surprised and the other seemed thoughtful. Sarah crossed her arms and looked at me then, "Well…if anyone can do it…I'm betting on you, Kat."

Rosa looked sad, "So we're taking a chance with your life?"

"It's this or die," I said seriously, "When Kadaj uses the Black Materia—"

Sarah's eyes widened slightly, "Um…When? Kat…He already used it. Meteor is on its way here as we speak."

"_What!" _I screeched through several octaves, "And no one was going to _tell_ me about this!"

Rosa made a face, "I'm guessing that you haven't heard the other news either then…"

I glared, narrowing my eyes dangerously, "What? What else could have happened?"

The girls looked at each other…and then did rock, paper, scissors. Sarah lost, cursing, "Damn it, that is so not fair!"

Rosa shrugged, "You lost, fair and square."

After a short exchange, Sarah turned to me, "We found out why Kadaj is after you."

"…And?" I said, frustration creeping up on me.

She scratched the back of her head, "…You killed his dad."

I blinked…and then laughed, "I did what?"

Sarah nodded to herself, looking me in the eye, "…Kadaj's father…was Delarus Leviathan."

I completely and totally blanked in that moment, then it must have seemed like I lost my mind as I lashed out at Minerva once more. I yelled at the ceiling, "You knew about this, didn't you, Minerva! You let me walk right into this!"

"_**You are acting like a child over a technicality."**_

"You're just pissed because I'm rethinking our deal!" I roared at the invisible deity, causing the girls to stare at me openly.

"_**I am angry, yes, but this was not foreseen. I did know that Delarus was connected to Kadaj, but beyond that I kept nothing from you."**_

I sneered, "Yeah right…There's always someone keeping me in the dark…"

I turned to the girls, looking at them, "Sorry."

Rosa was quicker than I expected though, asking a question I didn't expect, "Way back when we went to that church…and you were acting really out of it…Kat, were you talking to Minerva then, too?"

I lowered my gaze, "Yeah. It was the first time I had ever heard her. I thought I was going crazy."

I exhaled heavily, glancing at the ceiling, "Guys, if something goes wrong in this fight…make sure things—"

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Sarah said, cutting me off, "You're going to come back with the rest of us and get that normal life you always wanted."

"Normal?" I asked, shaking my head, "No, I don't want normal…I want what we used to have. The excitement, the adventure, but being together…Going on missions and celebrating afterwards, getting Seph so drunk that he can't see straight, not going back to the dorm rooms until three in the morning, stuff like that. We had the good life and I walked away. I'm back in and I want it bad."

Sarah wore an expression of pure surprise, but Rosa walked over to me with a hand lifted, "That's what I want to hear! Let's get this show back on the road, then!"

"You know…that if you do what you're saying…and you get through this then you'll be risking Mako Poisoning," Sarah said slowly, frowning at me, "You're prepared for that?"

I smirked, leaning against the wall, "I'm prepared, believe me."

She arched her eyebrows, "You're really back, aren't you?"

I let the smirk remain as I nodded, "Yeah, I'm definitely trying to get there. How am I doing so far?"

Rosa laughed, pulling me into a hug, "Thank the Goddess, huh?"

"I don't think she's got much to do with it," I snubbed on purpose, but hugged her back anyway, "but yeah…Thank the Goddess…"

And for that moment in time, I was the true Sarah Kathleen Strife once more…

It had never felt better.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now that my migraine has persisted and I am dizzy, physically ill, and wanting to kill my neighbor as he blasts his music at FIVE IN THE MORNING! -takes deep breath- I will listen to my lovely Supernatural playlist, look over Chapter Twenty-Four, go to sleep and hopefully wake up to reviews as well as feeling better.<strong>

**Review?**

**~Kat~**


	20. Preparations

**Ah, we're getting down to the last chapters here! I can't believe how much work has actually gone into this story...Who knew meshing all of the games/movies story lines would turn into such a difficult task? But I am so excited! Not only have I returned to my Kingdom Hearts stories, Nightfall and Celebrity Status, but I have officially pre-ordered my copies of Assassin's Creed: Revelations **_**and**_** Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception! :D November, you just can't come soon enough! Ah, I'm distracted as I type this, I'm watching Anastasia and talking to Sarah via PS3. Little does she know I'm answering reviews right now. Heheh...Anyway onto those very reviews:**

**Ventus4ever, did that really happen! That is so weird/cool! :D I was actually behind these two kids at school one day a couple months back, they were talking about FF7 so I thought I'd listen in—turns out they were talking about Someday. They were talking about theories of what was coming up and I said something to them about the upcoming chapter before introducing myself and scaring the crap out of them! XD Hello, ladies, if you're reading! Hopefully, your friends is also enjoying the story though! Yeah, Cloud and Kat...they're in love and all, but every relationship has it's ups and downs, you know? They needed a down, haha. Anyway, sorry for the rant, and thank you for the review!**

**Sora'sLover98, I know, right! Who the heck likes Hojo? I didn't slap the guy, but I was like, 'You can't be serious. Get away from me.' XD Yeah, Kat's having another moment, but I think things will even out soon enough. Thank you so much for your review!**

**YoungReckless, I don't believe I have any extra surprises about Kareanna so far. It's actually pretty straight forward from here to Chapter Twenty Four, so...Yeah, Kat's death has always been looming overhead, whether anything will come of it or not...We'll have to wait and see! :) Thank you for the review!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, I'm all right, I just get really bad headaches when I'm stressed and I was extremely stressed a week ago. Yeah, Kat has the tendency to make people angry, doesn't she? Cloud does indeed need a hug, we'll see if he can get one? :) Thanks for reviewing and caring! :D**

**Trinaechelon, I hope you don't lose me again! Haha! :) No, but seriously, I think Cloud needs a hug, too. I'll try to get him a hug soon. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Evilly-innocent, I can't tell you how confused I was when I logged in and I had a few extra reviews! XD I was going to post this when I saw your reviews! :) I'm glad I waited an extra few hours now! Yeah, Cloud's pissed, but...we all know he can't stay mad at Kat for too long, so we'll see how long it takes for him to come around. Next chapter is delivered and thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: If I had the power and ownership over the Final Fantasy franchise...I would have already ordered a bloody remake of FF7 for PS3. I love the original, don't get me wrong, but on newer consoles many of the old fans and the others who never got the chance to play the original FF7 would finally see how it really began for themselves. (Can you tell I'm frustrated by FF13-2 and the lack of FFVersus13 and FF7?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

**Preparations**

I waited with the girls for another couple hours, but Cloud never came back inside and eventually we headed back to the 7th Heaven after Sarah told him we were leaving. I wasn't surprised when he didn't come with us. I had screwed up big time with him, but I knew that things would work out in the end. They usually did, anyway.

But for now I had a battle to prepare for, more than one it seemed if I was to win against Minerva's consciousness and live. And I would live, for myself and for the others around me. I walked right into the 7th Heaven with the girls trailing behind me, and everyone looked up. A grin spread across many of the SOLDIERs faces and many of the ex-Shin-Ra employees.

Angeal was the first to come over to me, hands on my shoulders, "You've finally come back from your dark place, haven't you?"

I smiled up at him, "Yeah, I'm back."

There was lots of cheering and talking for a few moments, but finally Ang asked me, "Are you ready for this?"

I nodded once more, "This ends now. We need to start getting everyone back here for the final fight."

Everyone seemed to look at one another, but Angeal was in agreement, "Let's get this rolling! This is it, everyone, so time is of the essence!"

The commotion was instantaneous, people scrambled and ran for phones and such. The talking was out of this world, but I was oddly calm, relaxed. I felt _Setora_ at my side, my gun in its holster as well, and the necklace with my Materia at my throat. I still didn't know what it did, but I felt it was important to have on me during this fight. I had to keep telling myself, first Kadaj, then Jenova, and finally Minerva. My chances weren't good, but I still had hope.

Hope…

I turned to the girls one last time before it all began, giving them a reassuring grin, "This is it, guys…The big finale."

Rosa crossed her arms, "I definitely like this you better."

Sarah snickered, "That's for sure."

I waved a hand at them, "Sue me, I had some business to take care of."

"You've finally put it behind you, haven't you?" Rosa asked with a genuine smile.

I nodded, feeling almost free, "Yeah. Delarus and what he did…It's over and it isn't what is important anymore. He got what was coming to him, and now so will his son. I…I guess I've forgiven Delarus after all this time. It didn't kill me, it just set me back. Now I'm ready to live again."

Sarah clapped a hand on my shoulder, "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

I laughed, "Yeah, I bet."

Within the hour, just as the sun was beginning to rise, the conspirators came together for one last meeting. I was seated between Rosa and Sarah at the head of the table. Everyone had noticed one of our number was missing, but no one commented on it.

Angeal stood at the end of the long table, looking at us all, "This is the final battle, guys. All we can do from here on out is try our best. From our strategy analysis the best thing we came up with was this. Kat, we'll need you to go in first, most likely alone to scope out what's going on in there and to locate Kadaj. After that we'll send in the first wave, accompanied by myself, Barret, his choosing of Lieutenants, and Tifa. We'll try to take out any of the Deepground's Tsviets or possibly Yazoo and Loz."

We all seemed to agree as he went on, "After that, the rest of you will split your numbers and attack from each Reactor site. It will increase the confusion on their side and hopefully give Kat a chance to stop Kadaj from joining with Jenova. If for some reason that plan fails, then we continue ambushing the Deepground and Shin-Ra forces until Kat and Minerva can finish Jenova once and for all. Understand?"

Of course I understood, this had been my original plan from before SOLDIER had even joined our ranks. But they had all talked it over and agreed that it was the only real way to go about this realistically.

Angeal nodded at me and I stood, taking his place where he had been standing and said, "This is the moment we've all worked for during these long months. Everyone…fight with everything you've got and I'll give you my best in return. This is the world we live in, the world our children and their children will live in someday if we succeed. Don't we have an obligation to make it that much better for them? For ourselves? Kadaj has taken everything from us, so now we'll take it back!"

I slammed my hands down on the table, making sure I had their attention, "If we fail the world is over—we don't get the chance to rebuild! We don't get the chance to pick up the pieces! We don't get anything ever again! So fight for everything you've ever given a damn about! Make this one count more than the rest! The odds don't look so great, I'll admit that…but when we've won, and we will, I'll come back and we'll celebrate the way we should be able to! Together..."

Rosa began clapping excitedly, "Oh my Goddess! That was amazing!"

Everyone started murmuring in agreement and then shouting, 'Yeah!' Morale was high and I knew we could do this. We were SOLDIERs, we were AVALANCHE, but more importantly we were people who had things to protect. That was why I knew we would win, and it gave me the true hope that I could survive this. I had to…for my sake and for Cloud's.

I stood straight again, "Well, let's go get the formations ready then!"

People took off in different directions, grabbing their weapons and phones. I remained where I was, looking at the table blankly. This was really going to be over tonight…and depending on what I did today…there may not be a world tomorrow. I knew, I _knew_ that they could win the fight against Deepground. They were quick, able, and very strong; but I was an out of practice ex-SOLDIER. I had to be the best today or it would all be for nothing.

"_**You are certain in fighting against me?"**_

"Ah, I knew you'd have something to say sooner or later," I commented to the empty room, "Come to take control of your pawn?"

"_**I do not find your attitude to be humorous."**_

"Don't you see, though? This is who I am. This is who I always was before Delarus," I said to her, unable to stop my responses from being aloud, "Or was Delarus apart of your grand scheme to make me submissive to your plan? Because I wouldn't willingly go the way I had been before?"

"_**Kathleen, you are pushing a line that is not yours to push. Hear yourself! You are invoking the wrath of a Goddess! Are you trying to force my hand? Halt your childish antics! You are unraveling everything we have worked for up to this point!"**_

"You mean everything you've worked for," I corrected her, "Why do you have to fight Jenova anyway? What is it that made you two come to this?"

"_**Because she betrayed me!"**_ The Goddess roared in my ears, _**"If your sister went against everything you had ever created and tried to destroy it, would you not try to get revenge!"**_

I felt my mouth drop open in surprise, "…You ruined all of our lives…because of a family spat?"

"_**Have you never read books on mythology? On these other fabled Gods and Goddesses? It is always about family struggles and wars! Jenova has provoked this into being, so I shall give her the fight she wants! You are my pawns! Things of my making! You will do as I see fit!"**_

I scoffed quietly, "Unbelievable…I had you figured all wrong, Minerva…I thought maybe you were trying to save this world, the things, as you put it, that you created…but you don't give a damn about us, do you? If you cared about any of us…then it was the Cetra, but now I'm the only one left…and I wasn't raised to submit to you the way they were. You don't care about me, because I'm just your tool. All that crap about thinking for myself, it was all so _you_ could get inside my head instead."

There was an eerie silence, she didn't reply, and she wouldn't. I was on my own for now…

"You really are the Last Cetra, aren't you?"

I turned and saw Rufus, looking a bit worse for wear, but still alive. I smiled at him, "Hey, stranger."

He walked over and sat in the chair nearest to me, "Thank you, for sending Sarah and the others, by the way."

"I couldn't just leave you there," I replied, looking at him, "I would've gone myself, but…I had the Nibelheim thing to take care of…Are you all right?"

"I'll mend, but what about you? This all has to be taking a toll on you," Rufus said, looking at me closely, "Are you sure you want to initiate this today?"

I clenched my fists, looking at them in near wonder, "I'm at my best right now. It's random, spontaneous. Kadaj won't expect me to be coming so soon after breaking out…and I want this to be over. It's today or never."

"You didn't answer my first question," Rufus said with a knowing look.

"I'll be fine after this is all over. I can rest once Kadaj is gone," I replied, shaking my head slowly, "I'm just glad we found you alive. At least now, if something goes awry and I don't come back, you can fix Shin-Ra Inc. Midgar can't function without you and your company…I've always known that."

Rufus sighed heavily, "I can't believe Dad's gone…"

"Neither can I," I admitted, "It's hard to believe…Everything feels so…dream like…"

I turned to him, "You'll make it, though. You Shin-Ra men are tough guys, like your Dad and Lazard."

"How did you…?" He started to ask, but I smirked.

"I probably know more about Lazard than anyone else. The man is so horrible at filing that it isn't funny," I laughed, waving a hand at him, "I've known Lazard was your brother for ages."

Rufus smiled, shaking his head, "Dad was right. Shin-Ra wouldn't be where it is today without you and the girls."

"Yeah, I've figured that out recently," I said, trying to make it sound like a joke, but we were both serious, "Rufus…Could you do something for me if I don't make it back?"

"Anything," he replied instantly.

I laughed humorlessly, "After this is done with, can you research into other forms of power? The Planet…The Mako, the Lifestream…It's how the Planet lives and we used it every day, everywhere…If we don't stop then the Planet is going to die anyway."

Rufus nodded, "Of course. I've been telling Dad for ages that we need to find a different way, but he was rather stubborn. But regardless, I will make that top priority once the company is back in my hands. I swear it."

I sighed in relief, "Thank you…Now, I think I'm ready."

"What about Cloud?" He asked. I gave him a look, one of confusion, but he backtracked, "The girls were talking when I came by. It sounded like…you two got into a pretty big fight."

I dropped my head, looking at my feet, "It was my fault…but Cloud and I will never agree on a solution. So…if I have to…I'll go anyway, with or without saying goodbye. It's not in my hands anymore."

Rufus stood, walking by me and putting a hand on my shoulder, "Never leave when you're angry. You never know when it'll be the last time you'll see that person."

He walked out then, but I stared after him, _'Rufus…Were you angry at your father when he died? I'm so sorry…'_

I let my hand grip _Setora's_ hilt, turning to the door and walking into the hallway. I saw Zack standing there, looking a bit lost, so I walked over and patted him on the head, "What's wrong, Puppy?"

He looked at me in surprise, smiling at me, "Hey, Kat. Nothing's wrong…I was just thinking about how awesome it'll be once we beat the crap out of this guy!"

I laughed, "Well, let's just hope things go as planned, right?"

A sad look entered his happy expression, "…Sarah said that it might kill you…"

I opened my mouth to protest, but he hugged me hard, silencing me effectively, "Kat, just stay with us a little longer?"

I patted his back, "I can't, Zack. I have to go in first."

"At least say goodbye to Cloud," he said, grabbing my hands, "Angry or not, he'll still want to see you off."

I smiled, trying to soothe my big brother, "Of course."

But I think we both knew I wouldn't, so he let my go, wiping at his eyes, "Damn, why do I always end up tearing up when I'm around you?"

I laughed, "I bring out the best in people, what can I say?"

We both laughed until he hugged me one more time, "We love you, Kat."

I sighed heavily, "I love you all, too."

I parted from Zack and walked down the hall a bit, running into Genesis and Kareanna simply staring at each other closely. I cleared my throat to announce I was there so they wouldn't embarrass themselves, "Hello, lovebirds."

Kareanna turned, pointing at me accusingly, "You planned for me to get together with Gen, didn't you?"

I smirked, crossing my arms, "Guilty as charged. I had hoped, of course, but I never thought it would pan out so well. Besides, I think you can keep him on his toes."

Genesis grinned, pulling the shorter girl against his side, "Thanks, Kat."

"Of course, Gen," I laughed, "Of course."

I waved goodbye to them, only to run right into Tifa a few feet down the hallway. She threw her arms around me, "Be careful, okay?"

I nodded, "I will be as long as you guys are."

Tifa's bottom lip quivered as she looked at me, "I've got a really bad feeling about this, Kat."

"Ignore it," I said simply, "This is happening one way or another, but we'll have the advantage if we strike first. Tifa, just…do one thing for me?"

"Yeah," she agreed right away, making me think, _'Hell, if I knew people were going to agree with my requests so easily today, then I would've asked for a million gil.'_

I parted from her, hands on her shoulders, "Marry Angeal one day. Please? You two are super cute together and if I have to be honest, I waited forever for you to dump Reno and get with Ang."

Tifa went crimson, but only said, "I don't plan on letting Ang go anytime soon. So, yeah, I'll do my best."

I smiled, waving as I walked down the hall to the door, "That's all I ask."

Angeal sat in the main bar alone, as if waiting for something, but then I realized he must have been waiting on me. The moment I walked into the room he glanced at me, "You're an idiot."

I tilted my head, but nodded once, "Yeah, I know."

He pulled me into an embrace as he crossed the room, my other big brother, "I can't stop you from doing this…can I?"

"No," I mumbled against his shoulder, "This is my course…This is my destiny…but I'm not going out without a fight, Ang. I'll come back."

"I'm holding you to that, kid," he said, letting me go, "There's going to be a lot of people who are going to be pissed at you if you don't."

I waved a hand at him, "Oh, please, you'll all be too busy grieving over me to be pissed."

He gave me a dark look, "That's not funny."

"I know," I said with a shrug, "but I've gotta make a joke about it or I'll cry or something stupid like that."

He ruffled my hair, "Go command your army, General."

I nodded, walking out the door and into the streets of Midgar where people were running around like crazy. I looked to the Eastern sky and saw the red, orb there…It was still pretty far away, but no one could mistake that blood colored thing…Meteor was now within eye sight…

I wasn't surprised when I was stopped again, this time by Rosa, in tears. She threw herself at me, giving me just a split second to catch her, as she sobbed, "I'm so sorry! I know you said you'd forgiven us and all, but I'm sorry! We did all those horrible things to you!"

I smiled, hugging her back, "Rosa, it's fine. I knew it wasn't really you. You're my sister, remember? I'll always be here, kiddo."

She sniffed, pulling back, "You promise you'll come back?"

I bit my lip, countering, "I'll do my best to come back."

"Good enough, coming from you, I guess," she mumbled, "We'll see you in a few to see you off…"

I nodded, walking toward the sea of people trying to get in rank and order. I began making my way toward the front of the crowd, but Sarah grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley. Once I was able to look at her straight, she launched a fist at my face, but I ducked, "What the hell, Sarah!"

She glared at me, "You keep saying you're coming back, but you don't know that!"

I stared at one of my oldest friends a long time, "…Sarah, if everyone has hope…if I have hope, then I know I can do this. I don't want to be that sacrificial lamb going to the slaughter house of my own free will. I'm going to fight this as hard as you are."

She turned her face away from me, crossing her arms, and I heard the soft sniffle. I bent slightly, trying to peer at her face, "Oh, Sarah…Don't cry…"

"I'm not!" She snapped at me, pushing me back forcefully, "Not everything is about you, you know!"

I smiled, knowing this was a typical Sarah reaction, and then I hugged her, "Take care of everyone for me while I'm gone."

She nodded, her forehead on my shoulder, "As long as you come back."

"I will," I promised, "I always have and I always will."

I separated from my other sister and met Barret at the head of the crowd, seeing Sephiroth amongst the troops and nodding at him, "So, what's going on right now?"

"The Shin-Ra building is unda' complete lock down, fool!" Barret said, pointing at the building's top floor, "I think he knows we comin'."

"I wouldn't doubt it," I said seriously, narrowing my eyes at the building, "Are we almost ready?"

"Give us anotha' couple minutes an' we be ready to rock!" He said, giving me a grin, "Good luck, jackass!"

I burst into laughter at the insult he'd shot at me when we first met. I laughed so hard that I had to bend over to catch my breath, hands on my knees, "T-Thanks, Barret!"

He shoved me slightly with a bark like laugh, but then I waved him off and stood off to the side, waiting. I had said my goodbyes, excluding the one I wanted to say most, but…time was out it seemed and Cloud had still not appeared. Maybe I had screwed up bigger than I thought, I didn't know, but surely he wouldn't walk out on the others. I closed my eyes, focusing and preparing for what would come soon.

Then I heard footsteps and looked up as Angeal put a hand on my shoulder, "It's time."

I gave him a look that sent him a silent question, but he shook his head, "He isn't here."

I looked down with a nod, "Let's do this then."

Angeal ordered for silence and it became so, it was a surreal feeling…being in charge of an actually army…I took a deep breath and only said, "Remember, this is for the Planet, ourselves, and for the future generations. When people look back, they'll remember us and this day. So rise and fight! This is the end!"

There was cheering and then I looked at Angeal, "Make sure things get covered here. I'll see you inside."

He nodded and I walked off, heading toward the Shin-Ra Inc. building in the shadows. The streets just outside the building were weirdly empty and quiet, but I was pretty sure that was because everyone was scared of Meteor—and I could see why. It even freaked me out and I was supposed to stop that thing somehow.

I was halfway there now and I had never felt more alone in my life. I heard my boots hit the concrete beneath me with soft '_thumps_', but that was the only sound for blocks. I stopped in the middle of the street, staring up the building silently…

"You know something, Kat? I love you, but not even giving me the chance to say goodbye? That's really bitchy of you."

I stopped with my back to him, "So it's better if we fight, Cloud?"

I turned slowly, facing the man I loved so dearly, and saw he was giving me the same lost look I was giving him. I shook my head, "You're not going to let me go…and that's why you're here, to stop me, isn't it?"

He didn't deny it, "You're walking into a death sentence!"

Despair and frustration were making great friends inside my head as I snapped at him, not even bothering to explain my newest, latest, and probably dumbest plan, "At least you'll be alive! I could care less about everything else! I just want you to live!"

He walked closer to me, grabbing me by the arms, "I won't be living if I don't have you! Don't you see that?"

I stared up at him, saying the thing I had suspected from the very beginning, "Cloud…I wasn't meant to survive this war…Minerva told me as much. The time of the Cetra is gone and I'm the last one left. Right now, it's up to me to stop this and if I happen to die—"

He pulled me against him, the anger and tension dissipating instantly as he kissed me harshly under the lights of the Shin-Ra building.

My heart pounded painfully in my chest, tears stung my eyes as I tangled my fingers in his hair, and he only pulled me closer. Our kiss deepened and seemed to go on forever, and a part of me wished we could stay there and just live that moment forever…but we couldn't.

Parting slowly, he pressed his forehead to mine, desperation in his voice as he whispered, "Don't go…"

I let my eyes flutter shut, "I have to."

He shook his head, "You don't…You don't have to go…"

"Kadaj still has the Black Materia…and he's going to say 'yes' to Jenova at any minute…I must go," I murmured against his lips, almost daring him for another kiss, "Cloud…save yourself the pain and let me go…"

He was shaking his head again, sorrow in those perfect eyes of his, "I can't lose you…Let me go with you."

I knew then that I wasn't getting rid of him. He was too stubborn to listen. He would follow me in and try to save me from myself, probably getting both of us and the world killed.

I stared up at him, "…Don't try to stop me when the time comes…"

"I can't promise that," he answered immediately.

I knew he couldn't, "Then stay."

He looked absolutely torn and my heart clenched, knowing I was the one doing this to him, but finally he bent, "…I'll go with you."

"Then you'll promise me?" I whispered, looking into his eyes sadly.

He sighed heavily, reluctantly saying, "I promise."

Then he took the opportunity to kiss me again with all the passion and love he could muster, and I nearly fainted. But when we parted, both of us murmuring 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry', he took my hand and we march toward the Shin-Ra building together.

This was truly the end of our long journey that had started almost ten years ago…

I looked up at the building, murmuring, "This is the end…"

He squeezed my hand, "Together."

I nodded once, "Together."

But as we went to go through the side door to the stairs, a figure emerged from the shadows. We both turned, grabbing our swords and glaring the person down. I said calmly, trying to avoid as much attention as possible, "Come out with your hands in the air."

The person complied…speaking, "Geez, you guys should have been cops."

Cloud made a noise of disbelief as I leaned forward to see him better, "Tseng?"

Tseng nodded, coming into the dim light completely, "Yeah, what are you two doing?"

"I'm," I started, but Cloud gave me a look, causing me to roll my eyes, "We're infiltrating. This has to end now."

Tseng looked at us curiously, "…Let me go with you."

"You've got to be kidding," I grumbled to myself, "I was supposed to do this alone!"

Cloud was giving Tseng an odd look, "Why? Why are you here in the first place?"

"I was going back to get something from my office, if I could," Tseng admitted, looking embarrassed, "It's something I can't replace…but if this is going down, then I want in. Plus, I doubt the two of you can take on Yazoo, Loz, AND Kadaj."

Cloud grumbled under his breath, "He's got a point…"

I sighed, a hand over my forehead, "Whatever. Stay quiet and do what you've got to, I have to get to Kadaj. You screw it up and I'll kill you myself, got it?"

Tseng nodded, "Yeah. What's wrong with you?"

"Shut up," was all I said, irritated beyond belief at that point.

We ran up the seemingly endless staircase after that little convo and found ourselves on the sixtieth floor, which was oddly empty. Considering this was usually the second most heavily guarded floor, besides the President's floor…I was extremely suspicious. I stayed in the stairwell as Tseng exited, looking around curiously since he was the least conspicuous of the three of us.

He went into the security office, disabling the video cameras on the next few floors before coming back to us, "No one is here…I don't know what's going on…Unless they're preparing their own attack downstairs."

"That's what I'm hoping for," I said, "It'll clear out the rest of the building and give me—us a better advantage."

They both nodded, following me into the building and up the next set of stairs. Tseng went up first, I was in the middle, and Cloud was behind me. I had my gun drawn instead at this point, just in case I needed a far range weapon. We actually went up three or four floors before we found some guy just piddling around, talking to himself.

Right outside the recreational area's gym, some Deepground soldier stood there, muttering, "I don't even want to be down there…I should just go home and—"

We probably would've let the poor guy go if he hadn't turned around and seen us. He stared at us with wide eyes, open and closing his mouth, pointing at us, "Y-Y-You're…!"

"Tseng," I said, nodding at the guy.

Tseng managed to get behind the guy and get him into a hold so he had to look at me. I arched my eyebrows, frowning at the guy, "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"N-No one, M-M-Miss!" He stuttered, scared out of his mind, "I w-was trying to get aw-way!"

"Get away from who?" I asked, leaning down to look at the tiny man's face.

"From all of it! It's insane! The end of the world and all this fighting!" He squeaked, looking at me with an expression of terror, "I didn't even ask for this! I wanted to go home! Kadaj is crazy anyways! All he does is sit up there in that office and talk to that head in the glass!"

I looked at him, "What did you say?"

"Jehovah, Jenova, something! I don't know! Just please don't kill me, Miss!" He begged, eyes full of tears, "I just want to go home!"

"Is he still in his office? With the glass?" I asked, peering at him in such a way that he couldn't lie.

"Yes!" He shouted, Tseng's grip tightened slightly.

"How can we tell if he's telling the truth?" Cloud asked from my right.

I snorted waving my hand at the guy, "Why the hell would he lie to us? Look at him and look at us. The odds aren't exactly in his favor, plus all this kid wants to do is go home. He's telling the truth. Let him go, Tseng."

Tseng gave the kid a cautious look as he backed up, but the kid threw himself at my feet, hugging me, "Oh Goddess! You are totally awesome! Thank you so, so much!"

I moved back, shaking the kid off of me, "Seriously, get out of here or I'll let them kill you."

He ran very quickly toward the stairs after that, leaving the three of us to contemplate his words. I turned to them, "You need to go back!"

"No," Cloud said, giving me a look.

"Definitely not," Tseng agreed, crossing his arms.

I flung my hands out to the sides, "He hasn't absorbed Jenova yet! I can still do this!"

"You don't know if Yazoo and Loz are up there or not," Cloud growled at me, giving me a dark look, telling me he still wasn't happy with me, "Shut up and lead the way or…"

"Or," Tseng picked up, glaring at me as well now, "_you_ can go back."

Cloud nodded, "We go together or you go back."

I stared at them both, grumbling, "You two…You _planned_ this, didn't you?"

Tseng sold Cloud out instantly, "It was his idea!"

Cloud glared at the Turk, "Bastard…"

"Hey," Tseng said, looking at Cloud, "You can get killed by her if you want, but I'm not going to get any farther on her bad side then I have to."

"I knew there was a reason I couldn't stand you," Cloud grumbled as he avoided my glare, scratching the back of his head, "I'm not apologizing. I knew it was the only way you'd let me come with you."

I made a sound that was somewhere between disbelief and disgust, turning to go up to the sixty-fifth floor, "Whatever. I'm going."

Cloud grabbed my elbow, "What? You're not going to lecture me? Tell me that we should talk about it and all that?"

I turned, looking down at him, "I kind of have an appointment to stop the end of the world, but if you'd like to leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Beep," I turned on my heel and continued to go up.

I heard Tseng say, "Man, she told you…"

There was a hard _'thwack'_ sound, but beyond that there was nothing else. I didn't even go out into the hallways of the sixty-seventh and eighth floors, knowing what I'd see there would make me sick. The moment the three of us emerged onto the sixty-ninth floor, however, I could feel their presence, the evil radiating off them despite their hiding.

I turned my head to the side slightly, "They're here…Yazoo and Loz, I can feel their presence."

Both men tensed at my sides, but Cloud turned to me, dragging me just down the stairs a bit. I looked at him in confusion, "We can't leave Tseng up there alone—"

"If he needs us, he'll call," Cloud said quickly, nodding at the Turk, who nodded back.

We were in the tiny staircase when he pulled me against him, lips at my ear, "This is my only chance to say goodbye…"

I relaxed slightly and held him back, my face against his neck, "I'm sorry it had to come to this…I'm going to do…everything in my power to come back…I'm just afraid it won't be enough."

He pulled back slightly, just so he could see my face, a hand trailing my face as he looked at me. He didn't say anything for a few seconds before murmuring, "I love you, despite being a royal ass when it comes to yourself…I love you, Kat…I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't come back…"

I pulled him down to me, kissing him with everything I had as a sadness overcame me. He didn't want to let go, I didn't either, it was something we could feel in one another's grasps… but all things end…It was something we were learning, now that it was too late…

"Cloud! Kat!"

I kissed him once more, quickly, "I love you, too, Cloud…Always."

"Always," he murmured as I darted up the stairs, he was close on my tail, too.

As we entered the room I saw Yazoo and Loz standing there, prepared to attack Tseng, but the moment all three of us were together they looked at one another. They seemed unsure of a three on two fight, I noted. Fortunately, these two were talkers, which gave Tseng and Cloud time to analyze them.

"So, she returns to Shin-Ra," Yazoo sneered at me, bowing theatrically, "Just Kat."

I gave him a nearly blank stare, "Who are…? Oh, yes, _now_ I remember! You're the creep everyone keeps talking about! You know, the one everyone keeps mistaking for a chick?"

"Oh, you're a comedian, too," he drawled, his gun in hand, "Well, Kadaj is about to shut that mouth of yours permanently, so I can take a couple of jokes."

I snickered at him, "You're a comedian, too, it seems. That's all right, we deal with freaks all the time now thanks to you."

Loz made a sniffling noise, which made us all look at him. Yazoo sighed heavily, "Loz, don't cry."

"B-But she's mean!" The bigger man wailed, making me arch my eyebrows.

I knew we didn't have time for this, but there wasn't a way around them for me. I couldn't get up the red carpeted stairs with them in the way…I was busy thinking when I heard Tseng's voice break through my mental barriers.

"Get that cry baby out of here or fight us already!"

Then Cloud, "Seriously! Don't you guys have somewhere to be? If you're so confident then kill us!"

I looked at them, masking my surprise, but realizing what they were doing in the same moment. They were trying to make a path for me, putting themselves in danger in the process. I inhaled sharply, _'If I get out of this…I'm never letting them go ever again.'_

Loz didn't take to the 'cry baby' comment too well. He instantly straightened and raised his odd looking weapon at us—or more specifically, Tseng. Loz's face contorted into a mask of hate, "I always knew there was somethin' fishy about you! Always eager to please, but you were always channeling info to these bastards, weren't you?"

"Um, they're not bastards, but yeah," Tseng said, shrugging, "That sounds right."

That was the moment Loz flung himself at Tseng. Cloud yanked me out of the way before the boulder sized man could hit me as well. Almost instantly, Yazoo was coming at us—but Cloud managed to fling me out of the way again as the other silver haired man attacked. Cloud had gotten me to the red stairs in a single movement, but even as he fought off Yazoo, he yelled at me, "GO! End this and come back!"

I nodded, taking off up the stairs, my heart pounding with growing anxiety with each and every step…

I stopped outside the new door they'd put in, "This is it…I can do this…"

Then I opened the door and came face to face with Delarus' son for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who has a migraine just as she finished looking this over? Yeah, me...but I finished Tales of the Abyss after having to take it back because the disk stopped working thirty minutes till the end. (I was pissed.) Sigh. I cried, it was a really good game that occupied my empty week. Too bad I'm really quick with my games.<strong>

**Anyway, five reviews for a really soon update and ten for an automatic/kinda-sorta update.**

**Review!**

**~Kat~**


	21. Compression

**I'm not really in a talkative mood...so I'm just going to get on with the reviews and stuff:**

**YoungReckless, yeah, I don't cry much either, so it's really weird for me, being sad to say goodbye to these characters in a couple chapters. The goodbyes are going to be sad for me. Haha. But the final battle has started and who knows what could happen? Thanks for the review!**

**Ventus4ever, yep, the random bits of comedy made me smile. I'm glad you liked it though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, yes, I've had many medical problems since May, but there's really nothing I can do so I'm gonna keep pushing on. Thanks for the concern though. (: Yeah, I don't really know why I made the Goddess and the Calamity sisters, it just made sense to me somehow. Haha. Anyway, thank you for the review!**

**Sora'sLover98, I know, right? I'd have sent that guy to an institution if I could have! As for Kat, we'll just have to keep an eye out. (: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Axelxroxie, ah, so you live! I wonder where the other child is...Lol. I bet you can't wait for new chapters! XD Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: It really isn't necessary, is it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

**Compression **

Below, in the city's streets another fight was taking place…The Deepground army had charged, nearly taking the AVALANCHE and SOLDIER army off guard. They were adapters though, so the army quickly returned the charge and the war had begun.

Rosa and Sarah were fighting nearly back to back as they found themselves being circled by two of the Tsviets, Rosso and Azul. Both women could see exactly why Kat hated this woman beyond all belief. She was so obnoxious that it wasn't even funny and her outfit was less than appropriate. Besides, who really wore that much red besides Scarlet?

Sarah and Rosso faced off, the dark woman saying, "Wow, Kat wasn't kidding when she said we wouldn't miss you."

"Oh? A compliment?" Rosso said, flattering herself.

"Ahaha, you're funny," Sarah snorted, gesturing at her, "I actually meant she was right, we wouldn't miss you and your horrible taste in clothes."

Rosa chuckled from beside Sarah, eying Azul, "Seriously, you look like you just stepped out of a Red Light zone. And what's with that accent? Good lord, I feel sorry for your friends!"

Rosso bared her teeth at them like a dog, "You'll pay for that!"

She lunged at Sarah, tackling her to the ground and ensuing in a fist fight. Rosa looked from them to Azul, "Uh…do we really have to do this?"

Azul growled at her, "You're an enemy of—"

Rosa waved a hand at him, totally dismissing him, "Yeah, yeah. I know, let's just get this over with then…"

The oldest of the three female SOLDIERs pulled her small dagger out, beckoning with her free hand, "So, let's get this thing going, Papa Smurf!"

Sarah kicked Rosso in the stomach, rolling away from the redhead upon hearing that, "What the fuck, Rosa!"

Rosa shrugged, "It's all I could think of—!"

Azul charged at Rosa just then, but being nimble, she back flipped away from him, "Haha! Nice try, sucker!"

Azul charged her again, but Rosa was ready this time. She stabbed her dagger down and into his arm as she ducked under his other arm, twirling away from him once more. She made a soft sound, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Surely someone told you that I'm the best hand to hand fighter in all of Shin-Ra Inc.? No? Oops, well, you're learning now, aren't ya?"

Sarah was busy dodging bullets from Rosso's odd weapon, avoiding the double bladed ends as well. The Tsviets were insane in comparison to the grunts of the normal Deepground army, most of which had fled once the fight had started. It had made it easy for the rebel army to take them down, but they wouldn't be defeated until Rosso and Azul were out for the count.

Sarah's sword slammed against the blade of Rosso's weapon, "Get a life, you freak!"

"Oh, I will," the red head chuckled, "I'm taking yours!"

"As if!" Sarah said, slamming her sword down again, causing Rosso to stumble back a bit.

Rosso's eyes were wide, "You aren't supposed to be this strong!"

Sarah scoffed, "Don't you know about us at all?"

The SOLDIER backed off an inch, turning so quickly that Rosso didn't even see it happen as Sarah kicked Rosso in the stomach—launching her through the air. She hit the ground on her back, staring up at the sky in surprise and pain, unable to get up as Sarah walked over to her. She leaned over the red head, a dark and cruel smirk on her face as she put a boot on Rosso's throat, "We're the first and only female SOLDIERs. I'm second only to Kat Strife and Sephiroth Crescent."

"They…are nothing…" Rosso gasped, trying to get up, but Sarah pushed her foot down harder, making the Tsviet choke for air.

Sarah had her sword on the Tsviet's chest as she said, "We are everything—and that's why you'll never win."

Then Sarah slammed the sword down and into Rosso—effectively ending the Crimson nightmare.

Sarah turned to see Rosa as she danced around Azul, laughing like a mad woman. She shook her head with a smile, "…You get him, Rosa. I know you can."

Rosa was quick and dangerous, she was brilliant—something she wasn't given enough credit for—in her strategy. She was tiring the larger Tsviet out, dancing around and out of his reach each time he charged at her. Rosa was trying to get him to slow down just enough that she could do some real damage to the oaf.

Sarah hummed to herself, '_I never would have thought of that…I would've just charged right in…'_

Rosa broke her strategy just then…and did the unthinkable, leaving Sarah and several of the others standing about gaping.

Rosa then proceeded to get behind Azul…and jumped on his back, holding onto his hair with one hand as she viciously stabbed him with the tiny dagger in the other. Many of the people standing about or even fighting, stared in near terror—seeing as they had never seen the oldest of the female SOLDIERs fight before.

Sarah simply nodded to herself while chuckling, "That is probably the sanest thing she's ever done in a fight."

Azul roared in agony, flailing about as he tried to grab at Rosa, but she took the dagger and stuck in in the area around his collar bone. Azul yanked at it, but then she pulled her gun on the back of his head and pulled the trigger. The blue giant fell to the ground, but Rosa wasn't done yet. As he began falling she stood on his shoulders, doing a complete somersault in the air and shooting him three more times for good measure, before hitting the ground with her feet.

Many people had stood to witness the fight, but Sarah laughed at her, "Good fight, Rosa. Very good, indeed!"

Rosa put her gun back in its holster, grabbing her dagger and putting it away as well, "Oh, I was just getting started. I really didn't think he'd go down so easily."

Sarah nodded at Rosso, "Yeah, me either. I guess we're lucky we didn't get the two Cloud and Genesis fought, eh?"

Rosa looked around at the hundreds of people fighting or chasing fleeing Deepground soldiers, "…It's almost over…right?"

Sarah nodded, both looking at the Shin-Ra building, "We're just waiting on one more thing."

Then the waiting began.

* * *

><p>I opened the door…and was surprised to see my foe.<p>

I shut the door behind me, walking up the last few steps so I stood on the opposite side of the desk from a fairly young man, "Kadaj."

"So, you finally made it," he mused, his back turned to me as he gazed out at the city beneath us, "It took you longer than I expected, but I'm sure Yazoo and Loz wanted to have their fun with you first."

As I scanned the boy before me; boy because he couldn't have been more than in his twenties, if he wasn't still in his teens; and told myself there weren't any similarities between father and son, Delarus and Kadaj, but that wasn't true. The hair was different, probably the eyes as well, but the build and the way he held himself, the way he spoke, with confidence just to patronize you…It was all _him_.

I had my hand on _Setora_, but Kadaj waved a hand at me, "No need for all of that. Shall we just cut to the chase, both of us say 'yes', and duke it out?"

"Personally, I don't give a damn about Jenova or Minerva. You're the one that brought this on yourself, so I'm ending _you_," I said darkly, watching as he turned around.

I was right, he had green eyes, but his face…I was staring right back into Delarus' face. Kadaj smirked at me, "You see my father in me, don't you? He was a great man, you know…Until this little bitch killed him, that is. All he was trying to do was to find the perfect Mother for his son and you killed him."

I stared at him in horror, "Find the perfect Mother?"

"My real Mom died when I was born," Kadaj said calmly, as if he'd rehearsed all of this, "Father, he was away often and felt he neglected me, so he began his search for my new Mother. Then one day he came home and talked about the most perfect woman. He said she was fierce, but beautiful; that she had her merciful side, but he knew she could be cruel if she wanted; that she clearly loved those she protected…The perfect Mother, it sounded like to him and to me…but then that same person turned around and killed him…"

"Your father was a psycho," I said with a scowl.

Kadaj's eyes flashed, "You shut your mouth."

"Oh, we have Daddy issues, don't we?" I said mockingly.

"Shut up, you filthy little murderer!" He snarled at me, looking truly menacing for the first time since I'd walked through the door, "You and all your talk! My Father loved you and you stabbed him in the back!"

"Your _Father_ chained me to a fucking wall for three years—in a cave!" I roared back, pointing a finger at him, "Then once I finally _escaped_ him, he chased me around the damn globe for two years! I lost everything thanks to your Father!"

"He was a great man," Kadaj repeated, "Wutai collapsed after you killed him!"

"Wutai had already signed a treaty with Shin-Ra," I snapped, "Your Father was a hopeless moron who wanted his glory days back."

Kadaj set his hand on his own katana now, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Jenova can wait for now…I have waited a long time for this…My Father will be avenged!"

I let my eyes become dull, "Delarus is in hell, burning in agony, I hope, and soon you'll be there with him!"

He scoffed, "Then you'll be joining us as well!"

It had finally begun, the fight I had been itching for.

* * *

><p>Yazoo and Loz circled the two young Directors, like vultures, letting the two converse to come up with a strategy of sorts. The two silver haired men clearly didn't think much of Cloud and Tseng, that much was evident.<p>

Tseng and Cloud stood back to back as Yazoo and Loz circled them. Tseng laughed bitterly, "Who would have thought it'd be you and I in the end, eh, Strife?"

Cloud smiled to himself, his own Fusion Sword ready, "Fate is a funny thing sometimes."

"We fought over two women in our lifetime," Tseng said, sounding like he was reminiscing, "and you won. I don't blame her for choosing you. You were better for her...You still are."

Cloud nodded, "Thanks, Tseng. It means a lot..."

"What do you say...we go out with a bang?" Tseng asked, cocking his gun, "Kat would be proud of us if we took these guys out."

The blond grinned, "I have a feeling she'd be proud either way."

"Ready?" The Director of the Turks asked.

The Director SOLDIER nodded, "Let's do it."

The two launched themselves at the two Remnants, Tseng fighting Loz and Cloud fighting Yazoo. At times the two fights would intermingle, but then separate again.

Cloud ducked at one point, avoiding a stray punch from Loz, just Tseng took aim at Yazoo and shot at him over Cloud's back. Loz's attention was back on Tseng, who was distracted, and raised his fist, getting ready to hit Tseng in the neck with all his might.

Cloud turned quickly, with inhuman speed, and sliced down—taking off Loz's arm.

The large man started grappling at his lost arm, crying in distress and screaming at Cloud, "You bastard! I'll take your head off for that!"

Tseng snickered as he and Cloud switched opponents again, "You and what army? The one that is downstairs getting their asses annihilated?"

Cloud laughed, blocking another of Yazoo's bullets, "We should've taken you guys on ages ago! I mean, you aren't putting up any kind of fight!"

Yazoo got lucky then, of course, shooting at Cloud wildly and striking him once in the shoulder, the second bullet grazed his face—leaving a burn mark near his eye. Cloud winced, trying to block the pain out as he heard a loud '_thunk'_ behind him.

He glanced over for a brief second, seeing Loz on the floor with Tseng on his knees about five feet from the mountain of a man.

Cloud turned back to Yazoo, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"How I've waited for this moment," Yazoo mused, "Ever since I set eyes on you, I knew you were going to be a problem. I told Kadaj to get rid of you from the get go, but he wanted his revenge so badly…Ugh, I can't believe I have to deal with the likes of you."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "I have someone else far more important to deal with, so if you're done yapping I'd like to finish this."

Yazoo made a face at him, "As you wish."

Cloud was anxious to get upstairs, he didn't know what Kat would do next…No one did…She was now full of life like he hadn't seen in her for years, the attitude he'd first fallen for, but he didn't want to lose her now…He had to get up there and help her!

Cloud smirked, "Fine."

And so his last fight began its ending.

* * *

><p>I ducked again and again, '<em>Why the hell is he so fast! Was I ever like this?'<em>

He just kept coming and coming, it had been going on like this for at least thirty minutes with no end in sight. I managed to get around him at one point, striking down at his legs, but he must have been able to absorb some of Jenova's power already, else wise he couldn't be on par with me.

I jumped back as he turned in a split second and blocked again.

I just couldn't get an advantage with him!

"I thought you were going to kill me, little Kat!" Kadaj mocked, his tone sounding just like Delarus' on that day.

I ducked, kicking him in the side, "I am!"

He made a sound as my foot slammed into his spine, but it didn't stop him from grabbing my ankle—the same one Azul had broken, the same one that had healed on its own in just an hour—and twisted it. I yelped, but brought my free hand to hit him in the face. I heard his nose crack and he released me.

"You're not trained in hand to hand!" He snarled, as if surprised by my maneuver.

I smirked at him, "In the system, I'm not. It's called instinct and the will to live!"

"Live!" He scoffed at me, anger blazing in his eyes as he brought his double bladed katana down near my face, "You're a Vessel! There is no living!"

There was the difference between us, laid out before me.

He had nothing to live for except revenge, and he could get that by being the Vessel of Jenova.

I hopped back, getting as far away from him as possible while speaking, "Have you given up on everything? Was there nothing for you except Delarus!"

"You've taken everything from me!" Kadaj nearly screamed at me, looking wild and crazy. He pointed his free hand at me, reaching an even higher octave than I thought possible for a man, "You will pay for everything you've destroyed!"

I heard myself in his words, that anger…that hopelessness…the defeat…He was resigned to his fate, just as I had been. Kadaj…If things had gone any other way…I could have been him. We could have been on opposite sides of this very same room…

'_I don't want to kill him.'_

The thought hit me harshly, after everything we'd all been through…and everything he had done…I didn't want to kill this boy who hated me so much. He deserved to have the chance of a normal life, not whatever Delarus had put his poor son through. In the back of my mind I also thought of Denzel, what would become of him if Cloud and I didn't step in? Would he have eventually become another Kadaj?

So many lives had been affected by Delarus and I while we fought our war, not caring about the others in this huge world…and I was paying for that now. I had let Delarus take the easy way out, but I was still here—I was still fighting.

'_**Kathleen, you have to pay attention!'**_

I shook my head then, refocusing and side stepping another swing of his katana, "Kadaj, we don't have to fight! There's still time to fix this!"

"HA!" Kadaj laughed maniacally, "Just because you're scared, doesn't mean you can just back out now!"

I sighed sadly, "It isn't about being scared, Kadaj! You never got the chance to live an actual life! We can help you if you just stop this now!"

There was a split second of confusion on his face, as if he were truly contemplating my words, but it was gone in a flash. He let a feral smile spread across his face, holding his sword at me, "You really are everything they said you were! A manipulator to the end!"

I cartwheeled out of the way of another swipe, having to keep going as he kept swinging wildly. I hit my feet and swung at him quickly, trying to get a feel on my power that I wasn't using to keep up with him. I tried to hold him in place, but it was no good, Jenova's Chosen must have been immune to me just as I was to his powers.

"Why not just come after me then?" I said, trying to distract him so I could think, "Why go after everyone else!"

"I want you to feel the same pain I do!" He snarled at me, "I wanted you to know there was _nothing_ left for you! To feel that ache and despair with every waking thought!"

'_I already have…' _I thought to myself as he brought his blade up to collide with mine, emitting sparks for a brief second. I spun away from him, twirling _Setora_ around once to get a better grip on it, "Kadaj, you're young! Let us help you!"

"THERE IS NO HELP FOR ME!" He screamed, hands flinging out from his sides, "I'M GOING TO DIE AND I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

I ran forward quickly, trying to hit him in the head with the hilt, but he shoved me back as soon as he understood what I was trying to do. Not having the best of balance, I stumbled backwards, _Setora _flying out of my hands as I hit the floor with force.

Kadaj's blade was coming down at me with unearthly speed at that second as I looked up. I threw an arm up to protect myself, looking back I don't really know why I did that…but the words that tore themselves from my mouth changed everything…

"YES! DO IT NOW, MINERVA! YES!"

And the room exploded in light…

* * *

><p>Cloud turned again, slicing Yazoo's gun in half and kicking him down the stairs. The man stopped moving, probably trying to play dead…but Tseng shot him once more to make sure he really was dead. Cloud walked down the steps slowly, checking his pulse, "…He's gone. The other one is out, too?"<p>

"Yeah," Tseng nodded, "I can't believe you actually cut his arm off. That was really disgusting, by the way."

Cloud shrugged, "It was that or he was going to snap your neck in half."

Tseng gestured toward the stairs, "We'd better—"

_BOOM!_

Cloud and Tseng looked at each other before bolting up the red carpeted stairs, the door having been blown half way down the steps. The two couldn't even get within range of the actual door frame though, power and light just rolling out of the room in waves. They could hear glass breaking from inside and a huge roar overwhelmed their ears.

Cloud slapped his hands over his ears, but it didn't help. Tseng fell to his knees in agony, "What is that!"

But just like that, it was over and when Cloud gathered the courage to look in the room…

"No…"

* * *

><p>Sarah dislodged her sword from Rosso, wiping the grime off of herself, turning to Rosa, "Have the others come back?"<p>

Rosa shook her head, nudging Azul's large body with her foot, making sure he was dead, "No, I haven't seen them…Why? You haven't—"

The entire top floor of the Shin-Ra building radiated with light, the entire ground shaking outside, causing several people to fall to the earth. Rosa grabbed onto Sarah's arm to keep herself righted, "What the hell is that!"

Sarah looked around, seeing Zack standing not too far away, holding onto the side of a building, "ZACK!"

He turned, pointing up at the top of the building again, "It's them!"

The color drained from her face, "No…"

Rosa looked at her sister, "…What…?"

Sarah glanced back up at the source of light, "…Kat said 'yes'…"

The entire area fell silent as the world waited to see what would happen next…

* * *

><p><strong>Five reviews for soon, ten for immediate.<strong>

**Review.**

**~Kat~**


	22. The Reunion

**I was completely and truly horrified when I decided to go take a look at Someday yesterday and I saw that my editing was...horrendous. I saw in Chapter Two where I had randomly placed a bar right in the middle of a sentence...I just hope and pray I haven't done anything strange to Hero like that...I'm also aware that since I've been updating every five days, that I may not be on time with the last chapter. I'm being sent to hell for a week and last time I was at this particular location electronics were banned from the house. So, Chapter Twenty Four's release is up in the air right now. Anyway, onto reviews:**

**YoungReckless, yep, everyone pretty got what was coming to them, now for Kadaj and Kat. It'll be interesting to see what happens next, eh? Thank you for the review!**

**Sora'sLover98, haha, I almost did. I kept staring at him like, 'Seriously? What's to like about that freak?' Oh, don't cry! I'll be upset if someone cries! Besides, whether she dies or not...that's yet to be decided! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ventus4ever, oh ho ho! Look at all those excessive words in that intellectual review! XD Either way, I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!**

**NuttyFox, the best you've read in a long time? Wow...Thank you so much! Haha, thank you so much for your words of praise and I hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much for the review!**

**Yamimoto11, the update has arrived! Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm glad you've liked the story (maybe stories if you've read Someday?) so far! I hope you enjoy the last few chapters and again, thank you so much for reviewing!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, yeah, I'm not quite sure why I made Rosa fight the way she did, I was just like, 'Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! Let's do that!' I liked Sarah and Rosso's fight a lot, too, actually. And yep, Kat has said the big 'yes', so depending on the final battle, Kat's fate is up in the air. I'm feeling much better, thank you so much for caringg! :) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Evilly-innocent, for the most part. Haha. That would be the key word of that particular statement, no? Well, the wait is over, Kat's consequences for saying 'yes' are here! Thanks for the review!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: No, not necessary.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

**The Reunion**

Hands lifted above her head, fingers gripping the double bladed katana, a glowing being stood at full height. She towered over Kadaj, causing the man to stumble back in surprise. Her green eyes flashed in a cruel, irritated manner, and her voice spoke even more volumes of her distaste, "_**She chose you of all people? Sometimes I truly do not understand Jenova."**_

Kadaj stared in complete and total terror. The light had faded only to show that the tiny woman that Kat had been was now a tall, blond Goddess full of rage. Minerva let her icy gaze drag over him once more, "_**Trying to end the world that I made with my own hands…To end the Cetra…You are very stupid for a Vessel."**_

The boy grappled for Jenova's disembodied head in its glass container, "Get back!"

"_**Oh, silence yourself, you are of no importance to I," **_Minerva scoffed, looking down at the boy as if he were nothing more than a fly, "_**Do what you are supposed to and bring my sister here."**_

Kadaj bent his head and disappeared in a similar flash of light, causing the whole building to shake once more. Instead of a rather normal, yet not so normal looking woman standing there like Minerva…an odd looking woman stood there now.

Her eyes were red violet, her skin nearly translucent, and her hair was long, silver, and wispy. She was just as tall as Minerva, a bit shorter perhaps, and held an aura of evil.

She smiled, a sinister looking thing, and said in strangely captivating voice, "Minerva, it's been how many millennia?"

"_**Clearly not enough," **_Minerva snubbed, looking at her sister with anger, "_**Explain yourself, Jenova! Why are you out to destroy this planet?"**_

The Calamity didn't answer her, instead she inspected her hands and arms, "I look good in this form, don't you think, Sister? I think maybe I'll let it stay—and rule over it instead. That lovely Vessel of yours has given me quite a bit of trouble as well, you know. I think I might keep her as a pet, too."

"_**You will do no such thing! Is it not enough that you wiped out over half the Cetra to begin with? You must take the last survivor as well?" **_Minerva hissed, lifting a hand to point at her sister, "_**You are only angry because when Father left, he gave Gaia and its creatures to me!"**_

Jenova rolled her eyes, sitting on the desk of the President, using it as you would a chair, "Oh, please, you think I am still hung up over that?"

She tilted her head, looking thoughtful as she put a finger to her lips, "Oh, wait…I _am_. "

"_**You tried to exterminate a world—!"**_

"You locked me in an iceberg! A mountain! For two thousand years, Minerva, and then once my body was free it was of no use! But you knew that," Jenova snapped, looking dangerous and wild, "and so I had to wait…I had to wait till this stupid little boy was born and old enough to endure it. Ah, one of your other little pawns ruined my actual Vessel, too. Ah, yes, but that was your doing as well, was it not? Corrupting Sephiroth so he couldn't be of use to me?"

"…_**I assure you, I do not know what you mean," **_the older sister replied darkly.

Jenova pretended to gasp, "Minerva! Are you actually _lying_ to me? I know that you put your Cetra in Midgar on purpose. You may say it was not you or you did it for love, maybe some other rubbish of yours, but still—you knew your Vessel would drag that woman with him. Her," she sneered the next word, "_love_ tarnished his Darkness."

"_**And what if I did? What if I did arrange things so Kathleen and her friends would arrive here? It would not have mattered, Jenova. You still would have found a way to force my hand to this," **_Minerva spat furiously, "_**Because when it comes down to it, you're angry at me! You know I am bound to this world and you want to destroy it—along with me!"**_

Jenova didn't lie, "And why should I hide that fact? You're a snotty, goody-two-shoes, Minerva. Someone has to stop you."

"_**Snotty or not," **_Minerva growled, "_**This world is our only hope of rebuilding anything that was Father's—"**_

"Who cares about that geezer?" Jenova sighed, shrugging, but her eyes held a deadly gleam in them, "He's better off dead. What kind of father leaves his two daughters on their own to wreak havoc and war across five galaxies? Honestly, Minerva, I don't know how you protected this little spit of land for so long."

Minerva turned her back, walking over to where _Setora _still rested in the floor, and picked it up. The blade began to glow bright blue-green, seeming to increase in size to accommodate its old owner, "…_**If you wanted to kill me…you should have simply come after me, Jenova. This wasn't necessary…"**_

"But I love a good show," Jenova said with a wicked smile, "Oh, Minerva, it won't be so bad. Death isn't so scary, it's just lonely—but you know all about that, too. I mean, ruling an entire planet alone for two thousand years? It must be taxing."

"_**It's worth it as long as creatures like you are held at bay," **_Minerva snapped again, but was thinking internally, '_What is this rage? Kathleen! You must repress this!'_

Minerva almost expected Kathleen to respond, but the resounding silence from the Vessel only proved that she hadn't been completely ready for this. Minerva could barely feel the Cetra's presence within her own body, she was fading and quickly. Minerva had no time to talk about the 'good' times with her sister.

Minerva had to end Jenova—now.

The Goddess looked at the Calamity, but Jenova was simply smiling, "Your Vessel is fighting you. I can feel it. She isn't cooperating with you the way this boy is with me. He is a fool, but obedient. That is why it will always be better to be bad. People fear you, they give you what you want, they praise you! Minerva, people don't think you exist because you sit on the side lines—"

Minerva summoned her power, striking at Jenova from across the room. The blade sent a huge wave of light shooting up and out of the floor, taking out the entire back wall of the top floor as Jenova reappeared to her left. Jenova looked only slightly surprised, "Minerva, I never expected you to cheat! You must be having quite a bit of trouble there if you want to end it this badly!"

'_Kathleen, please, if you can hear me…You have to ease up. Fight me later if you wish, but right now, if we don't cooperate then we will lose everything!' _Minerva said silently, trying to reach for the Cetra that continued to recede within her own mind…

But then, Kathleen surprised her, like she did most of the time.

'**I'm only going to cooperate because my family needs it.'**

Minerva smiled to herself, '_That is all I ask.'_

'**Then you've got it, Minerva. Do this thing and send this bitch packing!'**

Minerva felt the release of control immediately, her body relaxed and all her power surged through her veins. With Kathleen on her side, she had a much better chance at defeating her sister once and for all.

She twirled _Setora_ around and pointed it at Jenova, her voice finally falling to a normal octave with Kat's cooperation, "Jenova, there is no cheating in this game, is there? Everything between us has been underhanded and cruel since Father left. Cheating? No, dear sister, it was an attempt at getting the advantage, as you would say."

Jenova growled in irritation, "The little brat gave up, didn't she? I always knew she wasn't worth her salt!"

Minerva spat at her, "She is probably far better than that thing you're riding around in. She didn't give up either, she's decided to cooperate."

Jenova rolled her eyes, "Vessels don't cooperate, you moron. They fight and argue against everything you do."

"Is that what Kadaj is doing? Fighting you?" Minerva asked, looking rather pleased with that information.

Jenova lashed out at Minerva, striking in similar manner that Minerva had moments ago. Minerva was too quick for the eye to see, disappearing only to reappear behind Jenova, striking the Calamity with her sword. Jenova snarled, turning around and scratching the Goddess' face. Minerva hissed at her, "Brat!"

But Jenova did something odd—she turned tail and smashed through a different wall—jumping off the building.

Minerva, however was right behind her, jumping with her sister and sprouting huge, golden wings to match the gigantic black ones Jenova now bore. The Goddess and Calamity were flying above the city of Midgar, wielding weapons at one another.

Minerva snapped, "You're not going to win, Jenova!"

Jenova laughed, "Watch me."

She lifted a hand, pointing right at Meteor and said something. The red orb that radiated death began hurdling at the world at an unbelievable rate as Jenova cackled, "Even if I die, you'll never stop it, Minerva! You have no powers over the darkness!"

The Goddess stared at Meteor in stunned silence, she had never expected Jenova to truly use it…It would take…

'**Damn it, Minerva! Pay attention!'**

Minerva looked up to see Jenova's clawed and dangerous hands flying at her face. Minerva rolled midair, avoiding the strike only to hit Jenova in the side with _Setora_, "I am serious, Jenova! I won't allow you to win!"

"Then kill me, you bitch!" She roared at her sister, "Because I'll kill you if you don't!"

Jenova lifted a hand and fire erupted out of nowhere, consuming the Goddess—but she deflected it, as if it were nothing. Minerva only pointed a finger, sending lightning strikes at her, hitting her in the arm, "You don't remember, do you? When you were banished from this world, all of your elements became mine. You have no real power over me in the realm of magic."

Jenova cackled once more, "Except Meteor!"

Minerva frowned, "Except Meteor…"

The Calamity struck again, disappearing only to grab Minerva by the hair—clawing her in the face. Minerva yanked out of her grip, slashing Jenova across the face in an attempt to get away. Jenova howled in agony, blood trailing down her cheek from the mark. Jenova suddenly turned again and flew toward the ground outside of Midgar, landing and calling to Minerva, "Come get me, big sister! I want this to be the fight of our lives!"

Minerva frowned, '_What is she trying to pull?'_

'**Does she have any power over the Planet? The Lifestream?'**

Minerva paled, "Damn it."

'**Why, Minerva, I never knew divine entities would curse so much.'**

'_Ahahaha, you're so funny,' _Minerva thought to Kathleen as she flew at Jenova, sword raised, "Then I'll give you the fight of your miserable existence!"

Minerva touched the ground, just long enough for Jenova to summon what looked like a black version of _Setora_ and strike at her. Minerva blocked just for a split second, but the surprising force behind it sent her skidding back a couple of feet—causing a deep groove to be made in the earth. Minerva threw all her strength into an attack, slamming the sword against the ground, light flaring up as a trail ran to Jenova.

The Calamity was hit by the tail end of it as she maneuvered out of the way, grabbing her arm, "You won't win this, Minerva! Even in death, I will beat you! Father will know who was best!"

'**She's just a kid, Minerva…She's a jealous little sibling…I know the feeling. Sarah and Rosa are my older sisters…I am envious of them and their ability to lead any life they wish. She just wants to be seen and acknowledged…'**

Minerva tried to shake Kathleen's voice from her head, '_I can't spare her!'_

'**Just try…You'll regret it if you don't.'**

Jenova was closing in on her again, but Minerva did something odd. She tackled her sister, wresting with her until she stood above Jenova, sword in hand. She knew it wouldn't kill her if she stabbed Jenova, so to make sure she stayed in one place…that's exactly what she did. _Setora_ pinned Jenova to Gaia, forcing the Calamity to look up at the Goddess.

Minerva's gaze was full of compassion despite her sword being lodged firmly into Jenova's abdomen—and even then stuck into the ground below her. Minerva spoke kind words to her sister then, "Please, Jenova…Give this up. If you stop now…I can help you."

Jenova's eyes were feral and full of anger, "NEVER!"

Minerva sighed sadly and twisted the sword slightly—causing Jenova to stop breathing completely…but she wasn't dead. She wouldn't be completely dead until Minerva absorbed her powers…but to do that in Kat's body…It could possibly sever her connection to the Cetra completely once more.

'**Just do it, Minerva! Absorb Jenova if you must! Meteor is still coming and we both know you can't stop it without Jenova's power over it! I don't care what happens to me, just stop it!'**

Minerva briefly thought, '_What a selfless creature you are, Kathleen…I wish…I could have been more like you…in my mortal life...'_

Then in a flash of red, Minerva absorbed Jenova's power and threw her hands up to the air. Meteor was hurdling at them with an impossible speed, but Minerva called upon the Materia set in Kat's necklace—the counterpart to Meteor in every way—Holy. Using Holy and the Lifestream, Minerva coaxed Meteor's evil magic away and into a totally different direction…before striking at it with both sources and causing it to shatter in a display near to fireworks.

But beneath the surface, unbeknownst of the consequences, the Lifestream roared in protest. Its internal circulation overflowed, the entire Planet shook with an intensity of an earthquake. Minerva was losing her grip over Kathleen's body, having completed her task, and said to the girl, "Kathleen! You must use the power of Jenova, yourself, and I to hold the Lifestream back! It…It will probably kill you… but you are the last one left who can do this!

'**Then get me out there! I have to do it now!'**

Minerva nodded, "Then it's up to you…"

The Goddess faded slowly from Kathleen, leaving the girl gripping _Setora _for all she was worth in the midst of an erupting Lifestream…

And just like that…Minerva's sister, Jenova the Calamity…fell to her death…and the Goddess rescinded back to her realm…

The world was safe at last…but Kat was not.

* * *

><p>I was back in control, I had won against Minerva's mind, but I had still made her absorb Jenova's power to stop Meteor. Now the Lifestream was unstable, I could feel it coursing through the Planet and it was out of control. The blue and green lights that encircle me as I held onto <em>Setora<em> just then were the Lifestream's beginning branches erupting from the Planet itself.

I was the only one who could hold them back.

I held on with all my might, trying to cease the hurricane like surges in the Lifestream, but I was physically exhausted. I felt my grip weakening on my sword, my magic taking hold over the entire Planet, but it surged out around me in the small circlet-like-geyser of Mako around me. The ring cut me off from the rest of the world—and I was glad for it.

I didn't want anyone to see me suffering like this.

Which I was, I could feel the fiery burn of power in my body as I held on for dear life. Then I heard it, a yell from outside the ring. I looked up in time to see a figure burst through the wall of Mako, rolling on the ground before running toward me.

My eyes were huge as I looked up and saw Cloud as he grasped my hands on the hilt, "Come on! You're going to die if you stay here!"

I stared at him, unable to move my hands, "I can't go."

"What?" He asked, looking stricken.

I shook my head slowly, looking at his breathtakingly, handsome face, "I wasn't meant to survive this, Cloud. I've absorbed Jenova _and_ Minerva…I stopped Meteor, but now the Lifestream is out of control…I can't survive this! I'm the only one left to hold it back! There isn't any other way!"

I expected him to fight me, to tell me how stupid I was being, how I was throwing my life away—how I was throwing _us_ away…but instead…he did the unimaginable. He managed to move one of my hands from the blade, holding it in his own and said, "I know…but I can't live in a world when you aren't in it. We said…we'd go together…Let me at least keep this promise."

I stared at him, tears in my eyes, but instead of fighting him here in our final moments…I threw my arm around his neck and sobbed into his chest, "I'm so sorry, Cloud…I'm so, so sorry!"

He held me against him, taking deep breaths as he murmured into my hair, "We always knew it would come to this…"

I sobbed even harder, "I never wanted this for you…I never wanted you to die with me!"

"Hey," he whispered, forcing me to look up at him, "Neither of us wanted this…but it happened. At least we were here, together, in the end. Not many others could have said that, you know."

He took a hand and wiped away a few tears before resting his forehead on mine, "I love you, Sarah Kathleen Strife. I always have and I always will…Forever."

I looked into his flawless eyes, "I love you, Cloud Strife…Always and forever."

He pulled me into a kiss, the most passionate one we'd ever shared. My blood sang in my veins as I gripped his hair tightly, his mouth and mine moving in perfect synchronization as he deepened the kiss. I clung to him uselessly as the wind began to blow violently all around us.

We finally broke the kiss, but held onto one another with _Setora_ wedged firmly in between us…

And then the world exploded before us… ending in silence.

* * *

><p>It was…quiet…for a really long time…All I could see was the darkness…and then I opened my eyes slowly…I was afraid of what I might see…but…when I turned I saw something familiar…<p>

I was frowning as I saw the plane of light once more…The Promise Land was up ahead, I could see it…but something was keeping me anchored to the spot I stood.

That was when I sensed her.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Minerva walking toward me slowly, coming to stand before me, "_**You have a choice now, you know."**_

I laughed once, glancing at the sky that was a shade of blue I had never seen before, "…I don't have any choices now. I'm dead."

"_**No,"**_ Minerva said, giving me a mixed look, "_**You are not dead. Not yet. You were brought here—in your physical body once more, to protect you from the explosion in the Lifestream."**_

I glanced at her, "What happened to Cloud?"

"_**I sent him far away from the explosion. No doubt, your comrades will locate him soon enough. That or he shall find them. He was always a rather intelligent young man…I knew he would be your match," **_Minerva said with a smile, waving a large hand at me, "_**Just to clarify, you were not the one who left the Firaga Materia to burn the Wutai Base all those years ago. I did that, knowing you would be sent to Midgar."**_

I laughed again, but this time it was true laughter, "To be played with by the Goddess…Did you know for sure though, about Cloud and I?"

"_**Love is…uncertain. I can guess at pairings, but you and Cloud…That was truly a lucky chance. To be honest, I was worried for a little while that you would end up with the Turk," **_Minerva said, sharing a smile with me. Her beautiful face held so many features I saw in myself, but amplified… It unsettled me at times, but for now I was all right.

I sighed heavily, "So…what choice is it that I'm supposed to have?"

Minerva's entire demeanor change, fear and guilt were dominant on her face. I looked at her sharply, "What?"

"_**I should have told you," **_Minerva said, turning to me with sad green eyes, "_**I kept it from you intentionally…because I knew you would not have agreed to fight otherwise. You would have told Cloud…and he would not have released you to go on…No, you would have stayed at his side happily…"**_

I looked at her suspiciously, staring at her with a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Minerva…What are you talking about? Everything happened the way it was supposed to…"

But she was shaking her head, true remorse pouring off of my divine ancestor, "_**One thing happened that I could not foresee…"**_

I put my hand on her shoulder, giving her a meaningful look, "Minerva, tell me. If you don't I'm going to assume it's way worse than it has to be."

She looked at me slowly, "…_**Love is unpredictable…Family, too…Cloud and yourself…showed me that so many times…but in the end it still made no sense to me…So, when you came to me and said you would go on, I thought…surely you knew…but you didn't. I thought you would die and it wouldn't matter…The Cetran race would come to an end and the next era would begin…"**_

Minerva composed herself quietly, but the guilt still kept a hold on her, "_**You were right. Even when it came to the world, to you, and everything else…I only cared about me. I was going to keep you here…but Jenova's death has taught me something. All the things that could have been are gone now…You don't deserve to have your life taken from you because you saved the world. That makes no sense…"**_

I stepped back, "Are you saying you'll send me home? Back to him?"

She didn't say anything, only blinked at me before putting her hands on my shoulders. Minerva was quiet for a long time before a slow, sad smile appeared on her angelic face, "_**You must carry on…for both of you."**_

"Both of us?" I asked, making a face, "What are you talking about? Cloud?"

She shook her head and then told me the truth, "…_**Kathleen…It is like I said…love is unpredictable...I let you walk into the fight with Sephiroth, Rosso, Azul, Deepground, and even Kadaj… while I stood by…knowing…"**_

Our eyes met as she said, "_**Knowing that you carried the next Cetra within you."**_

My mind must have shut down because I stared at her a long time, not comprehending the thought at all. I blinked a few times, feeling a roaring in my ears and bile rising in my throat. She couldn't mean…but that was…I would be…

"WHAT?" I gasped, finally learning how to breathe again, "I…That's impossible!"

She only continued to stare at me, but then the horrible reality of my situation set in, "You let me fight those psychos knowing I was…that I was…!"

I couldn't bring myself to say it. It was too foreign, despite everything I'd been through, this was what I was terrified of. I tried to count back, realizing what she could have meant by 'unpredictable', "…The night Cloud came back to me…"

"_**Yes."**_

I felt my knees hit the ground beneath me, one hand splayed on the earth as if to keep me anchored, but the other slowly made its way to rest on my stomach. I stared at the grass blankly, the thought just wouldn't complete itself despite Minerva's huge hint. I had to hear it, all of it, I needed someone to really tell me what I suspected…

"Minerva…" I whispered, looking up at her.

She looked back at me, that sadness still in her eyes, "_**Your child is fine. I made sure of it. She will be strong and change the world, just as you did."**_

I felt tears sting my eyes, "…My child…"

She nodded once, watching me carefully. She was probably expecting the anger I had shown before the fight, the lashing out…slowly coming back into my old self...but I just didn't have it in me. I was tired…I didn't want to fight anymore…I thought I had wanted to rest…but now…Now I had something else to protect…

My family.

Cloud…Denzel…and…

"…My baby…" I whispered again with a sob, my heart clenching in my chest painfully, "…My baby…"

Minerva sank slowly to the ground with me, her hands touched my shoulders as she pulled me into an embrace. The Goddess rocked me back and forth as I came to terms with my reality. I was technically missing—dead to everyone—and I just found out that I had taken my unborn child with me…I would never forgive myself…

"_**I can send you back…but there is a price, Kathleen."**_

I looked up at her, "Anything. I'll do anything, Minerva…Just…please…"

"_**I have to make a deal with you, it is one of laws…" **_She said, "_**As my True Vessel, Kathleen…I can make deals with you that would not work with others. I will send you back on the condition that if the need ever arises again, you will be my right hand on the mortal world. No arguing, no fighting—you will simply help me. No matter what."**_

I lowered my gaze, looking at my hand as it rested on my flat belly, "…Fine. I'll do it. Just send me home, I have to go home."

"_**You are really fine being at my beck and call?"**_

My eyes drifted to hers, "You're right…If I had known I never would have gone into those fights. I never would have allowed myself to get involved in any of this…" I whispered softly, tears making themselves known, "But I have to protect it now. A part of me…and Cloud…"

I blinked, recalling what Minerva had said, "_She_?"

Minerva smiled, explaining, "_**All first borns of my direct descendants have always been female."**_

I stared at my stomach in silent wonder, "_A little girl…My little girl…My Dream…"_

Minerva sighed heavily, "_**As per our deal…I shall return you and your child to the realm of Gaia safely."**_

She helped me to my feet, her hands held out between us, "_**When you're ready…"**_

I put my hands in hers instantly, "Let's go."

Then darkness swamped my vision…and fear consumed me…

Just because Minerva said I could return…didn't mean things would turn out that way…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sarah and Rosa stood back to back as the few remaining Deepground soldiers began to retreat. They all turned just in time to see a huge streak of blue-green lightning hit Meteor—causing it to explode in a shower of bright light. It rained for a short while, oddly enough fixing anyone with Geostigma.<p>

The battle was over it seemed…

Then a huge wind swept through the area, causing many people to grab onto someone else, but Sarah and Rosa looked up with wide eyes.

"You don't think…" Rosa started, looking like she was about to cry.

Sarah shook her head in denial, "No way. She said she would try to come back."

But in their hearts they feared and soon took off in the direction of the explosion…

When they arrived everyone else had already gathered, looking around in bewilderment. Angeal turned, looking at them, "There's no sight of any of them."

"Them?" Rosa asked, looking at the taller man in confusion.

Angeal bowed his head, "…Kat was here…with Kadaj…after they both said 'Yes'. I guess the Goddess and the Calamity had their battle because they've both just…vanished. But…Cloud took off this way, too…and he's missing…"

Sarah looked at Angeal as he shifted, "What are you hiding?"

Angeal made a face as Zack came over to Sarah, shaking his head, "You…don't want to see it."

Sarah's eyes widened and went around Angeal, she saw it there…_Setora_…The blue-green crystal blade was stuck in the ground, black dust covering some of the bottom half…but the other half…

Rosa's hands flew over her mouth, tears in her eyes, "Oh my Goddess, no…Oh my, Goddess…"

_Setora_ was burnt to a crisp…and cracked down the middle…the pieces lay scattered across the ground…

Kat's sword…that had lasted through everything…was gone…

Just as she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me? (: Five reviews for soon, ten for immediate update. You know how it works.<strong>

**Review.**

**~Kat~**


	23. All Things Come To An End

**I can hardly believe it's been almost eight months since I started writing Someday, and here we are at the last two chapters of the sequel, Hero. While this isn't the last chapter, the next one is the epilogue, so in case I forget, I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me and these crazy characters thus far. You're all amazing! So, onto the reviews:**

**NuttyFox, eh, I'm not good at fighting scenes because I tend to over do them, so I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ShatterTheHeavens, oh, Kat's...around, I think. XD I think the Goddess really just gave her another go because she was guilty, but maybe it was her actually gaining a conscience, too. Who knows? Haha! So, as per request, the next chapter is here. Thanks for the review!**

**YoungReckless, yeah, I bet Kat wasn't expecting that either. XD While we didn't get ten reviews, we did get eight, so I'm pretty pleased with that! :D Anyway, lots of stuff still to cover and all! Thank you tons for the review!**

**Sora'sLover98, haha, indeed, she is alive and well! I'm glad you liked the chapter and all! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ventus4ever, no, this is not the last chapter, but the next one is. :( But, yeah, who saw a baby coming? XD Anyway, thank you for the review!**

**Axelxroxie, haha, yeah! You're an auntie now, but you're never babysitting! ;) Thank you for the review, dear!**

**Aliasmidnight, apparently a lot of people didn't see it coming! Anyway, thank you for the review and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Evilly-innocent, I don't know why I put them flying, I was just like, 'Yeah! That'd be so cool! I'm gonna do that!' So I'm glad you liked that part. XD Everything is at peace...or so we hope. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, it's been almost twenty years, I don't own anything of Square's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

**All Things Come To An End**

Four weeks later…and there was no sign of Kat.

Cloud was completely knocked out, being put into the critical care unit of Midgar's hospital. They had found him several feet outside the explosion's perimeter, unconscious and bleeding profusely from just about everywhere. Zack and Sarah had been the ones to find him while the others began the search for their missing General.

Gast took over Cloud's medical care once in the hospital, but all he could tell the others was that there didn't seem to be anything wrong…however he was in a deep, coma like sleep. He said he suspected the over flow of Mako from the Lifestream to possibly be the cause, but that could only mean they would have to wait it out…

Cloud was in a coma…and Kat was missing…

It seemed like the world had completely wiped out the Strifes in one blow…

As promised, Rufus immediately took his company back and called all the employees to work on a new power source. There was a big to-do about his return, but there wouldn't be a 'reopening' until Shin-Ra was back on its feet completely.

He called in the SOLDIERs that had fought for him and his company, asking for their help in several matters. They agreed, of course, ready and willing to get the world they had fought so hard for back in order. There was still a resounding sense of loss though…

Lazard made his decision known to Rufus that he wanted nothing to do with the company anymore. He was also insistent that if Cloud still wanted to be Director, he should be allowed to be so. Rufus agreed, but temporarily put Sarah in charge.

There was one day where Sarah sat in the chair behind the desk that was once Lazard's and Cloud's, although the latter never used it, and sighed heavily. She picked up the photo that Kat had once made a copy of for everyone—the one from Rosa's wedding.

Her dark blue eyes flicked over the picture, resting on the two Strifes, not yet married at that point, "…You said you would come back, Kat…We're still waiting…even though the people want to have a funeral service for you…"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head, "A funeral…for you…Kat…I don't think you had ever been to a funeral in your entire life, you know…It's wrong…You were the youngest, not by much…but we should have been the ones to go first…I should have…I should have done something…"

Suddenly the phone went off, scaring Sarah and she dropped the frame on accident. The glass shattered, causing Sarah to swear up a storm as she bent over picking up glass after hitting the speakerphone button, "This is Director Fair."

"Sarah," Rosa said, sounding a bit happier than usual, "Cloud finally woke up. They're running tests and stuff on him now…Can you come over here? I am the only one here and I don't want to be alone when I tell him…about her…"

Sarah sighed sadly, "He's going to be…inconsolable either way, you know…"

"I know…" Rosa said in a near whisper, "He loved her so much…"

Sarah swallowed, tears threatening her once more, "We all did."

Rosa sniffed, probably trying to hold her own sobs back as she said, "Okay…I'll w-wait for you to get here before I tell him…"

Sarah sucked in a deep breath, nodding to herself, "All right. I'll be there in ten."

Zack walked into her office just as Sarah hung up the phone, grabbing her coat, "Where are you going, Sarah?"

Sarah kissed his cheek, "You're in charge till I get back. Apparently Rosa is on duty over Cloud and he's woken up, fixing to start asking about Kat. She needs me there."

Zack looked like he was about to protest, but he sighed, "Fine. I wish we could all see him before it goes down…but that's probably impossible. She is all he thinks about, I swear…I can't blame him though."

The temporary Director glanced at him, eyebrows arched, "Excuse me?"

Zack hugged her to him, "I meant, I can't blame him…because all I really think about is you. You're all amazing, we were just lucky to have you find us."

Sarah snickered, pressing a firm kiss to his lips, "We know…and I also know you came in here to bug me about adoption papers again."

She took the folder he'd had behind his back and grabbed a pen off her desk, signing them quickly before handing them back, "Five years old, a boy, behaved well, Zack. I'm warning you."

He beamed, kissing her again, "Goddess, I love you."

She laughed, walking to the door, "Oh, I know. Love you, too!"

The dark haired woman walked down the hall, seeing several of her co-workers that were familiar. She saw Tseng as he and his now fiancée, Elena, walked the other way hand in hand. Tseng waved, "Morning, Sarah. Where are you heading?"

"Cloud woke up," Sarah said calmly, but she knew they both grimaced at the next thought that entered their minds, "Yeah, we have to break the news to him…Rosa is there, says she can't do it alone."

"Rosa would be the one there, wouldn't she?" Tseng said, looking concerned, "Is no one else going?"

"No, I figured it would probably just be best if it was Rosa and I," Sarah explained, nodding to herself before shaking her head. She smiled at Elena, "Morning, Elena. Sorry, I didn't meant to be so freaking rude."

Elena laughed, brushing her hair out of her face, "It's okay. I know what you guys are discussing is important."

Sarah pointed at Elena, but looked at Tseng, "Keep her forever. She totally keeps you on your toes and in line."

Tseng's mouth fell open as Elena started laughing, Sarah only walked past them and into the elevators with a small smile on her face. She hit the button for the first floor and waited. Her eyes fell upon the sight that was Midgar…

The city simply looked healthier, despite there being a huge crater outside the edge of the city now. People were outside again, playing and laughing, the streets didn't look deserted, color had made its way back as well…All in celebration of the past month when their world and lives had been saved…as well as the legendary warrior behind those events.

It was odd, and it hurt, to hear small children reenacting what they thought that final battle had been like. It was strange to hear the people talking about her in past tense, '_She was so beautiful; She was so nice, it's such a shame; I always knew she would do something great with her life...' _It bewildered her to look at that scar outside Midgar and think, '_That was the last place she ever occupied.'_

It was also the place the people of Midgar wanted to hold her service.

They had already started on a statue like thing for her tombstone, but they couldn't put it out there until Sarah and Rufus signed the papers and made the announcement. Neither was willing to do that just yet. Many had given up at that point, but the SOLDIERs, AVALANCHE, and a handful of Shin-Ra employees believed she was still out there somewhere…trying to make her way back to them…

Sarah thought back to that first day they had realized she was really missing…

* * *

><p><em>Sarah ran into the Sector 5 Slums church, going right to the water and jumping in, waist deep as she screamed, "You son of a bitch! Give her back! She has a family here! She has friends! She has a life to live! You can't take her from us!"<em>

_The silence echoed around her, but she was furious._

_She continued to roar at the Goddess that would never answer her, "You took everything from her that she had to give! Our entire operation depends on her! Wasn't…Wasn't she one of your people! The last of them! Wouldn't you preserve her!"_

_Again, nothing._

"_God dammit!" She yelled, getting out of the water, taking her sword and slamming it into one of the pews, "You can't _DO _this!"_

_She tried to pull her sword out of the wooden planks of the floor, where it had gotten stuck, but couldn't. Sobs began making themselves known as she roared things that no longer made sense, falling to her knees, hands still on the hilt of her sword, "It's not fair! It's not fair…!"_

_Sarah shook violently, not allowing the grief to swamp her completely, but it was close. Suddenly arms were around her, rocking her back and forth, and Rosa's voice was in her ear, "I know…I know, Sarah…It's not fair at all…It's okay…Cry if you want to, I know I have…"_

_The two female SOLDIERs left clung to one another and cried for their lost comrade…_

_It was like that for a long while._

* * *

><p>Sarah was in the street now, walking down LOVELESS avenue. She smiled to herself, remembering one of the first conversations they ever had back in Midgar…A bet they had made about Rosa and five gil over what she'd say first…<em>She<em> had won that day. It was a fond memory she held, because not only had it been the beginning of their new lives, but they had all met their soul mates a few hours later.

She looked up just then to see a rather amusing foursome standing near the theatre where the brand new version of LOVELESS would be playing tonight. Angeal looked over, his arm around Tifa, and waved at her, "Hey, Sarah! Where's that weirdo of yours?"

Sarah snorted, waving in greeting to them and the other two who laughed at the comment, Genesis and Kareanna, "Watching my office for me. What are you four up to? Not another city wide prank, I hope."

The day they had come up with the idea to put orange hair dye in the city's water supply had been…atrocious. Sarah, thankfully, had taken her own shower just an hour before this disaster had occurred, so she was spared…however, her husband had not been so lucky.

Genesis snickered, "Oh, come on, you know that was funny!"

"Zack looked like a troll doll," Sarah said seriously, but Kareanna laughed at that.

"I was thinking more like a Furby," the newer addition to the group said, earning a laugh from the other three.

Sarah smirked, "Yeah, well, he didn't know. At least I'm not engaged to the man who _forgot_ his own prank and turned his hair orange anyway."

Angeal turned red as Tifa defended, "Hey! That was like a week ago! At least it all came out in one wash!"

"It took three days to get the orange filtered out of _all_ the water," Sarah said while chuckling, but shook a hand at them, "Ah, I've got to get going. I've been here far too long. Rosa's going to wonder where I am."

Genesis looked at Sarah, "Oh? Is something going on?"

"Cloud's awake," Sarah said, frowning.

Everyone made a face, saying they understood. Angeal nodded to her then, saying, "Well, if you need any help just call us, Madam Director. We'll be there in a flash."

She nodded back, waving as she kept walking in the direction of the hospital. She waved to several of the people who recognized her, but her track was pretty much set. She entered the almost scarily white hospital and went straight to Cloud's floor. Rosa was waiting outside the room, suddenly looking up when Sarah approached.

She smiled in relief, "Thank Goddess you're here. I don't know how much longer I could have waited."

"Is he still up?" Sarah asked, looking worried as they both went to the door and peered in.

Cloud was awake and staring at the TV blankly, but he looked over when they peeked in. He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Hey, guys."

Sarah walked in first, sitting closest to him, "Hey…How are you feeling? You've been out a while."

"They said I'd been out a month," Cloud said quietly, glancing over at her, "…What's been happening?"

"Nothing really," Rosa said cheerily, but again, it didn't sound quite right, "Rebuilding and stuff. You should see the Shin-Ra building! It's absolutely amazing now! No more Mako either! Rufus totally redesigned everything using solar power!"

Cloud smiled at her, "That's good."

"Yeah!" She said with a fading smile.

Sarah sighed heavily, taking one of Cloud's hands in her own, "You want us to get right to it, don't you?"

"Please," was all the blond said.

Both women cast their eyes down, but Sarah looked up first, "We haven't been able to locate Kat, Cloud. She's missing."

Cloud blinked, not moving…not breathing…just watching…

Then he spoke, "Missing…not dead."

"It's not much, but we've still got hope…" Sarah whispered, trying to control the wave of grief again, "Unless we find…a…a body…" Cloud and Rosa both flinched, "…then we're going to keep believing she's alive out there."

Cloud was done talking though. He rolled over on his side, his back to them, and said, "She's alive. She has to be…"

The two women only stared at the heartbroken man, unable to come up with anything else to say. Rosa touched his shoulder, but he pulled away, "You guys…can go now…It's probably better if you do…"

Rosa inhaled sharply, saying, "If you need us…just call…"

Sarah looked at Cloud's form, saying the last thing she needed to, "The people…want to have a funeral for her. I was waiting for you to wake up before I made a decision…but I wanted to tell you that I'm going to allow it. At least a service…If you want…come, Cloud…It might do you some good to have closure in case she doesn't come back…"

Then both women left the room, leaving the remaining Strife to mourn the loss of his loved one.

Rosa's bottom lip quivered as they entered the hallway, "I didn't think…he'd be so…"

"He's angry," Sarah murmured, her back to Rosa, "I can understand that…I was, too, at first…Now I'm just sad…but anger was my first emotion. She promised to come back…and hasn't. Plus, her life was too short…She didn't deserve this."

She then sighed heavily, "We've lost out on so much time with her now…but Cloud…He has lost an entire lifetime with her. They…" she stopped and had to try again, "…They should have been able to grow older together, have kids if they wanted…anything they wanted…but now…"

She looked at Rosa, "Now that's gone."

Rosa blinked, simply staring and trying to clog her emotion, "…She's not gone. I know she isn't. I can feel it, Sarah."

Sarah shook her head slowly, "Feeling it…and knowing it…They're two different things, Rosa…and while you have hope…the rest of us don't. I can't feel it. All I feel is this big gaping hole where one of my sisters is dead! And…and…"

Rosa sighed heavily, her eyes downcast, "If you give up…then how am I supposed to keep this feeling alive?"

"It isn't supposed to be this way…" Sarah said softly, crying silently, "…She always wormed her way in…Always made herself the pillar of everything…and now it's all coming down…I don't even know what to do anymore…"

Rosa turned her back on Sarah, taking a deep breath and saying, "I'm going to find her…I can't believe you would actually have a service without her body either. You've given up so easily…"

Then Rosa walked down the hallway and disappeared.

Sarah watched in silence before murmuring to herself, "But…you were always the strongest, Rosa…You could always believe…where we couldn't…I'm sorry…"

The Director of SOLDIER could only return to the Shin-Ra building and lock herself in her office…

Two weeks later, Rosa returned with Sephiroth after searching the landscape for Kat…and no one anywhere had any information to give…She was simply gone…That was when Rosa agreed to attend the service…

Cloud, however, was still in the hospital after having a major relapse upon waking. It had been Mako poisoning of all things that had struck him and haunted him still. It was sad, seeing Cloud back in his coma like sleep…but the way everyone else saw it…was that he wasn't suffering through Kat's death.

The memorial was held at the crater where she'd last been seen, where the earth was marked by her very being, and where the world would forever remember her. They placed their statue at the center of the crater, chairs were set up in endless rows, and not a seat was empty. The wave of people in black could have been inspiring in any other sense, but to honor a lost hero…To honor a lost friend…

Rosa was sobbing in the first row as Sarah slowly made her way to the makeshift platform. It was decided that Sarah would give the speech for the service, considering she would probably be able to compose herself better…but Sarah wasn't so sure. Neither was Zack, if he had to be honest…

It was clear to everyone though, as she finally stood before them all, that they had made the wrong choice. Pale, withdrawn, and shaking, Sarah Fair stood before everyone as she tried to recall how her speech began while blinking tears away.

"Kat Strife…" Sarah said, shaking her head slowly, trying to keep her composure before the huge crowd of people. They were all there to honor the Hero of the Remnant War, all of them…except her husband…

The second female 1st Class SOLDIER opened her blue-ish eyes and said, "She was better known around the world as Director, General, and 1st Class SOLDIER Sarah Kathleen Davis…She was beautiful, brilliant, resourceful, and anyone who saw her in her earlier years, in true combat was left in awe…She was the last of her kind, as we all learned much later in her life that she was the Last Cetra. She was cold at times, but in actuality she was a kind person who just couldn't really say 'no' to anyone…"

Rosa was sobbing in the first row again, hands over her eyes as Sephiroth tried to hush her. Sarah had to look away, an expression of pain on her face as she realized for the hundredth time that she was giving Kat's _eulogy. _

She sighed heavily, "She acted much older than she was, being the baby of the three of us…but she always knew what to do next, even if she didn't realize it herself. Rosa and I grew up with her and all we really wanted for her…was to find a nice guy and settle down…"

Sarah cracked a small smile here, "Kat made that happen all on her own, when nearly ten years ago at our secret base in Wutai, she accidentally caught the base on fire…having us all transferred to HQ here in Midgar. That was when we all started going our own ways, I think…Having been put into different rooms with three different guys…and to learn later, after she was gone that she was actually supposed to be put in the same room with Sephiroth…"

Several of the 1st Classes chuckled at that, but Sarah went on, "She was put in a room with a 2nd Class SOLDIER, his name…Cloud Strife. It took them a long time, but they eventually found one another… It was just three years ago when they left together for Wutai and only two since they came back, getting married, and settling down…If there was one thing Kat continued even after her retirement from SOLDIER, it was to protect and love us all…Especially Cloud."

"She was a selfish brat a lot of the time when we were younger, always having a higher rank and bossing Rosa and I around…but it was so her…and to have been able to see her grow into the woman she was…" Sarah choked, having almost said 'is', "…it's hard to believe she's gone…"

The 1st Class broke down, sobbing heavily, and having to have Zack get her off the platform. Rufus went up and said a few words, "If anything, we all loved and admired Kat, and we should all be thankful to her for her sacrifices in her life…So we send our prayers to her, hoping she has made peace with everything she left behind…and to Cloud, who is in the critical unit's care as we speak. Thank you and Goddess' speed, Kat Strife."

The service was over, but Sarah and Rosa were inconsolable as the people came by to greet them. Zack had to take Sarah completely out of the open eye of everyone, but Rosa slowly composed herself standing by Sephiroth's side. She smiled sadly, shaking hands, and meeting so many of the people she had saved…

It was odd…Knowing she'd done so much and then seeing how many lives she had changed…

So many that she had saved.

And so…after that, people would come by the statue almost daily to bring flowers or send their prayers to the Goddess, wishing that Kat had made it to the other realm safely—or in Rosa's case, prayed for her return.

It would be two more weeks before Cloud would wake up completely. He refused to see anyone at first, but by the time the next month rolled around he was discharged and conversed a small bit with everyone. As promised by Kat, Cloud followed through and brought Denzel back to live with him. Denzel was happy to have a home, but also depressed about Kat's disappearance…

When the third month finally came around…Denzel talked Cloud into going to the site where her service had taken place. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew he should at least go to see it…

Upon walking to the site, Denzel gripped Cloud's hand tightly, "Do you think she's still out there somewhere?"

Cloud inspected the endless rows of flowers, photographs, and gifts left lying around the statue before replying, "I don't know…What do you believe, Denzel?"

The small boy looked thoughtful, it must have been one of the reasons Kat connected with him so well, but he said, "I think she is. I think we'd feel it in our hearts if she were really gone…It just kind of feels like she went on vacation right now and didn't tell anyone."

Cloud blinked in surprise, watching the boy carefully as he went on, "…I mean, when… when I lost my real Mom and Dad…it hurt a lot. Like there was this big empty space that nothing could fill…then Miss Kat came along. It stopped hurting…but it doesn't hurt right now either. Not like before."

The off duty Director only watched as Denzel messed with some of the flowers, "These are nice…"

"Those…" Cloud said, gazing at the yellow and white flowers—the ones from Aerith's Church, "…were her favorite, you know."

Denzel smiled, "Yeah? I always thought girls liked roses."

"Not all of them," Cloud said softly, "Miss Kat…she used to say roses were cliché and stupid…She hated them."

Denzel looked at Cloud, "She was special, wasn't she?"

Cloud's eyes locked on the large statue, "She still is."

He was too busy looking at the statue to notice Denzel pulling on his arm. The likeness was totally unreal to him. Everything matched so flawlessly that Cloud could almost believe what Denzel had said, that she was still there with them.

"Cloud!"

Cloud jerked slightly, looking at Denzel, "Huh?"

Denzel pointed at the statue, "Who is that up there?"

Cloud looked back at the statue, a frown of confusion on his face, but then his eyes dropped lower to the ground. There was someone standing there, looking at the statue with their back turned, and head tilted to the side. The person was clearly female, but it was if they had both seen her before and were simply unable to place her simply from her back.

Then Denzel made a quiet noise, near to a gasp, "No way!"

Cloud looked down at the boy, "What?"

"It's…" Denzel started, but he let go of Cloud and walked right over to the woman. He stared up at her, but she didn't seem to notice them ogling at her at all. Then Denzel did something Cloud couldn't believe. The boy grabbed the woman's coat sleeve and pulled, a huge smile on his face, "…you."

Cloud's expression turned into one of complete and utter confusion, watching as they conversed…until she turned around and met his gaze.

"No way."

* * *

><p>When I was finally able to open my eyes again…I had no idea where the hell I was.<p>

I had woken, surrounded by flowers and other things. I sat up slowly, dazed and more than a bit bewildered, and looked around. There was nothing for miles that I could see. I tried to think back, to recall the last possible thing from my memory…and looked down. I let a hand touch the slight bump there and stared in wonder.

"It hadn't been a dream then…" I murmured to myself, slowly getting off the ground and to my feet. I checked the sheath at my side for _Setora_, but it was gone. I tried to think past the moments in the Promise Land, to remember what exactly had occurred during the final show down…

I checked my surroundings again as I slowly pieced it all together.

That was when I saw the rim of Midgar far off to the distance, but closer than that was something I had never noticed before. It looked like it was made of marble or something and the flowers seemed to go that way as well.

I sighed heavily, one hand still on what I was now calling the bump, and said, "Let's mosey, kiddo."

It took me a couple of minutes and I was more than worn out, but I still made it…

And was completely shocked by what the marble turned out to be.

A huge, towering statue of none other than myself…I stared up at myself, the perfect replica, and looked down at the plate at the bottom. It was in gold, with a phrase engraved in, '_A Hero Among People, One to be Missed, and To Fly Among the Skies—Sarah Kathleen Davis-Strife, Hero of the People.'_

My eyes widened even further at the date, "…January 31st…_Date of death!_"

I gaped up at it, my heart plummeting as I whispered to myself, "…How long have I been gone?"

That was when someone pulled on my coat sleeve.

My heart leapt into my throat, terrifying myself, before looking down at the tiny person standing there. I felt my eyes widen in surprise next, letting the boy take my hand as he finished whatever he'd been saying, "…you."

I blinked at him once, "…Denzel?"

He beamed at me, "I knew it, I knew you were alive! Everyone said you weren't, but I believed!"

I crouched down to his level, hands on his shoulders, "Denzel? How long…How long have I been gone?"

He frowned at me, "You don't know? You've been gone like three months!"

"Three months…" I whispered, staring into the little boy I thought of like a son, "…How did you get here, Denzel? Can you tell me?"

He nodded, "Cloud brought me. I asked him to."

"Cloud…" I murmured, standing straight and then turned to the way Denzel had come from.

That was when I saw him.

Cloud Strife stood there, gaping at me the same way I stared back at him.

He nearly looked the same as I had last seen him…but only nearly. He looked far paler than I could recall, dark circles rested under flawless eyes, and he appeared to have lost some weight…

My heart raced in my chest, knowing that it only seemed like yesterday since I'd seen him, but he had to go through each and every day of those past three months without me. We stood there a long time, simply staring at one another from afar, before Denzel tugged my sleeve again.

"Aren't you going to say 'hello' to him, Miss Kat?"

I swallowed, emotion in my every movement as I locked eyes with him once more, "Hello…Cloud…"

It couldn't have been more than a split second later and I was in his arms. His mouth was crushed to mine, the desperation was evident in his kiss as his hands gripped my waist and face harshly. I let my hands grip his hair just as tightly, pulling his face to mine to continue his passionate kiss. Then we broke, both gasping for air as he stared at me openly, and even then he said nothing.

I let my forehead rest against his as I ran my fingers down his face, murmuring softly, "Cloud…Say something, anything…"

But he didn't, he simply let the hand on my face run through my too long hair and then back to my face again. I only watched his face, searching for any small sign of doubt, fear, anything…

Then I heard him whisper, "You're alive…You're here…I can't believe it…"

I smiled softly, "It's me…I'm here."

"Where were you…?" He said softly, but I could tell he was only speaking so quietly because there was thick emotion in his voice, "I just…I can't…You…You were dead, Kat…I lived these past weeks…thinking I'd never see you again…"

My heart fell through my feet as I saw tears on his face, I brushed them away quickly, "Don't cry…Oh please, don't cry…"

He had his face pressed against my neck as he shook in my arms, I hugged him to me and shushed him, but it wasn't working. Over Cloud's shoulder, I saw Denzel finding a spot amongst the flowers, looking off toward Midgar. I thanked him silently for giving us this moment, but his brilliance was one of the things that had drawn me to him.

I gently rocked Cloud slightly, hoping I could soothe him just enough to have a conversation with him. I ran one hand through his hair, massaging his scalp softly while I ran the other hand up and down his back. I murmured softly, "Cloud…It's okay, I'm here…I'm here…It's going to be all right…"

After a long while the shaking stopped and he simply held me to him. I was all right with that though, simply being held by him.

The war with Kadaj, Jenova, and Minerva was over…

I was alive…safe…and I had a future ahead of me.

But all things had to end.

I pulled back from him, looking up into his eyes, "Cloud…Please…Talk to me…Hate me if you want, but say something to me…"

"Hate you?" He whispered almost heatedly, "Where the hell were you that your brain was completely freaking fried, Kat?"

I blinked, tears stinging my eyes now, "I don't know. I…One minute I was with you, the next I was with Minerva…and then I woke up here…I…I don't know what happened. I was supposed to be here sooner, I thought…because…because…"

One of my hands left him and rested on the bump between us, "…Cloud…"

He frowned at me, not comprehending, "What?"

I tried to think it through, how to say it, but instead I took one of his hands and put it on top of the bump. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and then looked back up at him, "Minerva sent me back…because she wants us to carry on the Cetra line."

He blinked, unable to speak as his mouth opened and closed a couple of times, no sound coming out. Then he shook his head once, giving me a confused stare, "What are you saying, Kat?"

I sighed deeply, the words unfamiliar in my mouth once again, "…I'm…Cloud, I'm pr-pregnant."

The look on his face was priceless, but it scared me senseless as well. His eyes were huge, his mouth fell open, and his hands tightened in their respective places. He could only stare at me as the wheels turned in his head. His first response was almost normal to me, all he could say to me was, "…Is this real? I'm not just dreaming this or something? You're really here, this is actually happening…?"

I nodded, waiting for some kind of reaction, "Yeah…"

But his next question caught me so far off guard that it wasn't even funny. A dark look overcame his face, "Kat, you've done…a lot of stupid things before…" I didn't deny it, I nodded again, knowing it was true as he went on, "…Just tell me you didn't go into those fights knowing you were…"

He couldn't finish the sentence and I was so shocked that I couldn't form one either.

I swallowed it back though and said, "No, Cloud…I would never ever do that. If I had known…I never would have gone. I would have stayed as far away from that fight as possible. I couldn't have intentionally done that to us…to our…" I forced the word out then, "…I could never have done that to our baby intentionally."

He looked down at me the same moment I looked up, both of us really coming to terms right then that our lives were going to change once more. He nodded, leaning down to give me a slow kiss, "I knew you wouldn't…I just…"

"You had to ask," I whispered back, "I know…"

He sighed against my lips, "I just can't believe this is really happening…You're really here…"

I nodded, letting my arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer, "I'm glad to be back…"

He kissed me again, holding me close to him and keeping the kiss soft and slow. When we parted all he did was smile. I couldn't help but to smile back at him, murmuring, "What?"

"Well…Today is pretty much the best day of my life," he said, lips moving against my own as he spoke, "…I get you back…and I found out…that I'm going to be a father, too…I just can't express how I feel…"

"Emotional overload," I laughed softly, pulling back a bit.

He hugged me to him again though, "I just need one more minute…I'm still trying to come to terms with this…"

I rested against him, so tired, "I'm just worried about Denzel. We're probably driving him crazy…"

Cloud laughed now, the first time since seeing him again, "He's fine. He's a strong kid, smart, too. He'll understand if we just take a couple minutes."

I couldn't resist what he was saying, I simply let him hold me and nodded, "Okay…Just a minute though…"

We were about ten minutes, but instead of finally breaking up our 'one minute', Denzel occupied himself with the flowers and gifts laying around. Finally, Cloud let me go, with the exception of my hand, which he kept a tight hold on at all times. Denzel turned to us the moment we started making out way over, "Done?"

Cloud's expression was blank, but I cracked a smile before bursting into laughter. I beckoned Denzel over and draped my other arm around his shoulders, "Thank you for giving us some time, kiddo."

He only beamed at me, "I figured you'd need it."

"So smart," I praised again, "I'm proud of you, Denzel. You did everything I asked you to, didn't you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I wanted you to come back like you said so I was good."

My heart ached again for this boy, "Well, I came back for you and Cloud, like I always will."

Denzel could only smile as he leaned against me, walking back to Midgar. Cloud stayed close to me, making sure to keep my hand, and leaned over to whisper, "Everyone is going to be ecstatic that you're here…I know I am."

I smiled up at him, "I love you, Cloud."

His answering smile was like a beacon, "I am completely and totally in love with you, Sarah…"

"Sarah?" I asked softly, "You haven't called me by my real name since I was in trouble last."

He chuckled, "Seems like that's been far too long ago."

I sighed happily, "Indeed it does."

We walked through the streets of Midgar, people were stopping to stare at us, but we kept going. Cloud pulled his cellphone out at one point as we walked through the Sector Gates, talking to someone, "Yeah…Can you gather everyone in your office? I have something to tell everyone. It's kind of really important."

He looked at me, smiling, "Thanks…Bye."

I arched an eyebrow at him, "Getting ready for my big unveiling?"

He snorted, "I wish I could keep you to myself for a few days, but if they all ever found out I'd hid you from them…Well, you would have come back to be an early widow and mother of two."

"Mm, that sounds promising," I said while rolling my eyes, squeezing his hand, "I'd kill them if they ever touched a hair on your head."

"That's a bit much," Cloud said, looking at me, "You wouldn't hurt them."

"I would if they hurt you," I replied seriously, glancing at him now, "I'm here now, nothing is ever going to happen to us again. I can promise you that."

He kissed my hair, pulling me closer to his side, "I'll hold you to that."

Then we walked through the door of the new, under construction Shin-Ra building. The stares only increased as Denzel laughed, running from us to the elevator to hit the button up. He waved at us, "C'mon, guys! Hurry! I want everyone to see!"

Cloud looked at me, smirking, "That's your son, by the way."

I snorted, "I'll be sure to remember that."

We got in the elevator and had the doors close behind us as Denzel began pushing the button for the top floor. The three of us stood in comfortable silence as we waited. It truly felt like dream and after telling Cloud for so long that it wasn't, I began wondering myself. I let my arms wrap around one of Cloud's arms, leaning my head on his shoulder, "Things…are going to be okay now, right?"

I felt him lean his head against mine, "Yeah…Everything will be perfect now."

The door opened and everything felt like it was closing in on me. I was coming face to face with everyone for the first time since they thought I had died three months ago…

I squeezed his hand hard, but he only smiled at me, "It'll be fine."

I nodded, letting Denzel run ahead and Cloud to lead me on. He was reluctant, but he let go of my hand right outside Lazard's old office and went in, Denzel stayed with me. The boy peered up at me with a huge smile, hugging me tightly around the waist, "We missed you so, so much!"

I smiled, hugging him back, "I missed you, too, Denzel…"

He stepped back, eyes full of curiosity, "Are…you guys going to adopt me? Like, for real?"

I felt the stunned expression on my face, but all I said was, "I think I planned to do that anyway, but it'll probably be a few months. Why?"

Denzel only grinned, "Cause…I want you guys to be my parents, for real."

I inhaled sharply, touched by the sentiment, and said, "Yeah, Denzel…Of course we will…"

I heard someone clear their throat, saying, "Um, lady, you're in the way of the Director's office. If I were you I'd get out of here, especially since you don't have clearance to be here. Denzel, why did you bring this—?"

I turned around, looking at the speaker and saw a tall man, with black spiky hair and a shell shocked expression. I licked my lips because my mouth had gone dry and then greeted the person, "…Hello, Zack."

Zack Fair looked like he had aged about a million years since I had seen him last. He had similar circles under his eyes like Cloud's, slight lines beginning at the corners of his mouth, and looked absolutely exhausted. His mouth was now open for anything to fly in as he gaped at Denzel and I.

I smirked, "Oh, Zack, that was so incredibly rude. 'Hey, lady'? What would Sarah say if she heard that?"

Zack shook his head then, really staring at me now, "You're alive?"

I looked at Denzel, stage whispering, "Maybe he thinks I'm a ghost?"

Denzel laughed at that, "Nah, I think you're pretty real."

Zack picked me up, twirling me around in the most enthusiastic hug I'd ever had to suffer through—the motion making me feel sick to my stomach—and then said, "I can't believe it!"

I shushed him, laughing quietly, "I'm about to make my big debut, Zack!"

Zack was all grins and smiles, hands on my arms, shoulders, and face, "Man, sis, you gave us a scare!"

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, only staring down at him—since he had yet to put me down, "I missed you, too, Zack!"

He finally did set me on my feet, taking a step back to take a good look at me, "You look great despite having been dead for a couple months!"

I clapped a hand over my mouth, pushing him by the arm, "Shut up!"

Zack hugged me once more, "Oh, Holy Goddess, everyone is going to be so excited!"

I stepped back, letting Denzel take my hand again, looking at Zack, "I can only hope so…"

I heard laughter coming from inside the room and then a familiar voice—Rosa's. It sounded like she was ranting again, blurting out, "I feel like my uterus is going to fall out!"

There was a snort from someone and then Sephiroth's voice, "Rosa, I can't believe you just said that…"

"She's your wife! How can you _not_ believe she said that?" Genesis' voice said, trying to cover a chuckle.

Sarah was talking then, "Okay, okay, guys! Cloud wanted to show us something, so let him show us already. We've got work to do and all."

The door opened slightly, Cloud looking at the three of us standing outside and then murmured, "Ready?"

Zack offered an arm to me, "After you, my lady."

Cloud and I both snickered, but I nodded, "No time like the present, right?"

I took Zack's proffered arm and Cloud opened the door for us, "My recently discovered surprise."

We walked in, Denzel staying by Cloud's side, and everyone openly stared at me.

I heard several voices repeating different parts of a certain two words phrase.

"No…"

"…way…"

"FUCK YES!" I heard Rosa yell excitedly, before trying to tackle me. Cloud had to stop her, holding her back just before she got to me. Rosa snarled at him, "If you don't have one damn good reason for holding me back, I'm going to _kill_ you, Strife."

I turned to face Rosa, laughing, "He thinks you'll hurt us."

"Us?" Rosa asked, making a face at me.

But I was being pulled away and into a different hug, by Sarah. She was hugging me, rocking slightly, and crying, "Oh, my Goddess…Oh, my Goddess…I can't believe it, I just can't…"

Then Rosa joined her and the three of us stood there, hugging and crying, not really believing we had all actually made it through alive. I was passed around, hugged, wept on, and twirled about enthusiastically by a certain Puppy once more, before being allowed to rejoin Cloud. Many of them were still staring openly, but I only leaned against Cloud's shoulder and smiled, "Is it that hard to believe I'm alive?"

"Can you blame us?" Angeal shrugged, "We technically buried you two or so months ago. It…It took us that long to even decide if we could really believe you were gone. Some of us," he glanced at Rosa then, "still believed you were alive though, even after the decision had been made."

I winked at Rosa, "Because some of us know one thing about SOLDIER chicks."

Rosa threw her head back as she laughed, "That we don't go down easily!"

There was a lot of talking, loads of catching up, and Genesis was in the middle of a story when Rufus Shin-Ra, of all the people in the world, walked in.

"…and I was like, 'Dear Goddess, Angeal, tell me you're not seriously dressing in drag for—' Err…I mean, hi, Mr. President, Sir."

I clapped a hand over my mouth, stifling my laughter, as Rufus made a face at Genesis, "What the hell were you talking…? You know something? I don't want to know. I came here with a purpose though. It came to my attention that rumors have been flying like wild fire that the Great General has risen from the dead."

He turned, looking right at me, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Kat?"

I grinned at him, holding my arms out for a hug, "You want a hug, too, Rufus?"

Rufus snickered, but hugged me regardless, "I'm so glad to see you…"

"Same here," I murmured, releasing him, but not before I hand the chance to pinch his cheek, saying, "Aww, look at you. All grown up and acting like a President."

"Thanks to you, I can be one," he said, nodding at me as I smiled, "I prayed that it was true once I heard it, you know."

I arched an eyebrow at him, "Who told you?"

"Apparently, one of the Turks saw you while talking to a certain SOLDIER in the hallway," Rufus said, glancing at Zack, "He said he wasn't sure, so he didn't approach you."

I rolled my eyes, "Tseng."

Rufus looked at Cloud, "She still knows you all far too well."

Cloud held me against him tightly, "Yeah, but that's the way she is and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"That's for damn sure," Genesis said, ruffling my hair from my left, "I'm glad you're back in one piece."

Kareanna, who had been sitting in a chair on the other side of him, leaned forward, smiling, "I think we all are. Things were so…dead without you, you know? I mean, we all went through the motions and stuff, but…"

"There wasn't really any life to them," Tifa said from Angeal's side, engagement ring glittering from this angle on her hand.

I smiled to myself as I made the mental note to grill Angeal for details, and I know he saw my look because he rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a smirk. But Rosa was quick to poke fun at Sephiroth, "Even Sephiroth was in total despair, Kat."

"Was not," he lied, giving me a small smile that told me he was kidding.

"Oh, whatever, Seph," I laughed, "You know I could take your ass any day."

He laughed quietly, "I'm sure you could, Kat. I'm sure you could."

Cloud gave me a stern look, "No fighting for a while."

I sighed heavily, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Nobody really looked like they wanted to argue, but Rosa…she'd always been so curious, "How come? She could train if she wanted to, right?"

I looked up at him, "Are you telling them or am I?"

"Telling us what?" Sarah said suspiciously, "I don't need any more life altering surprises today, so if this is bad you need to wait till tomorrow."

I frowned slightly, "It's not bad…per say."

"Oh my Goddess, you're pregnant," was what Rosa blurted out for some strange reason, but had everyone's attention in an instant. My mouth fell open in shock, Cloud hid his face in my hair, but was shaking with laughter, and Rosa was going, "What? What's so funny?"

I pressed a hand to my face, "Dear Goddess."

She clapped excitedly, "I'm right, aren't I!"

Sarah's face was a mask of shock, "You're kidding."

Kareanna gaped, "She's not."

Tifa squealed loudly, "Oh my Goddess, I totally called it! Remember, Kat! I totally called you guys having the first Strife babies!"

I felt my face getting redder by the second as Cloud's laughter became audible. I shoved him slightly, "Shut up! It isn't funny!"

That only made Zack start to laugh and then soon we all were.

It was becoming dark outside when Sarah looked at Cloud, offering, "Hey, Zack and I could take Denzel for the night," she looked at Denzel then, clarifying, "That is, if you want to come with us?"

Denzel nodded, "Yeah, then I can see Marlene, right?"

Sarah nodded back to him, "Yeah, they live down the road from us now."

Slowly, everyone began dispersing. They hugged me, telling me once more how glad they were to see me, Rosa and Sarah both threatened my very existence if I ever pulled a disappearing act ever again, and then Rufus stopped Cloud and I from leaving, "Could I ask you both something?"

Cloud looked at me, I shrugged, "Sure."

Rufus frowned slightly, looking thoughtful, "…I've been thinking a lot, about the company and the direction I want it to move in from here on out. We no longer use Mako, but solar power, you know…and I don't have a Vice President just yet. I was wondering, who do you think I should choose?"

Cloud looked at him oddly, "Why ask us?"

"You're the Director of SOLDIER, when you want to take that role again, Cloud…Tseng if my Director of the Turks…Two of my top three positions are filled by people I trust. I want your opinions on who I should put into the slot of Vice President. As for your opinion, Kat," he said looking at me now, "You're a valuable friend and I trust you much more than most of my advisors."

Cloud looked thoughtful as well now, "What did Tseng say?"

"Well," Rufus said, giving Cloud a meaningful look, "let's just say, I agreed with his choice, but it seemed impossible at that time."

Cloud exhaled heavily, "Then I suppose we were all thinking the same thing."

Rufus laughed, but looked at me, "And you? What do you think?"

I tapped my chine with my free hand, thinking, "Sarah would do well, I think…but…"

"But?" Rufus asked, looking interested.

"But…" I repeated, "I think I would do the best," I hurried into my explanation upon their looks of surprise, "I mean, I'm one of the Last Cetra, I was a General of SOLDIER, I've been a Director, and they know me. I want what's best for the Planet and the people—not that any of the others don't want that—but…I think I've proven it. I think if anyone deserves to be Vice President…it's me."

Cloud cracked a grin as Rufus laughed softly, "Then we're all in agreement?"

"What?" I asked, taken by surprise, never thinking they'd actually go for it.

Rufus snickered, "I asked Tseng yesterday, who did he think I should choose? He said, and I quote, 'Kat would've made a hell of a Vice President if she were around.' I agreed with him, but now that you're actually here…"

I laughed, "Oh my Goddess, Vice President of Shin-Ra Inc."

Cloud was all smiles, "Yeah, I knew you would be one day. You just have that kind of drive, babe."

Rufus laughed as well, "We'll announce it officially when we finish remodeling the building and start making things even better again. Thank you for accepting, Kat…"

He shook my hand, saying, "Things are looking much brighter than before."

"Nobody likes the girl who sacrifices everything for the world anyway," I shrugged with a smirk, "That role was totally not me."

Rufus chuckled, "Totally. Well, you two should get back home and…just relax. You've both had it pretty rough from the get go. I think you've both deserved a bit of rest, personally."

Cloud kissed my forehead, "Definitely."

Rufus was on his way out the door when he turned back one last time, "And Cloud?"

"Yeah?" Cloud said, looking over at him.

Rufus pointed at him, "Next week, I'll be giving this office back to you, so be ready."

"He will be," I said, not giving Cloud the chance to deny him, "I promise, Rufus. Now, you get home, too, you workaholic."

He only laughed, leaving the room and us alone.

Cloud turned to me the moment the door was closed, pulling me against him and kissing me firmly. I could only smile and laugh, relief flooding me so completely that I nearly cried. He had his hands on my face and waist, as if to make sure I was truly there in his arms. We parted for air, but remained close as I trailed my fingers over his cheekbones, "Everything will be all right now, Cloud."

He smiled, eyes closed as he pressed his forehead to mine, "I know…but it all feels so dream like…I almost can't believe it…Throughout the day its felt so real at times, but I keep thinking…I'm going to wake up in the morning and you'll be gone again."

I shook my head vigorously, denying it, "No, that will never happen."

Cloud opened his eyes, those bright blue orbs full of emotion, and he said, "I know…"

I leaned on my tiptoes, pressing my lips firmly to his once, murmuring softly, "Always, right?"

The soft laugh that emitted from him made me smile, he kissed me back, saying, "Always."

He led me back through the entire building then, not bothering to stop as several of the employees recognized me. But if I had to be really honest, I just flat out couldn't care about them. Even as we made our way to the door, I saw Reno, Elena, Tseng, and many of the other Turks—even Vincent—but we kept going as they waved and cheered at us.

It was a few moments later that we walked up to our house.

I stopped, but Cloud had my hand had continued to walk forward. He stopped when he realized I wasn't budging. He frowned, but then said, "Are you okay?"

I blinked, just looking at the house, "It's just…strange. Last time I was here…"

Cloud turned to face me completely, "I'm sorry…about everything I said that night. I shouldn't have—"

I shook my head, "It did me some good. I really understood after that…that I had a reason to live. I think that's one of the reasons I fought against Minerva so hard in the end…It was because I wanted to prove you wrong. I wanted to prove that I could come back."

He touched my face briefly, "You're amazing, you know."

I rolled my eyes, "…You're just love struck."

"Indeed, I am," he said with a smile, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

He opened the door for me, the inside hadn't been touched it seemed. He had kept everything the way it was before, with the exception of a couple of Denzel's toys in the floor of the living room. I walked through the door and stood in the middle of the living room, running my hands over anything I could touch, and then turned to the fireplace where all the photographs still sat.

I felt tears burn my eyes, but I held them back. I turned to Cloud, who still stood at the doorway, "What?"

He let out a deep breath, "I never thought I would see you standing in here ever again."

I held a hand out to him from where I stood, smiling at him as I said, "It's real, I promise."

He laughed once, shutting and locking the door behind him as he made his way over to me. Cloud took my hand and held me against him, "The Legend returns, eh?"

I sighed deeply, "Only for you, babe."

He chuckled, "Ah, I'm so lucky."

I didn't say anything, but in my heart I knew he was wrong. I was the lucky one out of us. I had managed to make it back alive, to him and Denzel, in order to be with them again…I had been allowed to live to carry on the Cetra Gene, but…I had also been allowed to live because Minerva wouldn't have been able to fight against me in those last moments.

She had been too weak after finishing Jenova, I had been revived. It would have ended her if she had fought back against me for real.

Either way it no longer mattered and I wasn't one to go sticking my nose in the Goddess's business if she had no use of me.

"Y_**ou will be my right hand on the mortal world."**_

I wouldn't know for a long time what a stupid choice I had made when I agreed to be Minerva's pawn. But for now…things were perfect. I had Cloud, Denzel, and my daughter on the way…My family, friends, and the world had been saved…Everything was truly fine with the world…

I sighed deeply, inhaling Cloud's scent and said, "I love you, Cloud…"

He chuckled, pulling back to look down at me, "I love you, too, Kat."

Cloud kissed me once before taking my hand and leading me upstairs…

Sure, there was a lot to work on now that things were settling down, but we had time now. The world was in disarray and we would have to fix it, little by little. We had a lot to discuss in our personal lives as well and I had to come out with the truth about my deal with Minerva. I had no intention of keeping it from him this time, because last time it had royally blown up in my face.

I wouldn't be making that mistake twice.

That night had been one for reunions and reacquainting ourselves, but beyond that life really began. We adopted Denzel officially a few weeks later, my promotion went into effect, Tifa demanded that she take me to a doctor, so that went on the list, and the girls took up a lot of my spare time. Everyone was rather possessive of me for a while before they seemed to understand that I wasn't _going_ anywhere.

I was only doing work as Vice President—which automatically anchored me to Midgar. Everyone was pleased with that turning out and within the year Shin-Ra Inc. would be reopening its HQ's doors…

Life was good…and I was still kicking.

All ends well, as they say…as things came to an end…

But, our stories weren't over yet. Not by a long shot, anyway.

After all, we still had a long way to go…

* * *

><p><strong>So, she returns! Prepare for a random moment here: I want to see Trigun: Badlands Rumble really bad, I want a McFrappe from McDonalds, and the next chapter is the last so I'm super sad. Rosa is staring at the wall and looks weird and later we're going to Sarah's before I go home tomorrow. <strong>

**Okay, I'm done. :D**

**Five reviews for a soon-ish update, ten for an immediate. **

**Review!**

**~Kat~**


	24. Happy Endings, Take Two

**And here we are, the end of Hero. I almost wasn't able to post this today, because my laptop decided it was no longer going to connect to the internet. (Why, I have no idea...) Anyway, I thought a few things should be said. I _am_ looking into writing a third story, however, depending on the way it goes I may not post it. It all kind of depends on how I feel, you know? I'm also starting college in a couple weeks so I'm thinking writing is going to take a back seat for a little while. Hmm...I feel like there's more I should say, but I can't think of anything right now. I'll answer reviews and then see you at the end of the chapter:**

**YoungReckless, Kat has returned! Haha! Yeah, my idea so far for the next story is based on the kids and the adults kind of having to work together, but we'll see how that goes. Thank you so much for reviewing and for sticking with me! :)**

**NuttyFox, there's a chance, but it may or may not pan out, depending on what happens next. I don't even know what to call this 'universe' the characters are living in. I kind of accidentally meshed them all together. XD Thanks for reviewing and I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**Aliasmidnight, don't cry! I managed not to cry as I wrote the last chapters, but if you cry I'll cry! Thank you for the reviews and I'm so, so glad you liked the story!**

**ShatterTheHeavens, yeah, there were loads of little things in that chapter that made me snicker to myself. Haha! :) Zack's little moment with Kat was one of them, for sure. Yeah, Tifa and Angeal are getting married, the Strifes are going to adopt Denzel, and all sorts of stuff! I guess things have worked themselves out! Ah, I remember when I first got my PS3...I still love the thing! :D Anyway, before I start rambling about FF13, thank you so much for sticking with me and for all the reviews! You're awesome! **

**Sora'sLover98, no, my friend, thank you for being an awesome reader and reviewer. I couldn't have done it without all of you! Cloud was super adorable in this chapter! :D That makes me smile. Anyway, Kat's returned and all is well for now! Thank you so much for all your kind words and the reviews!**

**Ventus4ever, yeah, she's actually reacted like that before in real life. XD Half the stuff she said in these stories, she's probably actually said it. Haha! :) As for a third, I am going to do my best to work on it. I've already got a title picked out, but the story so far is really 'if-y'. So, we'll see how that goes! Thank you so much for the support and I hope you like that last chapter!**

**Evilly-innocent, haha, don't cry! I can't stress that enough! XD I will seriously cry if someone else is crying! Yeah, at first, if I have to be honest, I wasn't going to bring Kat back...but then I thought about all the people who would probably be pissed at me. Haha! Anyway, I'm glad you loved the chapter and thank you so much for all the reviews and kind words! You're the best!**

**CP1064, don't worry about the reviews! As long as you review eventually, right? And for Cloud being a Seph Clone, he was in the game, yeah, but not in this story. Mostly because in the game the Nibelheim Incident happened and Hojo got him and Zack, but I avoided that scenario at all costs. So, no, Cloud isn't a Clone in this story. Don't worry about rambling either, as you see, I tend to ramble a lot myself. :) I didn't care for Denzel when he first appeared either, honestly, it was only after wards when I started looking at his actual background that I ended up loving him. XD To me, he was just this kid that randomly popped up in AC at first, so I can get where you're coming from. Wow, I'm just going to stop because now I've rambled beyond belief. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked the story!**

**Nakurai, my dear, everything is fine! At least you caught up, eh? I know I've told you countless times, but I'm so sorry about Dex...I hope he turns up sometime... :( Love you, dear! And thank you so much for letting me use you as one of my characters! XD You and Rosa are the best, seriously. Thanks for the reviews and for telling me to keep going! (Even when I really, really didn't want to...)**

**Now, for my usual blathering: Once again, sorry for any mistakes or confusion. This is a bit of an AU/OOC story with a couple of my own characters tossed in. Please be nice. :) Also, there is a bit of language in this chapter amongst other things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sarah, Rosa, and Kat. YoungReckless owns Kareanna, I simply borrowed her. And Square, you own everything else except my plot that I made up. If you wanna buy it from me and make a game, just call me. ;) Totally, kidding. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<strong>

**Happy Endings—Take Two**

_**Two Years Later**_

It had certainly been a long week.

After sealing the deal on a new peace treaty with Wutai, reorganizing the ranks and qualifications for SOLDIER, firing some of the Potential Turk Canidates that Tseng didn't want, and doing more than a few of the things Rufus would have done had he not fallen ill with the flu; I was ten kinds of tired and was finally able to return to my home after three days.

I was dying to get a look at my three goofballs.

Denzel was sitting in the kitchen, a sandwich on a plate as he read a book. I came in the door, getting his attention, and he beamed, "Hi, Mom."

I walked by, planting a kiss on his forehead, "Hey, kiddo. What are you reading?"

"I have no idea," he shrugged, looking adorable, "Aunt Sarah gave it to me yesterday and was like, 'Read it or I'll eat your soul'!"

I snickered, "Ignore her, sweetheart, she's on edge lately."

"I think it's a manual, Mom," Denzel said with one of those expressions that made me want to fall in the floor laughing. It was a mixture between 'What the hell?' and 'Am I supposed to understand this?' It reminded me of the first time Cloud had to change the baby's diaper.

I patted his head, "Don't read it. You probably don't even want to know what kind of manual it is."

Denzel instantly dropped it which made me laugh.

I went to the kitchen door, "Where's your Dad and sister?"

"Upstairs," Denzel replied, taking a bite of his sandwich quickly. He swallowed it before going on, "I think she peed again or something."

I snickered, the way he said things…

"Thanks, Denzel!"

"No problem, Mom!"

I walked up the stairs and into the nursery, once the room we never used, and leaned against the doorframe, simply taking in the scene before me.

Spiky blond headed Cloud Strife stood with his back to me, muttering to himself as he hoisted the little blond two year old into the air, "You pee so much, girl. It is insane, you know. I keep telling your mother you've got a bladder the size of a freaking peanut, but she never listens…"

Itty bitty green eyes were no longer looking at the handsome face of her father though, they were locked on me as I smiled. Her hands reached out, grabbing Cloud's hair painfully as she screeched, "MAMA!"

Cloud turned, our daughter still in his grasp in the air as she yanked on his roots, blue eyes wide with surprise as he looked at me, "Um…Hey, honey?"

I bent over, hands on my knees as I laughed myself into tears, "A bladder the size of a peanut? _Really_, Cloud?"

"Hey, shut up," he said, lowering our lovely daughter, Dream Strife, so she could see us both a bit clearer.

When Cloud didn't immediately move to hand her to me, the little girl started screaming loudly. Cloud made a face, the one where he was half tempted to drop her so he could cover his ears, but instead simply stared at her as she kept screaming, "Dear Goddess, you've got lungs like your Mama."

I took my two year old from her father, smiling largely at her and cooing, "Whose girl are you, Dream?"

She squealed loudly, "Mama! Mama!"

I looked over my shoulder, giving Cloud a smug look as he rolled his eyes, "I thought girls were supposed to favor their fathers more."

I arched my eyebrow, looking back at Dream, "Who do you love best, Dream?"

"Mama!"

"You can't do that! It's the only word she knows!" Cloud exclaimed from the doorway, "That's cheating!"

The little blond girl with the sparkling green eyes stared over my shoulder with me at her father, only pointing, giggling, and saying, "Mama!"

I snorted in laughter as Cloud took a picture of us, "You know, usually it's the mothers taking pictures and stuff."

"Yeah, well, everyone else isn't married to the Vice President of Shin-Ra Inc.," Cloud commented, holding his hands out to take the baby back.

I smirked, "That you know of."

Cloud rolled his eyes, getting a firmer grip on Dream before saying, "Oh, yeah, so you went and married Angeal while I was out? Ugh, I just knew it, Kat."

I laughed at him, "Yeah, and Dream isn't yours either. She's the milkman's."

Cloud gasped dramatically, looking the little girl in the eyes, "How will I ever go on?"

I smothered a giggle with my hand as Dream squealed in his ear loudly, the signal for 'play with me now, damn it'. Cloud only looked at me as I headed back to the door, "She's going to be screaming for you again in like five minutes, Kat. She's _seen_ you."

I bit my bottom lip, trying not to laugh, "You make it sound like she's got a tracking device on me."

"She probably does!" He said loudly, causing her to squeal with delight, "OUCH!"

The doorbell went off causing Dream to squeal even louder, to the point where I barely heard Denzel shout, "I'm getting it!"

Cloud made a face at me, "And we get to do this again?"

I crossed my arms, "You're the one who got impatient, you know. Not my fault."

"Yeah, well, it takes two to tango, Mrs. Strife," Cloud replied, trying to get Dream to quiet down.

I went to the stairs, looking over the rail, "Who is it, Den?"

"Aunt Rosa!" He called back as he and Rosa reached the bottom of the stairs.

Rosa had her long hair in a ponytail, her hazel eyes glittered with amusement, "Man, it sounds like you guys have got a circus in here."

"Mm," I said with a roll of my eyes, "I present to you the Strife Family Troupe! Never coming to a city near you!"

She snickered, "You know that Seph and I will keep Dream whenever you want."

"No way," I replied, coming to the bottom of the stairs, "You've already got two babies in your house, and I know for certain that they are a handful. Ryan, Erick, and Dream are going to be complete nightmares when they grow up."

Ryan and Erick Crescent, Rosa and Sephiroth's twin, identical sons, were just a few months younger than Dream, and were far more advanced than any kids their age should be. They were walking, talking, and using technology like no other kids I had ever seen. They were gorgeous, too. Both had a dark shock of black hair and pale green eyes, a bit thin, but man, did those kids eat or what?

Rosa laughed, "Oh yeah, and I can't wait till they get into their dating years. Can you imagine Cloud sitting on your porch with a shot gun in hand?"

"Yeah, one day it'll probably be one of your kids we're chasing off our lawn," I said, causing us both to laugh.

Rosa leaned against the stair rail as I sat down on the sofa, "Man, and you guys are booking it for kid number three. I can't believe you guys."

I shrugged, propping my feet on the coffee table, "Things happen. I prefer to call it making up for lost time."

Rosa threw her head back and laughed, joining me and sitting in the armchair to my left, "Yeah, that's what you call it."

Technically it was baby number two, but I wasn't one to correct anyone over that. Denzel looked more and more like me with every day and we all were rather pleased when everyone assumed Cloud and I were his biological parents. But it was true, the third Strife child was on the way and with just three or four months to go, I was ready to get started on 'construction of the house'.

"When are they starting construction or whatever, anyway?" Rosa asked, looking at me curiously.

I shrugged, "They said they can have the extra parts of the house done before the baby comes so…before then?"

"Next week," Cloud clarified as he came down with Dream, who was swiveling her head around wildly in search for me. He walked over and sat next to me, letting me lean against him as he handed Dream to me, "Yeah, they're supposed to be quick about it so we can decorate before _someone_," he gave me a look, "loses interest again."

"Hey, I told you interior decorating wasn't my thing," I defended.

"You had me do a girl's nursery by myself, Kat," he said, arching an eyebrow at me.

I looked at Dream, cooing softly, "Tell Daddy to shut his pie hole, baby. Can you say 'shut up, Daddy'? I know you can!"

Dream giggled, kicking her feet slightly as I held her up, "Shu' up, Daddy!"

I beamed as Cloud gave us a look of shock, "I've only heard her say 'Mama'."

"I told you she said more than that," I chastised him, setting her down in the floor as she went to play with her toy box in the corner, "She just doesn't like you. Last week she told me 'Den-Den was waking her samich'."

Cloud gave me a look, "She did not."

"I swear to Minerva, she did," I said with a grin, "Denzel was actually making her a grilled cheese sandwich."

Rosa laughed at us, "Cloud, Dream is almost as advanced as Ryan and Erick. She's just really quiet around you for some reason…with the exception of squealing so loud that your windows break, of course."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at me, "Why do our kids like you more?"

"Because I'm not around as much as you are, so I'm not the bad guy," I said with a big smile, "I can't believe you took the TV away from Denzel, by the way."

"He told you that?" Cloud asked, "How long were you home before you came upstairs?"

"Um, he was _reading_, first of all," I said as Rosa cracked up, "Second, it was a manual Sarah gave him so I'm assuming he was complaining. You took the TV away; that is my conclusion."

"Damn," Rosa cackled, "You are super Mom, Kat!"

I leaned forward to see Dream playing with her blocks before replying, "Nah, I'm just over protective."

Cloud pulled me closer to his side, lips pressed to my hair, "Can you tell me if we're having a boy or a girl yet?"

Rosa looked surprised, "You already know?"

I tapped a finger against my forehead, "Minerva Radio all the time. I basically knew when the kid was conceived because of her."

"That sounds kinda creepy," Rosa said, making a face at us.

Cloud nodded, "I know, right?"

Rosa stretched, "Nah, but I came over here to see if you guys were coming to Sarah's tonight. They're having the weekly thing there or something."

I looked at Cloud, "It's up to you, my love. I really don't care."

"Well, I mean, yeah?" Cloud said with a shrug, "I don't mind, and I haven't been in like three weeks because you're always doing overtime."

"We probably should go then," I said as I sat up, stretching slightly, "Sure, tell them we'll be there."

Rosa stood up, grinning, "I'm going to hold you guys to that! If you ditch again, everyone is going to be pissed!"

I only chuckled, walking her to the door, "We'll be there, circus troupe and all."

"You'd better be," she said, giving me a hug. She stepped back, looking me over once, hands on my shoulders, "Damn, Mama Strife, you're looking good, you know."

I rolled my eyes, "Go, Rosa."

Rosa laughed again, shutting the door behind her, "Later, guys!"

I let my back hit the door as I watched Dream play with her toys before looking at Cloud, "We are getting too old for this, you know."

He snorted, "Speak for yourself, woman. We're not even thirty five."

I groaned, "Don't say it like that! You make me feel worse."

Cloud stood up, coming to stand with me by the door and kissed my forehead, "Oh, shut up. We're the younger members of our group, imagine how the others feel."

I laughed, leaning against him as he held me, "You're right, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Hey," I said, stepping back to look at him, "If I let you be right all the time then you get an ego and I can't handle that."

He huffed as I walked away from him, crouching next to Dream, "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Bwocks," was her reply in that tiny voice that reminded me of music.

I smiled, running my hand through her blond locks, "Are you having fun?"

She beamed up at me, "Yes, Mama!"

I looked over my shoulder at Cloud, "You've got this covered so I can change?"

He gave me a rather deadpan look, "No, Kat, I have no idea how to take care of my daughter. She's going to choke herself to death with a block while you change because I am such a moron."

I snickered, "You said it, not me."

He laughed dryly, "You are so funny."

"I know, right?" I laughed as I walked up the stairs, shouting at Denzel to get ready as well. I put on some clean clothes before heading back downstairs, the trio ready to roll. Dream came waddling over to me, hands on my knee as she grinned up at me. I picked her up, holding her on my hip, before turning to Cloud, "Ready?"

"Yeah, more or less," he shrugged, opening the door for Denzel and I. We walked down the road, passing more houses in the outer area of Kalm and Midgar, until we came to Sarah's one floor house.

Sarah had the door sitting wide open so anyone could walk in, which we did. There was a round of laughter from the kitchen area, so we headed that way. Cloud opened the door and Denzel walked in before us.

I heard Zack's voice, "Hey, kiddo. Is your Dad here?"

"Yep," Denzel replied, pointing at us over his shoulder, "Mom, too."

I walked in as Dream decided to pull on my hair, "Hello, my dears!"

Sarah was seated beside her adopted little boy, Riley, who was now eight, and Zack, glancing at me, "It's about time, you know! I was beginning to think you went and disappeared on us again, Mrs. I-am-so-important-and-nobody-else-can-do-this-paperwork-but-me."

"Hey," I said, putting Dream down so she could play, "Talk to your boss over here. He's the one that reminded me the SOLDIER Qualifications were outdated."

Sarah glared at Cloud as he entered, "Keeping our sister from us, are you? It's not bad enough that you got her knocked up again?"

I slapped myself in the face, "Dear Goddess, please take me away from here…"

Rosa pounced on me, hugging me tightly, "Oh, don't say that! Minerva might actually come down and grab you!"

"_**Ahaha, I don't find her humor funny."**_

I snickered, "Minerva says to knock it off or you're next."

Rosa stared at me blankly, "Seriously?"

"Nah, but she didn't like your joke," I snickered as Sephiroth chuckled behind her, setting their own brilliant sons down.

Rosa released me as the others waved or came to hug me and Cloud talked to Zack over my head. Riley was sitting next to his parents when Denzel pulled the poor kid off to his room to play some video game. Cloud sighed heavily, but I smirked at him, "So much for your no television policy. Why did you enforce that, anyway?"

"He decided to take an attitude with me," Cloud replied, "I know how kids are about their technology these days."

Sarah waved her hand at the door the boys had run out from, "I can't discipline my kid at all because Zack spoils him rotten."

Zack shrugged, "I can't help it, I look at him and I see Sarah. Can you imagine trying to discipline Sarah?"

"No thanks," Rosa and I said together, causing more than a couple snickers.

Angeal was sitting next to a very pregnant Tifa, having been married just a little over a year and a half, in the corner when he said, "Thank you, Zack, for putting awkward images and thoughts into the mind of every person here."

Cloud made a face, "I am pretty sure you're the only one with weird images in your head."

Sarah made a gagging noise as Tifa slapped Angeal on the arm, "What the crap, Angeal!"

Genesis laughed, holding the newly engaged Kareanna's hand across the room from them, "You totally deserved that, Angeal!"

"Are you _still_ holding that gender change comment against me? It's been like three years!" Angeal sighed heavily, hands thrown in the air.

Genesis pretended to sniff, "Oh, but, Angeal, it hurts oh-so deeply."

"That's what she—!" Zack started, but Sarah clamped a hand over his mouth.

She was pointing at him, "If you say, 'That's what she said' one more time tonight…I will physically harm you. I promise you that, Zack."

Zack made a motion that he was zipping his lips, making me smile, "I missed you guys."

Genesis, the closest to me, slid his free arm around my waist, pulling me from Cloud and said, "Why, we missed you, too."

"Hey, hands off my wife," Cloud said, sounding amused, "You've got your own woman to take care of now."

Genesis smiled at me, "Yeah, thanks to this woman right here."

I snickered, looking at Kareanna, "You sure you're going to be able to tame this one?"

She winked at me, "I'm going to try my best, General."

"So when is the wedding?" I asked.

"A few months, hopefully," Genesis replied, "We want to do it after the Strife and Hewley kids come. I know you weren't the happiest camper during Angeal and Tifa's wedding, Kat."

That much was true. Angeal and Tifa had decided to have their wedding like four weeks till Dream's due date and it sucked. It was mid-July, about 108 degrees, and my ass was out there as the Matron of Honor, being eight months along.

Not one of my fonder memories.

I smiled at them, snubbing Angeal and Tifa, "Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Tifa gasped softly, "Kat! We didn't even know you were going to be there at the time we picked the venue and colors!"

There was a split second of awkwardness before I said, "Tell that to the pregnant chick you put in black during summer."

Cloud snorted, "It wasn't black."

"It was close enough," I replied, giving him a warning look, "Don't side against me, Strife. You still have to go home with me, you know."

Sephiroth glanced at us now, "She's right, Cloud. Be very careful in treading those waters. Nothing is worse than your pregnant wife being pissed at you."

Rosa turned and glared at him, "You are so screwed."

I grinned, slinking back to Cloud's side and saying, "Oh, go easy on him, Rosa."

"But he doesn't like it eas—!" She started, but there were several yells of protest and simultaneous explosions of laughter.

I quickly snatched up my daughter, shielding her from Rosa and saying, "Rosa! There are young ears about!"

"Oh, whatever," Rosa said with a shrug, "I'm sure Ryan and Erick have heard some of the worst words known to mankind come out of my mouth and they're barely two."

Cloud looked at me, "She's never babysitting."

"Never," I agreed with a nod.

Rosa gasped, "Kat!"

"What? I don't want Dream coming home from your house saying…words," I said, making a grimace that caused everyone to chuckle.

Zack pointed at Rosa, "They had Riley for like an hour and he came home asking me what a—!"

Sarah once again covered his mouth and smiled at him far too sweetly, "Let's not bring up the past, agreed?"

He nodded and she released him. Zack only looked at her, "You know I love you, right?"

Sarah got away from the table and stood behind me, "I am _so_ not trusting you when you say things like that."

I blankly looked at her, "Why are you hiding behind me?"

"Um…You've got a baby in your arms and you're pregnant," she said as if it were obvious, "I'm hoping that'll keep him at bay?"

I rolled my eyes, but the sharp yanking on my hair brought me back to the subject at hand. Dream was frowning at me, completely adorable, and said, "Mama, down."

Ryan was at my ankles, grabbing at Dreams legs, "Auntie, Auntie!"

I sighed, crouching and putting Dream down. I gave Ryan a firm look, "Hands to yourself, mister."

Ryan threw his hand up in the air, "To myself!"

I smiled, "Good boy."

Cloud gave me a strange look, "Hands to himself?"

"Just picture it, Cloud," I said sarcastically, hands in the air as if in a dream, "You on the porch with a shot gun and then Dream and Ryan come walking up at like midnight. It's every father's dream come true!"

Cloud looked at me then at the kid and then his twin brother, "Hands to yourself."

Ryan and Erick both gave him goofy smiles before all three kids tottered off to their corner with their toys. The moment they had waddled off, Cloud peered at me, "Why did we have a daughter again?"

"My fault, apparently," I shrugged.

"And you're not going to tell me what we're having?" Cloud prodded again.

"Nope," I replied, aware of everyone watching us.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You're worried about Ryan and Erick then?"

"I'm sure any mom would be happy that her daughter had the potential affections of Sephiroth's sons, but seriously," I said, holding a hand up, "I just want to get her into preschool before dealing with dating."

Zack laughed, "You'll cry when she goes though. Sarah was upset on Riley's first day."

"So were you, crybaby," Sarah replied, looking at her husband.

Then Riley came walking in. It really did amaze me how Zack and Sarah had chosen a kid that would end up looking almost identical to Sarah. He had dark brown hair, nearly black, with brownish eyes, but they held an odd color of blue in them as well. He was tall for his age, but strong and really smart. He was quiet for the most part, unless he had something he really wanted to say.

Zack, the ever doting parent, swore up and down Riley chose them…

Or rather Sarah.

Riley had gone straight to Sarah and hugged her, saying he knew it was meant to be. Sarah just couldn't say no after that, adopting him soon after. I smiled, knowing that if Zack really wanted to he could probably talk her into adopting another, but I had the feeling he was content with the way things were.

I was caught up in the moment just then as Denzel came running in after the slightly younger Riley. They were asking Sarah something, but I was thinking about how things had all come together. Sarah, Rosa, Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal, Tifa, Genesis, Kareanna, the kids…Cloud…and me…

I wasn't the one who was supposed to live, fall in love, get married, and have kids…I was supposed to be the one that suffered, died for a cause, and so many other things…I had been told that from a divine deity…and yet I fought back, with all of these people that surrounded me, strong and wonderful in so many different ways…I was definitely one of the lucky ones, being able to change fate and all.

Cloud frowned at me, "Kat?"

I jerked, surprised, "Oh, um, what?"

He gave me a soft look, "Where were you just then?"

I smiled, "Thinking about how lucky I am."

He rolled his eyes, "This argument again?"

I ignored him, looking at the others as Sarah shook her head, "No way, Riley. You guys aren't going outside alone."

I glanced at Denzel, knowing what was coming, "No."

Both kids sighed and went back to Riley's room to play games again. Sarah looked at us, "Boys."

I pointed at Dream, "You want her?"

"Nah, I'm not good with kids smaller than five," she said, waving her hands dramatically.

"I'll—!" Rosa started, but I shook my head quickly. She pouted, "Aww…but I love babies…"

I patted Rosa on the shoulder, "Maybe…when she's a little older?"

"Oh, we all just know you're really emotionally attached to your daughter," Rosa said with a heavy sigh, "You won't let anyone keep her."

"Not true," I said defensively, "I let Cloud's mother keep her."

"Once," Cloud said, "and you didn't even make it the entire night through before you went running back to get her."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You wanted to go back, too."

He shrugged, "You caved first, that's all I remember."

I sighed, "I kind of did make it through the night. It was really early in the morning."

"Four o'clock?" Cloud asked, eyebrows arched.

"That's the morning," Rosa clarified.

"Ha!" I laughed at him, "I win!"

He shook his head, looking at Rosa, "Don't encourage her."

I smiled sweetly at him and he grimaced back, Rosa snickered, "Wow…It's eerie how you two do that."

"Do what?" We asked simultaneously.

"That," Seph pointed at us, "You two like move at the same time. It's weird."

I snickered, "That's what Mom said, too."

"Like magnets," he said with a snort.

"Exactly!" Rosa exclaimed, clapping her hands.

The conversations started deviating off to other topics, thankfully, and reminiscing about old times.

Sarah pointed at me from the table, "Remember the thief in Wutai like twelve years ago?"

"Oh, Goddess, the one that tried to pickpocket Rosa?" I asked as Sarah nodded and laughed.

Zack snickered, "Oh, man, I've got to hear this."

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes, what's she talking about?"

Rosa crossed her arms, glaring at us, "That's not cool, guys."

Sarah and I cracked up as I said, "You flew like two hundred yards in the air!"

Kareanna laughed as Rosa's glare increased, "Oh, Goddess, you've got to tell us now! Honestly, Rosa, it couldn't have been that bad!"

"Sarah Kathleen Strife, I swear to the Goddess that I will haunt you forever if you say another word," Rosa threatened, but ghosts and such held no sway over Sarah or I.

I turned to Kareanna and Genesis, "So this guy comes running by during one of our last weeks at the base—pickpockets Rosa and takes off. The dumbass went running off, but didn't realize he'd just stolen from a Lieutenant. We weren't really supposed to be advertising who we were then, you know? So Rosa takes off after this guy at like full speed—scaring the crap out of him, gets her money back, but can't slow down—and goes careening off this cliff!"

Laughter came from everyone causing Rosa to get angrier.

Sarah was trying to breathe, she was laughing so hard, "Screaming the whole way!"

"Yeah and you guys didn't do anything to save me!" Rosa snapped, crossing her arms.

I gave her a sympathetic look, "Aw, Rosa, we would've saved you if you were in real danger."

"So what happened next?" Genesis asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

I chuckled, "So she goes jumping off this cliff, like we said, about two hundred yards up. We freaked, but then Sarah starts laughing and I am left standing there like, 'What the heck?' Then she says there's a lake at the bottom and that's when we hear—"

"Goddess be damned you bastards, I'll haunt you in the next life!" Sarah and I said at once, causing everyone to roar with laughter.

Rosa sneered, "What happened to your child's innocent ears?"

"Oh, shut up, Rosa," I said with a smile, "You know there are worse stories we could tell."

"Like the haunted house outside of Kalm?" Sarah asked as I chuckled.

"I'm in the basement with a dead body and the door won't open! I'm going to DIE!" I mimicked, recalling that day with perfect clarity.

Rosa pointed at me, "You, my dear, are the one who blew up half the house trying to get me out."

"Because you were about to have a panic attack!" Sarah interjected, "And this one," she waved a hand at me, "was chased through the damn house by some psycho."

"I am telling you, it was not a psycho! IT. WAS. A. GHOST!" Rosa screeched, getting in Sarah's face, only making everyone laugh harder.

"Wait…So _you_ blew up that house in Kalm?" Tifa asked, looking at me, not even the slightest bit surprised, "I heard about that the day it happened. People were so freaked out about it!"

"I think the better question," Seph started, looking at me, "is _why_ did you blow up the house?"

"Um…" I said, scratching the back of my head, "I may or may not have been freaked out by my invisible stalker at that time and didn't aim with the Materia very well?"

"And _that_ sounds just like you," Angeal laughed, grinning at me, "Always blowing crap up, aren't you?"

Cloud looked at Angeal, "Why do you think she doesn't do the cooking?"

There were several snickers as I replied in an overly sweet tone, "Well, dear, would you like food poisoning, because I bet I could cook that up."

"Nah, I'm good," he laughed, smiling at me.

The night went on, more talking and things, but soon it was time for the younger kids to go to sleep. Denzel and Riley came running in the kitchen just moments before Cloud and I were going to leave. Riley looked at his mother, "Can Denzel stay the night? Please, Mom?"

She looked torn, probably too tired to deal with two young boys, but wanting to make the little boy happy, "…Ask Aunt Kat…"

I covered my mouth, snickering as Sarah shrugged, looking defeated.

Riley turned to me, his blue-ish eyes staring up at me with innocence in them, "Aunt Kat? Could Denzel stay with us tonight? Please?"

I smirked, glancing at the ceiling before looking at Denzel, "Behave, Den. If I hear that anything beyond the normal happened again…"

Both boys winced, remembering the time they thought it'd be funny to stick gum all over Sarah and Zack's bathroom and then got to clean it all up with their hands—that was after Sarah took a blow dryer to each and every piece, therefore making it _impossible_ for them to do it. Of course, we didn't let them suffer forever, we eventually gave them the tools to get it all up, but after we scared the ever living daylights out of them.

Ah, parenting.

Denzel lifted his hand, "Scout's honor."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's what you said last time, too."

Both boys cheered, but Denzel gave me a goodbye hug, "Thanks, Mom."

"Mmhmm," I said while laughing, ruffling his hair, "Seriously, be good or else."

He nodded, "Promise. Night, Mom! Night, Dad!"

Both boys ran back to Riley's room as we responded in kind.

Sarah sighed heavily, "If things turn out all right, then they'll keep us up all night with their video games. If things turn out bad, you'll be retrieving a body bag in the morning."

I made a face, "Oh, don't say that. How would I explain that to any kind of Committee?"

Everyone snickered, giving us hugs and bidding us farewell. Tifa hugged me as she got up, "Hey, why don't you let us keep Dream for tonight? We're right next door and all, so if you freak out…"

Cloud looked surprised, "Teef, are you sure? I mean, you're kind of carrying your own bundle of a nightmare there."

Angeal shrugged, "We could use the practice. What do you say, Kat?"

I crossed my arms, looking at my little girl as she played with the Crescent boys still, "I don't know…"

Cloud put his hands on my shoulders, "We could use a night off. It's just one night, Kat. She'll be fine."

I sighed, clearly outnumbered, looking around the kitchen for help of any kind.

Rosa pouted, "How come she gets to babysit and I don't?"

I looked at her, "I haven't said 'yes', and even if I do, we've been over why you and your horrendous potty mouth aren't watching my so-far-innocent daughter."

"Why? Why on Gaia did you have to put it like that?" Cloud muttered from behind me, sounding like the distressed father he would be one day.

Genesis arched his eyebrows, "I think she's breaking down, guys."

Kareanna slapped him on the arm, "That is so rude. That'll be you one day if you're lucky and I'm going to laugh!"

Sephiroth looked at Rosa, "You haven't let the boys stay with anyone either."

"Yeah," I sneered at Rosa, "Telling me to pawn my kid off when you don't even do it."

She jutted her lower lip out and said, "Then let Tifa do it and if she does good enough for your standards, then I get to babysit next!"

"Um, I don't know about that…" I said, scratching the back of my neck.

Tifa clasped my hands, "Please, Kat? I swear, nothing will happen to her!"

I was pouting now, looking at Cloud, "You're not even going to join me for the fight for our daughter?"

"Hey, she's in high demand apparently," Cloud said, "She's the only girl so far."

I glanced at him for a long moment, taking in his face. Cloud really did look like he needed one night off at least, he had dark circles under his eyes and everything. He tilted his head, as if trying to decipher what I was thinking.

I exhaled darkly, looking from Cloud to Tifa, "Fine, but—!"

She was cheering excitedly, "Really!"

"But!" I repeated, getting her attention, "If she even cries, you better call me, damn it."

"So overprotective…" Angeal muttered, but quickly smiling as I glared at him.

Tifa nodded, "I swear! The moment something happens I will call you!"

I stuck my bottom lip out and picked Dream up from the corner, "You're going to go stay with Aunt Tifa and Uncle Angeal for tonight, okay?"

She tilted her head, "Like Grandma?"

"Yes," I nodded, "But this time you get to stay the whole night."

She gave me a silly smile, "Yay!"

I handed her to Tifa, "Just follow us back and I'll get her a bag ready…"

"Aw, Kat, it won't be that bad," Zack said, looking at me sympathetically.

"Says you…" I grumbled, crossing my arms.

Once more we bid everyone goodbye, but along the way my daughter was returned to me because of my 'separation issues'. We reached our house and I packed her pajamas and things, handing the bag to Tifa as she, Angeal, and Cloud talked about something.

I kissed Dream's cheeks, whispering, "Mommy loves you, okay? Be good for Aunt Tifa?"

"Love you, Mommy," she mumbled sleepily, her head on my shoulder.

I had to bite my lip to stop the quivering as I handed her back to Tifa, "This is so not fair."

Tifa smiled at me softly, "Kat…"

"Just go before I change my mind," I said to her, waving my hands wildly at them.

Angeal and Tifa bid us goodbye and then left…

The house was strangely quiet.

I still stood in the front window, watching as my friends took my daughter away for the night even after they were long gone.

Cloud came up behind me, hands on my arms, "It's going to happen sooner or later, Kat. She's going to go to school, make friends, have sleepovers and stuff, you know, girl stuff. You don't want to embarrass her beyond belief in front of her friends when it comes to pass. Just get the first night over with."

I sniffled, trying not to cry, "I know…It's just hard."

He pressed his lips to my cheek, smiling, "I know."

My thoughts ran back through the years as we stood there, just basking in the first true moment of peace we'd had in two years. I thought of everything, from the moment we arrived in Midgar, the Shin-Ra parties we had to attend, the first time we took a group vacation to the Chocobo Ranch, the Huge Materia runs, my disappearance for five years, reuniting with the others…with Cloud…and the three years of peace we'd had after that.

Then I thought of the incident now being known as the Remnant War.

I frowned, but that only made Cloud ask, "What are you thinking about?"

"…Kadaj…" I answered truthfully.

He made a face, stepping back to turn me around, "Kadaj?"

I nodded slowly, looking up at him, "…Jenova destroyed him…I think…He would have stopped if I had gotten to him sooner…"

His blue eyes stared at me quietly as I went on, "…I just wonder if I really deserve any credit for ending it. I took a kid's life…and I get praised for it…How messed up is that? Now I get to live happily ever after while all those people who died in the Remnant War are Goddess knows where?"

"Maybe…it's insensitive for me to say this…and even cruel…" he said slowly, as if trying to choose his words carefully, "…but I don't care. Yeah, a lot of people died…A lot of good people on our side died, too, but all the people who sided with Jenova and Kadaj…I can't really bring myself to care. They made their choices and this was how it ended. In the end it brought you back to me, Kat, so whatever happened to Kadaj…I'm just glad it wasn't the other way around."

I sighed heavily, letting my arms wrap around his neck, "You shouldn't say that."

"It's the truth though," he said softly, blinking a few times, "As wrong as it may be, that's how I feel."

My thoughts were still plagued by Kadaj and the insane amount of praise I'd received afterwards…People calling me the Hero of the Remnant War…I just thought it was far too much…

I looked at Cloud, my hands at the base of his neck as I gazed into those gorgeous eyes and said, "Do you think…I became a hero…?"

He grinned, his nose brushing against mine as he neared closer, "If anyone did…it's you…"

I kissed him softly, dropping the subject for the night, "Parenthood…It's going to be such an adventure…"

"Mm…" he murmured against my lips, "I may need a hero, Mrs. Strife."

I chuckled, pulling back and looking at him, "Are you making fun of me, sir?"

"Never," Cloud said, rolling his eyes with a laugh. He pulled me back to him, holding me close, "I'd never make fun of you, my lady."

And he wasn't.

We both knew our numberless tasks ahead of us and we welcomed each and every one of them because of one simple fact— we were together.

'_So happy endings do actually exist for people like me…Who would have thought it?'_

Kids would become adults, go off on their own adventures, and leave parents back home worrying…The Ancients, the Cetra, would grow and flourish once more, however not as powerful as before, but that would be fine with everyone, I think. Legends, such as General Kathleen Davis, the Great Sephiroth, everyone would eventually fade from the peoples' minds and only become names in old texts somewhere…Eventually the Remnant War would be a page on a forgotten history book one day…Our lives would end and become stories for parents to tell their children…

But for now, I'm alive.

It didn't matter what was going to happen next, even though there would be much more to come, but all we could do was live life to the fullest. We would become parents ourselves, raising our kids, and doing our best to lead them down the right paths. The girls, the guys, we would stay close for the rest of our lives, like a family should.

The road ahead of us was long and bound to have its ups and downs…but considering who we were…

I smiled at Cloud, kissing him like my life depended on it, "I love you, you know?"

He grinned back at me, "Really? I never would have guessed…"

I parted from him, standing at the base of the stairs and letting a mischievous smile slip onto my face. He stood by the window still, partly surprised I had left him, and confused as to the look on my face, "What…?"

'_But considering who we are…I think…'_

I laughed, "I thought you should know…"

"Know what?" He asked, looking at me suspiciously.

I turned, walking up the stairs, "We're having a boy!"

There was a split second of silence before he yelled in joy, "Are you serious! And you kept this from me!"

I laughed loudly, not at all surprised when he raced up the stairs to kiss me with all his might…

'…_Yeah, considering who we are…I think…we'll be able to handle it…'_

'_**Never forget…your promise…Kathleen…'**_

Cloud walked down the hall to our room, thinking I was right behind him, but I stared at the ceiling, murmuring, "Believe me…It's not something I'll ever forget…"

'_Well, I hope we can handle it anyway...'_

And then I walked off, into my future…and the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nickelback—Hero<strong>_

_**And they say that a hero could save us,  
>I'm not gonna stand here and wait,<br>I'll hold to the wings of the eagles,  
>Watch as we all fly away.<strong>_

_**Someone told me love would all save us,**_  
><em><strong>But how can that be,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look what love gave us,<strong>_  
><em><strong>World full of killing,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And blood-spilling, that world never came.<strong>_

_**And they say that a hero could save us,**_  
><em><strong>I'm not gonna stand here and wait,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Watch as we all fly away.<strong>_

_**Now that the world isn't ending,  
>It's love that I'm sending to you,<br>It isn't the love of the hero,  
>And that's why I fear it won't do.<strong>_

**_And they say that a hero could save us,_**

___**I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
>I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,<br>Watch as we all fly away.**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that, my dears. Wow, I don't even know what to put here, I'm kind of boggled that it's over. I spent the last eight months of my life working on this series and now I've got nothing to do. T.T I remember saying it when I posted one of the first chapters of Someday, but I really mean it now, I had so much fun writing these characters and this story so I can only hope you enjoyed it, too. :) Thank you again, for all the support and encouragement!<strong>

**Coming up next? I have several things in the works; a Kingdom Hearts story, Nightfall, an Assassin's Creed 2 story, untitled at the moment, a Final Fantasy VIII story, Lions Roar, and the beginning scraps of the third story of this series, Final Fantasy VII, One Last Run. I do take requests and I love suggestions, so if you have any just let me know. I do listen to them all, I promise!**

**If you have any specific questions about this story/series just message me and I'll explain to the best of my abilities.**

**So...I guess that's it. Thanks again everyone, the girls and I will see you in the next stories soon! :)**

**~Kat~**

_Last Post 8/4/2011_


End file.
